Dangerous Love
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: "He's the Robin Hood Hacker." Gaara said, introducing Naruto to his gang. He was thrown in jail for stealing money to help pay for a kid's cancer treatments. He was suddenly surrounded by dangerous criminals. He didn't mind though because he had fallen in love with one of the other inmates, Sasuke Uchiha. He knew it was dangerous to love a gang leader, but his heart didn't care.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** This is YAOI story. That means romantic relationships between men. It will also take place in the modern era in a prison setting. Oh and I am slowly going back over this story and adding scene breaks. So if you see some chapters without them, that's why. So if either of those things bother you, you might want to turn back now. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy this story.

 **Ages:** In case anyone is wondering, currently Naruto and Gaara are 24. Sasuke is 25. Itachi is 30.

 **Dedication:** Special thanks to **Emirri** for this story idea and being such a loyal reviewer.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was twenty-four years old and had just been sentenced to a minimum of ten years in prison. What was his crime you might ask? He cared too much.

"Come on. Let's get you checked in." A prison guard says to him, leading the handcuffed young man into the building.

The blonde might not look it but he was a world class hacker. There was a kid named Konohamaru that he was really close to. Konohamaru had been stricken with a rare form of cancer. It was treatable, but the treatment was obscenely expensive.

"How about let's not and say we did?" The hacker asks with a cheeky smile.

There was no way he could afford it. Naruto wasn't going to let the kid die because he couldn't afford the medication he needed to live. So he had hacked into a major corporation's bank account and shifted some money around. Honestly, the rich bastards didn't need the money and Konohamaru did. Naruto felt no guilt in 'stealing' from them because he knew that they had likely screwed over a lot of people to get that money in the first place.

"A sense of humor, good. You'll need that if you want to get out of here with your sanity intact." The guard tells him.

The good news, Konohamaru got his treatment and had made a full recovery. The bad news? It had taken years for the FBI to figure out who 'stole' that money, but they had finally managed it. Hence why Naruto was now in the slammer.

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. So he decided just to be quiet. Kakashi, as the guard called himself, was probably right. The blonde had heard things about Konoha Prison and none of it was good. This was where the baddest of the bad went. He knew that most of the people inside these walls were killers or had the potential to be.

"Look Kid, I looked at your file. Unlike most of these people, you aren't here because you actually hurt anyone. You saved someone's life. You're more of a Robin Hood than a bloodthirsty criminal. Which is why, I'm going to give you some advice." The silver haired man says.

"What's that?" Naruto asks, surprised that a guard was taking his side.

"Most of the people in this prison are in gangs. Gangs aren't allowed inside the walls, but I'm not stupid. You can't actually stop them from forming. The really four that you have to look out for." The masked man begins to explain.

"Alright. I'm listening. Which four?" He inquires.

"The Akatsuki. They are by far the most unpredictable and sadistic of the four. Most of them are in jail for murder. They are led by Itachi Uchiha. You will recognize them by the red cloud tattoo on their arm." Kakashi begins.

"Alright. Red clouds equals bad. Who else?" Naruto asks.

"Next there is Taka. They are more predictable, but they are ruthlessly efficient. Some are in jail for murder, most for theft or other crimes though. Taka is led by Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi continues.

"Taka means hawk right? Wait Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha…any relation?" The blonde inquires.

"Yes and yes. Sasuke and Itachi are brothers. Itachi is the eldest. If you piss off one of them, you are dealing with both of them. True me, that is not something you want to do. They are extremely loyal to each other." The guard warns him.

"Got it. What about the other two?" Naruto questions.

"Suna is led by Gaara Sabaku. Mostly it is a drug and arms dealing gang. A few are in here for murder. In general though, Gaara is driven more by goals than sadism. Finally, there is the Sound. They are the least likely to engage in fist fights, but whoever crosses them usually winds up dead. The Sound is a gang outside of the prison as well. They have their fingers in almost every criminal activity you can think of. In this prison, Kabuto is their leader." Kakashi finishes.

"Okay. Well thanks for the heads up. But how will I recognize the other three gangs?" The blue eyed criminal asks.

"Taka all wear red contacts, except for Sasuke. He and Itachi have some genetic quirk that causes their eyes to turn red sometimes. People from Suna all wear a diamond ring. Finally, the Sound all have a tattoo of a musical note on their left wrist." He answers and takes Naruto to the cafeteria once he is registered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto looks around till he found a table with a few open spots. He sits down across from a red head. He had symbol for love on his forehead and feral black markings surrounding his eyes. Naruto wasn't sure if the guy really loved mascara or was the biggest insomniac on the face of the planet. Those might have just been bags under his teal eyes. Finally, he noticed the other man had a diamond ring.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." The red head says as a statement of fact and not as a question.

"How the Hell did you know that?" The hacker demands.

"I saw your story on the news. You're the one who hacked into that corporation's bank accounts and paid for that kid's operation. I am Gaara Sabaku." He introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto says and shakes his head, drawing a nod from the Gang Leader.

"If you ever touch a member of Taka again, I will slit your throat and no guard will save you." The blonde hears someone say and Gaara shoves Naruto onto the floor, so he doesn't hit by the person who had just been hurled several feet back and into a wall.

Naruto blinks and looks up. He saw that the man who had threatened to slit someone's throat had tossed the other into the wall. He had a musical note tattoo.

"I didn't do anything!" He protests as he spits out a tooth which had come loose from the force of the impact.

"Now you are lying to me. I don't like liars. I saw you last night messing with Karin. It's lucky for you that she kicked your ass and you didn't get too far. Still, I can't allow such disrespect to go unpunished." Sasuke snarls and approaches the other man menacingly.

Naruto stares in awe. This man looked like an angel of vengeance. He was about six feet tall with broad shoulders. His hair was black as night and spiked in the back with two long bangs elegantly framing his face. His skin was a gorgeous shade of ivory and he had aristocratic facial features. The real show stopper though were his ruby red eyes and the way he moved. He moved with such a lethal sensual grace, like a jungle cat.

"You can't kill me. Orochimaru will be livid!" The Sound member tries to plead for his life.

"Orochimaru isn't here and you are delusional if you think he cares about a low level thug like you. Orochimaru doesn't care about anyone but himself." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Now, Sasuke that's not very nice. Orochimaru did take excellent care of you and your brother for a long time. It is not his fault that the police got tipped off and he couldn't warn you in time." A silver haired man with glasses says.

"Just give me a reason, Kabuto." Sasuke snarls at him and another man swiftly between Sasuke and Kabuto.

He resembled Sasuke fairly strongly. His hair was a shade or two lighter and straight. This man's eyes were crimson red. The mediator was an inch or two taller than the angel of vengeance and had a lithe muscular body. He also had a red cloud on his arm.

"Sasuke, now is not the time. Deal with insect and I will speak with Kabuto about this situation." He says.

"Fine, Itachi. Kabuto, your pimp won't protect you inside these walls." Sasuke growls at him and drags the other man off.

"Pimp?!" Kabuto says.

"Everyone knows that you were one of Orochimaru's favorite toys." Itachi says and Naruto got the impression that the elder Uchiha brother wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't.

"Alright, I guess it's over." Gaara mutters and helps Naruto up.

"Can you tell me more about Sasuke?" The blonde asks and suddenly he was glad that Kakashi had left after dropping him off in the cafeteria, otherwise his angel probably would be in big trouble for that stunt.

"I wouldn't go there, Naruto. You're not the first guy in here that found him attractive. I get the aesthetic appeal, but there is a reason why he leads a gang. He's a damn good fighter." Gaara says.

"Well, that's good. I mean otherwise someone would have tried to mess with him for being that hot." Naruto begins, but he stops short when Gaara glares at him.

It was pretty easy to tell where this was going. Sasuke could handle himself. Worrying over another gang leader's safety in front of the red head, probably wouldn't end well for him.

"Oh. Well at least I don't have to worry about some jackass making an issue out of me being gay here." Naruto comments.

"Oh there are still issues. Just different kinds. There are a couple classes of relationships here. The first is stress relief. It's generally consensual and power dynamics aren't a big factor. It's just to work out some frustration. That's the most common." The feral looking red head begins.

"Yeah. I can see that. What about the others?" The blonde asks.

"Sometimes it's all about power. Other times there's some real affection there. I wouldn't mock them if you want to keep all your teeth. There are some very strong men who fall into this camp. We call them pets." He continues.

"That's…a bit disturbing." The blonde comments.

"And finally, lovers. That's a real relationship. It's the rarest around here, but it does happen once in awhile. Zabuza and Haku are an example." The other man finishes explaining.

"But is Sasuke gay or at least into stress relief?" Naruto asks.

"I know he's had a couple lovers. Nothing serious. None of them would even make it into the pet camp. I don't know if he's actually gay, bisexual, or what." Gaara says with a shrug.

"Great. So no jealous boyfriends." The blue eyed hacker says cheerfully.

Gaara shakes his head. He had to admire Naruto's optimism, even if it was borderline suicidal. It was one thing to admire the eye candy, it was another to actually try to grab it.

"I'm warning you Naruto, it's not a good idea. He's a gang leader. You are…well you seem to be a 'nice guy.' It wouldn't work out." His new friend cautions him.

"Just because I'm a nice guy, doesn't mean I can't handle myself." Naruto says.

* * *

Later that day, the intimates were outside for recreation. Sasuke was playing basketball with Itachi. He felt like he was being watched.

"That's the third shot you've missed. Is something wrong? It's not like you to have such poor aim." His older brother asks.

"I just feel like I'm being watched." Sasuke mutters.

"That's because you are by the blonde at three o-clock." Itachi informs him and Sasuke looks.

 _Apollo._ That was the first thing that came to mind when Sasuke laid eyes on Naruto. Apollo was the Greek God of the Sun (amongst many other things). His hair was golden and spiky. Eyes bluer than a cloudless sky. He had sun kissed skin. Damn that was one thorough tan, he noted.

He had broad shoulders and an athletic build. This was saying something because a lot of prisoners had little else to do besides read or work out. So most of the inmates were in…good shape to put it mildly.

"He's…new." Sasuke murmurs.

"Saw him talking to Gaara at lunch." Itachi says.

"Of course you would notice who Gaara was talking to." Sasuke says with a smirk, knowing his brother had a thing for red heads. (Or at least one in particular).

"He is a major gang leader. It's important to know what he's up to." His elder brother defends his 'stalking habits.'

"And I'm sure that's the only reason. It's definitely not because want to fuck him." Sasuke taunts Itachi.

"Tsk. Such language, Sasuke. It is most unbecoming." Itachi chides him.

"Uh huh. Somehow I think cursing is at the bottom of the list when it comes to my vices." The younger Uchiha argues.

"You can't have been that bad. Santa seems to have left you a hot blonde under the tree this year. So you must have made the Nice List." The elder Uchiha couldn't resist poking at Sasuke just a little bit.

"Not bad, if we were in kindergarten. Seriously, Santa?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow as they go back to playing.

Sasuke decided that the blonde wasn't a threat. He'd gotten pretty good at telling why people were staring at him. There were the power climbers who wanted to take him out, so they could take over Taka. Some just liked to ogle. Others wanted to get a piece of him because they were mad at Itachi about something. He took one look at Naruto and decided to place him in the ogle category.

* * *

Gaara shakes head. He really hoped that Naruto stopped at looking. Neither Uchiha brother was to be taken lightly. He decides to introduce him to some more members of Suna.

"This is my sister, Temari. That's Kankuro. He's my brother. Shikamaru is my sister's lover. That's Kiba and Shino. Everyone, this is Naruto. The Robin Hood Hacker." The red head explains.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Was that seriously what he was going to be called from now? The Robin Hood Hacker? He supposed there were worse nicknames. But he was hoping for something a little bit more badass, especially in a place like this. Your reputation seemed to be everything here.

"Robin Hood Hacker?" Temari asks curiously.

"He hacked into some big company and stole the money to pay for a kid's cancer treatments." Her youngest brother explains.

"Damn. Sounds more like you should get a medal than be here. Such a Boy Scout." Kiba says good naturedly.

"Yeah. I guess. But they gave me ten years in the slammer." Naruto says with a sigh.

"What a drag. No good deed goes unpunished these days." Shikamaru offers.

"Yeah. It is. Hey Gaara, you wanna go with me and see if they'll play against us?" Naruto asks hopefully.

The red head sighs. Naruto was just determined to get himself killed it seemed. He had just met the blonde, but he already had something of a soft spot for him. It was a rare person who would steal all that money, not for themselves…but to help someone else.

"I'll go with you. I'd rather not have your death on my conscience." Suna's leader said dryly.

"Geez. Thanks for the vote of confidence." The blue eyed man says.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself just fine in a fight. But against those two, you would end up being nothing but worm food. You don't know them like I do." He says and walks over with them.

* * *

"Hey, got room for two more?" Naruto asks cheerfully, a few minutes later.

Sasuke normally would have said no. He enjoyed his time alone with his brother, but there was something about those blue eyes that was just so incredibly compelling. That and well he couldn't really deny Itachi the chance to interact with his crush. (He still didn't give a damn how much Itachi denied it because it was obvious. (His older brother was lusting after the red head in a big way).

"Sure, if you don't mind having your ass kicked." He replies.

Naruto smirks. Gorgeous and feisty. Itachi shrugs casually and moves to the side so Gaara and the blonde can join them on the basketball court.

About an hour later, Itachi and Sasuke had won by one basket. In Naruto's defense, he had been too busy admiring Sasuke's sexy backside to fully focus. All four were panting and soaked in sweat.

A panting and sweaty Sasuke was doing marvels for Naruto's libido. He was tempted to try to drag him off to the nearest dark corner and see if he'd be up for a little 'stress relief.'

"Here." Itachi says to Gaara, handing him the garden hose.

It was common for the inmates to hose each other down in the hot summer sun and to drink from it. The red head nods gratefully at Itachi and gulps down some water.

Naruto smirks. Now there was a golden opportunity. When Gaara and Itachi were done getting a drink, he grabs the hose and sprays Sasuke with it. Sasuke glares at him.

"What did you do that for, Loser?!" He growls.

"You looked hot. Thought you'd like to be cooled off." The blonde says with a grin.

He looked even hotter when wet. Now he could see the outline of Sasuke's muscles underneath his shirt. Nice biceps and a definite six pack. Plus his hair looked amazing when soaked. It looked like the spike were no match for water as they had flattened out, giving him a _I just got laid look._

Sasuke yanks the hose from Naruto and returns 'fire.' The Uchiha was unrelenting in his water attack. By the time he was done, Naruto was completely drenched from head to toe. That's when the bell rang signaling the end of outdoor recreation.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow when he sees how drenched Naruto and Sasuke were. Itachi just gives him a look that said, _Don't ask._ Well it didn't look like it would come to physical blows, so he decides to ignore it.

* * *

"You like him." Itachi says once he and Sasuke were in their shared cell.

"Like who?" Sasuke asks and pulls off his soaked shirt and pants, standing in his boxers.

"The blonde. You were having a water fight with him." The elder Uchiha points out.

"I like him as much as you like Gaara." Sasuke counters, knowing THAT would shut Itachi up.

"Oh that was hitting below the belt." Itachi mutters.

"I know, but I'm a criminal. If you want someone who will play fair, find a Boy Scout." Sasuke says smugly as he gets on his bunk bed.

"Seriously though, if you want him, go for it. Don't let Orochimaru sour you on trusting people in general." Itachi says.

"We don't even know what he's in for." Sasuke says and mentally Itachi smirks.

That was an admission. Granted, it was subtle. It still counted though. Sasuke was at least on some level considering the blonde. He just wanted to be certain they were 'compatible.'

In prison, _"What are you in for?"_ was their version of _"What's your Major?"_ They were always the most common pickup line/conversation starters in places like this. You could tell a lot about a person by what they had gotten time for.

"We can find that out easily. He seems like the type who wears his heart on his sleeve. He'd probably tell you or anyone who asked him." Itachi muses.

"Probably." Sasuke concedes and remembers how he ended up in prison in the first place.

 _Sasuke had only been 18 when his parents died in a car crash. Itachi hadn't been much older. He had been 23. His elder brother had just graduated from law school. This was due to taking an accelerated program and skipping a couple grades in high school. It had only been a couple months after Sasuke's high school graduation that their parents died._

 _"Itachi, what are we going to do now?" Sasuke had asked._

 _"We are going to visit my Law Professor. I believe he'll be willing to help us." Came Itachi's fateful reply and neither brother knew at the moment that their life was going to be changed forever by that decision._

 _Later that night, both brothers quickly packed up what they could and they left. Itachi called his law professor Orochimaru. Orochimaru let the brothers stay with him._

 _"I'm so sorry for your loss. It's such a shame. To lose one's parents at such a young age is terribly tragic. You are of course welcome to stay here as long as you desire." Orochimaru said to his favorite student and his younger brother._

 _Sasuke looked around the house. Well house was inaccurate. This was almost like a palace. He might have only been 18 at the time, but he knew no professor could afford a place like this. A fact that he didn't hesitate to mention either.  
_

 _"How do you afford this place? Even someone teaching at an Ivy League University only makes so much. This place has to be worth at least ten million, maybe more." Sasuke said._

 _"Your little brother is quite…perceptive. I'll admit that I am a dabble in many trades. Teaching is of course my first love, but I have many interests that allow me to acquire a good deal of material comfort." Orochimaru mused._

 _"Sasuke! That was very rude. You don't just ask people about their finances like that." Itachi scolded him._

 _"Oh that's alright. He's just curious is all. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, as I said before. I may even have employment for both of you. I'll introduce you to some of my friends tomorrow." He said._

Orochimaru had kept his word. He introduced both brothers to his friends. It had started off small at first. Odd jobs here and there, all perfectly legal. Slowly but surely though, their odd jobs had become more…questionable. Eventually, they wound up not only joining the Sound, but because Orochimaru's favorite jewels.

Both brothers had enjoyed the life style. They basked in the praise for their achievements and excelled in every task given to them. That was until one night, when someone tipped off the police that the Sound was pulling off a major heist. Itachi and Sasuke hadn't had time to escape. They were caught.

"We'll get him back for it one day, won't we Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

Naturally, both brothers had expected to get off. Orochimaru taught law. He had many lawyers on his payroll. But he hadn't come to their defense. Defending them would have been too risky. People might have started questioning HIM. No, he had let them take the fall.

"Of course we will, my foolish little brother. Why would you even ask that?" Itachi says and pokes Sasuke's forehead fondly.

"Good. We'll make him suffer." Sasuke agrees and soon settles into bed, the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was a beautiful pair of sky blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I was blown away by the reception to this story. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

"Sasuke's brother is looking at you." Naruto whispers to Gaara the next day at breakfast.

"He usually does. Itachi leads the Akatsuki. He keeps a close eye on all the other gang leaders. That means everyone from the big four, all the way down to the little ones that are just together for numbers. They figure if they have a couple buddies, that makes them less of a target for others." He explains.

"Oh so there are more than just four gangs here?" The blonde asks.

"I'd say there are probably at least 20. Most have less than 30 members though. Suna, the Akatsuki, Taka, and the Sound make up the majority of anyone you should be worried about." Gaara continues.

"Good to know. So how are the intergang relations?" Naruto asks.

"They vary. For the most part though, the big four try to stay out of each other's way. We tend to occupy different niches anyway, so there's not a major reason to go into a gang war. Taka and Akatsuki loathe the Sound though. Sasuke will take every opportunity he can to have a go at Kabuto." His new friend answers.

"Why does Sasuke hate Kabuto so much?" The blue eyed criminal questions.

"Kabuto is the leader of the Sound. The Sound is a criminal organization led by Orochimaru. Orochimaru is the one who got the Uchiha brothers involved in crime in the first place. I don't know all the details. But from what I gather, they expected the him to bail them out. When he didn't, well there's a lot of bad blood between the Sound and them." He trails off.

"So Suna and Taka get along okay then?" The blonde inquires.

"I don't have a problem with Sasuke. He doesn't have a problem with me. He wouldn't have played basketball with us if there were turf issues, if that's what you are worried about. You should join Suna. You and Shikamaru would make quite the impressive hacking team. You'll be safer in a gang, than if you weren't in one." The red head offers.

Naruto considers it. Gaara was right. In a place like this, being in a gang would offer a lot of protection. Besides, he liked Gaara. The few members of Suna he had meet seemed cool. Well as cool as any criminals could be. It'd be the smarter move and Suna seemed the most 'sane' of all the major gangs.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd like that." He says and Gaara nods, sliding a ring onto his finger.

"That feels weird. You just gave me a diamond ring. It feels like you just proposed or something." The blonde says with a nervous laugh.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. Well he knew one thing. With Naruto around boredom was going to be a thing of the past.

"No offense. But you aren't my type." The gang leader informs him with a sly smile.

"None taken. That mean you prefer women?" Naruto asks.

"That's a bit personal, but no. I'm only attracted to men. My type is tall, dark, and mysterious." Gaara shrugs.

"Gotcha." Naruto says with a nod.

He felt like pointing out that sounded like the red head had a thing for one or more of the Uchiha brothers, but he had just let him into his gang. Naruto didn't want to ruin whatever goodwill he had garnered.

 _"I can certainly see the aesthetic appeal."_ Gaara's words rang in his head.

Naruto shakes his head. Nah. The Suna leader wasn't interested in Sasuke. If anything he'd been watching Itachi a little too closely. Maybe he had a thing for the older brother? Hell, they could all have a double date if things went well.

"I'm be back in a minute. I'm gonna go head to the bathroom." Naruto says and walks away from the table.

* * *

He heads into the hall. He heard someone talking. Actually there were two voices. One of the voices definitely belonged to Sasuke. (You didn't forget Sasuke's sexy silky voice! It was very distinctive).

"So what's going on with you and the blonde?" Naruto hears another man ask.

He didn't know this man, but he clearly belonged to Sasuke's gang. He had red eyes contacts. It was just like Kakashi described. The gangs really took their forms of identification seriously.

"Nothing and even if there was something going on, it wouldn't be any of your concern." Sasuke states in a tone that was torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Bullshit! You were playing basketball with him." The white haired man says accusingly.

"So? I play basketball with Itachi. That doesn't mean I'm fucking my brother. It's still not your business." Sasuke says and now his tone was beginning to sound more annoyed than amused.

"And he hosed you down and you let him walk away without a scratch. If anyone else had been that disrespectful, the Sasuke I know would have beaten them senseless." He continues.

"He was just fooling around. It's not like I'm going to melt from a little water. Don't tell me you are jealous." Sasuke says, sounding smug at the idea.

"Maybe a little. I mean damn it, Sasuke. We had fun together, didn't we?" He asks.

"Yes, we did. That's all it was though. You're annoying when we aren't fighting alongside each other or screwing around. We were just friends with benefits." Sasuke states.

"Fighting and sex seems to cover about everything to me." Suigetsu says.

"Both are very important. I wouldn't be with someone who didn't know how to throw a punch or was a bad lay, but there's more to a relationship than that. That's what you don't get." The darker haired man replies.

"Well two out of three isn't bad. Besides, I know you." Suigetsu says and leans in and kisses Sasuke's neck.

"Nhh!" Sasuke groans in response.

"You haven't been with anyone in at least a couple weeks. I know how high your sex drive is. Your neck is your spot and you love the thrill of almost getting caught. " He tells him.

"All that's true, nut I'm not interested. Back off." Sasuke warns him.

"Your mouth says you aren't interested, but the rest of your body says differently." The white haired man points out.

* * *

Naruto watches, steadily growing more furious with each passing minute. Gaara had said that Sasuke had a couple lovers. Stress relief he called it, but Sasuke was clearly saying no.

It pissed him off to know that Sasuke at least physically was still attracted to this guy, but it seemed pretty clear that he had ended whatever relationship they had. He should learn to take no for a fucking answer.

"He said no, Asshole." Naruto snarls and runs over, punching Suigetsu hard in the cheek, sending him flying back a few inches.

"Oh isn't that cute? He's trying to save your virtue and everything." Suigetsu smirks, spits out some blood, and nurses his rapidly swelling cheek.

Sasuke's eyes narrow in annoyance. He didn't know who to be more angry with. Suigetsu for trying to seduce him or the blonde for meddling.

"Suigetsu, just get your ass out of here. You're lucky that you're too handy in a fight to kick out of the gang. Uzumaki, this isn't any of your business. I don't need your help. If you wanna play the hero that badly, go find someone else to rescue." Sasuke says.

"Well can't blame a guy for trying. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Suigetsu says and starts to walk away.

As the frisky criminal was leaving, he purposely bumps Naruto on the shoulder HARD. Naruto hadn't been in prison very long, but he understood body language. That was a challenge.

He knew that Suigetsu wasn't just going to forget about him punching him. Fine by Naruto. He couldn't wait to kick that pervert's ass for touching Sasuke.

"We aren't done, Uzumaki." Suigetsu says as he leaves.

"No, we aren't." He growls as the other man leaves.

* * *

Naruto umpfs as he finds himself shoved into the wall. Sasuke was looking at him with ruby red eyes. The blonde could almost swear he was looking in to the eyes of a demon.

"Seriously, next time you want to play hero, don't. I don't need your help and I don't want it. So back off." Sasuke whispers into his ear and Naruto shivers feeling his warm breath against his skin.

"That freak wasn't going to stop harassing you. Like Hell if I was just going to stand by and let it happen." Naruto seethes right back at him.

"Suigetsu is a member of Taka. I'm the leader. He damn well knows his place. He was just horny and acting stupidly. It's not a big deal." Sasuke informs him and notices the ring on Naruto's hand.

So the blonde was in Suna now. That was interesting. Gaara must have seen some potential in him. He could respect the red head. Not only had he caught Itachi's eye, he ran a damn tight ship as far as his gang went.

"Well you should have kicked his ass anyway!" Naruto protests.

"You're with Suna now. What are you in for? Why'd you get locked up?" Sasuke asks suddenly.

"Yeah, I am. Cyber theft, hacking." The blonde answers him.

"How much did you steal and from who?" Sasuke asks.

Privately, he was surprised by the answer. The blonde didn't seem like the typical hacker type. Those biceps looked more like a violent criminal type than white collar, but whatever. Looks could be deceiving.

"About ten million from the Kage Corporation." The blue eyed man answers.

"That's pretty ballsy. Their security systems are something else. Ten million, not bad…especially for one heist. What'd you spend the money on or didn't you get a chance because they caught you?" Sasuke asks.

"Konohamaru. He was a kid that I knew. He had cancer, but family couldn't afford to pay for his treatments. It took the FBI years to track me down. But it doesn't matter now. He's better." Naruto says.

"You…hacked into a major corporation to pay for some kid's cancer treatments?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." Naruto says and nods.

"That's a new one. I have to give you points for originality. Unfortunately for you, I don't screw angels. You wouldn't last two minutes in Taka with that kind of bleeding heart." Sasuke states and turns to walk away.

"That's fine. This angel can make you scream " _Oh God,"_ instead." Naruto says, before Sasuke was out of earshot.

Sasuke pauses. Well the blonde definitely wasn't shy. Though he was delusional if he thought Sasuke was going to bottom for him.

"You should see the doctor for those delusions of yours. It sounded like you actually thought that not only would I sleep with you, but that I'd bottom for you as well." Sasuke states.

"I don't think those things. I know it. So no doctor visit is necessary. Thanks for caring though." Naruto says cheerfully.

"You are out of your mind." Sasuke mutters and heads off.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria, Gaara sighs. He was really worried about his new friend. Naruto wasn't the type to take no for an answer and Sasuke was definitely not the type to say yes, much.

He decides to try to prevent a disaster. Maybe Itachi would listen to him. If he could get Itachi to listen, then Sasuke was sure to follow.

"Itachi, may I speak with you in private?" Gaara asks, once he was over at the "Akatsuki table."

"Of course." He replies smoothly and heads off with the red head.

They make their way to the janitor's closet. It was a rather large one. The closet was easily big enough for three people with some wiggle room. So it suited their needs fine.

"You look troubled about something." Itachi says.

"I am a bit…concerned. It's about Naruto. You remember him? He's the blonde that was playing basketball with us." The red head asks.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget the man who was brave enough to hose my brother down?" The older man chuckles with amusement.

"Yes, exactly. Well he…is attracted to Sasuke. He's the type of person who is likely to act on it. I know that Sasuke is rather…aloof at times. He might not respond well to someone as aggressive as Naruto." He continues.

"You're worried that violence would be the end result?" Itachi offers.

Gaara nods. He was worried. He liked Naruto. He want to see him get torn to shreds by either gang.

"I'll speak to Sasuke on the matter. It may be possible that if I ask him to…go easy on Naruto, he might." Itachi replies.

"Thank you." Gaara says in relief.

"It is of no consequence. Our gangs have always got on well enough. I'd rather have that continue. I saw the ring on Naruto's finger. He's Suna now?" The elder Uchiha inquires.

"Yes, he is Suna now." The other gang leader confirms.

"Then it would be in all our best interests to prevent…misunderstandings from breaking out. I'd rather not have to deal with an open gang war while here. The cold one with the Sound is irritating enough as it stands." Itachi finishes.

"Thank you, for this. I appreciate it." Gaara says offering Itachi a small smile.

The red head rarely smiled. Itachi was aware of this. So the fact that HE was responsible for this one, impacted him strongly. He reached out and caressed the other man's cheek on instinct and leans in, ghosting his lips along Gaara's but never quite touching.

"I would do far more for than this for you, if you'd let me." He whispers seductively and Gaara's eyes widen in surprise.

Itachi watches the other gang lead's reaction closely. He was shocked, but he wasn't pulling away in disgust. He had admitted his feelings to some extent for him. There really was no turning back now. He might as well lay all his cards on the table.

"There really isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you." He murmurs into his ear and licks it, causing the red head to shiver and feel his heart skip several beats.

"Itachi, I…" Gaara didn't know what to say and squirms when he feels Itachi nibble on his ear.

Apparently, Itachi took Gaara's lack of protest to be some version of consent. That was why he had decided to go just slightly further. The Suna leader couldn't help but give a quiet moan at the attention. His mind might have been shocked, but his body was seemingly just fine with the situation.

"You don't have to say anything right now. Just promise me that you'll consider it. I am perfectly fine with it starting off as merely physical gratification and seeing where that takes us, if you prefer it. But if you give me a chance, I will prove to you that my feelings for you are sincere. You truly have no idea, just how much I adore you. I always have." He continues the verbal seduction and Gaara couldn't do anything, but nod his head dumbly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the gang leaders, Tsunade was patrolling the halls. She was the prison warden. Even the most hardened of criminals knew not to mess with the busty blonde. A woman that looked that who had worked in a prison filled with mostly male violent criminals for decades, was not to be trifled with.

That's when she heard something going on in the closet. She sighs, you would think that the prisoners would learn to be a little more creative. Still it didn't sound like a fight. Probably a 'romantic' rendezvous. She heads to the closet and presses her ear against the door to make sure though.

 _"There really isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you."_ She hears someone say, she recognized the voice as belonging to Itachi.

 _"Itachi, I…"_ The blonde was struggling to place this voice. It was only two words so it was more difficult, but it sounds like she had just walked in on a love confession of sorts.

She blinks when she overhears the next part. Itachi certainly was head over heels in love or at least putting on a damn good act, if he wasn't. Really, she should tell him to try his hand at writing romantic novels. He'd make a fortune.

"I should get back to the Akatsuki. They will wonder where I am. You know where to find me, should you wish to continue our discussion." Itachi says, caressing Gaara's cheek one last time, before opening the door.

"Tsunade?!" The red head exclaims and even the older criminal looked shocked.

"It's alright. I know you weren't fighting. That's all that matters." She says with a wink and heads off.

"She almost gave me a heart attack." Gaara mutters.

"I know the feeling." Itachi agrees and once he was certain that the other gang leader was not actually going to have a heart attack, he heads back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Gaara heads back to the cafeteria. He blinks when he sees Naruto sitting. The blonde was glaring daggers at Suigetsu. What the Hell was going on?

"I take it that it was an eventful trip to the restroom? Did he try to jump you?" The red head asks, glancing at Suigetsu.

"No. More like I jumped him. He deserved it after what he tried to pull though." The blonde mutters.

Naruto was still fuming. He didn't now why Sasuke had put up with the pushy man's behavior. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to put up with anyone's bullshit. But he had for the white haired man.

 _"Unfortunately for you, I don't screw angels."_ Sasuke's words rang in his head.

Sasuke didn't want him because he thought Naruto was too innocent. That's basically what it boiled down to.

Damn bastard. Just because he got busted doing the wrong thing for the right reason, didn't make him an angel. The blue eyed criminal was capable of kicking just as much ass as anyone else in this place and he would prove it to the dark haired man!

"Naruto, I am not a mind reader. I'm afraid you are going to have to be more specific than that. What did he do?" Gaara asks in amusement.

"The freak tried to jump Sasuke in the hallway." He growls.

Gaara blinks. That was unexpected. Very few men would have had the balls to touch Sasuke, let alone so brazenly. Then again, the white haired man was a Taka member. Actually, if he recalled correctly, he was one of the founding members.

"I know you are new here, but if Sasuke was upset with Suigetsu's advances, he would have told him so." The Suna leader says.

"He did! But the guy wouldn't lay off. So I made him lay off. I punched that idiot and sent him flying." Naruto says smugly.

"And how did Sasuke react to that?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Not well. He basically told me to go play hero for someone else. He didn't need or want my help. Then he asked what I was in for when he noticed I was part of Suna. So I told him…" The blonde trails off.

"I see. Knowing Sasuke, he wasn't very impressed with your good deed. What happened then?" His new friend asks him.

"He said that he didn't screw angels. I told him that was fine. This angel was going to make him scream. I thought it was a good line really." The new inmate says.

"It was a good line. Though I doubt he reacted well for that. Sasuke doesn't strike me as the type who would let his lover take the reigns from him. He's very much a control freak and coming from me, that is saying something." The red head admits.

"He basically called me delusional and that was it. He just walked off." Naruto says with a sigh.

"Well maybe it's for the best. Just forget about him. With those blue eyes of yours, I'm sure you could have almost any man here you desire." His friend consoles him.

"But I don't want just any man. I want him." Naruto says.

"That's quite a bit of dedication to someone you just met yesterday. Why do you want him so badly? Because he's attractive? Because he's strong? There are plenty of strong, attractive inmates here. Most of them would be much easier for you to win over." The gang leader tells him.

"Well those reasons, of course. But he's not just a badass, he's a good guy. Really, really deep down. He totally flipped out about that Sound member trying to harrass a Taka. Plus he's competitive like me. I don't know. It's hard to explain. It's just… when you find the one, you just know." The blonde trails off.

"I admit that I had my own adventure with an Uchiha today." The other man says.

"With Itachi? What happened? Did he hurt you? Cause I swear to God, if he tried to hurt you, I will kick his ass." Naruto states.

"He didn't try to hurt me. It was quite the opposite really." Gaara says.

"Ohhh. So what happened?" The blonde perks up at this information, genuinely curious.

"Well I was talking to him. I asked him for a favor, a small one I suppose you could say…that I believe will keep the peace between Suna, Taka, and the Akatsuki. He agreed to it. Then he said that he would do much more for me, if I let him. Itachi was quite…elegant with his declarations." The red head admits and Naruto could swear that Gaara was actually blushing lightly.

"So what did you say?" The blue eyed criminal asks.

"I was…in shock. I didn't really say much of anything. Itachi asked me to think about it and essentially that was that." The gang leader replies.

"So do you like him, that way?" The newest inmate inquires.

"I've always found him attractive. I'm not going to deny that, but it was just a harmless fantasy. I wasn't going to act on it for obvious reasons. Now, I don't know. If it doesn't work out, it might end up causing a gang war." He mutters.

"Well good luck, man. You'll have to tell me how you got Itachi's attention. Maybe Sasuke is the same way." Naruto continues hopefully.

"I have no idea. I would tell you if I knew." He replies.

"Well don't worry about it. I'm sure that we'll both find a way to land us an Uchiha brother." The blonde says cheerfully.

"Ever the optimist." Gaara says with a smile.

"Damn right! Believe it. You can find a way to have Itachi's sexy ass without a gang war and I'll find a way to win over Sasuke. I just have to prove to him that I'm not some innocent angle that isn't worth his time." The other man continues.

"And how are you going to do that?" The red head asks in amusement.

"I'll think of something." Naruto promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

 _"There really isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you."_ Itachi's words rang in Gaara's ears which still tingled pleasantly from the feeling of the other man's tongue and teeth on them.

 _"So do you like him, that way?"_ Naruto's words replayed in his head again and again.

Was he physically attracted to Itachi Uchiha? Yes, he was. He wasn't blind. Anyone who found men attractive would likely agree with the red head that the Akatsuki leader was stunning.

He was also highly intelligent. Gaara was aware that the elder man had graduated from an Ivy League law school. Itachi could have had a very promising future ahead of him, if Orochimaru hadn't lured him into criminal underworld. The older Uchiha was equally comfortable discussing crime and politics as he was debating philosophy and art. No one could say that he was just another pretty face.

"But he's also the leader of the Akatsuki." Gaara mutters to himself.

Right now, Itachi held a major position of influence in two of the four largest gangs in the prison. Gaara wasn't stupid. He knew that Itachi was heavily involved with Taka, just as Sasuke was heavily involved with the Akatsuki. The third gang was the Sound. Both brothers despised the them. So by becoming involved with Gaara, in theory Itachi would have a major influence in 75% of the major gangs in the prison. It would be quite the intelligent decision to make from a purely strategic perspective.

"He might be playing me." The red head muses.

Though, if he was two could potentially play that game. If Gaara became involved with Itachi, he would have access to some degree to the Akatsuki. By extension, that would likely apply to a lesser extent to Taka. While the red head couldn't say he'd have a major influence on three of the four gangs, he'd certainly have more power than he had now. (Which was certainly saying something because as the leader of Suna, Gaara already held considerable sway the prison population to begin with).

"Gaara, if you like the guy, go for it. If it doesn't work out, you can deal with it then. You only live once though. What's life without a little risk?" Naruto asks with a smile, watching his friend talk to himself.

"You have a wonderful way of making the most complicated matters seem simple. I think I will." The red head says with a smile and heads off to find Itachi.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke was having a similar conversation with Itachi. He mentally smirks. The younger man never in his wildest dreams thought he'd be giving Itachi love advice.

"So you finally found your balls and told him? Good. I was beginning to wonder if you were no longer my big brother. I was going to start calling you my big sister because you were acting like the biggest pu-" Sasuke shuts up when Itachi shoots him a glare.

"Yes, I finally told him. I didn't plan to. It just slipped out while we were in the janitor's closet." He mutters.

"What were you doing in the janitor's closet with everyone's favorite red head?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Talking about you." His brother informs him simply.

"Me? I don't have any problem with Gaara." Sasuke says in surprise at that answer.

"No, but you might have a problem with his friend. Naruto. Gaara is convinced the blonde is going to try to seduce you and you'll react negatively towards it. He was trying to protect his friend by asking me if I would ask you not to go overboard. It's one thing to turn someone down, it's another to put them in a morgue, Sasuke." Itachi says dryly.

"Noted. I wasn't planning on killing him anyway." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Or putting him in the Intensive Care Unit." The elder Uchiha says firmly.

"Fine. No Intensive Care Unit, either. What about just a trip to the emergency room?" The dark haired man asks hopefully.

"Sasuke, you are such a child sometimes." Itachi says and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. So you were talking about me and the loser and somehow you confessed your undying love for Gaara?" His brother inquires.

"Not exactly. Close enough though. I did try to give him some breathing room. I let him know that I would be fine with it starting out as being purely about physical pleasure, if he would be more comfortable with that." Itachi answers.

"Uh huh. I know you. You'd use that as an opening and then try to seduce him completely. I suspect you already have some house with a white picket fence picked out and have a name in mind for the dog." Sasuke snickers.

"I'm more of a cat person, but essentially you are correct." Itachi tells him and Sasuke smacks his forehead, his brother had it BAD.

"So how did he react to all this?" The younger gang leader asks.

"I think he was mostly in shock. He didn't pull away or try to punch me though. So I consider that a good sign." Itachi sums up happily.

Sasuke shakes his head. Well that was true. It was hardly a love confession back at Itachi, but it was a start. He hoped that it worked out for his brother. He was getting sick and tired of watching his elder brother watch the red head with longing eyes. His brother was a badass in every other respect, except when it came to romance. Itachi was definitely a romantic at heart and very traditional in his ideals when it came to love.

"Well good luck. I guess I better make myself scarce. Looks like your Juliet is coming. Try not to get both of yourselves killed like in the play." Sasuke says with a smirk and slinks off, just before Gaara arrives.

* * *

"Itachi? Do you have a minute?" Gaara asks.

"You should know by now that I always have time for you. Come in." He says and lets Gaara walk into the cell that he shared with his brother.

"Where's Sasuke?" The red head asks.

"Oh I think he left to go establish some clearer boundaries with Suigetsu or something. It's just us." Itachi replies.

"Good. Suigetsu really does need clear boundaries. The man will take a mile, if you give him an inch." Suna's leader observes.

"That is certainly true. Should I assume that you are here with your answer to my proposal?" The dark haired man inquires.

"You should." Gaara says and bites his lower lip.

It was a nervous tick of his. He didn't do it very often. But he knew that this was a crucial moment in his young life. This was either going to be the start of something beautiful or something that would end in complete disaster. And Gaara honestly didn't have a clue as to which one was more likely. He was potentially flirting with disaster here.

"I suppose it is only fair to let you know that if you accept under any terms, be they casual or serious, I am a very jealous lover. I know that you can not stop others from looking at you or even flirtation. But if I were to find out that you were with someone else while you were with me, I wouldn't take it very well." He warns him.

"That's considerate of you to warn me. But fidelity has never been an issue with me. I really don't see the need to take more than one lover at a time. If he can't satisfy me, I feel obligated to make a clean break for both our sakes. Seeking out another, never ends well." Gaara says.

"Good." Itachi says with a smile.

"Despite being a criminal, I've never been a very good liar. So I'll just be honest. You'd see through a lie anyway. I have always found you…compelling. I'd like to explore your offer. Your suggestion about…starting off 'slowly' does appeal to me." The other gang leader says.

"Good. I'm glad. Define slowly. Just so we both, understand each other." Itachi says, walking over to Gaara, and caressing his cheek.

"Other than…exclusivity, we hold no expectations of each other. For now our relationship has no influence on Suna or Akatsuki. We come and go as we like. It would probably be best for us not to make our relationship public for the time being, until we have a better idea what the duration will be." He answers.

"How very practical of you. I dislike the idea of keeping our relationship a secret. That implies there is something wrong with it. But in the interest of not stirring up the hornet's nest, I'll agree to that condition for now." Itachi informs him.

"Good. I'm glad." The red head replies, throwing his earlier words back at him.

This slight tease was not lost on Itachi. He smirks and presses his lips against the red head's. Just as he had longed to do for the past three years.

Gaara gasps in surprise. That was really all the opening that Itachi needed. Never one to miss an opportunity, he deepens the kiss. The elder man eagerly begins exploring his new lover's mouth.

"Nhh." The Suna leader moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Itachi's neck, returning it.

Itachi smirks into the kiss. He did hope that Sasuke had the 'courtesy' to make himself scarce for several hours. He was curious to find out exactly how far his red head would allow him to go and he didn't really fancy himself an exhibitionist. (This was especially true if the person watching was his little brother).

* * *

Naruto smiles and heads to the library. It was really the only place they could get online. Though all of their online activity was heavily monitor. Well at least that's what the prison's staff thought. As if they knew computers better than he did, pft please. The blonde almost laughed at the very idea.

"Uzumaki." Suigetsu says.

The white haired man had figured the hacker would go to the library sooner or later. Hackers needed their computers like drug addicts needed their fix. It was just who they were.

"You're kidding me right? You want to pick a fight in the fucking library?" The blue eyed man demands to know and raises an eyebrow as if to say, _"You can't be serious."_

"Does the location really matter? Don't tell me you are such a goody two shoes that you won't fight in a library because you are worried about getting your hall pass revoked." The other man taunts him.

"Alright, that's it. Just you and me, Asshole." Naruto says and gets up, heading between two aisles.

Suigetsu follows him. The Taka member smirks. Oh this was going to be fun. Sure, Sasuke might be playing hard to get. But he knew what the younger Uchiha was like before they became lovers. Neither of them were really looking for anything long-term. So on and off again worked fine for him.

Did he love Sasuke? No. Suigetsu was a prodigy in the art of murder. He wasn't capable of romantic love, but he still wanted Sasuke. Sasuke was hot. He was a badass. He was an amazing lover. He could throw a left hook like you wouldn't believe. As far as Suigetsu was concerned, that was a 'catch.'

He could easily ignore Sasuke's 'prissy' attitude at times. They'd fight and they'd have makeup sex. So yeah, in a weird way the prissyness was kinda bonus. (Oh and he knew that prissyness wasn't a real word. He didn't give a damn though).

"Guess I have to let you get this out of your system. Don't know why. Sasuke doesn't even want you." The blonde says.

"That's an interesting statement considering what we did in the warden's office three weeks ago. He definitely wanted me then. You don't know Sasuke. He runs hot and cold." The white haired man replies.

"Hot and cold?" The blue eyed criminal asks in confusion.

"When he's in the mood, he'll fuck like an animal for hours. After that, I don't know I guess he starts PMS-ing or something, he'll want his space. That usually lasts for a few weeks. Sometimes for a month or two, max. I'm here for life. So I got nothing but time to kill and we aren't exclusive anyway. So it's not like I'm sitting around waiting for him like some lovesick puppy. He's not my only lover. Just so you know though, I'm the only one he's been with recently. So yeah, he wants me." Suigetsu says.

Naruto growls. He knew that it was apparently a consensual 'relationship,' but it still pissed him off. The blonde was sure by prison standards that was probably a 'normal' lifestyle. But he knew one thing, he'd never wanted to punch someone so much in his entire life. So he gives into the impulse.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu hisses in pain and rubs his now rapidly swelling eye.

"Next time, just take a cold shower. You damn pervert." The hacker snarls at him.

"Awe, what's the matter? Did I piss you off? Did I ruin your romantic image of him? Sorry, this is Sasuke fucking Uchiha. He doesn't do flowers and matching towels." Suigetsu snarls right back at him and slams his foot into Naruto's ribcage HARD.

That starts off one of the most vicious fights that Naruto had ever been in. The blonde was no stranger to fistfights. Suigetsu was a force of nature though.

He'd never seen anyone who could tolerate that level of pain before. He'd tear into him and Suigetsu would tear into him right back. Eventually though, Naruto gets Suigetsu pinned under him.

"Do it. Man up, Hacker. It's kill or be killed in here. Oh and if you don't kill me, I'll kill you later!" He warns him.

"Suigetsu, that's enough. Are you suicidal? He has you by the throat." Naruto hears Sasuke's silky voice call out and indeed, Naruto's hands were now wrapped around the other man's throat.

"Pft, please. He's not man enough to do it. Mr. Hacker here doesn't have the guts. I doubt he's ever killed before." Suigetsu says.

"You are the one who got your ass handed to you by him. I'd suggest you shut up. Naruto, get the hell off of him." Sasuke orders.

Naruto gets off of Suigetsu. There was something about Sasuke's voice. It was so…commanding. He got off of the white haired criminal without thinking about it.

"Suigetsu, get your ass out of here. I'll handle this." Sasuke says in a voice that clearly implied, _"You are dismissed. If your ass isn't out of here by the count of three, I'm going to knock all your teeth out."_ (Alright maybe Naruto's imagination was going into overdrive and being a little bit more hopeful, than realistic. So sue him).

"Alright." Suigetsu says and Naruto notes with satisfaction that he was limping off.

* * *

Sasuke eyes Naruto calculatingly. Yeah, he knew that the blonde was in good shape. You don't get those biceps without working out. But to be able to not only hold his own against Suigetsu, but to win…that was unexpected. Still he'd gotten torn into pretty good. Sasuke had the advantage here and he intended to use it.

"Look, I know that Suigetsu can be an asshole sometimes. He's still a member of Taka though and I can't allow people to attack my people. It's bad for our reputation. Your reputation means everything here." Sasuke says.

"He is the one who picked the fight with me." Naruto protests.

"I kinda figured. It doesn't matter, but I'll take that into account. Which is why, I'm probably only going to give you another black eye to go with that one you got now, instead of sending you to the emergency room." The leader of Taka informs him.

Naruto blinks. Sasuke had to be kidding him. He KNEW that Suigetsu started it and he still wanted to pick a fight.

Alright, he wanted to pick a half assed fight. That didn't make it much better though. This was completely not his fault. How the hell did Gaara get declarations of love and the best he could do was Sasuke going 'easy' on him by threatening him with a black eye?

"Sasuke, I don't want to have to fight you. I'm already pretty beat up. You can always say that you gave me the black eye instead of him. I doubt he'd argue with you, if you said that. I mean if you are only doing this because you are worried about your reputation, that'd solve it." He offers.

"That's not a bad suggestion, but you've gotten under his skin. If I don't rough you up at least a little, he's going to be a fucking pain in the ass. Sorry. Nothing personal, this time. I'm probably already going to Hell. So when you think about it, beating up an angel is just another sin to add to the list." Sasuke says and comes flying at him.

 _Shit! He was fast,_ Naruto thought. He doesn't manage to completely dodge. But instead of getting slugged across the cheek, he gets smacked. It could have been worse.

"That's nothing. I'm going to have to hit you harder than that." Sasuke says and comes flying at him again.

He wanted Sasuke. God did he want him, but he wasn't going to let himself get beaten up! Self-defense and all that. He decides to use Sasuke's greatest strength against him, his speed.

He grabs him by the arm and uses Sasuke's momentum to slam him into the book shelf. The shelf topples over and Sasuke falls on top of it. Naruto was on top of him, almost faster than you could blink.

"I told you that I don't want to fight you, but I'm not going to just let you attack me either. You made your point, Sasuke. You protected your gang member, even if he is a stupid slut. You seriously need to raise your standards." Naruto growls at him.

"First, it's none of your business who I sleep with. Secondly, yeah he's a slut. He's not stupid though. Third, get the hell off of me." Sasuke seethes at him.

"You remember how you called me an angel?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. You saved some kid from cancer. I'd say the label fits. So what?" Sasuke asks and tries to throw Naruto off of him.

It didn't work though. Shit. The man felt like he was made of solid muscle. He just wouldn't budge.

"I'm not. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kill him?" Naruto growls in Sasuke's ear.

"He attacked you. It's only natural you'd feel that way." Sasuke says, still trying to shove the other man off of him.

"No. I didn't want to kill him for that. I wanted to kill him because he touched you. You can do so much better. I'll prove it to you. Would an angel suck you off in a library where anyone could see us?" The blonde asks and reaches for the waistband of Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke blinks. Had he just heard Naruto right? Nah, he couldn't have. The Do Gooder wouldn't do something like that. Would he?

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't dare." Sasuke tells him.

"I'm not bluffing. I can tell you like the idea though." Naruto informs him and Sasuke mentally curses himself out for allowing himself to get that excited.

"You are such an idiot. Every man loves that." Sasuke hisses at him.

"I guess he was right about at least one thing. You really do get off on the potential thrill of getting caught." The blonde says.

According to Suigetsu, Sasuke had a high need for physical affection and hadn't gotten any for awhile. Still, he definitely struck Naruto as the type to play hard to get, if he didn't make the first move.

"Like I said, he knows what he's doing. Suigetsu isn't stupid." Sasuke mutters.

"And like I said, you can do way better than him." Naruto growls darkly and Sasuke actually felt himself shiver.

It wasn't entirely from fear or arousal, but a heady combination of both. Naruto, he suddenly realized, was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Suddenly, he felt all too much like a deer that had been cornered by a very hungry wolf.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tsunade demands to know, a few seconds later.

She had been heading to the library to file a couple reports. That's when she saw that one of the book shelves had been knocked over. Naruto, the newest inmate, was on top of Sasuke.

It was strange she noted. Naruto was covered in bruises and cuts. Sasuke was almost unmarked, save for a few bruises that he had gotten from books hitting him when the book shelf went down. Naruto had 'won' the fight, but he looked like he lost.

"Tsunade, just ignore it. It's way too complicated to explain." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Naruto, get off of Sasuke right now. I'm also very good with complicated, Uchiha. So you better start explaining or Naruto can. I don't care which of you does, but someone better tell me what the hell is going on." She orders.

If Naruto thought that Sasuke had a commanding tone, it was nothing compared to this woman. Damn. She definitely had a don't fuck with me attitude. Well the blonde supposed it was only natural. A woman in a prison with breasts that big, she'd have to develop a thick skin.

"Suigetsu picked a fight with me. Asshole bit off more than he could chew. Sasuke decided to step in. So yeah…it was chaotic and I accidentally knocked over a book shelf. I had Sasuke pinned because I didn't know what he was going to do. But the fight was ending when you walked in." Naruto tells her.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. It was a mostly accurate description. Well, he supposed the fight had been about to end, because the blonde was offering to suck him off. If that wasn't an extremely erotic version of kissing and making up, he didn't know what was.

"Sasuke? Is that what happened?" Tsunade demands.

"Yeah, that's what happened. I know Suigetsu started it, but he's my friend. I couldn't let him get his ass beat." The Uchiha says.

"I see. Well I can't let you both go unpunished for all this. You are both on dish duty for two weeks. I'm going to go and have a talk with Suigetsu. Sasuke, go take Naruto to one of the doctors to get him patched up." She says with a sigh and heads off.

"Dish duty?" The blonde asks.

"I really hate you. Do you have any idea how much washing those dishes by hand sucks? The men in this prison are absolute pigs! It takes hours!" Sasuke snarls at him.

"The big bad leader of Taka is scared of doing dishes?" Naruto taunts him.

"I'm not scared of doing dishes. It's just a pain in the ass!" Sasuke scoffs.

"Well I'll wash and you can dry." The blue eyed criminal offers.

"Deal." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Now about that offer…" Naruto says.

"Keep dreaming, Loser." Sasuke says and walks out of the library.

Well granted doing dishes wasn't exactly the most sexy activity that he could imagine doing with Sasuke, but it was still a start. It sounded like they'd be alone or only with a handful of other people around. He had two whole weeks where he would have access to Sasuke, when Suigetsu didn't. Maybe he should thank the Warden. She had just done him a major favor, even if that hadn't been her intention.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara finished his first 'date' with Itachi. He heads off to find Naruto. The red head frowns when he realizes the blonde wasn't in his cell. He goes to check the library. He was a hacker after all and the library had computers. The red head was pleased when found Naruto there.

"Naruto, what the fuck happened to you? The gang leader demands when he sees Naruto covered in bruises.

"Um cliff notes version? Suigetsu is a jealous asshole. He totally wants to continue his friends with benefit thing that he has going on with Sasuke. Sasuke isn't interested. The jackass blames me for this. So he went looking for a fight. Well I gave him one. Sasuke showed up and saved his ass and just as I had that bastard pinned to.." Naruto starts to explain.

"Oh for Godsakes, go on." Gaara demands.

"Said he knew that Suigetsu started it, but he's part of Taka. So Sasuke had to rough me up a bit. Well I wasn't going to let my ass get beaten up, no matter how sexy he is. So we started fighting. A bookshelf fell and I pinned Sasuke. I was going to prove that I wasn't an angel to him by sucking him off in the library. But then Tsunade showed up. Sasuke and I both have dish duty together for two weeks." Naruto finishes all that in one breath.

"Well I suppose that's one way to prove you aren't completely innocent. I don't envy you though. Dish duty sucks." The red head replies.

"Oh come on. How bad can it be? First, Sasuke was whining about it. Now you are all doom and gloom. It's really not that big a deal." The hacker says.

"You only say that because you've never been stuck doing them while you were here. You'll learn the hard way, that dish duty is one of the worst punishments you can get here." The red head says with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. They really do inspire me to write. In this chapter, we find out more about Naruto's background and the blonde tries to take advantage of dish duty. Oh and we also get a side of Itachi and Gaara in this one. Happy reading.

Chapter 4

"Sasuke, why do you look extremely irritated?" Itachi asks in amusement as he sees very annoyed younger brother return to their cell.

Sasuke sighs. He really didn't feel like explaining this. Though the younger Uchiha knew that he should just get it over with. When Itachi wanted answers, he would get them one way or another. It was best just to give them to him without compliant or things would get ugly and fast. Itachi Uchiha did not like to be kept waiting.

"I went to the library. When I got there I saw Suigetsu and Naruto fighting. It looked like they had been going at it for awhile. Naruto had Suigetsu by the throat. I had to step in." Sasuke begins.

"Is he alright? I know you are…close to him." Itachi inquires with genuine concern.

"Oh he got his ass kicked, but he's not going to end up in the morgue over that fight. The idiot probably deserved it. He clearly picked the fight. I didn't expect Naruto to actually be able to beat Suigetsu though." His younger brother admits with what Itachi realized was a grudging amount of respect.

"You really shouldn't judge people based solely on what got them in here. Hackers will surprise you every time. Then what happened?" The other gang leader encourages him to continue his tale.

"We got into it. Suigetsu was being a jerk, but he's still a member of Taka. So I had to have his back. He's smarter than he looks. Naruto managed throw me against a book shelf and he had me pinned." Sasuke confesses.

"Really? It's a rare man that can do that. I should know. I am the one who taught you how to fight. And what did he do after he had you pinned? You don't look like you have any serious injures on you." The Akatsuki gang member observes.

"We were talking. Basically, he thinks I can do better than Suigetsu and wanted to prove that he wasn't an angel in a pretty creative way." Sasuke says.

"Well I suppose that is one way to show that he isn't an angel. Did he actually do it? If he did, he can't have been very good at it. You look rather frustrated." Itachi muses.

"I don't know if he would have actually gone through with it, but that's when Tsunade showed up. We both have dish duty for two weeks." He says with a sigh.

"Oh that sucks. There's nothing worse than dish duty. On the plus side though, plenty of time for you to take up his generous offer." Itachi states cheerfully and pats Sasuke on the back.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growls warningly.

"What? You told me that you broke things off with Suigetsu. There isn't anyone else that I'm aware of. So as far as I can tell you are both available and one can cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife. You, my lovable little brother, need to get laid. It's not healthy to ignore one's physical needs for too long." Itachi warns him.

"He wants a fairytale. I know his type. This is prison. This isn't romance novel where everyone gets a happy ending. He would want a real relationship." Sasuke states.

"Sasuke, I know you. I know that you put on a front because we are in prison and you don't want to be viewed as soft. But I know you want that a real relationship. Isn't that why you broke things off with Suigetsu? You were afraid you'd fall for him and you know that Suigetsu only wants a friends with benefits arrangement." The elder Uchiha replies.

"With Suigetsu it's just about fun and having someone who has his back in a fight. It's simple. It's easy. There really aren't any expectations. He doesn't want anything more than that. With Naruto, he wants…I think he wants everything." The younger man says.

"Perhaps I should be the one calling you my little sister. It seems that you have misplaced your balls. That is terribly unfortunate. I'll make this simple. Are you attracted to him?" Itachi begins.

"Yes." Sasuke says, automatically.

How could he not be? Those gorgeous blue eyes that were so expressive. His golden hair and sun kissed skin. Naruto even had in Sasuke's mind, the ideal body type. Powerful, but not steroid abuser level of bulky. And damn did he have a nice ass.

"And you are both single?" The Akatsuki gang leader's eyes dance with amusement as he asks this next question.

"Yeah. Well as far as I can tell." Sasuke replies.

"I believe it's safe to assume that he's interested in you physically, considering what he offered you in the library." The other Uchiha brother continues.

"Yes, but he's a hacker. He's here because he stole money to pay for some kid's cancer treatments. Naruto is a good guy, Itachi. I'm a gang leader. It just wouldn't work and he's delusional. He actually thinks that I'd let him wear the pants." Sasuke says with an eye roll.

"Little brother, you're incredibly foolish sometimes. Is that really what you should be concerned about?" Itachi chuckles.

"Speaking of incredibly foolish, what happened with you and Gaara while I was gone?" Sasuke asks, deciding it would be best to change the subject.

"We established our boundaries for now. A few heated kisses and caresses were exchanged. I look forward to seducing him completely, as soon as possible." Itachi says.

"I really didn't need to hear that. Anyway, I'm happy for you. You finally manned up and got your red head. That's great and if things work out with you two, we'll have control of most of the major gangs in this prison." Sasuke muses.

"That is not why I am pursuing him." Itachi snaps in irritation.

"I know. You're in love. You are a romantic sap. Like I said, you probably have a house picked out and everything. I'm just saying it's a nice side benefit, if it happens though." His younger brother defends himself.

"Yes, I suppose it is." The older man agrees.

* * *

The next day, Naruto goes in for dish duty. He saw Sasuke was already there. He chuckles, the badass criminal was sulking.

"Oh don't pout. I told you, you can just do the drying." Naruto says as he walks over to him.

"You are going to regret saying that." Sasuke says with a smirk as he points to the mountain of extremely dirty dishes.

"Damn it! I see what you meant about this taking hours now." The blonde grumbles.

Sasuke merely nods and stands on the other end of the kitchen sink by the towels. Naruto sighs and starts on the dishes. God damn, there must have been thousands of them.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Sasuke asks after a few minutes.

"The army. That's also where I picked up my computer skills." Naruto replies and remembers those years.

 _Naruto had been an orphan. He had just graduated high school. So legally, the orphanage had no further obligation to him. The blonde knew his options were limited. That's why when he saw a sign saying they were recruiting for the army, he walked into the office._

 _There really weren't a lot of options for a high school grad where he lived. He couldn't afford college and he didn't really want to be homeless while he looked for a job. Women, children, and the elderly always got priority at the homeless shelters. Healthy young men were at the bottom of the sympathy list._

 _"Now you definitely look like you could pass the physical requirements." The recruiter said and shook his hand, introducing himself as Iruka._

 _Iruka was a nice guy in his thirties. He dearly loved his country and had an almost "motherly aura" about him. He'd gotten put into a recruiter position because he just couldn't bring himself to kill on the battlefield if he had to. He and Naruto had talked for hours. The end result was that Naruto had enlisted in the Army._

 _"Wait, so I get 20,000 just for signing up?" Naruto asked in disbelief._

 _"Enlistment bonus, yes. You'll also have job security, we'll always need people in the Army and it's much more versatile than most people would believe. We need computer scientists as badly as we need combat troops." He told him._

 _"So if I wanted, they'd teach me how to be really good with computers?" He asked._

 _"Exactly. It's a good choice really. Growing industry and you wouldn't have to be in a combat role. Of course you'd still have to go through the standard physical training like boot camp, but other than that…" Iruka shrugged._

 _Naruto liked the sound of that. He decided to do the boot camp and then go into the computer side of things. Boot camp had been pure Hell. Naruto had never really been good at taking orders and it was physically grueling, even for someone who was in good shape like him._

 _"God damn, Uzumaki you have a gift. I've never seen someone take to computer science like a fish to water before." His instructor remarked._

 _"Thanks. Eh I had to be good at something, I guess." Naruto had smiled._

 _The Army had taught him two useful things. The first was how to work his way around a computer and the second was how to fight. Still he didn't like the culture. Naruto had no desire to have his every move watched._

 _So once he made a 'decent' amount of money and got his degree in computer science, he ducked out as soon as he had fulfilled his obligations. (After all, the Army had paid for his schooling, so he felt he had a moral obligation as well as a legal one to stick around for awhile)._

"Army, huh? What rank were you?" Sasuke asks curiously.

"Eh, nothing fancy. I didn't stay that long. I went through boot camp and they paid for my education. I stayed a couple years, but I just wasn't suited for it. You know? I hate being bossed around." Naruto answers.

"To bad. Everyone loves a man in uniform." The other criminal says as he dries some more dishes.

"Really? You have a thing for military people? Didn't figure you for the patriotic type." Naruto asks and cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm not the most patriotic person, but that doesn't matter. It's not that I have a thing for soldiers exactly. I don't dislike them or anything. It takes guts to risk getting blown up for a paycheck, but I'm not a groupie. I just think the uniform can look hot on some people." Sasuke admits and glances at the clock, fuck they were probably going to be here all night.

"Wish I had known that before coming here. I would have brought my uniform with me. You could be the new cadet and I could be the drill instructor." Naruto whispers hotly into Sasuke's ear, as he gets behind him.

"So you're into role playing then?" Sasuke asks and shivers at the feeling of the blonde's breath against his ear.

"For you, I can be into whatever you want me to be into. I've done it a few times though. It can be fun." He says.

"Well right now I'd like it if you finished the damn dishes so we can get out of here." Sasuke says.

Naruto shakes his head. He almost sighed. Damn. That was no fun. He really thought he'd been getting somewhere there. So Sasuke liked uniforms and he might be more…creative than Naruto had thought.

"Alright. I can take a hint." The blonde says and starts to work on the dishes once more.

"Good. That'd be a first." Sasuke mutters.

"Or I could bend you over and spank that sassy ass of yours. Whichever." Naruto 'threatens.'

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. The blonde was out of his mind. He was clearly insane. He couldn't actually be serious. He thought that he was going to spank Sasuke? Pft.

"You really need to get treated for these delusions of yours. Look dumbass, I'm doing you a big favor. You couldn't handle being with me. You're too nice. I'm a gang leader. You are a hacker who helps sick little kids. You see the difference? I know you are blonde, but you can't be that dumb." Sasuke growls at him.

That was it. Naruto had had it with Sasuke's idea that he was some innocent little angel that needed to be protected from the big bad wolf. He WAS the big bad wolf and Sasuke was going to fucking learn that right now!

"Just because I have a soft spot for kids, doesn't mean I can't handle myself." Naruto says, shoving Sasuke against the wall.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't expected Naruto to do that. He tries to shove the blonde off of him. But once again he was like a tank.

"You're not half the bastard you try make yourself out to be. In your own really annoying way, you are trying to protect me. Well I don't need protection. I kicked Suigetsu's ass, didn't I?" Naruto growls at him and Sasuke shivers at the animalistic tone in the blonde's voice.

"Yes, you did. But Suigetsu got cocky and sloppy. That's all it was." The dark haired man says.

"Uh huh and what about you? Were you just being sloppy?" Naruto asks in dark amusement as he slides his hands under Sasuke's shirt, reveling in the feeling of toned muscles he found there.

"You got lucky. That's all." The gang leader replies and his breath catches when he feels Naruto touching him so…intimately.

Sasuke wasn't sure how the blue eyed criminal did it, but he made a simple caress to the stomach feel so sensual and dirty. God, that felt good.

"Well maybe I'll get lucky in a much more fun way now." Naruto says and tilts Sasuke's face up, so that the other man was looking directly into his eyes.

What he saw almost took his breath away. The raw lust, possessiveness, and adoration in his eyes alone almost made the Uchiha feel dizzy. Naruto was very serious about this, even more so than Suigetsu.

"That's not going to happen." Sasuke manages to speak.

"You sure? Because the fact that you haven't tried to punch me in the face yes, seems to be a pretty good sign to me." The blonde says and crashes his lips down against Sasuke's.

His kiss was bold and aggressive. It was definitely a take no prisoners gesture. Naruto seemed to be almost daring Sasuke not to kiss back.

 _Honey, oranges, and just a dash of vanilla,_ Sasuke thought idly. That was the taste of Naruto's kiss. The honey was so sweet, but the vanilla kept it from being overpowering. The oranges gave it a fresh and pure feeling. Sasuke found himself moaning when Naruto adds his tongue to the kiss, gliding it over Sasuke's seductively.

"You taste so good." Naruto purrs darkly in approval when he briefly breaks the kiss, only to capture Sasuke's lips again before the other man could respond.

 _Cinnamon, dark chocolate, and red wine._ If you asked Naruto what Sasuke's kiss tasted like, that was how he would describe it. The cinnamon was hot and spicy, without being overpowering. The dark chocolate was luxurious and seductive. The wine was intoxicating.

Naruto groans when he felt Sasuke kiss back. Finally, it was pure bliss. Even better than his imagination and Naruto had imagined A LOT in the few short days they'd known each other.

"If he tries to touch you again, I swear I will kill him. You're mine." Sasuke hears Naruto growl, when he breaks the kiss.

He was still dizzy from the passion of it. Sasuke opens his mouth to speak, but could only let out a low moan. Naruto had ground his clothed erection against Sasuke's. The friction and heat were sinfully good. Not trusting himself to speak, he nods dumbly.

Naruto smiles at this. He kisses him again. But this time it was different. Instead of an aggressive, animalistic lust, it was slower and almost reverent. Sasuke found himself responding to it and sighs softly in pleasure, running his fingers through the blondes hair and wrapping his legs around the other man's waist.

"Hey, Sasuke. Just wanted to let you know that your therapy session is next Wednesday at three." Sakura says, heading into the kitchen.

The pink haired woman was one of the psychologists on staff. It was mandated that the violent offenders get regular therapy sessions. She hadn't even bothered to look up from her appointment schedule until she heard the soft sighs and groans of pleasure.

The psychologist blinks and looks up. She gasps. Sasuke was pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped around a blonde haired man that she didn't recognize. Judging by the position of Sasuke's legs and the sounds they were making, this was consensual and...hot.

"Sakura! Knock next time!" Sasuke growls and slides his legs off of Naruto, wiggling out of the hacker's pin, now that Naruto was too shocked to keep him firmly held against the wall.

"Sorry. I didn't think that you'd be in the process of getting jumped by a hot blonde." Sakura says.

"Oh he wasn't getting jumped. He was enjoying it." Naruto says smugly.

"You idiot!" Sasuke growls at him.

"Maybe, but I"m the idiot that had you moaning." The other man taunts him.

"Whatever. I'm so out of here." Sasuke says heading towards the door.

"But what about the dishes, bastard?" Naruto asks.

"You can finish them yourself. If Tsunade asks, I'll just tell her you made a pass at me." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Well yeah. But you liked it!" The blonde protests.

"She doesn't need to know that part." The youngest Uchiha replies with a shrug.

"Bullshit! The bubblegum hair here saw everything! She'll back me up." The blue eyed hacker says.

"…" Sakura is speechless.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asks.

"If it was consensual, I'm not going to let Tsunade think otherwise. You two should really work this out." She says and walks off, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"She's right bastard. Suigetsu was right, you really do run hot and cold. One minute you are kissing me and moaning in my arms, the next minute you are saying you will let Tsunade think I just jumped you!" The blonde says.

"I got caught up in the moment. That's all." Sasuke scoffs.

"You said you were mine. That's not getting caught up in the moment!" Naruto growls.

"I didn't say that. I just nodded my head and that was only because of the heat of the moment." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Well, maybe you should trust your interests more." The other man says and marches over to Sasuke.

Sasuke takes a step or two back. He wasn't proud of it, but there was just something so predatory about the look in Naruto's eyes and he was aware that the other man was actually bigger than him. And Naruto apparently had army training.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to let Sasuke get away this time though. He grabs the other man and sets him down on the counter. He remembered Suigetsu saying something about Sasuke's neck and decided to try it out. Soon Naruto was licking, sucking, kissing, and yes even biting down on Sasuke's creamy neck.

"Nhh! N-Naruto." He moans and pants.

"Just stop being difficult, okay. I promise that I WILL treat you right and I'll make you feel so good. Better than he ever could." Naruto says and bites down on Sasuke's neck harder at that last part.

"That's cheating!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure and bares his throat to the other man, an instinctive gesture of submission.

"Damn you're sensitive. A little necking and you're practically ready to go. Want me to help you?" Naruto whispers darkly in his ear.

"Yes." Sasuke hisses and squirms, his arousal becoming painful in his confining pants.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gaara had been walking back to his cell, when he suddenly gets grabbed. The red head snarls and was ready to fight, whoever grabbed him. That's when he felt himself get pushed against a wall and someone caressing him.

"It's just me." Itachi whispers into his ear.

"Oh. Don't do that! I could have killed you." Gaara warns him.

"Sorry. It's just difficult to find time alone with you. You are so busy with your gang, I am with mine, and so on. I just wanted to be able to do this again." Itachi murmurs, stroking his cheek, and capturing the red head's slips with his own.

Gaara moans into the kiss. Who could possibly resist the seduction skills of Itachi Uchiha? Suddenly, he didn't care that they were in the middle of a hallway. He didn't care that someone might walk by and see. He just wanted more of Itachi's touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

 **Warning Lime**

 _Hot. Passionate. Possessive._ Sasuke decides those words described the way Naruto was touching him now. His kisses were hot. The blonde was passionate. And there was such a possessive look in his beautiful blue eyes, that it made even a hardened criminal like Sasuke shiver.

"Perfect!" He hisses in pleasure when Naruto begins stroking Sasuke fast and hard, after the hacker had tugged off his pants and boxers.

"Yes, you are." Naruto purrs in a seductive, teasing voice and kisses the gang leader so desperately that it took Sasuke's breath away.

It had never been like this before. Sasuke had always enjoyed the carnal arts as much as the next guy, but he'd never been half delirious with desire before. Naruto was a force of nature.

He returns Naruto's kiss with equal fervor. Sasuke couldn't get enough of this feeling. It was like pure adrenaline flowing through his veins.

"I want to see what you look like when you completely lose it." Naruto growls at him and bites down on his neck, stoking him even faster.

"Shit!" Sasuke groans as his orgasm rocks through his body and the evidence of his bliss spilled onto the blonde's hand.

 _Beautiful._ Nartuo smiles and kisses Sasuke. He was just so damn beautiful. The way his eyes turned ruby red and clouded with desire. How his powerful body would arch and writhe in pleasure. He'd never seen anything like it.

 **End of Lime**

Sasuke returns the kiss. He pants and tries to catch his breath. Slowly, but surely the high of his orgasm receded and his rational mind came to the forefront. Damn it! He shouldn't have done that. Sasuke definitely shouldn't have allowed Naruto to give him a hand job.

"I shouldn't have let you do that." He mutters.

"Why not? You liked it. Don't even try to pretend you didn't." Naruto demands.

"Just because really good doesn't change facts. I'm the leader of Taka. You're a bleeding heart. You would get hurt. I can't imagine you actually being willing to do what is necessary to stay on top of the criminal food chain. Besides, you wouldn't want me if you had any idea what I've done. So just drop it." Sasuke says, getting up and reaching for his pants.

"I'm NOT going to drop it." Naruto says and swats Sasuke's hands to prevent him from grabbing the rest of his clothes.

"Yes, you are. You are going to let it go or I will make you let it go." Sasuke warns him.

"Look bastard, I think we've already established that as tough as you are, I can kick your ass. Don't remember what happened at the library?" Naruto asks him.

"You got lucky. That won't happen again." The other man growls at him.

"I hope not. I don't want to fight you. I'd hate to have to hurt you. So don't make me do it. I want you, but I'm not going to sit still and let you attack me. I will defend myself if it comes to it." The blonde tells him.

"You are pretty full of yourself. Don't worry. I'd be the one kicking your ass, not the other way around." Sasuke says firmly.

"Are you worried that if you got close to me, Kabuto would have a go at me?" The blue eyed criminal asks.

"What do you know about Kabuto?" Taka's leader hisses at him.

"I know he leads the Sound in here. I know on the outside, it's run by Orochimaru. Word is that he left you and Itachi high and dry. That's why you are in here." He answers.

"Gaara must have told you, but you're right. That's what happened. One day we are going to get him back for it. We'll kill that damn snake." Sasuke tells Naruto.

"I'll help you." The hacker says.

"You'll what?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow, he couldn't have heard Naruto correctly.

"I'll help you deal with Orochimaru. I'm a hacker. That comes in handy when trying to track down crime lords." The Suna member informs him cheerfully.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto couldn't possibly understand what he was getting into. Orochimaru was one of the worst criminals out there. That snake had his scales in everything. All the way from white collar crime to assassination. The Sound had thousands, possibly tens of thousands of members. They were scattered all over the world. And any one of them could be very lethal.

"I don't think you really understand what you are offering." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh I know. He's the big bad, but he screwed you guys over. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone. You get your revenge and I can prove myself to you." Naruto continues.

Naruto watches Sasuke closely. Instinct told him that it was very likely Sasuke would try to push him away now, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Having a good hacker on our team could help a lot." Sasuke mutters.

"I'm better than good. I'm the best. It took the FBI's best people years to track me down." Naruto says.

"I'll think about it. I'd have to talk it over with Itachi first." The dark haired man replies.

"Yeah. Of course. I get that, but what about us?" The blue eyed criminal dares himself to ask.

"I'll think about it. There's no point in denying that we have…chemistry. But I still don't think our worlds will fit together and you are still delusional. If there is going to be an us, I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship. Got it?" He says.

"Not really. From where I'm standing, I'm the only one with pants on, but that's okay. I AM enjoying the view." Naruto says cheekily.

"You are such a loser. You should go wash your hands and give me my clothes back." He orders.

"Yes, Sweetheart." Naruto says and hands him his clothes, before heading to the sink to wash off his hands.

"Sweetheart? Did you really just call me sweetheart?" Sasuke asks in disbelief and he snaps his pants at Naruto's ass like a 'whip' in punishment.

"OWE! You are a kinky bastard." Naruto says and rubs his ass.

"That's for calling me sweetheart. You can finish the rest of these up." Sasuke says with a smirk and walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Itachi and Gaara, the red head was still shoved against the wall. Itachi smirks. The younger man was so sensitive. A little kissing and caressing and he'd make such delightful moans. He was tempted to take him right there, but he knew patience was a virtue.

Gaara was another gang leader. It wouldn't be easy for him to submit. Though, the elder Uchiha brother didn't mind allowing the Suna leader to take the reigns now and then either. He still knew that he had to ease him into it. Always leave them wanting more.

"Why did you stop?" Gaara pants when he feels Itachi's lips leave his and the other man stop running his hands underneath Gaara's shirt.

"Sasuke should be back from dish duty soon. I believe you wanted to keep the nature of our relationship a secret for now?" Itachi reminds him.

"Oh yes. I did. Good point. So I'll see you later then?" The red head asks.

Itachi smiles. He gives the red head one final heated kiss, causing the other man to moan. Then he nods simply and enjoys the adorable rosy blush that was now adorning Gaara's skin. Suna's leader makes a rather hasty exit after that.

* * *

Sasuke came into view, just moments after Gaara left. Itachi raises an eyebrow at his brother's appearance. His hair was messed up, his skin was flushed, and his clothing was rather wrinkled.

"Did you and Suigetsu get back together or was it Naruto?" He asks in amusement.

"No, Suigetsu and I are done. It was Naruto. It's a long story." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"I've got nothing but time." Itachi replies and the younger Uchiha nods.

How could he possibly explain what had just happened? He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get away with just a generic version. Itachi was going to want to know everything. The Taka leader decides just to get it over with and be blunt.

"We were talking. He came onto me. Naruto is a very direct person. I know it was stupid, but I got caught up in the moment." Sasuke mutters.

"And how caught up did you get. Did you sleep with him?" Itachi asks.

"No! Give me some credit. I'm not that easy. Kissing and necking, mostly." He answers.

"Mostly? What else happened?" Itachi asks and not so secretly enjoys watching his brother squirm.

"That's none of your business, but he offered to help us take down Orochimaru. The guy is a world class hacker. Naruto might be useful in tracking down Orochimaru. He thinks it'll convince me that he can handle being with me." The other gang leader finishes.

"Sasuke, he's in Suna. Gaara wouldn't accept a weakling into his gang. I think he can handle it." Itachi says.

"Maybe. What do you think about him helping us?" The younger man asks.

"His skills could prove useful. Let him see what he can come up with and you, my foolish little brother, still need to get laid. I don't see why you don't just take what he's offering. It's clear you are attracted to him and you do enjoy his touch." Itachi says.

"Right. This conversation is over for now." Sasuke says.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. It was clear that his foolish little brother had feelings for the blonde. And he was certain they went beyond lust. Lust was definitely a factor, but it wasn't the only one. If it was, Sasuke would have already taken what he wanted.

* * *

Three days later, the inmates were outdoors again. Naruto was lifting some weights and trying to catch Sasuke's eye. If the other man noticed his attempts, he didn't show it.

Somehow else, however, did very much notice the attempts. Kabuto smirks. Who knew that Sasuke had a thing for blondes? Still he was never one to waste an opportunity. He walks over to Naruto.

"Hey." He greets.

"Hey." Naruto responds in confusion, not at all sure why the Sound leader was speaking to him.

"I couldn't help but notice your situation with Sasuke." The silver haired man says.

"My situation?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, you want him. I wouldn't waste your time. That man's dick has to be made out of ice. I've never met someone who is so cold. Besides, he's a violent criminal and you are a hacker. You occupy two completely niches on the criminal spectrum." He continues.

"Thanks for your concern, but do us both a favor and fuck off. Just because I'm a hacker, doesn't mean that I can't handle myself." The blonde tells him in a deceptively cheerful tone.

"What did you just say to me?" Kabuto demands.

"I told you to fuck off. It's none of your business anyway." The blue eyed criminal replies.

Kabuto twitches. How dare this insolent whelp show him such disrespect?! He was the leader of the Sound inside these walls. The Sound was arguably the most fearsome criminal organization in the world and this damn upstart of a hacker dared to speak to him in that way? Oh he was going to teach him a lesson.

Kabuto lunges at Naruto. The blonde dodges and grabs his hand, throwing him over his shoulder. A loud SMASH is heard when the other man's body makes slams into the harsh concrete of the ground.

"You are going to pay for that." Kabuto snarls at him, his face now bloodied and the skin on his arms now slashed pretty good.

"Oh really? Let's see you try!" Naruto growls him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A chant goes up when the other inmates realize what was going on.

Kabuto was certainly agile. It was hard for the blonde to get a hold on the now furious gang leader. Soon they were a flurry of punches and kicks. Hell, sometimes they were even trying to bite each other.

"You are such a stupid slut. No wonder he wants to keep you his dirty little secret. You picked a fight with the wrong person. I won't tolerate disrespect! You just signed your death sentence!" Kabuto warns him as he lunges at Naruto, effectively pinning him.

"From what Sasuke and Itachi were saying, sounds like if anyone's the stupid slut, it's you. You're Orochimaru's little plaything. That's just gross. The guy is like what two or three times your age?" Naruto says and slams his head brutally into Kabuto's.

The vicious head butt stuns him enough that Naruto was able to flip their positions. He starts tearing into Kabuto with a barrage of punches that were bone crushing in strength.

"Naruto, as much as I do enjoy seeing Kabuto get his ass handed to him, you should probably stop now. You don't want to get caught by the warden." Sasuke says smoothly.

"It'd be worth it." Naruto growls.

Kabuto calls for help. Soon his gang surrounds Naruto. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. That many against one person. He supposed he should even the odds. Naruto springs off of Kabuto quickly and gets into a defensive position.

"Hope the army taught you something good. We are outnumbered." Sasuke mutters to him and they begin fighting back to back.

Naruto smiles. Sure, Kabuto was an asshole and they were horribly outnumbered. Still, Sasuke had said WE and was helping him. That had to mean he cared on some level, right?

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve, yeah." Naruto says.

"Glad to hear it." Sasuke mutters as he slams a powerful kick to a face of one of the Sound members.

"Thirty against two is rather cowardly, don't you think?" Kabuto freezes when he hears Itachi's voice behind him, a knife against his throat.

Gaara had joined the fight. He wasn't going to let his new friend get ambushed by the Sound. He saw the blonde nod gratefully at him. The red head blinks at the hacker's blinding smile. Naruto was enjoying this. Well, more than likely he was enjoying the fact that Sasuke had come to his defense.

"Survival of the fittest. No more cowardly than a pride of lions attacking a zebra." Kabuto replies.

"Well if your pride doesn't want to lose their head male, I suggest you call them off or I will slit your throat." Itachi promises.

"Everyone retreat!" Kabuto tells the Sound fighters.

It was like magic. Somehow that simple command stopped all the fist fighting that was going on. The Sound members slipped off just as quickly as they had appeared out of nowhere.

"You alright?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The blonde says and tries to kiss Sasuke, but the dark haired man skillfully avoided it.

Naruto sighs in disappointment. Sasuke apparently was willing to come to his defense, but kissing in public was a definite no for now.

He didn't seem to mind as much in private though. Today would be day four of dish duty. The blonde was pretty pleased with his success rate of getting Sasuke to return his kisses. Sadly, first day of dish duty had been the most erotic.

Naruto was fine with this though. He could wait. Besides, kissing Sasuke was nothing short of a cosmic experience by itself.

"Good. Try not to get your dumbass killed." Sasuke says with a smirk and heads off with Itachi.

* * *

"Well that was interesting. Come with me, Naruto. There's something I want to show you." Gaara says with a smile and leads the other man off.

He follows his new friend curiously. He wondered what the gang leader had in mind. It must have been something good, judging by the way Gaara was smiling.

"I can still manage our drug operations from inside the prison. Maybe you'd like to be a seller. I bet you'd be really good at it." The red head offers.

"Wow. Um thanks Gaara. That's nice of you to offer, but I don't know." The blue eyed hacker responds.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. Naruto had told him everything about his relationship with Sasuke thus far. This included the fact that the blonde had foolishly offered to help the Uchiha brothers get their revenge against a certain crime lord. From where he was sitting, selling was nothing compared to that.

"I know what you're thinking, but that's a little different. Orochimaru has it coming to him for what he did to Itachi and Sasuke." He grumbles.

"I can't argue with that." The red head agrees.

"Speaking of Itachi, how are things going between you two?" The other man dares himself to change the current topic of conversation and because he was genuinely curious.

"Thus far it has been relatively innocent. He kisses me. He caresses me. He pushes me against walls, but nothing further." The other man answers him.

"Do you want to go further with him?" The blonde inquires.

"My body certainly does. I admit that his declarations are very moving and he shows all the signs of a being a skilled lover. My head though, is grateful he's going as slowly as he is. I have Suna to consider." Gaara admits.

"So I guess you are the Sasuke of that relationship. Playing hard to get and everything." Naruto says with a grin.

"I suppose you could say that." Suna's leader notes with open amusement.

"How did you end up here anyway? You never told me." Naruto asks.

"My siblings and I didn't have the happiest childhood. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me. So it was just my father raising us. He was extremely strict. Naturally, we rebelled." He begins.

"Yeah. I get that." The blonde says with a nod.

"Most would say that we simply fell in with the wrong crowd. I disagree. We fell in with the right crowd. I quite enjoy leading Suna. It gives me a purpose. It gives my life meaning. I would rather we had not gotten caught and ended up here, but it's not so bad here. I have my siblings, some of my gang members, you, and of course Itachi." He finishes.

Naruto nods. It all seemed rather plausible so far. It didn't sound like anything too out of the ordinary. But he got the impression Gaara must have done something suitably bad ass to get locked up in the first place and keep his position as the leader of Suna.

"And the cops raided our neighborhood one day, looking for drugs. They found them in our gang's headquarters. Many of us got busted. I'm supposed to serve a 20 year term. This is my third year." He explains.

"Shit! I thought I had it bad. I got ten." The blonde says.

"It's absurd you got any time at all. They probably just wanted to make an example of you. Teach the peasants not to mess with fat cats. But it's alright. By the time I'm done with my term, I'll just go back to doing what I was doing. Maybe I'll end up back here. I don't know. It's in my blood though." He says with a shrug.

"Well thanks for telling me. I was kinda curious." Naruto says with a smile.

"I knew what you were in for. It's only fair and natural that you would ask me one day." The red head says with a smile.

* * *

It was Wednesday. That meant Sasuke had his therapy session. For once, he was almost looking forward to it. He needed to vent. He needed to vent to someone who wouldn't open their mouth and wasn't Itachi.

"Hey, Sasuke. You ready?" Sakura asks sweetly.

"As ready, as I ever am." He states and lays on the couch.

It wasn't the first time that Sakura was reminded of how attractive he was. Honestly, Sasuke was a lot like a panther. All beautiful, lethal grace. But as much as you wanted to, petting it was a very dumb idea.

She was also a professional. Getting involved with a patient was a recipe for disaster. The pink haired woman was too smart to do that, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire the scenery.

"Will you stop undressing me with your eyes? It's annoying." Sasuke mutters.

"I think you are imagining things. I was not doing anything like that." Sakura protests and Sasuke gives her a look that says, _"We both know you were. So don't even pretend otherwise."_

"Anyway, how are you feeling today?" She asks.

"Frustrated, confused, and…other things." He says.

"Does any of that have to do with a certain blonde hacker that I saw you making out with while on dish duty?" She asks.

"All of it does." He admits.

"What happened?" The prison psychologist asks genuinely curious.

"I don't know. One minute we'll be talking and the next he'll come onto me. We've kissed and done a couple other things. It's different than with Suigetsu though. With him, I knew it was just about fun. Naruto actually wants a real relationship and I don't want to get him involved with my…lifestyle." Sasuke mutters.

"Well you two do look good together. If he's still hitting on you, then he must be pretty serious. I know how intimidating you can be when you aren't interested. Most people back off pretty quickly. Is that something you want? A real relationship?" She inquires.

"If I thought that he'd be safe, yes." Sasuke answers.

"But you don't think it's safe for him to be with you." Sakura replies.

"I don't know. Before, I would have said now. I know that he can clearly handle himself in a fight. I don't really care what happens to me, as long as I get my revenge and Itachi is safe. With Naruto though, I care and caring about someone is extremely dangerous around here." He says.


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

 _That was just fighting dirty,_ Sasuke mused. It was the seventh day of dish duty. They were halfway through their punishment and Naruto had just walked in wearing his old Army uniform.

"Loser, that's evil and you know it." Sasuke mutters.

"Don't see how. You have a uniform kink. I'm indulging you." He says and caresses Sasuke's cheek, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Sasuke deftly avoids it. Oh no. He was not falling for it. He told himself that every day and almost every day, he ended up giving in to some extent.

"Uh huh. How did you even get that in here?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh I just requested them to send it to me. I guess they didn't really mind. Maybe they think it'll inspire me to reform myself. Make me miss the old days when I was a good boy and free." Naruto says cheekily.

Sasuke made the stupid mistake of glancing at Naruto from head to toe. He DID look really good in his uniform. It framed his biceps rather nicely, which Sasuke noted were impressive. He especially liked the way it hugged his tight ass. Somehow the muted colors only made his sapphire blue eyes and golden hair seem even more exotic and tempting. Sasuke unconsciously licks his lips. Naruto was gorgeous.

"Like you aren't a good boy now." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes, but Naruto had caught the admiring glance and decided to capitalize on it.

"No, I'm not. A good boy wouldn't be imagining what I am right now." Naruto tells him.

"Dare I even ask?" Sasuke says and takes a step or two back from the blonde.

"Well first of all it involves bending that sexy ass of yours over the counter." The hacker says.

"Yeah. Probably best not to finish that thought. We still have a lot of dishes to do." Sasuke says.

The younger Uchiha shivers. There was something absolutely predatory about the way that the blue eyed criminal was eyeing him. It didn't help that he was wearing that damn sexy uniform of his.

He really had to be stronger than this. Yes, Naruto was hot. Yes, Naruto was an amazing kisser. Yes, he was very good with his hands. Still, Sasuke really should take this slower. He barely knew him and Naruto was not a friends with benefits type of guy. Sasuke was pretty damn sure if he slept with the blonde, there wouldn't be any going back.

"Then of course I would rip off your clothes. I'm sure that you would feign resistance. You like to pretend that you don't want it, but I think you secretly like being chased" He continues.

"Naruto, stop it. Just get started on the dishes." Sasuke orders him.

"So I'd have to punish you for trying to prevent me from seeing that fucking gorgeous body of yours." Naruto says as he casually starts on the dishes.

"Punish me how?" Sasuke swallows hard.

Sasuke decides he must be a masochist to have asked that question. He was just torturing himself and he knew it. Still, he couldn't help but be curious about what the blonde might come up with.

"I'd have to spank you. Don't worry though, I'd do it in a way that you'd like. A way that you would really like. Of course, knowing you…you'd probably try to stop me. Which would just mean I'd have to punish you again." Naruto says.

"Naruto, stop it. Just focus on the dishes. I shouldn't have asked you that. Forget it." Sasuke says.

Sasuke stiffens when he hears the blonde move behind him. Naruto wraps his arms around the darker haired man. He shivers when he feels Naruto's breath hot on his ear.

 **Warning Lime**

"You wouldn't want to miss the best part, would you?" He asks and Sasuke could feel Naruto's clothed erection against his ass.

"Don't make me kick your ass." Sasuke growls, realizing he had just entered rather dangerous territory.

"See that's exactly the type of reason why you need punished so much. You have such a sassy mouth. You should learn to be nicer. So I figure after the spanking, you could give me a nice blowjob to make up for being such an evil cocktease." He murmurs into his ear.

"I am not a cocktease!" Sasuke protests.

"Even you don't believe that." Naruto says, spinning the other man around and Sasuke is met by a pair of lustful blue eyes.

"It's not my fault that you are too dumb to take no for an answer." The Taka leader says.

"It's not really a no though. You want to say yes. I know you do from the way you kiss me. Now where was I? I'd make you suck me until I came, which probably wouldn't take long because I'd be looking down at those beautiful eyes of yours. Did you know that your eyes change color when you are turned on? That's how I know you want me as much as I want you. Well other than this." Naruto says and brushes his hand against Sasuke's clothed crotch.

Sasuke glowers at Naruto. He couldn't argue with that. His traitorous body, was definitely responding to Naruto's dirty talking. He couldn't really hide his arousal. Damn, maybe he should request some new pants. A size bigger or something might be useful in hiding certain…problems.

"I'd kiss you of course. Devour every corner of that sassy mouth of yours. Then I'd push you back against the counter and cover your neck in kisses and bites. I know you fucking love it when I do that. You make such pretty moans for me when I do." He continues and Sasuke was transfixed enough that he didn't argue with the adjective pretty.

"Naruto, knock it off." Sasuke says and turns around.

"Guess I found another of your kinks. Dirty talking gets you hot under the collar, huh?" The blonde asks, placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"Nhh. Naruto, I'm fucking warning you." The gang leader hisses at him.

"Well there are a lot of other things I'd do to you first, but I can't tell you everything. It's no fun if there aren't any surprises, I guess. Basically, I'd fuck you so good, you'd forget about anyone else." Naruto says.

Sasuke smirks. Naruto might not say it directly, but the implication there. He was still jealous of Suigetsu. While he didn't have a real reason to be, it still made Sasuke oddly happy.

"You jealous, loser?" Sasuke asks.

"Damn right, I'm jealous. You let that asshole touch you, but it's okay. I'm no blushing virgin either. As long as there's no one else after me, I'll get over it." The blonde admits.

The younger Uchiha brother blinks. He hadn't expected Naruto to admit to the jealousy so easily. Sasuke had expected him to try to deny it.

"You are assuming that you are going to get me in the first place. You shouldn't make such assumptions." Sasuke says and actually starts washing dishes, as a distraction.

He needed to focus on something. Sasuke needed to focus on anything but the sound of Naruto's voice, the feeling of his hardon on against his ass, and the fact that the blonde looked really, really fucking hot in that uniform.

"Sasuke, if you wanna play hard to get a little bit longer, that's fine by me. We both know the truth though You want me just as much as I want you." He says and nuzzles his neck, while brushing his hand against the front of Sasuke's pants.

"That's not fighting fair!" Sasuke groans at the wonderful friction.

Against his better judgement, Sasuke yanks Naruto's pants off. That's when the real fun began. It didn't take very long for them both to succumb to each other's talented hands.

 **End Lime**

"You know, that offer to bend you over still stands." He suggests.

"Idiot, just finish doing the stupid dishes and I could go check on Itachi. He's meeting with a Sound member. A double agent." He says.

"Alright. I get it. You have to focus on official business. Next time then." Naruto says, with a sigh, kisses Sasuke's cheek, and goes back to helping him with the dishes.

Sasuke sighs in relief. Shit! Naruto might look like an angel, but he was a demon when it came to seduction. Who knew the blonde had a mouth on him like THAT?!

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was meeting with the double agent. His name was Kisame. The elder Uchiha still wasn't sure why Kisame's skin as blue, but decided it would be impolite to ask. Bad manners were unforgivable. He was an Uchiha after all.

"Sounds like one of Orochimaru's favorite lackeys, got caught. This kid has a rap sheet a mile long. Even I'm kinda impressed." Kisame says.

"Tell me more." Itachi says.

A new Sound member, huh? By the sounds of it, it looked like he'd be someone that the Akatsuki and Taka would have to keep their eyes on. If Kisame was impressed, this "kid" was no amateur.

"His name is Sai. He's done pretty much everything. Murder, stealing, selling drugs, and actually, it'd probably be easier to list what he HASN'T done than what he has." The shark toothed man says.

"Do we have any idea what he looks like yet?" He asks.

"Tall, dark hair, fair skin, and really skinny." Kisame answers and shows Itachi the picture.

"He could certainly do with a good meal or two. I have to admit he's attractive. He looks vaguely similar to Sasuke actually." Itachi observes.

"Yeah. I prefer them with a little more meat on my bones, myself. About Sasuke, how is your kid brother doing?" The blue skinned man inquires casually.

"Quite well. Taka continues to thrive. He's definitely grown into his position as a gang leader. It's hard to reconcile the man I see some days with the little boy who would always ask for piggyback rides." Itachi admits with a chuckle.

"Piggyback rides, seriously? I can't picture him ever having been that innocent. Anyway, I have to go. If I stay away from them much longer, they'll wonder where I went. Don't want to blow my cover." He mutters.

"No, you most certainly do not. They will turn you into sushi if you are found out." The dark haired man states in amusement.

"Pft. They could try. I could take them all blindfolded and you know it." Kisame says as he heads off.

* * *

Elsewhere in the prison, Tsunade blinks as she sees the new transfer file. It said Sai. The busty blonde reads his file with growing alarm. This kid was only 25, but he had done almost every crime you could think of that wasn't sexual in nature.

"He has to be one of Orochimaru's." She mutters to herself.

There was really no other excuse for how someone that young, could turn into such a prolific criminal. Orochimaru loved nothing more than taking young boys and molding them into whatever he wanted. Sometimes that was hardened killers. Other times it might be thieves. And sometimes he liked to have his lackeys positioned in 'respectable' positions. She was sure that more than one of the police officers on the force was secretly a Sound member. Not that she could prove it.

"This one is going to be trouble. I'll have to try to keep him away from Itachi and Sasuke." She mutters.

She was well aware of the rivalries between the Akatsuki, Taka, and the Sound. The Akatsuki and Taka were led by the Uchiha brothers. They had a major grudge against the Sound. Tsunade wasn't sure why, but she suspected they might have been part of the global criminal organization at once point.

Tsunade supposed it didn't really matter why they hated the Sound. She just knew they did. And leaving either Uchiha brother alone with Sai (or any Sound member) was a recipe for disaster.

"I'm going to need a drink to deal with this." She mutters and reaches for her sake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sai is escorted into the prison. He had a very simple mission. His job was to gather information on the Akatsuki and Taka. Even though the Uchihas were in prison, Orochimaru was still worried that somehow they might escape and plot their revenge.

"It's a valid fear." He murmurs to himself.

If anyone had a reason to want revenge against Orochimaru, it was certainly them. Before heading to the prison, Sai had been thoroughly briefed on his targets. Itachi Uchiha was the elder brother and likely would be more wary. Sasuke Uchiha was the younger brother. He might be easier to get a reaction out of.

Sai had heard rumors that Sasuke was involved to some degree with Suigetsu. So the dark haired man decided to start there. Maybe the white haired man would have some useful information for him.

"Hello." He says cheerfully, standing outside of Suigetsu's cell.

"Who the Hell are you? What do you want?" The crimson eyed man asks, though Sai knew those were just contacts.

Taka members all had red contacts. Well all of them except for Sasuke. Sasuke and Itachi's eyes would turn red naturally, it seemed.

"I'm your new cell mate. Your last one got transferred to another prison. Didn't he tell you?" Sai says and smiles in a far too cheerful fashion.

Honestly, that smile freaked Suigetsu out. There were very few things that could freak him out. Suigetsu instinctively knew that he was dealing with a cold blooded killer. Anyone else would have been afraid, but not Suigetsu.

"No. He didn't. Well I guess it doesn't really matter. We weren't that close. He spent more time in solitary confinement than here. Come in, I guess." He says and opens the cell.

Unlike most prisons, inmates could open and shut their cells as they wished in Konoha. Every single person inside this place knew that attempting to escape was the easiest and fastest way to get yourself killed.

"Thank you. I must say you have beautiful eyes." Sai states as if he didn't know that they were contacts.

"Thanks, but these are contacts. All Taka members wear them." He replies.

"Taka? What is Taka?" The dark haired man asks and feigns curiosity.

"The name of the gang that I'm in. We are one of the four biggest gangs in this prison. So you better not piss us off. The other ones are the Sound, Suna, and the Akatsuki." He explains.

"Oh I see that I have a lot to learn." Sai says with that creepy smile.

* * *

Naruto was heading back to his cell until he feels himself get pulled into a corner. Instinctively, Naruto tries to struggle. That was until he saw the crimson red eyes in the moonlight. This was Itachi.

"Itachi! Don't scare me like that, man. Do you have any idea what I could have done to you, if I didn't realize it was you in time?!" The blonde demands.

"Your concern for my safety is noted and touches my heart. However, you are mistaken if you truly believe you could hurt me. Now onto the matter at hand. Naruto, I am aware that you and Sasuke are getting closer. I feel obligated to let you know if you upset my brother in any way, I will be required to make you regret such actions." Itachi says.

Naruto blinks. Ohhh. So that's what this was. Itachi was giving him, _The Talk._ He supposed he should have seen it coming. Any good big brother worth their salt would have done the same. Still it was awkward.

"Yeah. I get it. You are just trying to look out for your brother. But I wouldn't hurt him. Oh and I don't think Sasuke really needs you to stick up for him like this. Trust me, he's a badass. I know. If I actually hurt him, I'd be more worried about what he'd do to me, than what you would. No offense of course. I know you are a badass as well!" Naruto adds quickly.

"No offense taken." Itachi notes in amusement.

"Good. Um so do you know where Sasuke is?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"I imagine that he is on his way back to our cell. Why was there something you wished to discuss with him?" Itachi inquires.

"Yeah. I want to you know, clarify where we stand and everything." The blonde answers.

"That'd probably be a good idea." Itachi agrees and lets him go.

* * *

Naruto heads off. He knew where the Uchiha brothers' cell was. So he didn't have any trouble finding it. He smiles when he sees Sasuke.

"Hey." Naruto says.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I didn't really like how we left things." The blue eyed hacker replies.

"Me neither, honestly. I have to admit there is no point in denying it when the evidence is so obvious." Sasuke mutters.

"Admit what?" Naruto asks.

"That I want you just as much as you want me. I just…don't want you to get hurt." The Taka leader confesses.

"Sasuke, I can handle myself. You should know that since I knocked your ass into that book shelf and taught Kabuto a lesson. Don't worry about me." Naruto says reassuringly.

"Alright. You are a big boy. REALLY big actually." Sasuke smirks.

"Yes, I am and I can make my own damn decisions. I want you. I'm not going to let some creep like Orochimaru get between us." Naruto says firmly.

"Alright. We'll see where it goes." Sasuke says and wills his heart to stop racing.

What was it about the blonde that made him lose it so completely? He had had other lovers before. Sasuke wasn't the type to sleep around, but no one could accuse him of being a blushing virgin. He had never reacted like this to anyone. Was it purely physical chemistry or something more?

"Great! I knew you'd see things my way eventually. I'll have to make a mental note that touching makes you much more cooperative." The blonde says, positively beaming.

"You really are such a loser." Sasuke says and shakes his head in amusement.

"Maybe, but I'm YOUR loser. And you are MY bastard." He states and Sasuke knew that in the blonde's mind, this was some sort of very weird declaration of commitment.

"I guess so." Sasuke says with a smile.

"You guess so? I guess that you need a littel more convincing." The hacker muses.

"You are impossible." Sasuke scoffs and wonders what on earth he was going to do with this very hot and horny blonde, actually his imagination was coming up with more than a few ideas on second thought.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gaara had found Itachi. The red head tilts his head. His potential lover seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Kiss for your thoughts?" He asks.

"I believe the expression is penny for your thoughts, but I like yours better." Itachi replies with a knowing smile and pulls the red head into his arms.

"Well a penny is almost worthless. You're thoughts aren't. So in the interest of accuracy…" Gaara trails off.

"You are adorable when you babble." Itachi murmurs and captures the other man's lips in a heated kiss.

Gaara moans into the kiss and runs his fingers through Itachi's hair. Itachi smirks and deepens the kiss. His hands find Gaara's ass and squeeze. He certainly appreciated Suna's leader's exquisitely shaped backside.

Gaara breaks the kiss. He really shouldn't let himself get carried away like that so much in a hallway. The younger man was beginning to wonder if Itachi might have a hallway fetish or just got off on the thrill of almost being caught.

"Alright. I'll tell you. There's a man called Sai who is transferring to this prison. He's a Sound member. A high profile one." Itachi states.

"That's unfortunate. I loathe it when the Sound grows. Are you worried about him?" He asks.

"Possibly. Though I am more curious than anything." Itachi informs Gaara.

"Well if he's high profile enough for you to be curious, then his arrive is cause for concern." His almost lover observes.

"Exactly. I think Orochimaru is planning something, but I'm not sure what yet." The Akatsuki leader admits.

"Orochimaru is always planning something. He is a crime lord. But yes, I can see why you are anxious." Gaara agrees.

Itachi could only nod his head. Orochimaru was up to something. He knew that somehow this Sai person was involved and given enough time the Akatsuki leader would prove it.


	7. Chapter 7

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Gaara will be alright. I just needed to introduce some drama.

Chapter 7

"So tell me more about Taka?" Sai asks, figuring that Suigetsu could potentially provide some useful information.

"Well like I said we are one of the Big Four around here. It's lead by Sasuke. Don't let his pretty face fool you, he's vicious when he wants to be and even better lover." Suigetsu says.

Sai nods. The fact that his cell mate was lovers with Sasuke Uchiha could only be to his advantage. He might not have to look very hard for the information Orochimaru was seeking.

"So I take it the two of you are…involved?" He asks.

"We were, well we are. It's complicated. He's a little bipolar. It's an on and off again thing." The white haired man replies with a shrug.

"Ah I see. How unfortunate. You sound like you desire more than that?" The pale man inquires.

"Not really. We are friends with benefits, more than anything else. It's just I go through a lot of hassle to get those benefits, that I would rather avoid. Stupid blonde will learn the hard way that nothing about Sasuke Uchiha is easy." He mutters.

"Stupid blonde? Sai inquires gently, his interest now especially perked.

"Yeah. He's just a glorified hacker. I guess the idiot fancies himself in love with Sasuke or something. Follows him around like a lost puppy. I don't know why Sasuke puts up with it, honestly. He's never tolerated groupies before." The other man says with a shrug.

"Are you jealous?" Sai asks the Taka member and receives a death glare for his efforts.

"Hell no. I just know Sasuke. Yeah the blonde is hot, but he's a good guy. Good guys are boring and Sasuke doesn't do boring." He states.

"Good to know." Sai muses.

So Sasuke had a new plaything. A blonde hacker. Hmm that was unexpected. According to what he knew about the younger Uchiha brother, he had never really taken an interest in white collar crime. He preferred the more…hands on approach.

It was still rather interesting. Perhaps Sai should try to meet this hacker. If he could get close to him, then he could get close to Sasuke. Which is what he would have to do if he wanted to successfully complete his mission. Failure was not an option. He shuddered to think what Lord Orochimaru might do to him, if he didn't succeed. No failure would simply be unacceptable!

* * *

Later that day, Naruto was feeling ambitious. He wanted to see if Sasuke would let him get away with any PDA (public display of affection), during recess. The blonde wanted nothing more than to finally be able to claim Sasuke as his lover and for everyone to know that he was very much taken.

They were playing basketball again. Thus far, Sasuke had deftly evaded all Naruto's attempts to kiss or hold him. It was getting a bit frustrating. But he got the impression that Sasuke knew what he wanted and was playing hard to get.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto hears someone say and turns around to see who he was.

Naruto didn't know this person. He was tall, with dark hair, coal colored eyes, and his skin was even fairer than Sasuke's. He vaguely wondered if this man had ever been out in the sunlight before or eaten, like ever. He was so skinny, but he was hot in an eccentric way.

"Sure, first to get three baskets wins?" The blonde asks.

"Sounds good to me. I'm Sai." He introduces himself and doesn't even try to hide the fact that he was looking Naruto over from head to toe.

Sasuke twitches. Alright, so he was new. He couldn't possibly know that Naruto was HIS blonde. It wasn't like they had made an announcement yet, but the way Sai was looking at Naruto was still really annoying.

"Sasuke." He says more than a hint of steel to the edge of his voice.

"I'm Naruto." The hacker looks at Sasuke in confusion, wondering why his almost lover sounded so pissed off all of a sudden.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Sai says and they begin playing.

* * *

As the game wore on, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was playing rougher than was necessary. He didn't seem to care much about getting a basket. He was more focused on prevent Sai from getting one. Some of his blocks were downright vicious and Sai seemed to be noticing as well.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you in some way?" Sai asks.

"Yes, keep your eyes off of him." The Taka leader hisses and looked like a cobra ready to strike.

"Ah I see. I apologize. I didn't realize that the two of you were lovers. Truly, I meant no offense." Sai says with a creepy cheerful smile.

"Well, actually we h-" Naruto begins to respond, but is cut off by Sasuke's DeathGlare.

Sai chuckles. He starts circling Sasuke, like how a shark might encircle a seal. He was now glancing at the other dark haired man in a similar fashion to how he had looked at Naruto. And once again, Sasuke felt like punching something. Sai's face looked like a good target, he mused.

"It's a new relationship then. Such a shame, I bet the two of must look beautiful in each other's arms. Truly a work of art. The Sun and the Moon. Perhaps, if you'll let me I could be your stars." He murmurs in Sasuke's ear and brushes his arm over Sasuke's chest rather suggestively.

"You fucking pervert!" Sasuke snarls and he was about to tear into Sai, when Naruto gets in the middle of them.

"Sasuke, relax. The guy is just hitting on us. You don't need to literally hit on him." The blue eyed criminal says.

Sasuke blinks. You had to be kidding him. Naruto wasn't actually into that skinny slut, was he?

"I didn't realize you were exclusive. Though threesomes are a wonderful way to spice up a relationship." He offers and Sasuke was again overwhelmed by the urge to bash his face in.

"Look that's flattering and all, but yeah we are exclusive. No threesomes necessary. I'm very happy with our spice levels." Naruto tells him.

 _Damn straight,_ Sasuke thought. He smiles at his own bad pun in his head. Well, more like damn gay.

"Of course. I can respect that." Sai says.

"You BETTER respect it." Sasuke seethes.

Naruto smirks. He pulls Sasuke into his chest. So the bastard got jealous, easily. Serves him right for the Suigetsu stuff. Still he didn't have reason to be. As far as Naruto was concerned, Sasuke was the only man he wanted.

"Jealous, Bastard?" He whispers hotly in his ear.

"Keep dreaming, Loser." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

"It's okay if you are. It's hot really. I'm glad that you are, if you want me to be honest. This just means you care. You wouldn't have to be jealous though, if you let me show you off a bit."

Sasuke tilts his head. He wasn't really sure what Naruto meant by show each other off, but he liked the way the blonde said it.

"When you say show each other off, what do you mean exactly?" Sasuke says.

"Well it could be something small like kissing when others are looking." He whispers into his ear.

"Or something big such as…?" Sasuke asks.

"We could let everyone watch us. That's my favorite option by far, but I figure you are probably a little shy for that one just yet." Naruto says.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto was an exhibitionist. He couldn't be serious, could he? He wanted to let others watch them?!

"Maybe to kiss. As for the second option, you are out of your mind." The Taka leader informs him.

"Awe, come on. You're so beautiful. I want to show you off. I want others to know that you're mine and no one else can touch you. I want them to know that I'm the only one that can make you scream." Naruto whispers hotly into his ear.

"You know how when we first met, I called you an angel? I was wrong. You aren't an angel. You are more like a demon. An incubus or something." Sasuke muses.

Naruto watches Sasuke's reaction closely. He was shivering slightly. He glanced down and noticed that he had perked his almost lover's interest. Alright, he was against the idea verbally. But at least physically there was something to work with. Rome wasn't built in a day.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Can I at least kiss you? Just to show them that we are together?" Naruto asks.

"Those blue puppy eyes of yours are lethal. Alright. I guess you can kiss me." Sasuke says with a small smile and enjoys the way that the blonde's eyes lit up as if he had given him the world.

"Great!" Naruto says cheerfully and looks around trying to figure out where the most people were.

He smirks when he sees that the Sound members seemed to be gathering around the weights for some sort of meeting. He leads Sasuke by the hand over there. Sasuke shakes his head at Naruto's antics, but doesn't seem to be protesting.

* * *

Kabuto stops what he was doing to look up at the two of them. It was that damn blonde and Sasuke. What the were they up to? Surely, Sasuke wouldn't be stupid enough to provoke a fight while he was still on Dish Duty and in broad daylight, would he?

"I love you." Naruto says, caressing Sasuke's cheek and crashing his lips down on the Taka leader's before he could respond to that declaration.

That's when he felt Naruto grab his ass and seduce him with his tongue. Sasuke lets lustful moan and runs his fingers through his blonde's hair. Naruto uses one hand to squeeze Sasuke's ass and the other he runs along the dark haired man's back in a gentle caress.

For a moment, Sasuke forgot anyone else was there. He was lost in the wonder that was Naruto's kiss and touch. It felt so good.

"Looks like the Uchiha got himself a new plaything." Kabuto mutters in disgust.

* * *

"Itachi." Gaara calls out softly to his partner.

"What is it?" He asks Gaara curiously, looking up from the book that had previously held his attention.

"It looks like they went public." The red head informs the Akatsuki leader and Itachi raises an eyebrow as if to ask who.

"Sasuke and Naruto. They are embracing rather passionately. Over there." He points and Itachi looks.

He blinks. Rather passionately was putting it mildly. It looked like they . were about to ravish each other right there in the recreation area. The way Sasuke was tugging on Naruto's hair and the way the blonde was grabbing his ass were rather…sinful. He would have been turned on, if it wasn't his baby brother.

"That's odd. Normally, Sasuke is not so public with his relationships." He muses.

"Naruto can be quite persuasive. My best guess, he wanted their relationship to be public knowledge. He must have 'talked' Sasuke into it." The red head says with a sly smile.

"Somehow I doubt there was much talking involved. Perhaps I should ask Naruto for some tips on how to coax a shy lover out of the closet." He muses.

"I am not in the closet." Gaara protests.

"Perhaps not, but you still wish to keep our relationship a secret. Have I not proven myself to you?" Itachi asks.

"Itachi, it's complicated. We both lead gangs and your brother leads another. It's not just us who is effected by how others react to our relationship." Gaara says.

Itachi frowns. He knew what the red head was saying was perfectly reasonable. Being cautious was the smart approach in this situation. And any other time, the older man would have agreed with him. But damn it, he wanted everyone to know that was his red had.

"If it weren't for our positions, would you go public with me?" He asks and caresses Gaara's cheek.

"Yes." He answers, surprising even himself at his automatic response to the question.

"Good. I want us to be open with our relationship, but I won't force the issue. I will protect you though. If you are worried about the Sound targeting you because of your association with me." He murmurs.

"I don't need protection. Itachi, I can handle myself! That's why I'm a gang leader in the first plac-" The Suna leader is cut off by Itachi kissing him.

"What is this Uchiha mating season or something?" Kabuto says with a sigh and smacks his forehead.

Itachi flips Kabuto off and continues kissing his most precious person. He'd never get enough of the feeling of Gaara's lips against his. It was Heavenly, as if younger man had been made just for him.

Gaara moans into the kiss. Itachi excelled in everything he did. That included kissing, apparently.

Right now the entire prison yard was in a state of shock. Half were watching Sasuke and Naruto. The other half were watching Itachi and Gaara. It seemed the Uchiha brothers had paired off at the same time, but why? Was it just a coincidence or was something big going on here?

"Mmm Itachi, I think you proved your point." Gaara murmurs and breaks the kiss.

"I want to do more than that." He murmurs and caresses his cheek again.

"What else do you want?" The younger man asks in confusion.

"I want to make love to you. Not here of course. I am not an exhibitionist. We can find some place private." He assures him.

Gaara blinks. He had known that Itachi wanted him. But to hear him actually say it so bluntly, was startling. The Akatsuki leader had been rather lavish in his praise. Sometimes to the point where the introverted red head didn't really know how to handle it, but he'd never said the words make love or love before. He had used the word adore, cherish, and desire many a time. But the L word was a new step in their relationship.

"Private would be my preferred choice as well." He murmurs.

Itachi watched Gaara closely. He had more or less told the him that he loved him. While Itachi hadn't said it directly, he had implied it strongly. The Suna leader was more than perceptive enough to pick up the implication, he was certain.

Gaara wasn't running away from him. But he wasn't exactly running into his arms either. He honestly didn't know what to make of the other man's reaction.

"It's a yes. Perhaps not tonight though." He says and suddenly Gaara cries out in pain and slumps over.

"GAARA!" Itachi says and grabs his lover, looking to see what had caused him to collapse.

There was a knife sticking out of the other man's back. Itachi's eyes widen in horror. The ground was beginning to be stained red. Gaara was bleeding and badly!

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" He cries out.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of kissing, when Sasuke hears his brother cry out in utter panic. He had never heard Itachi sound so frightened before. He rushes over to see what was wrong.

"Shit! I'll get him to the doctor. I'm the fastest." Sasuke says and scoops up the bleeding red head gingerly in his arms, racing off towards the infirmary.

Itachi takes off running after his brother. Naruto wasn't far behind. Gaara had been stabbed in the back, literally. Shit!

The blonde was panicking. His first friend inside the prison walls had just received what could very well be a life threatening injury. He had to find a way to help him!

Itachi races alongside Naruto. He couldn't believe it. One second everything had been perfect. They had been kissing and even discussing making love and then, some coward had attacked Gaara from behind.

"DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!" Sasuke shouts as they enter the infirmary.

"Coming! Coming! What is it?" One of them asks.

"He's been stabbed by a knife. Someone must have flung it at him, while his back was turned. He's bleeding heavily. The injury occurred less than five minutes ago." Sasuke explains in a rush as the other doctors and nurses rush over to help Gaara.

"Thank you for bringing him here, but I must ask all of you to wait outside." A nurse says.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't like it, but they nod. Itachi looked like he was ready to protest. His younger brother drags him kicking and screaming out of the room.

"Us crowing the doctors and nurses isn't going to help him. We have to be patient. He's in good hands now, Itachi." Sasuke tries to reassure him.

"It's all my fault. I should have listened to him. He was worried about how others would react. I was selfish. I wanted our relationship to be public, like yours and Naruto's." Itachi says in a rush.

"Itachi, calm down. It's not your fault. It's the coward who attacked him. Don't worry. We'll find out who did it and make them pay. I swear it." Naruto tells him and Itachi nods.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the prison yard, a figure flits off. He takes out his cell phone and dials a number. He wait's a few minute for an answer and then delivers this message.

"Slashed the Raccoon. Weasel and Raccoon were getting too friendly. I didn't think you'd like the idea of Suna and the Akatsuki merging because their leaders are lovers. There is also the possibility that Taka might join them as well to consider. I don't know if he'll survive or not. They took him to get medical treatment, but I think that should quell any concerns about a merger." The figure says into the phone.

"You did well." Orochimaru says.

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru. I live to serve as always." He says and hangs up before the call could be traced.

* * *

Orochimaru smirks back in one of his many homes. It was a good thing that he had many eyes on the inside of that prison. He couldn't risk those three gangs forming an alliance.

The Sound was powerful, yes. Fighting off three gangs at once would prove difficult though. No matter how many people they had, how many resources, or how much territory they controlled…guerilla warfare by three other gangs could cause problems for him. Thankfully, it was still possible to hire good help these days.

"It's such a shame how things worked out." He muses.

Itachi and Sasuke had been his favorite jewels. That is what he called his employees that he favored, jewels. They were precious to him. Extremely valuable.

As much as he had been loathed to do it, it had come down to saving himself or them. So he had let his jewels be stolen from them. Now he knew they likely harbored a grudge.

"I trained them well. Perhaps too well." Orochimaru says to himself.

If they ever got out of prison, he knew they would come for him. They would want to murder him. Each brother alone was formidable. Together though, they could certain pose a problem. To make matters worse, Sasuke and Itachi both led separate gangs. He had no real way of knowing how much man and firepower they possessed.

This is why he was grateful to have Kabuto on the inside. Unfortunately, the silver haired gang leader was not enough. Sasuke and Itachi knew he was a Sound member. They knew to be wary of him. So Orochimaru had to take drastic measures and send Sai in.

"Are you certain that sending him in was a good idea? Sai can be rather unpredictable." Danzo says.

Danzo was the Governor. He was one of the reasons why Orochimaru was able to evade prosecution time and again. He was as corrupt as Orochimaru was. He might like to pretend otherwise, but they were both motivated by the same thing. Power.

"It's a gamble. I will concede that much, but I believe it will pay off in the long run. I've left them unattended for too long. Their teeth and claws have grown much sharper. It is best to deal with this problem now." He says.

"I know they have their own gangs, but honestly how much trouble could they really cause someone like you?" Danzo asks.

"A lot of trouble. You don't know them. I do. I trained them myself. They were my favorites for a reason." He answers.

Danzo shrugs. He didn't consider the Uchiha brothers half the threat Orochimaru did. Honestly, Orochimaru was useful. But if the Crime Lord was taken down, Danzo would just establish a business relationship with whoever took over his place. And make no mistake about it, someone would.

He had learned a long time ago that just because the leader of a gang was taken out, didn't mean that gang was gone. Now their number two or someone else would step up. It was a frustrating fact of life.

"You are skeptical of my claim." Orochimaru hisses.

"I am always skeptical of your claims. You are a damn snake in a business suit. It doesn't matter though. Just as long as you always deliver what you promise, your methods are irrelevant to me." The other man says.

"That's why we make such a good team." Orochimaru smirks.


	8. Chapter 8

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Don't Try This at Home:** This a fictional story and is not meant to glamorize the criminal lifestyle.

Chapter 8

"Itachi, we will find out who did this and we'll make them pay. I promise." Sasuke says and places his hand on Itachi's shoulder consolingly.

"Yes, we will." The elder Uchiha promised with such venom in his voice that even Sasuke was a little frightened.

A doctor slowly makes themselves out of the emergency room. His shirt was covered in a lot of blood. All the color drained from Itachi's face. He expected the worst.

"He's stabilized now. Gaara is conscious, but don't overexcite him." The doctor says and Itachi darts inside that room faster than lightning itself.

"Itachi." Gaara says and the dark haired man was instantly at his side.

"Don't speak. You need to save your strength. I am so sorry Gaara. This never should have happened. I can't believe I was so careless. Forgive me?" He asks and caresses the other man's cheek.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't regret it." He whispers and Itachi kisses his forehead.

"Whoever attacked you will regret it. I will fucking kill them. Throwing a knife into your back when you weren't looking. That coward will suffer." The Akatsuki leader promises.

"You're hot when you get all homicidal." Gaara says with a small smile and then winces in pain.

"Rest, my love." He tells him and the red head manages a weak nod of agreement.

* * *

Naruto was going to head into the room, but Sasuke stopped him. He shakes his had. Itachi and Gaara needed a moment. And while he understood Naruto's desire to check on his friend, he was going to give them their moment.

"Itachi needs to see him now, more than you do. Wait a few minutes." The Taka leader says.

"Yeah. I guess that you're right. It's just hard, you know? Gaara was the first inmate who was nice to me. He even let me join Suna. It's hard to see him like this. He's fighting for his life because some coward stabbed him in the back." The blonde says.

Sasuke nods. He could sympathize with the hacker. The younger Uchiha had never had a problem with Gaara. Granted he had never fallen head over heals in love with the Drug Dealer like Itachi had, but he had respected him. Gaara had his shit in order. He also wasn't a coward who attacked someone from behind. No if Gaara had a problem with you, he made sure you fucking knew it.

"Itachi will be crushed if he doesn't pull through." Sasuke mutters.

"He'll pull through, bastard! Don't doubt that for a minute!" Naruto orders him.

Sasuke nods. He wanted to believe it. They had gotten Gaara the medical care he needed quickly. Maybe he would be alright. Such was the life of gang members though. All too often they were brutal and short. You live by the sword, you die by the sword.

Naruto pushes Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke blinks and looks at the blonde in confusion. But then the hacker's lips crashed down on his. Naruto was trying to distract him and the Taka leader was all too happy to take advantage of the generous distraction his boyfriend was offering.

"It'll be alright. He'll be fine. Gaara's a total badass." Naruto says between heated kisses.

"Yeah, he is." Sasuke agrees and moans into the kiss.

"Mmm so about showing everyone that you are mine?" He asks.

"You aren't…serious about that, are you?" The dark haired man replies and raises an eyebrow.

He knew that Naruto was a deviant. The blonde have a wonderfully wicked mouth on him and he looked great in his uniform, but was he really into that or did he just want to do some heavy petting with others watching? Surely, he didn't actually mean he expected them to do _**that**_ with other people in the room.

"Dead serious. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asks and kisses the pale column of Sasuke's throat, drawing a groan from the other man.

"Because it's insane?" Sasuke murmurs and moans when the blonde bites down lightly.

Shit! The Taka leader writhes against his blonde in pleasure. That was fighting dirty and Naruto knew it. He knew that his neck was his spot.

"Showing the world how much I want you is insane, but being the leader of a prison gang isn't?" Naruto asks and sucks hard on Sasuke's collarbone.

"N-Naruto! You know that's not fair. You know what necking does to me." Sasuke pants.

"It makes you make your sexy moans. Yeah, I know. That's why I do it." Naruto says and smirks.

Sasuke gives Naruto a dirty look. The blonde knew exactly what he meant. His neck was his spot.

"You know I can't think when you do that." Sasuke growls and Naruto nods, biting down again.

"S-Stop that!" Sasuke pants.

"Alright. So what do you think?" Naruto asks.

"You expect me to be able to think after that?!" The younger Uchiha asks in disbelief.

Naruto shrugs. To him it was perfectly reasonable, to give Sasuke a taste of what he could expect if he said yes. Besides, it was only fair. He'd indulged the other man in his uniform fetish.

"Just letting you know what it'd be like if you said yes." Naruto says.

"You're still out of your mind, but did accomplish your mission. You distracted me rather nicely. Wait, Itachi is coming out!" Sasuke says and Itachi walks out of the room.

"How is he?" Naruto asks.

Itachi sighs. He couldn't help but feel tremendously guilty. He should have listened to his red head. Gaara had a reason to be worried about how their relationship would be received. Itachi had been blinded from reality by his love for the other man.

"He's stabilized. Gaara can talk, if you want to see him." He replies.

"Alright!" Naruto says and heads in.

"Naruto, I'm going back to the cell with Itachi." Sasuke calls out and the blonde nods as the Uchiha brothers walk off together.

* * *

The blonde hated seeing Gaara like this. Gaara wasn't supposed to look so helpless in a hospital bed. The red head was always on his game. He'd never seen the other man look so weak before. He looked even paler than usual, likely from blood loss.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Naruto asks.

"Like I just got stabbed in the back." Gaara replies dryly and then winces in pain.

"Yeah. I guess that was a stupid question. Hey, take it easy. Don't worry, we'll find the guy that did this and make them pay. Or the girl that did this. I mean I guess it could be a woman." Naruto says.

"Naruto, you're babbling." The Suna leader murmurs in amusement.

"A little. Yeah, I guess. I've just never seen someone stabbed in front of me before. I'd rather not see it happen again, unless we are stabbing the son of a bitch who attacked you." He continues.

"Believe me, I would have preferred not to inconvenience you with the sight of my stabbing. Unfortunately, that can't be helped." The red head mutters.

"Yeah, now I know you are going to be okay. You are acting like your old sarcastic self again!" The blonde says happily and Gaara nods.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Uchiha brothers, they arrive back in their cell. Sasuke sighs. He wonders what he could possibly say to Itachi to help console him.

"Sasuke, it is not your job to make me feel better. My almost lover was nearly stabbed to death. There is nothing you can say that will change that fact. But it does make it easier to know you are here. I know that I can count on you to help me make this coward pay for what they did to Gaara." He says in a perfectly calm voice that made Sasuke shiver.

"You can count on me." Sasuke says with a nod.

Sasuke knew one thing, whoever had stabbed Gaara was going to die slowly. The younger Uchiha had never seen his brother so completely smitten before. He didn't envy the dumb fuck who had made the mistake of crossing Suna, the Akatsuki, and Taka.

"Speaking on being able to count on people, you and Naruto took quite the big step as well." Itachi muses.

He needed something to concentrate on . Something besides his poor, beautiful red head who was laying helpless in a hospital room. His foolish little brother's relationship with a certain blonde hacker, should provide a suitable distraction for a few moments.

"Yeah. Naruto wanted us to be…official." Sasuke mutters.

"But you didn't?" Itachi asks.

"I did and I didn't. He's already making himself a target just by being in Suna. Being my lover makes him a target, but he gave me that sad puppy look." The younger Uchiha says with a sigh.

"Little Brother, you are so whipped." The Akatsuki leader observes with a small chuckle.

Sasuke shrugs. He hated to admit it, but that was likely the truth. Sasuke had never given into a lover's demands when they didn't line up with his own desires perfectly before, so easily. But this was Naruto. The blonde was in a league all his own.

"I'll take your silence as an admission that you realize you are whipped. I never thought I'd thought I'd see the day and to think for years you teased me about my feelings for Gaara. Karma is a bitch, little brother." The older man says.

"Whatever, Itachi." Sasuke grumbles.

"Are you blushing?" He asks incredulously.

"I am NOT blushing." The Taka leader replies and tries to hide the growing rosy color on his cheeks.

Itachi watches Sasuke with open amusement. He had never seen his younger brother behave in this way before. Was Sasuke actually in love with the hacker?

Sasuke turns his head away from Itachi. That seemed to be the easiest way to hide his blush. He'd never hear the end of it, if his brother actually saw blushing over the blue eyed criminal.

* * *

Elsewhere in the prison, Kisame was with the Sound. He was playing his role of a double agent perfectly. As far as he could tell, nobody suspected he was really an Akatsuki member. After all, they hadn't attacked him yet.

"Everyone, welcome our newest member. This is Sai. He is a dabbler in most of our trades." Kabuto says.

Kisame watches the Sound members size up the new guy. It was like a bunch of sharks trying to decide if they should have a go at a dolphin. The Sound wasn't a gang founded on loyalty. No they were purely mercenary in nature, other than their nearly cult-like levels of devotion to Orochimaru.

Seriously, he didn't get it. Why would you pledge your loyalty to a freak like that. Oh well. He had blue skin. Kisame figured he probably shouldn't be so judgy. Orochimaru was still creepy though.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I have my orders from Orochimaru. We are going to take down the Akatsuki and Taka. Suna as well if they get in our way." He adds.

"You have direct orders from Orochimaru?!" One of the gang members shouts in disbelief, as if Sai had just told him that he was the King of England.

"Yes, I have direct orders from Orochimaru. You'd be wise to follow them if you want to live. Don't think the prison walls will protect you from Lord Orochimaru's displeasure, if you fail." He says in a far too cheerful voice and the other members of the Sound gulp.

"And what are Lord Orochimaru's instructions?" Kabuto asks.

"At first, he was going to use Suigetsu as bait, but it seems he no longer holds Sasuke's interest as much as he used to. It's a pity. All that work to arrange for me to be in his cell for nothing. Oh well. We will just use the blonde instead." He continues explaining the evil plan.

The other Sound members listen closely. Kabuto watches Sai warily. The way the other members of their gang were giving him their undivided attention, unsettled him. There could only be one gang leader. Perhaps he'd find a way to kill Sai and make it look like an accident.

Former gang leaders, generally didn't have long lifespans. Kabuto planned to live to a ripe old age. He wasn't going to let some skinny prick screw that up for him!

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. That blonde is tougher than he looks. He fought toe to toe with Kabuto." One Sound member says.

"Are you questioning Lord Orochimaru's orders?" Sai asks with a deceptively pleasant smile, getting behind the other man's back with a startling speed.

"No! Of course not! I would never do such a thing. I'm just saying it isn't going to be easy to have a go at him!" The Sound member defends themselves.

"That's why we aren't having a go at him. We are going to get him on our side. And never question me again." Sai says as he pulls out a paint brush.

"Um what are you doing with that paint brush?" The Sound member asks utterly baffled.

"Just leaving you a reminder never to question Lord Orochimaru or myself again." He says cheerfully as he stabs him through the shoulder with it.

"AHHHHH!" He falls to the ground and doubles over in pain.

"Does anyone else have any concerns they would like to address about Lord Orochimaru's orders on this or any other matter?" He asks.

"No, sir!" They all chorus as one.

"Good." Sai says with a smirk and Kabuto seethes internally with rage, this man was gunning for his position and he knew it.

Sai was a psychopath. Kabuto had dealt with his kind before. He would have to tread very carefully.

* * *

After the meeting, Kisame drifts off. He waits awhile until he found Itachi. This was after all big news. He had to tell him right away.

"Itachi!" Kisame calls out.

That might not have been his brightest move. Sai had felt something was out of place about the blue skinned man. The fact that he was calling out Itachi's name right after a Sound meeting set off alarm bells in his head. Kisame was going to warn the Akatsuki leader. He couldn't let that happen.

Sai throws one of his sharpest brushes at the larger man right in his lung. He feel over instantly. The Sound member slips off. He expected the other man to die, but unfortunately for the artist he didn't. Someone saw him go down.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR, YEAH!" Deidara calls out seeing his fellow Akatsuki member fall over and rushing to help him.

The blonde's cry for help, attracted Sasori's attention. The two of them together were able to get the badly bleeding blue skinned man to the hospital room. The doctors start working right away, trying to save the other man's life.

Two stabbings in one day. Something was going on, the doctor thought. She'd have to tell Tsunade. Had a gang war erupted inside the prison's walls? She shoves that though to the side for now, right now she had to focus on saving this man. Maybe he would have some answers, if he lived.

"Let's just hope he lives long enough to tell us what happened." The doctor mutters.

* * *

Deidara takes off looking for Itachi or Sasuke. They had to know what was going on. He sighs in relief when he finds the brothers in their cell.

"Kisame just got stabbed, yeah!" The blonde says.

"What?!" Sasuke asks.

"Did you see who did it? Is he okay? Was his cover blown?" Itachi asks in a rush.

"No. I didn't see who did it. I just was walking and I saw him laying on the ground, yeah! I don't know. It might have been. Me and Sasori took him to the hospital wing. Don't know if he'll be okay or not. It looked pretty bad, yeah!" He says.

"Shit!" Both brothers say at the same time, this was very bad.

Kisame's cover might have been blown. Which if true meant the Sound knew that the Akatsuki was using double agents. They wouldn't be able to get any new information that way again.

"Itachi. This could start a gang war." Sasuke mutters and he nods.

"If they want a war, they've got one." He growls.

First, they attacked Gaara. Now they were attacking Kisame. He wasn't going to let them get away with this. Everyone had their limits and Itachi Uchiha had just reached his.

"I have to go warn Naruto." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, stay safe. Don't turn your back even for one moment. That does seem to be their preferred method of attack." His older brother cautions him.

"Definitely not turning my back." The Taka leader agrees and heads off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Suigetsu blinks. Sasuke was running like his life depended on it. Something was up. Something big.

"Sasuke?" He asks.

"No time to talk now. An Akatsuki member has just been stabbed." Sasuke says and races off.

"Shit!" Suigetsu mutters and suddenly wishes he had bought some drugs off the red head before Gaara ended up in the hospital, if there was ever a time he needed to get high…it was now.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruo cries out when he sees his boyfriend running towards him.

"It's Kisame! He was stabbed." Sasuke says in a rush.

"Wait, who is Kisame?" Naruto asks in confusion, as the name didn't register with him.

"He's an Akatsuki member. He was being a double agent. We aren't sure what happened. But we think that he got caught. He's in the hospital room now, fighting for his life!" The younger Uchiha explains frantically.

"Two stabbings in one day. That can't be a coincidence." Naruto mutters.

Sasuke nods. He was inclined to think the same thing. The odds of two stabbings against gang members from the Big Four happening on the same day, were extremely low. Almost no one had the guts to fight with someone from the Akatsuki, Suna, or Taka. So to see this happen was almost unheard of.

"This will likely mean a gang war. You're part of Suna. So you'd be dragged into it, even if we weren't…together." He says.

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry about me, Sasuke. I can handle myself. It's you that I'm worried about. You're a leader. You have a target on your back." The blonde murmurs, pulling Sasuke into his arms.

"As you always say, I can handle myself." The dark haired man tells him.

"Oh yea. I know you are a badass with a sexy ass. I have always known that. This could get very dangerous though." The blue eyed criminal warns him.

"I know that. I've always known that. Gangs aren't the Boy Scouts. I just had to tell you what was going on. I don't know if I would do, if something happened to you. I'd probably be a wreck like Itachi is about Gaara." He admits.

"Awe, Bastard. That is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me. I love you." Naruto says.

"Naruto, I'm being serious!" Sasuke protests.

"And so am I. I love you. I know we haven't really known each other that long, but that doesn't change the fact. When you are in love, you just know." The blonde tells him.

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. Naruto loved him. **_Naruto loved him!_** Fuck, what was he supposed to say?

It was one thing to have a powerful sexual attraction to someone. That was fine. That was dangerous, but acceptable. It was another thing entirely to be in love with someone.

If you loved someone, it would hurt when you lost them. Saskue had already suffered the sting of lost so much in his relatively short life. He didn't know if he could handle it again.

"I know what you are thinking, bastard. But I'm not going anywhere." Naruto says.

"Do you promise?" Sasuke asks.

"I promise. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from your sexy ass. Believe it!" The blue eyed man replies.

"You are such a loser." Sasuke says with an amused snort.

"Maybe. But I'm your loser and you're my bastard. That's the way it will always be." Naruto tells him.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees and lays his head on Naruto's shoulder, allowing himself to be held in a loving, protective embrace by the hacker.


	9. Chapter 9

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well viewers weighed in and it was unanimous. Everyone wants Kisame to live. Kisame, would you like to say anything? Oh and this chapter took awhile for me to type up. I had things going on today, but I think everyone will think it was worth the wait . I know Naruto does. ^_-.

 **Kisame:** Thank you for not making me fish food! See that Itachi, you aren't the only one with a fan club.

Chapter Nine

Itachi visits Gaara the next day. He smiles at the red head and carried in a bouquet of red roses and fancy chocolates. Gaara raises an eyebrow at the roses.

"You don't like roses?" He asks.

"I suppose I like them as much as I like any flower. But I'm a gang leader, not some cheerleader you are trying to bang at prom." The red head snickers and Itachi shakes his head in amusement.

"And here I was trying to be romantic." He says and sits by the Suna Leader's bedside.

"The chocolates I will definitely take though and I suppose the roses will at least made the scenery a little less morbid." He offers.

Itachi chuckles. He places a kiss on the red head's forehead and holds his hand. He still couldn't believe that Gaara had been stabbed. It was so wrong. The Drug Dealer was not supposed to look this helpless.

"Of course. Here are your chocolates." He says and picks one up, placing it in Gaara's mouth.

Gaara couldn't resist. He gladly eats the sweet. But then he sucks on Itachi's fingers in a rather suggestive fashion.

"Oh that was cruel. You know that I can't punish you for being a cocktease when you are like this." Itachi admonishes him.

"I know." Gaara replies with a smirk.

"You are eventually getting out of that bed though and don't think I'm going to forget this incident." Itachi warns him and the red head gulps.

"I didn't think that far ahead." He admits.

While Gaara certainly would have preferred not to get stabbed, there were some benefits. He did enjoy Itachi's pampering. Flowers were so domestic. But it was the thought that counted and the chocolates were really good. It was nice to be cared for in such a fashion. Of course, his pride would never let him admit this out loud.

"That was rather short sighted of you. You usually think at least three steps ahead." Itachi murmurs and fluffs Gaara's pillows.

"I am a bit distracted by the chocolates, I guess." He says with a sly smile.

"As you should be. Those are damn good chocolates. They were rather difficult to obtain." Itachi says with a heavy sigh.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. God only knows how Itachi had gotten them in the first place. The mind boggles at the possibilities.

"I got them from Madara. In exchange, he wanted me to take his laundry duty shift for the next week. He hates doing laundry, almost as much as Sasuke hates doing dishes." He says.

The Suna leader could only laugh at that. Madara was not in a gang. He didn't need to be. The man was an army all by himself. He was the only person that the red head knew of that could truly frighten someone like Orochimaru.

Fortunately for the snake, Madara had been behind bars since the 80's. Though he was in his sixties, no one wanted to tangle with him. The Akatsuki, Suna, Taka, and even the Sound gave him a wide birth.

"Who knew that chores were what would take down the mighty Uchihas?" Gaara snickers.

Madara was actually Itachi and Sasuke's great uncle or something. The red head wasn't actually sure. But he had the same last name. Itachi seemed to interact with Madara somewhat. Sasuke rarely, if ever did.

The Suna leader was almost positive this was because Itachi didn't want Sasuke near the former Crime Lord. Madara was dangerous, even by their standards. He knew that he and Sasuke were cuddly kittens compared to the tiger that was Madara fucking Uchiha. His very name would cause even the most hardened criminal to shiver in fear.

"You have gotten quite sassy since you ended up on that hospital bed. When you are better, I might have to punish you. Perhaps with some spanking or handcuffs." He muses.

"Handcuffs? Well now you have my interest." The Drug Lord says and Itachi smirks.

"I do come baring some good news though. Kisame survived the night. They believe he will pull through." Itachi says.

"Good. If he knew something worth getting stabbed over, we need to know what it was." The red head says and Itachi couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sasuke moans. The Taka leader shuts his eyes in pleasure. Oh that was pure fucking bliss. Naruto's hands were like magic.

"Harder." He moans.

Naruto smiles. Sasuke really was a sensual creature at heart. A massage was just what he needed, in Naruto's mind. It would help him relax and clear his head as they dealt with the Gang War.

"How's the feel?" He whispers hotly in his ear.

"Really fucking good." Sasuke sighs in pleasure.

"Good." Naruto says and kneads the knots out of his soon to be lover's back harder and places light kisses along Sasuke's muscular back.

"Mhm." Sasuke murmurs and was having a hard time remembering why he resisted the blonde's affections in the first place, if Naruto ever got out of jail he could become a massage therapist.

"Nice and relaxed?" The blonde asks as his hands drift lower, towards Sasuke's ass which was still covered by his prison pants.

"Extremely." Sasuke agrees.

"Good." The blue eyed man says and kisses the back of Sasuke's neck, biting down on it lightly in the way that he knew would drive the Taka leader crazy.

Sasuke squirms. He really had to get a neck guard or something. Naruto loved to take advantage of his "Achilles' Heel."

He turns around and kisses his blonde. Boyfriend seemed too tame. But they weren't officially lovers either. Naruto was more than a pet to him and far more than stress relief. He was just his.

Naruto gleefully returns the kiss. The blonde was sitting Indian Style and pulls the other man into his lap. His hands run along Sasuke's bare back and grab his ass.

"Are you going to let me make love to you now? I mean with everything happening, we could both die today for all we know and I don't want to die without being with you, at least once." Naruto tells him.

Sasuke considers this. Naruto did have a point. If Kisame and Gaara could be knifed in the back so easily (well paintbrushed in Kisame's case), anyone could. Those were powerful gang members, who could more than hold their own in any fight. No one was really safe.

"Alright. But I'm not bottoming." Sasuke says firmly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are really hot when you take charge, but your such a Dominant Role Reserver. So I'm not buying that." The blue eyed man says.

"I'm a what?" Sasuke asks.

"It means you are dominant in your every day life. You like being in charge. But sexually, you are really submissive. A secret submissive might be a better way to explain it." The blonde says.

Sasuke shakes his head. He pins Naruto so the blonde was on his back. Then he proceeds to straddle his waist.

"That sounds more like your fantasy than reality. Take it or leave it, angel." Sasuke tells him.

"Mmm I'll take it." Naruto says and Sasuke smiles, wrongly assuming he had won that "argument.

"Good." Sasuke says and gets off Naruto, standing up so he could slip out of his pants.

"A strip tease, I like it." Naruto says.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and walks over to Naruto. He tugs off the blonde's shirt and pants with a graceful, efficiency. Well to Naruto everything the dark haired man did was graceful. But that was besides the point.

"What else do you like." Sasuke whispers hotly into Naruto's ear and nibbles on it.

"Th-at's nice too." Naruto says and he reaches for Sasuke's boxers, sliding them off.

"So is this." Sasuke murmurs once he strips Naruto completely.

 **Warning Lemon**

He blinks. Sasuke hadn't expected that. He and Naruto were evenly matched in at least two key areas, size and girth. To say that the blonde was well endowed would have been an understatement. No wonder he was so cocky all the time.

"Glad you like it. Because it's going to be inside you later." Naruto says, covering Sasuke's sensitive neck in kisses, runs his hand along the muscular planes of his chest, and takes his cock into his hand, giving it a few quick strokes.

"You wish. Fuck!" He hisses in pleasure and Naruto smirks, moving down to cover the dark haired man's chest in kisses and love bites.

"That's it just relax. I doubt you'll be so skittish after I suck your dick." Naruto says, proving once again that his blonde had a MOUTH on him.

Before Sasuke could respond to that, Naruto takes all of him into his mouth and Sasuke forgot how to speak. He moans and tries to will himself not to fuck the hot blonde's throat raw. Shit! How the Hell did he even manage that?

Whatever. God, it felt good. He felt Naruto suck on the sensitive tip and his tongue tease his growing rapidly growing erection. He almost came right there when he felt the hacker lightly graze his teeth over him. He didn't bite, he just teased. That was a new move. And fuck, if it felt GOOD.

"You going to stop being so difficult and cum for me? I can feel your cock throbbing in my mouth, I know you want to." Naruto says after releasing Sasuke from his mouth for the most painful five or ten seconds of his life, he was so fucking close!

"Naruto, if you don't finish sucking me off, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week!" Sasuke practically snarls at him.

"You're hot when you're bossy. So I'm going to overlook your language." Naruto says and goes back to sucking him harder and faster.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to see stars behind his eyes. He came and he came hard. Naruto didn't seem to mind though.

"You taste salty. I like it. Want to return the favor?" Naruto asks.

"Well it's only fair." Sasuke pants, trying to catch his breath, and kneels in front of Naruto.

He had to admit, he'd never given oral to someone who was as big as Nartuo before. It was probably going to say the challenge to say the least. He decides to start slowly by sucking on the tip.

"Fuck! B-bastard that feels good." Nartuo runs and runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark locks, causing Sasuke to smirk around his cock.

Slow was apparently just fine by Nartuo. He strokes what he didn't have in his mouth yet. Sasuke then licks him hard and slow as he began to suck on more of Naruto.

He held the hacker's his with his hands, having removed them from his dick. The blonde looked like he would probably start choking Sasuke otherwise. The way he was moaning and writhing around, told the Taka leader that the other man was more lost enough in the moment to do it.

It didn't take long for him to cum. Sasuke being more…fond of "cleanliness" than Naruto, managed to release him from his at the last second. So he avoided getting drenched with the evidence of the blonde's pleasure.

"Shit. Is there anything you aren't good at?" Naruto pants.

"Playing well with others." Sasuke replies.

"Smart ass." The hacker says and before Sasuke knew it, he was bent over the edge of his bed.

Sasuke tries to get up. He received a firm SMACK to his ass for his efforts. Apparently, getting up wouldn't be tolerated.

"Why do you want to move so badly and ruin my gorgeous view? Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?" He whispers into his ear and caresses Sasuke's ass soothingly.

"If you think that I'm going to let you spank me, you are so wrong. This isn't funny." Sasuke growls at him.

"Well I have a slight kink about spanking. But no that's not why I bent you over like this. I meant it when I said I wanted to make love to you. I won't force you, but I really want to." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke's neck, his hand sliding over Sasuke's nipples and teasing the sensitive flesh.

"Nhh! Th-at's fighting dirty and you know it." Sasuke whines lustfully.

"Sasuke, we are all criminals in a maximum security prison. I think it's safe to say that fair isn't really a thing here. Will you let me?" The blonde asks and places more kisses along Sasuke's back.

"I promise I'll make it really good for you and you'll get to cum too. I'm not a complete asshole." Naruto continues and strokes Sasuke again.

"You have to be the most stubborn person I've ever met. You aren't going to let this go, are you?" The Uchiha asks in amusement.

"Nope. How about a compromise?" The blonde asks.

"I'm listening." Sasuke replies and wonders what the fuck Naruto had come up with this time.

"You let me top this time. If you don't like it, you can top from now on. If you do, I don't mind switching it up now and then, variety is the spice of life. But MOST of the time, I'm the one on top." The blonde offers.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. It was a fair offer. Besides, he hadn't ever liked bottoming before. So it was more than likely to end in his favor anyway.

"Alright. But…I haven't done this in a awhile." Sasuke murmurs.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks in confusion, recalling quite clearly that Suigetsu had been bragging about messing around with Sasuke.

"I haven't been taken in awhile. Not since before I got into prison a few years ago." The Taka leader tells him.

"Ohhh. No wonder you were so skittish. You're practically a virgin then." Naruto says and receives a glower from Sasuke for that comment.

"Don't worry though. I'll make it feel good." Naruto says and sucks on his own fingers hard, coating them with saliva, before sliding one into Sasuke.

Sasuke squirms. It didn't hurt. But it felt awkward. Still that was better than the last time.

"Just relax. I'm going to make you cum all over the fucking floor soon enough." Naruto promises him and slowly begins stretching Sasuke with that digit, while stroking his cock with his other hand to distract him.

"Fuck you really like playing with my cock." Sasuke pants.

"Of course I do. It's a really nice one and tastes so good. My favorite lollipop." Naruto tells him, knowing that dirty talking was a major kink of his new lover.

"I th-ink you could add more, if you want." Sasuke tells him, Naruto kisses his neck, and slides a second finger inside Sasuke's tight heat.

Yeah, the blonde was right. Sasuke was practically a virgin. He'd bottomed before, but damn he was tight. He'd never seen anyone as tightly wound as Sasuke.

A few minutes later, Naruto decides he was sufficiently stretched. He gives Sasuke a heated kiss and whispers a few words of adoration. Then he slowly buries himself inside the darker haired man to the hilt.

Naruto groaned loudly in ecstasy. Shit! So hot and tight. Now he understood why he wanted Sasuke so badly. He was fucking MADE for him. It took all his self-control to not just pound Sasuke into the side of the bed.

A small grunt of pain stopped him though. He kisses his cheek, then his neck, and showers his back with more kisses. That was to be expected, but it didn't sit right with Naruto. While he was practically delirious with physical pleasure, Sasuke was at best uncomfortable.

"Just relax. The hard part is over. It'll feel really good soon." Naruto murmurs to him and starts gently sliding in and out of his lover, searching for that special spot that he knew would drive Sasuke crazy.

Soon enough, he heard Sasuke give a low moan. Yes. Ah ha! He found it. The blonde begins an easy rhythm of thrusting straight into that spot.

Sasuke moans and squirms underneath Naruto. He could feel Naruto's sweaty body against his, the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck, and every time he thrust into him now, euphoria. He pants hotly and arches against the blonde.

"Fuck! Naruto." Sasuke screams in pleasure.

"That's it. Moan for me. Don't hold anything back. Let me know how good I make you feel." Naruto murmured approvingly.

Shit. The feeling of being inside Sasuke and hearing him moan like that, it was pure fucking bliss. Naruto had always enjoyed sex. But with Sasuke it was a damn near religious experience. This time Sasuke was the angel. The fallen angel and he was the demon.

"Hh-arder!" Sasuke groans and Naruto was more than happy to comply.

He slammed into his gorgeous lover with an animalistic ferocity. Once Sasuke had gotten over his skittishness, Naruto was pleased to discover that Sasuke could take whatever the blonde could dish out. He bite down on his neck, probably harder than he should have. But in his defense, who could think straight with such a beautiful angel underneath them?

"I'm s-o close!" Sasuke groans and Naruto suddenly begins slamming into Sasuke hard enough that the Uchiha was almost positive the bed was actually going to break.

He screams in bliss and could swear for a second that he was actually flying as he came hard. He came harder than he ever came in his life and Naruto wasn't far behind him. Sasuke squirms at the unfamiliar sensation of being coated internally with his lover's essence.

 **End Lemon**

"Shit. If I had known this is what was waiting for me in prison, I would have gotten locked up a long time ago." Naruto murmurs reverently to Sasuke and slides out of him.

"Y-eah." Sasuke agrees and rises to his feet.

Naruto sits on the bed. He pulls Sasuke into it with him. The gang leader was actually amazed that the bed was still in one piece.

"So…about our compromise?" Naruto asks, running his hands along Sasuke's arms.

"Fine. You get to top most of the time. But I get to do it sometimes. And you are NOT telling anyone." Sasuke says.

"Awe. But you know that I have an exhibition kink." Naruto says.

"I know. I'm not indulging it. Kissing and maybe a little grabbing is fine. But I am not having sex with other people watching us. I'm a gang leader. If they see me submitting myself like that, they'll lose all respect for me." Sasuke mutters.

"Sasuke, it doesn't matter what position someone takes during sex. They won't lose respect for you. They'll likely just be really fucking turned on and think damn blondes really do have more fun." Naruto tries to reassure him.

"That was extremely cliché." His lover replies.

"Hey, I just screwed your brains out and mine, give me a break. I'll come up with something more clever later." The hacker promises and Sasuke nods.

"Good because that sucked and not in the good way, like a blowjob does." Sasuke says.

"That one was actually pretty good." Naruto concedes and Sasuke nods smugly.

Meanwhile Itachi slams another member of the Sound against the wall. He was going to find out who was responsible for hurting Gaara. And then he was going to fucking slit their throat and watch them bleed to death slowly. Actually maybe he'd castrate them first with the rustiest object that he could find. He had to give this matter more consideration.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me what you know or you will die. I just cut off all the flow of oxygen to your brain." Itachi says smacking the other person in the throat on some rather sensitive pressure points.

"I DO-N'T KNOW ANYTHING!" The other man says and coughs up blood between every other word.

"Damn it." Itachi mutters in disgust and unblocks the pressure points, leaving the other man gasping desperately for air.

That was the 11th or was it the 12th man that he'd done this to. So far his efforts hadn't yielded any concrete results. This was particularly frustrating to Itachi because this technique was normally so effective.

"You're damn psychotic!" The man says after he can breathe normally again.

"Yes, I am. Everyone should remember that the next time they attack my lover." He hisses and the other man takes off running.

He could have sworn that he was looking into the eyes of a demon at the moment. Was Itachi Uchiha even fucking human? It didn't matter. He had to get the fuck out of there before he changed his mind. He had a sense of self-preservation after all.

"Perhaps asking more nicely would get you the answers you seek." He hears someone say and Itachi rears around.

Sai. This was Sai. The kid with the rap sheet a mile long. He had the smile of a cold blooded killer. Itachi had spent enough time in prison to realize who had a literal killer smile and who didn't.

"You're smarter than most of them. I can see in your eyes you realize you should take me seriously. I can see why Gaara would be attracted to you." He says and circles Itachi curiously.

"Your family does have good genes. You and Sasuke are rather superior specimens." He says, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you know about Gaara?" Itachi hisses.

"I know that you are in love with him and he's the leader of Suna. I also know he's laying in the hospital bed right now. And unless a medical staffer is with him, he's all alone. Shouldn't you be watching him instead of terrorizing my gang members?" He asks in a creepily pleasant smile.

"Your gang members? You speak as though you are the leader of the Sound." Itachi says.

"I am in all but name. It's only a matter of time. I won't go as easy on the three of you as Kabuto did. Though perhaps we could come to…an understanding." He says and caresses Itachi's cheek.

Itachi bit his hand hard on impulse. How DARE this man try to treat him as though he was a pet! He was the leader of the Akatsuki and not some random inmate for this psychopath to slake his lust on.

"You're a fighter. I like that. Such loyalty. Your brother is the same way. Truly an exceptional breed your family is. Did I hear correctly that Madara is your relation?" He asks in curiosity and anyone else would have thought the creepy artist was making friendly conversation, but Itachi knew better.

"He is and the next time you even think about "arrangements" with either of us, you would do well to remember that." He hisses.

"I'm not your enemy." He says with that same smile.

"You aren't my friend either." Itachi snaps at him.

"But I could be. We could all be the very best of friends. Though I suppose that is a matter for another day. Shouldn't you go check on your lover?" Sai offers.

Itachi's eyes widen. He rushes back to the hospital room. So help him God, if anyone had touched Gaara he would tear this fucking prison apart. When he got there, he was relieved to see the red head safe and sound. He was sleeping and Itachi sank to his knees in relief. It had just been a mind game.


	10. Chapter 10

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Hmm not much to say for this one, other than we will start to see more intergang interactions going on. Anyway, on with the show.

 **Viewer's Choice:** Just how twisted would you like Madara to be and what sexual orientation would you prefer him to be? (We are sticking to the basics here. Gay, bisexual, or straight.) Also let me know what you think the relationship between the elder Uchiha brothers should have been?

 **Chapter Warning:** Very minor character death. It isn't anyone that has been in this story before this chapter though. But it helps to explain how Madara ended up in prison. It will be in italics in the flashbacks. If you want to skip it, you can. **Yes, Kisame and Gaara still live**

Chapter 10

"The resemblance is rather uncanny." Madara remarks as he watches his great nephew with his new lover from the shadows.

Sasuke looked like the mirror image of Izuna. How he missed his brother. That was the real reason that he didn't break out of this prison. He knew he could have easily. Still it was his own self-imposed punishment, for not being able to save him that day.

 _Madara had willingly gone into a life of crime. He liked the fast cars, easy money, and rush that pulling off heists and other crimes provided him with. He had tried several times to convince Izuna to join him._

 _Izuna was his baby brother. He was the one person on the planet besides himself, that he knew he could trust completely. Plus he was highly intelligent and had such a pretty face that women and men alike were easily charmed by him. He'd be the perfect right hand man._

 _"Madara, please I'm begging you, get out of this lifestyle. You'll get caught sooner or later or worse killed in a gang war. I don't want anything to happen to you." Izuna pleaded with him._

 _"I'll be fine. I am the top Crime Lord in the world. I know what I'm doing. I'd like for you to join me. You are the only one that could ever serve as my equal. The rest are just underlings. Think about it, Izuna. You could have anything you wanted. Money, cars, lovers, and you could go anywhere you wanted. I know how you have always longed to travel the world. You could have that." He reasoned._

 _Izuna sighed. Madara could tell that he didn't know what else to say or do. He knew that his younger brother wanted him to "go straight." But he just couldn't go back to a boring 9-5 life. That wasn't for him. He wished that Izuna could see that._

 _"It's going to get you killed one day." Izuna warned him._

 _That was when it happened, a drive by. Someone fired off shots into the window and the bullets sailed through the glass and straight into Izuna's back. His eyes widened in shock and he fell lifelessly to the ground instantly._

 _"IZUNA! IZUNA!" He cried out and rushed his brother to the hospital, but it was too late._

 _Izuna had died because of him! His sweet, innocent baby brother was DEAD. He was gone! Madara was never going to see him again, all because some cowards had shot him in the back. It was likely they thought they had killed him._

 _Madara flew into a rage unlike anything that the city had ever seen before. Once he found out who killed his brother, he hunted that gang down. One by one he viciously murdered them. The murders were so gruesome that Madara had earned a new nickname,_ _ **The God of Death.**_

His reign of terror had lasted for five years. Oh yes, they sent cops after him. They sent SWAT teams. But Madara wouldn't be denied his revenge. Only after he completely wiped out that gang, did the violence stop.

"I scared the Hell out of them." He muses to himself.

Once they were all dead, he calmly walked into a police station and turned himself in. His revenge was complete. Madara needed to atone for his brother's death somehow. Prison had seemed to make the most sense. The cops had nearly had a heart attack when he walked in. It was almost worth the horrible food, just to remember the looks on their stunned faces.

"He really does love him." He marvels.

No Uchiha man would ever submit to anyone in such a fashion, if they weren't truly in love. Dominance was too engrained in their DNA, at least this was the case in Madara's mind. Perhaps he had chosen well though. It was rather clear the blonde was an…attentive lover and his great nephew did appear to be enjoying himself rather thoroughly. The feeling seemed mutual. Their coupling was quite the…passionate affair.

He smiles. Well at least Sasuke had found love. Izuna had been cut down before he even hit 30. He'd had just never found his other half, though not for a lack of trying. Izuna had been a romantic. (So was Sasuke though he tried to deny it.)

He chuckles. Itachi had also found love. Say what you want about his great nephews, but both did chose lover that complimented them. The red headed drug lord was perfectly suited for Itachi.

They were both gang leaders and natural introverts. The two men were intelligent and needed someone who could challenge them. He frowns at the knowledge that the leader of Suna had literally been stabbed in the back. That didn't sit well with him.

"Such a cowardly method of attack." He mutters in disgust.

Madar preferred a much more direct approach. He liked to make his kills up close and very personal. The factr that this person had attacked his relative's lover, well that just enraged him further.

"Perhaps, I should go and see if Itachi would like my assistance in this matter." He says to himself and heads off to find his eldest great nephew.

He found him with ease. Itachi was just leaving the medical ward, when he noticed his great uncle. Madara noted the way the younger man tensed up immediately. That was good. At least the other Uchiha was intelligent enough to know that despite their blood ties, it would be stupid for Itachi to lower his guard around someone like himself.

"Madara. I gave him the chocolates. He quite liked them. Thank you and yes, I will take over your laundry duties for the next week as promised." He states.

"Good. I am sorry about your lover. If you would like, I could help you get revenge. We are after all family." He says.

"Normally, I wouldn't take such an offer. I believe in settling my own affairs. But unfortunately, I can see this quickly evolving into a gang war. I fear that Sasuke will get pulled into it. So I will accept your generous offer." The younger man says to him.

"Excellent." Madara replies.

"But unless it is to save his life, you are not going anywhere near Sasuke. I know that he looks like Izuna. But he's not him." Itachi states firmly.

Itachi was aware that while there may very well be a sliver of good in inside Madara, he was a twisted individual. He half believed that the Crime Lord thought Sasuke was a reincarnated Izuna. Which is why he kept them as far apart as possible.

"I am upset that you insist on keeping us apart in such a fashion. But I will agree to your wishes." Madara says.

"Thank you. Now we should go. I imagine Suna is going to be out for blood now." He says with a sigh and Madara nods.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had called an emergency meeting of all Suna members. Thankfully someone had gotten the word out to Naruto, who stumbled in only a few minutes late. What a drag…Shikamaru knew exactly why the blonde looked flustered. He would beat his life the Taka leader had something to do with it.

"As you all know, Gaara is now currently in the medical ward. He was attacked by a coward. A knife to his back. Naruto, do you know anything about his condition? I know you visited the medical ward." Shikamaru asks.

"Well I won't lie. He's in pretty bad shape. But he's stabilized. He's talking and stuff. I mean he knows what's going on around him." The blonde says.

The rest of Suna seems to take some measure of comfort in that assessment. But it was clear things were tense. Their gang had just been fucked with in a major way and their leader was out of commission for the foreseeable future, just as a gang war was about to erupt. This didn't look good.

"EVERYONE QUIET. Gaara wouldn't want us to panic. That is how people get killed in situations like these." Temari says and Shikamaru shoots his lover a grateful look.

"Well we have to figure out who did this and fuck them up. An attack on one of us is an attack on all of us." A Suna member says and there were roars of agreement.

Naruto sighs. He was afraid of this reaction. Honestly, he was expecting it. It was really just a symbol of how loyal they all were to Gaara. Gaara apparently ran a tight ship and without him at the helm, things were bound to get chaotic.

"When we find out who did it, we will make them pay. But for now we have to keep our heads. We won't do Gaara any good by going off half cocked." The blonde tells them.

"Oh you would know about going full cocked. What's with you and the Uchiha? And for that matter, when did Gaara start a relationship with Itachi? Do you realize how stupid that is? They lead Taka and the Akatsuki! They are clearly just trying to gain a foothold in this gang! For all we know it could have been Itachi or Sasuke that did this!" He says.

Naruto was on that gang member in a flash. He pins him to the ground. His fist hovering just half an inch from the other man's face.

"Don't you ever talk like that about Itachi or Sasuke again! Itachi loves Gaara. He'd never fucking hurt him. You should have seen him in the medical ward. Itachi was fucking devastated. And Sasuke wouldn't do something like this!" He roars.

"He must have fucked your brains out or something. Do you think that it's a coincidence the leaders of the Akatsuki and Taka just happened to start banging you and Gaara at the same time? Oh and did you not notice, THEY ARE FUCKING BROTHERS?! YOU GOD DAMN MORON!" He continues to thunder at Naruto.

"Maybe you didn't notice that I have you pinned and if I wanted, I know about 50 ways to kill you in less than 10 seconds. So I'd shut up if were you and I wanted to keep breathing." The blonde snarls at him.

Madara walks outside with Itachi. He notices the Suna meeting. The blonde that had been in Sasuke's arms only a few minutes before, now had another Suna member on the ground. He shakes his head in amusement. Madara did love to make a dramatic entrance. Now seemed like a perfect opportunity to do so.

"SILENCE!" He states and walks, standing next to Shikamaru.

You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone knew who that man was. Itachi and Sasuke were extremely dangerous, but they were nothing compared to their older relative and everyone knew that. The sadism that Madara had displayed in his kills still gave people nightmares to this day. Simply put, he talked…you listened.

"Neither Sasuke, nor Itachi had anything to do with the attack on your leader. I suspect that it is connected to the Sound. Normally, I do try to stay out of petty gang politics. But as my family is involved, I am now involved. I'll make this simple. I'm in charge now. If anyone has an issue with that, you are welcome to try to stop me." He says.

Everyone shakes their head. No one was suicidal enough to challenge Madara Uchiha. That would be like trying to walk on the Sun. It'd mean nothing but an instant death and that was if you were lucky. That was assuming he was in a good mood. If he wasn't, well the possibilities were too horrific to contemplate for long.

"Thank you, uncle and you as well Naruto. I do appreciate your defense of my honor." Itachi adds smoothly.

"Anytime, Itachi. I know you wouldn't do something like this. It's not your style and everyone knows how you feel about Gaara. Or they should by now anyway." He glares at the man underneath him.

Madara chuckles. Sasuke had certainly found himself a spitfire. Well that wasn't what was important now. He had to assess Suna and then onto Taka and the Akatsuki.

"Naruto, if you would get off of him so we could get down to business, that would be appreciated." Madara says and Naruto gets off the other man.

Madara had an air of complete authority about him. He didn't know what it was, but it was impossible to ignore. So this man was related to Sasuke and Itachi, huh?

He could see some similarities. There was a certain confidence the three of them possessed. He had pitch black hair like his younger relatives. His skin was closer to Itachi's tone than Sasuke's. His eyes were blood red. And his dark hair was completely wild, reaching all the way to his ass in a spiky mane.

"Now we are all going to get to the bottom of this and I promise you that whoever is behind this, will pay." Madara says.

Meanwhile back in his cell, Sasuke sighs. He already missed the warmth of Naruto's skin against his. Well there was no help for it. Suna's leader had just been knifed in the back. Of course they were going to have a meeting.

Sasuke was a Taka member. More than that, he was the leader. He wasn't privy to Suna meetings. Itachi might be later on, if things between him and the red head worked out. But he wasn't right now. He decides to go and shower to clear his head.

"The most annoying thing about prisons are the group showers." He grumbles and turns on the hot water, after stripping.

"Oh I don't know about that. I am quite enjoying the view myself." Sai says cheerfully.

Sasuke glares at him. He was so not in the mood to deal with Sai. The pervert actually thought he was going to have some sort of threesome with him and Naruto. Fuck that shit. Sasuke did not share his lovers in that fashion.

Alright, yes he knew that Suigetsu had other lovers while they were "together." But that hadn't bothered Sasuke. As long they were "clean," he didn't care.

Suigetsu was as booty call. A friend he'd occasionally fool around with. He had never pushed for exclusivity. But he damn sure wouldn't have put up with a threesome. He was perfectly capable of satisfying his lovers, all by himself. Thank you very much.

"And I'd quite enjoy it, if you would fuck off. I'm not interested." Sasuke says and proceeds to ignore Sai in favor of getting clean.

"He must not be a very good lover, if you are so frustrated immediately afterwards." Sai comments and Sasuke sptuters in outrage.

How fucking dare he?! This **FREAK** had no right to comment on his relationship with Naruto. Fuck this shit, he was going to tear him apart.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he is a fantastic lover. Maybe if you weren't so busy stalking people who weren't interested, you could actually get laid." Sasuke scoffs at him and throws a punch at Sai.

"You're fast and you have a lot of power." Sai observes, as he catches the punch.

Sai couldn't help but admire the sight that was laid out before him. He hadn't been lying when he said the Uchiha brothers were superior specimens, as was Naruto. He certainly wouldn't mind having a little fun on this mission. But alas, it seemed that the Uchiha brothers were monogamous. How dreadfully boring.

Sai didn't believe in monogamous relationships. They were utterly unnatural. Humans should be free to enjoy all that life had to offer without having to worry about a jealous lover. He had no idea why anyone would accept such "shackles" around themselves.

"And you're about to have a broken jaw if you ever talk about my relationship with Naruto again and don't raping me with your eyes." Sasuke growls at him and removes his hand.

"Oh it's not raping you with my eyes, you do secretly enjoy the attention." Sai says and gets behind Sasuke, licking his ear.

"That's it. You are dead." Sasuke snarls at him and elbows the other man hard in the stomach, forcing him to his knees.

"Now. Now, Sasuke. You know that I can't allow you to kill a Sound member." He hears Kabuto's voice call out and suddenly sees there were a lot of Sound members lurking in the shadows.

"Good thing I wasn't asking for your fucking permission then." The dark haired man hisses.

"Mmm there is that fire. That's what I love about your family. All that fire. That rage, that passion. It's beautiful. A masterpiece ready to be painted." Sai says, getting up.

"You have a fetish for my family? That is creepy as fuck. Now get the fuck out of here or I will take down as many of your "friends" with me as I can before I die. Orochimaru wouldn't be too happy to hear you lost him dozens of men, now would he?" Sasuke growls at him.

"Oh we both know you are bluffing. You might take down one or two, maybe as many as five. But we have the numbers and you are cornered. Of course killing you is not our goal. Orochimaru sends his love." Sai says walking out of the shower and heading with the other Sound Members.

"Damn him!" Sasuke says and punches the wall, hissing in pain when he injured his hand.

A short while later, Naruto goes to find Sasuke. Sasuke had returned to his cell. The blonde smiles and bounds over to his new lover. Then he frowns when he sees Sasuke was definitely trying to hide his hand from him.

"Sasuke, what happened to your hand?" Naruto asks.

"I don't want you to make a bigger deal out of it, than it is." The dark haired man says.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. That sounded far from promising. What had Sasuke worried that he was going to freak out?

"Come on, baby. You can tell me." The blonde says and decides to try to coax it out of his sullen lover.

"Baby? Did you seriously just call me baby? I'm a fucking gang leader Naruto. I'm not some frat boy you picked up in a bar." Sasuke scoffs at the nickname and Naruto shakes his head in amusement.

"You are going to be difficult, aren't you?" The blue eyed hacker inquires and Sasuke just shrugs.

Well he had ways to ensure Sasuke would cooperate. The other man pins the youngest Uchiha to the bed and attacks his neck with love bites. Sasuke squirms underneath him.

"Nnh! Nn-aruto. That's not fair." He says, sighing in pleasure.

"I know it isn't. But it tends to get results. Now tell me what happened." Naruto insists.

"I hit the wall and fucked up my hand, pretty nicely. But it will heal." He replies.

"And why did you attack the nice wall?" Naruto teases him.

"It pissed me off?" The Taka leader asks.

"Uh huh. Not really buying that. Come on, tell me the truth. Do I need to convince you some more? I could try a blowjob next, if that is what you need." The blonde muses.

Sasuke shivers. He knew what that man's mouth was capable of. Images of their lovemaking danced across his mind and Sasuke felt himself begin to be just a little bit distracted.

"Well I'm never going to say no to oral. But…Sai found me when I was showering. Prick hit on me. I punched him in the gut and was going to kill him. But then his gang members showed up. They left. He says Orochimaru sends his lover. So yeah, I got frustrated and punched a wall." The inmate explains.

"Oh he is so fucking dead. I get the first time. He didn't know you were mine. But if he's harassing you, he's so fucking dead." Naruto growls.

"He seems to have a bit of a fetish for our family. Sai's got a bit of a hardon for Itachi to. I wouldn't be surprised if the freak ended up trying to become Madara's boy toy." He states.

"Well I mean you and Itachi are like the most gorgeous things ever to walk the earth, but he need to back the Hell off. You're mine. And how old is Madara anyway?" Naruto asks.

"Not sure exactly. He's been here since the 80's though. I know he's in his sixties somewhere." Sasuke muses.

"Wait he's SIXTY?! Holy shit. He could pass for a forty. A GREAT forty. Damn you're family has like super genes or something. Holy fuck." The blonde mutters.

"Are you seriously lusting after my great uncle? Because that is highly disturbing." Sasuke demands.

"What? No. Of course not. You're the only one I want. I'm just saying the guy is in really great shape for his age." The blonde defends himself and receives a skeptical look for his efforts.

Naruto saw that look. He decides there was really only one solution. He had to bang his boyfriend's brains out again. That should reassure Sasuke that the blonde only REALLY lusted after one Uchiha and that was HIS fine ass. He spent the rest of the night "reassuring" Sasuke.

Itachi blinks a few hours later, when he tried to return to his cell. But he heard the lustful moans and sighs of pleasure. Yeah, it seemed his brother was busy. Being a good big brother, he decides to give them their privacy. Besides he had to go and check on Kisame.

"Is he awake?" He asks one of the nurses a few minutes later, after he had arrived in the medical ward.

"Yes, he is. But don't overexcite him. He's still in a rather fragile state." She warns him and Itachi nods, agreeing to this condition.

He walks over to Kisame's bedside. His blue skinned friend was awake. Itachi lets out a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to wake the man after everything he'd been through. But he needed answers.

"Hey, Itachi. What no get well cards?" He asks with a laugh and winces.

"Yeah. Sorry those are a little difficult to obtain in prison. How are you feeling?" The dark haired man asks.

"Like I got fucking stabbed with a paintbrush. Oh yeah, I did get fucking stabbed with a paintbrush. Seriously, a PAINTBRUSH!" The Akatsuki member says.

"Yes, it was certainly an unusual choice of weapon. But what did you find out that was worth getting stabbed over? Was your cover blown?" He asks in a soft voice.

"I don't' know if it was. My attacker never said a word to me. But I got big news. The Sound is definitely planning something against the Akatsuki and Taka. They say that if Suna gives them any trouble, they'll have a go at them too." He grunts out.

"You did well finding this out. You are a true Akatsuki. Rest my friend." Itachi says gently.

Kisame nods. He closes his eyes. In almost no time at all, his friend was fast asleep. Itachi sighs and leaves the medical wing. Yes, they were definitely in the middle of a gang war and Itachi was determined to win it. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Gaara or Sasuke again. And if that meant getting his hands dirty, so be it.


	11. Chapter 11

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Hmm not really much to say except on with the story XD.

 **Viewer's Choice:** You decide Sai's fate. Should he live or die? Should he be redeemed or fall hard? Majority will rule.

 **Chapter Notation:** Some spanking. Sasuke doth protest too much. I would never do something that wasn't actually consensual.

Chapter 11

"What'd he do to you exactly?" Naruto murmurs as he brushes the bangs out of his lover's eyes after a rather passionate night of lovemaking. (Alright most people would have called it fucking like animals, but Naruto was a romantic!)

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke says and his hand over the muscular planes of Naruto's chest.

Naruto's head was currently laying on his shoulder. The Taka leader realized they were both covered in sweat and smelled like sex, but he didn't particularly care at the moment. He wasn't that eager to leave his lover's embrace or to go back to the showers after what happened with the Sound.

"The fuck it doesn't. Sasuke, tell me what happened." Naruto says and Sasuke shakes his head.

No. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to allow Naruto to think that he was a China Doll. He wasn't going to play the damsel in distress card and have his boyfriend protect him. Fuck that shit.

He was a gang leader. Sasuke didn't need anyone to protect him. And more importantly, he was an Uchiha. Uchihas handled their own shit, thank you very much!

"It's fine, Naruto. I've got this." He says firmly.

"No, you don't. Sasuke this is a fucking gang war. We already had Kisame and Gaara stabbed! I'm worried about you. I don't want you keeping secrets from me because you are worried about your pride." The blonde insists.

"I prefer it when you use that mouth of yours to suck me off or talk dirty to me. The nagging is very annoying." Sasuke mutters.

Naruto twitches. Oh Hell no. He wasn't going to let Sasuke make light of this. He could get killed and he was making jokes?! Fuck no.

"Naruto, why are you looking at me that way?" The dark haired man asks, suddenly a little nervous.

"Because, I'm going to teach you a lesson. Not cool. It's not cool to joke about this, Sasuke. You could have been hurt or killed." The blue eyed hacker says, spinning Sasuke around so that he was laying on his stomach, and pulls him into his lap once he was sitting up.

Sasuke blinks incredulously. Naruto couldn't possibly be serious. He wasn't actually planning to spank him, was he? He wouldn't dare!

"I know it's serious. Naruto, we are fucking gang members. We could be killed at any time. It's nothing new. I'm not going to live my life in fe-AR! OWE! FUCK YOU!" Sasuke lets out a growl as he feels a rather firm strike against his bare ass.

"Well maybe when you learn to behave, I'll let you do that. But not now." He says and spanks his boyfriend's ass again, causing Sasuke to let out a yip.

"Naruto, I'm going to kick your fucking ass. Let go of me!" Sasuke snarls at him.

Naruto knew that it was messed up. But honestly, it was hot to see Sasuke so pissed off. Still he had to make sure he understood.

Sasuke couldn't keep important shit like this from him and he had to take threats to his life more seriously. And if that meant getting to smack his lover's amazing ass a few times, well that was a "sacrifice" he was willing to make.

"This is for your own good. You have to start taking this seriously. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Naruto murmurs, kissing the back of Sasuke's sensitive neck and spanking him again.

"Owe! Fuck you!" Sasuke says and squirms as his cock twitches in anticipation.

It didn't really hurt. It smarted a bit but then it would feel good. Maybe it was because of how close his hand was to his dick. Ssauke didn't know. Perhaps he had a slight masochistic streak that he didn't know about? That or it was purely because it was Naruto doing it.

Sasuke had his pride though. Like Hell was he just going to sit there and be spanked like some naughty child. Fuck that! He tries to wiggle out of Naruto's hold.

"I think you are protesting a little much. You are getting hard again." Naruto whispers hotly into his ear and caresses his ass soothingly.

Sasuke shivers at the feeling of Naruto's breath on his ear. He tries his damnest not to lean into the gentle caress. It was a losing battle though.

"And look how cutely you wiggle that sexy ass of yours just for me." He continues and nips his neck lightly.

"Fuck off, Uzumaki." Sasuke pants and writhes when he feels the blonde's teeth against his neck.

"If you seriously didn't like it, I'd stop. You know that. All you have to do is tell me." Naruto says, caressing his ass more soothingly.

Sasuke glowers at Naruto for that one. The blonde would knew if he was lying. But a part of him did like the fact that Naruto cared enough about him to take such "drastic measures." That and fuck was there one sexual act that the blonde wasn't good at?

"That's what I thought. I just don't anything to happen to you. That's all. I love you." Naruto tells him and turns Sasuke around, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"Mmm." Sasuke moans into the kiss and looks up at him with ruby red eyes.

Naruto smiles. It was crazy. He'd known Sasuke less than a month. But it felt like forever. He knew instinctively that he'd never love anyone else like he did the Taka leader.

He didn't know if he'd ever be able to articulate what he felt for the other man. But that was okay. Sasuke didn't seem to need mushy declarations. He was perfectly content with physical demonstrations of his love and so far he hadn't protested the few, _"I love yous,"_ that the blonde had let slip.

"Say it back." Naruto tells him.

"You really need me to say it? The fact that I let you…do THAT isn't enough?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

He didn't really feel comfortable saying the L word. It felt like jinx. Sasuke knew that he did love his blonde. But it was hard for him to voice it out loud.

"Well don't get me wrong, the sex is fucking amazing. Indescribably good. But you know that you are my everything. It'd be nice if you'd let me know you felt the same sometimes." Naruto says.

Sasuke shakes his head. He nudges Naruto so he was laying on his back. The dark haired man straddles his waist and pins Naruto's hands above his head.

"I love you. God help me, but I'm in love with a complete idiot. I can't believe I have to actually state the obvious like this." He mutters and kisses Naruto.

Naruto smiles. He returns the kiss. Sasuke loved him back. He was wondering if the Taka leader would feel up to another round, when Sasuke suddenly freezes up.

Sasuke jumps off of Naruto quickly. He tosses a pair of pants at Naruto and puts on his own. Just as they had become semi decent, Itachi walked into the cell.

"Sasuke, we need to talk. Wait, you two are still going at it? I must admit your stamina is impressive. But now is not the time." Itachi says.

"Itachi, I don't appreciate you barging in here and making comments about our sex life. What is it?" Sasuke mutters annoyed.

Itachi chuckles. He had to admit that it was amusing to tease his brother in such a fashion. But still there were more important things to focus on right now. He could taunt Sasuke later.

"Madara has agreed to help us. As of now, he has taken control of Suna." He explains.

"What?! But he's never involved himself with the gangs in the prison before. Why would he do that now?" Sasuke demands.

"He realizes that my almost lover was shot. We are being targeted. Madara has many faults. But despite all of them, he is very loyal to his family. He will be an asset in this case. However, I must ask you to avoid him when possible." He continues.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. Something big was going on. Itachi definitely wasn't telling them the full story. Why was the elder Uchiha brother so worried about Sasuke getting close to his great uncle? Sasuke must have sensed it to and he called Itachi out on it.

"Why should I avoid him? Because he's a hardened criminal? So are we, Itachi. Besides, you say he's loyal to family. We are family. So why are you so scared of me spending time with him?" The Taka leader demands of his older brother.

Itachi sighs. This was not a conversation he had been prepared to have with Sasuke tonight. He especially wasn't prepared to have it in front of Sasuke's lover. But he supposed there was no way around it.

"He's mentally unstable." The elder Uchiha explain.

"Yeah. Most prisoners are. So? What's wrong with him exactly? And tell me the whole truth, Itachi. I deserve to know. He's my family to and it's also my ass on the line if something goes wrong. So I want to know exactly what we are dealing with here." He growls warningly.

"Fair enough. You greatly resemble his brother. Izuna was killed many years ago in a drive by. It's actually what caused Madara to go on a killing spree the likes of which this city had never seen before or since then. Once he had killed every single member of the gang responsible, he turned himself in." He states.

Sasuke blinks. So that was how Madara had ended up here. He always wondered. He supposed in a way he had been afraid to ask. Still he wasn't sure why that would make Itachi so skittish at the prospect of Sasuke spending time with the oldest Uchiha.

"Yeah. So I look like his brother. Isn't that a good thing? Wouldn't that stimulate bonding or some stupid shit like that?" Sasuke demands.

"It's more than that. I believe he thinks you are Izuna's reincarnation." He says.

Naruto blinks. This was some heavy stuff. The blonde places a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to show support, which Sasuke takes gratefully.

"Itachi, aren't you reading a little too much into this. Has he ever actually said that?" Sasuke asks.

"No. Not exactly. But the way he looks at you says it all. Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Itachi tells him.

Sasuke twitches. He was getting really tired of Naruto and Itachi assuming he couldn't handle himself. He was a gang leader for Godsakes!

"I got this. Don't worry. So how is Gaara doing? What about Kisame?" He asks trying to change the subject before he started smacking his two most precious people for being idiots.

"Better. He's talking and seems to be in good spirits. I did speak with Kisame. He says that the Sound is targeting the Akatsuki and Taka, Suna as well if they get in the way." Itachi replies.

"So it's a war then." Sasuke murmurs.

"Yes, it is. Do you think you two can stop humping like rabbits long enough for us to win it?" Itachi asks dryly and Sasuke gives him a dirty look.

"Sasuke is more of a tiger or a lion really." Naruto says cheerfully and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's antics.

Sasuke sighs. He smacks his forehead and just shakes his head slowly. Naruto was so not helping.

Naruto smiles. He kisses Sasuke's cheek. The hacker couldn't resist teasing his lover. He wraps his arms around Sasuke apologetically. Ah damn. It looked like he was still sulking. Well the youngest Uchiha was cute when he sulked, so he didn't mind too much.

"Right well be on your guard. I do not like this Sai. He enjoys playing head games." Itachi mutters.

"You can say that again." Sasuke says and gulps when he noticed Naruto looking at him intently, oh yeah the blonde definitely wanted answers.

"I will leave you two for now. I'm going to go visit Gaara." Itachi says and heads off.

"Itachi. I would like to speak with you for a moment." He hears Tsunade call out to him a few minutes later.

He mentally sighs. This was not what he needed right now. All he wanted was to go see his red head. He wanted to make sure that Gaara was alright and maybe steal a few kisses after the very long day he had had. But no, it seemed fate had other plans in mind for him tonight.

"How can I help you, Tsunade?" He says and smiles pleasantly at her.

"I'm not stupid. I know about the gang activity going on in these walls. Gaara was stabbed and so was Kisame. A gang war is starting, isn't?" She demands.

"I'm afraid that does indeed appear to be the case." He admits.

Tsunade crosses her arms. She hadn't expected Itachi to be so honest about it. The fact that he was could only mean bad things. If it was bad enough that he wasn't going to bother to deny it, then the prison floors might soon be running red with blood.

"Believe me. I would stop it if I could." He says.

"Tsunade, don't punish him. He's being honest. Besides, considering what is about to happen, it will be good to have someone on the inside who can keep us updated." Kakashi says and walks over to the busty blonde.

Itachi was impressed. He hadn't heard the other man approach at all. He must be losing his touch or this prison guard was damn good at stealth. Either option was disturbing really.

"Alright. Itachi, you heard the man. I might not be able to stop this war. But I can damn sure do my best to prevent it from becoming a complete bloodbath. Now go see him. I know that is what you were on your way to do." She says and Itachi nods as she he heads off to Gaara's room.

"Gaara." He calls out softly.

"I'm awake." The red head murmurs and looks up as Itachi entered the room.

The red head would never get over how graceful his love was. He moved so silently and so effortlessly. Truthfully, only Itachi Uchiha could make something as simple as walking look so…elegant. The thought brings a smile to his lips.

"Good. How are you feeling?" Itachi says as he sits in the chair by Gaara's bedside.

"Sore. But a bit better. Still weak though." The Suna leader replies and figures he might as well ham this up for all that it was worth.

Itachi frowns. He moves closer and caresses the other man's cheek. He still felt a hot white fury rushing through his veins. He was going to find out who did this to his love and he was going to kill them.

It wasn't to see Gaara in such a state. He was so proud and strong. The Suna leader should never look so helpless. It was maddening.

"I am so sorry. If I hadn't pushed for us to go public, this might never have happened." Itachi whispers.

"Itachi, don't. This isn't your fault. A relationship like ours can hardly be expected to stay a secret forever. Besides, you were right. I love you. Our feelings for each other are nothing to be ashamed of. We shouldn't hide them." He tries to reassure his lover, realizing his "playing sick" might have done more harm than good.

Itachi sighs. He nods and places a light kiss on Gaara's forehead. The red head was the one who had been stabbed. Yet he was the one reassuring Itachi? It was ridiculous.

"I love you." He whispers and laces his fingers with the other man's.

"I love you to. I suspect I always have. I was just in denial because of our positions." Gaara admits and holds Itachi's hand.

"That is rather romantic." Someone says.

Itachi's eyes narrow. He would recognize that voice anyway. It was Sai. He whirls around and stands in front of Gaara's bed. Not this time. This time he wouldn't allow anyone to harm his most precious person.

"Now, now. There is no need to look at me in such a way. I just want to talk is all." Sai offers a far too cheerful smile.

"Itachi?" Gaara asks uncertainly.

"As I said before, I can see why you like him. There is something about red heads, isn't there?" He inquires.

The eldest Uchiha practically snarls and slams Sai into the wall. He was not letting him go anywhere near Gaara. The two were soon battling each other. It was a flurry of punches, kicks, and attempts to smash whatever object they happened to grab into the other's head.

Gaara watches in horror. He knew he only had one shot. It would be a dangerous one to make. He could just as easily hit Itachi as Sai. Still he decided to go for it.

He reaches for something underneath his pillow while they were distracted. It was a knife. A knife he had used to cut the meat in his dinner last night. Of course generally the guards and medical staff did their best to not give prisoners access to weapons. But Gaara had hidden it under his pillow, while Kakashi was distracted by one of his damn books.

"Get away from him!" Gaara growls and hurls the knife at Sai.

The red head had always had good aim. He had never been more thankful for that fact than he was at the moment. The knife went flying and landed firmly in Sai's shoulder, pinning him against the wall.a

Itachi was just about to kill Sai when a medical staffer came in. Her eyes widen in horror. Shit!

"He was attempting to attack me. He brought a knife. Itachi defended me. He disabled him by pinning him to the wall. It's not a fatal wound." Gaara lies easily and Itachi was a little disturbed at how good a liar his almost lover really was.

"Is that what happened?" She asks the other two.

"Yes, is." Itachi agrees quickly.

"No! They attacked me. You can't seriously believe them. I have a knife in my shoulder!" Sai protests.

The medic hits her intercom. She calls for security. They quickly remove the knife, taking Sai to another room for treatment. Then he is carted off to solitary confinement.

"Gaara, where did you get the knife?" Itachi asks.

"From my dinner. I hid it under my pillow. It's a damn good thing I did. Are you alright?" He asks.

"Oh a few bruises and scrapes here and there. But I'm fine. I must say that I am impressed and disturbed at the same time." Itachi muses.

Gaara tilts his head. He didn't know what Itachi was disturbed about. Was he worried that Gaara might have hit him instead of Sai on accident? Yes, that must be it.

"I would never hit you. I have excellent aim. How do you think I became a gang leader in the first place?" The red head asks slyly.

"No. It's not about that. It's about what a skilled liar you." Itachi replies with a chuckle.

"Oh. That doesn't matter. I would never lie to you." He assures him.

"And how do I know that? You are such an accomplished liar, you could be lying to me right now and I might never know." The elder Uchiha brother muses.

Gaara grabs Itachi by the sleeve of his shirt. He pulls him close. The Suna leader proceeds to kiss Itachi rather deeply. He groans into the kiss when he felt his soon to be lover kiss back.

"Mmm well that was rather convincing. I have to admit." Itachi murmurs, after breaking the kiss.

"Good. Never question my honesty when it comes to you again. With almost everyone else, it's fair game. But with you, I will always be honest because I love you. I never thought that I would actually say that to someone." The red head marvels at how easily the word love just spilled forth from his mouth around the darker haired man.

Itachi smiles. Gaara certainly had a way with words. Well when he wanted to. Most of the time, his love was rather quiet. Still it warmed his heart to hear him say that.

"How long do you think he'll be in solitary confinement for?" Gaara asks.

"Not long enough. When he gets out, he'll be gunning for you. We don't have any other option now. We are going to have to kill him. Well more specifically we are going to have to find someone else to do it and make it obvious they did it. Otherwise we are both the immediate suspects." He murmurs and caresses his red head's face lovingly.

"How are we going to do that?" He asks curiously.

"Don't worry about it. There is after all a reason that I became a gang leader in the first place. You were good with throwing knives. I would good at manipulation." He states.

"Mmm and how do I know that you aren't manipulating me right now?" Gaara teases him.

"I think you already know the answer to that. However if you should desire some reassurance, I would be more than happy to provide it." Itachi replies with a sly smile.

"Yes, I think that some reassurance may be necessary in this case. After all your reputation does proceed you." Gaara replies and the two kiss.

Meanwhile Sai is placed in solitary confinement. He curses under his breath. Damn that red head. He had been careful.

It had been stupid to assume that because the red head was covering from an injury that he wouldn't be able to assist Itachi. It was clear the pair were rather dedicated to each other. Actually, it was harder to tell who was the more dedicated couple, Sasuke and Naruto or Itachi and Gaara. It was frankly disturbing to see how close their bonds were. The three gangs were now essentially one.

"Orochimaru will not be pleased about this." Sai mutters to himself as he settles in for a long, lonely night.


	12. Chapter 12

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews. Ideas for what should happen to Sai are a bit mixed. So I'll have to think about that. For those interested, I revised chapter 14 of _**Winter's Embrace**_ and added chapter 15. I expect that I will finish that story tomorrow or in the next couple days. Winter's Embrace is a Naruto x Sasuke, Greek God style story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Makeup sex. I only warn you because I don't want people to take Naruto and Sasuke's little "debate," too hard lol. Madara is also very sneaky and I finally decided on his sexual orientation. **No Madara is not betraying Sasuke and Itachi.**

Chapter 12

Two months pass, Gaara and Kisame were released from the hospital. Itachi had become the red head's shadow. He never let the Suna leader out of his sight. Sasuke got the impression that the younger man didn't mind this in the slightest.

"So are you going to try to take back control of your gang, red?" Kisame asks Gaara, having bonded with him over being a stabbing victim.

"I don't have to take back control. Madara gave it back freely. It is helpful to have someone with his experience on our side." The Suna leader responds.

"That's good." Kisame says and Gaara nods, as Itachi pulls the red head into his lap.

It was lunch time. The two gang leaders were very much a public couple. Unlike Sasuke, knife thrower didn't seem to have a problem with being seen as the "submissive partner." Sasuke got the impression this was because Gaara viewed Itachi as being such a badass, that being his "submissive" didn't diminish his status. Hell, maybe Gaara actually believed it raised his status.

Sasuke briefly considers the possibility that the red head might just be indulging Itachi. His brother had been beside himself during Gaara's recovery. Besides, the Suna leader was still weak. Perhaps he didn't mind leaning on Itachi while he wasn't at the top of his gang and a gang war was raging. It could just be practicality. The youngest Uchiha was honestly at a loss. He decides it was likely a combination of all those things.

"Naruto, don't give me that look." Sasuke says, noting the blonde was looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He knew what the blonde wanted. He wanted Sasuke to sit in his lap like Gaara was with Itachi. Screw that. No way in Hell was that going to happen.

He was the leader of Taka. Sasuke couldn't sit in Naruto's lap. His gang would lose complete respect for him. He couldn't risk that during a gang war. The youngest Uchiha would make it up to him later.

"What look?" The blonde asks innocently.

"The puppy eyes. It won't work. I'm not doing it." Sasuke mutters and bites into his burger.

Naruto pouts. Sasuke was like a cat. He only wanted to be touched, how he wanted to be touched and when he wanted to be touched. Gaara wasn't quite like a dog, but he was closer to it than Sasuke. The red head was more than content to allow Itachi to shower him in affection with others watching. Granted, he was pretty sure Gaara would resist full on exhibition just as much as his lover did, but still.

"No. Don't pout either. You are a gang member. Gaara, will you remind the loser that he is a member of Suna and not supposed to act like a high schooler with his first boyfriend?" Sasuke grumbles.

"Naruto, you are gang member, not a high school kid with their first boyfriend. That being said, Sasuke you could compromise. Kiss him or something. It's pathetic to watch a grown man pine in such a fashion." Gaara mutters.

Sasuke shakes his head. He leans over and kisses Naruto. He should have known that his blonde never did anything halfway. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, drawing a moan from his lover and pulls him into his lap when he was distracted.

Naruto eagerly plunders Sasuke's mouth with his tongue. The hacker takes this opportunity to grab his lover roughly by that gorgeous ass that he adored so much. He feels his cock begin to get hard from the feeling of Sasuke being in his lap, the taste of his kiss, and the knowledge that he knew by now they were definitely being watched.

"I love you." Naruto murmurs after breaking the kiss.

"I love you to. But you can't do shit like th-AT!" Sasuke gasps when he felt Naruto's lips and even teeth on his throat.

He tries to bite back a needy whine. Fuck! That was fighting dirty and Naruto knew it. The blue eyed criminal knew how sensitive his neck was and writhes in the other man's lap, feeling himself grow more and more aroused, knowing this was about to get really embarrassing soon.

"Just relax. There's nothing to be ashamed of. They know we are together anyway. Does it really matter if they can see how good I make you feel? I do make you feel good, don't I?" Naruto asks as he bites down lightly on Sasuke's neck.

"Y-es. Oh God yes, you do." Sasuke pants out and feels his eyes bleed red with desire.

Itachi glances at Gaara, signaling for the red head to get out of his lap. Things were about to get awkward soon. The elder Uchiha brother really didn't have any desire to see his brother get molested by the blonde.

Gaara chuckles. He nods and hops out of Itachi's lap. The red head offers his lover his hand. Itachi takes it and the two depart for Gaara's cell.

"So let me keep making you feel good. Let me make love to you." Naruto purrs at him and Sasuke almost said yes, but he saw blue out of the corner of his eye.

Shit! That was Kisame. They were still at the cafeteria. Damn it. How had he let himself get so carried away?

"No." Sasuke says simply and tries to move out of Naruto's lap, but the blonde kept him there.

"What if I let you be in control while they watched us?" Naruto whispers in his ear.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. The more deviant side of his brain and his current erection found that idea VERY appealing. But the more logical side prevailed. They couldn't just start going at it in the cafeteria while a fucking gang war was going on!

"Naruto, it's not safe. There's a war going on or have you forgotten that?" Sasuke hisses at him.

"So if there wasn't a war going on and I let you take charge, it'd be okay then?" The blonde asks.

"Yes. Wait what? No. I mean maybe. I don't fucking know!" Sasuke growls at him and mentally kicks himself for sounding so indecisive.

He should have firmly told Naruto know. Sasuke should have kicked the blonde's ass for pushing the issue. God damn it! Why was he so fucking weak when the blonde kissed him? Where was his pride? Where was his fucking common sense?!

"Well you are considering it. So that's a start. I really don't get why you are so shy." Naruto says.

"I'M NOT FUCKING SHY!" Sasuke snarls at him, as loud as he could get away with, without the entire cafeteria hearing him.

Kisame shakes his head. Yeah he was going to stay out of this one. He backs away slowly and decides to let the two resolve their lovers' spat, without him being within the blast zone.

Naruto blinks. Sasuke was legitimately pissed at him. Shit. Maybe he'd pushed a little too far. But Sasuke had been in his arms and issuing those sexy little _Fuck Me moans._ How as he supposed to resist that?!

"Sasuke, do you want to go back to your cell and we can talk about this? No need to cause a scene, right?" The blonde asks.

Sasuke was about to tell Naruto to go fuck himself. He was the one who caused the scene, not him. He noticed there were A LOT of Suna members staring at them though. Yeah, privacy might be what was called for in this situation.

"Alright." Sasuke says and heads off to his cell, leaving Naruto in the dust.

He knew the blonde would follow him. So there was no need to wait for him. He opens the cell and shuts it when the hacker was inside. He quickly pulls the curtain over it to provide more privacy.

"I didn't mean to piss you off." Naruto mutters.

"Well you did. Naruto, I'm the leader of Taka. I can't be seen as weak. Getting banged in public, would make me look extremely weak. Maybe doing the banging might be okay, but we are at war. Being naked with that many enemy gang members nearby, is not a good idea. So I want you to back the fuck off with this Exhibition Kink, at least while the war is going on." Sasuke says.

Naruto sighs and caresses Sasuke's cheek. Yeah, he had pushed too hard. He felt like a dick for doing so. Sasuke had some good points there.

"Alright. I'll cool it for now. It's just…you were making those _Fuck Me Moans_ of yours and I got a little carried away." The hacker admits.

"I do not have _Fuck Me Moans."_ Sasuke scoffs and Naruto looks at him like, _"Yes, you do and you know it."_

"Look, I don't want to fight and I know part of you doesn't either." Naruto says and glances down at Sasuke's crotch.

The offer was rather obvious. Naruto was offering a lot more than kissing and making up. The blonde was basically putting Makeup Sex on the table.

He realized he shouldn't indulge his blue eyed lover. It'd teach him a lesson, if he told him no. But damn it, he was pissed and really horny. That was not a good combination. The idea of taking care of his _problem_ by himself, just wasn't nearly as appealing as having the blonde do it for him. Besides, he could milk this.

"Still have that uniform?" He asks.

"Yeah." Naruto replies hopefully.

"Go get it. I'll wait for you." His dark haired lover says and kisses his cheek.

Naruto darts off quickly to get that uniform. He was just glad that Sasuke wasn't mad at him anymore. Well he might still be mad at him. But at least he was turned on enough to overlook it. And Naruto could build off of that pretty easily.

"So is it just uniforms?" Naruto asks, once he returns wearing his old army outfit.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"I mean is that your main kink other than necking and dirty talking clearly gets you going?" The blonde asks.

Sasuke simply shakes his head. He kisses his blonde. The blue eyed hacker already had more than enough ammunition to use against Sasuke. He definitely wasn't going to give him more.

"Seriously, that's it?" Naruto asks after returning the kiss.

"No. I'm just not going to tell you everything right now. You already exploit what you do know. I'm not giving away anything else." Sasuke tells him.

"Alright. I guess I'll just learn by trial and error if you want to be difficult." Naruto says.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. He was not being difficult. He was just being logical. The blonde already had entirely too much control over him and he had to reassert himself somehow.

"You really are like a cat, you know that?" Naruto says as he sits on his knees and reaches for Sasuke's zipper.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Sasuke asks in a confused voice.

"Well you're beautiful, graceful, and strong. You also tend to be a loner and you only wanted petted on your terms. And my God, are you stubborn." Naruto muses.

 **Warning Lemon**

"I'd say you are more stubborn than me. But the rest of that is accurate. OH FUCK!" Sasuke hisses after Naruto takes him into his mouth, having discarded Sasuke's pants and boxers.

Naruto smirks. He loved how sensitive his lover was. Well really every man was when you had his dick in his mouth, but especially Sasuke.

He sucks hard and fast, making sure to graze him gently with his teeth. The blue eyed inmate knew that Sasuke got off faster when there was an element of danger. Be that the risk of getting bitten or getting caught.

This last one was odd for someone who claimed to be so against exhibition. But this was Sasuke. He didn't have to make sense. He was full of contradictions.

"Wh-at were we fighting about again?" Sasuke groans and runs his fingers through the golden locks of the man below him.

Naruto smiles and sucks harder. That was better. There was nothing like a blowjob to make your lover forgive you for whatever slight offense you might have committed. He looks up just in time to see Sasuke cry out in pleasure and cum hard.

"Nothing important." Naruto says and tries to kiss Sasuke but he turns his head at the last second, in favor of starting to unbutton the hacker's shirt.

"Really? Are you really being prissy about kissing me because I just sucked you off?" Naruto asks.

"Well yeah. I mean I like getting you off, but I'm not really that into tasting myself." Sasuke says.

Naruto shakes his head. It was amazing really. Sasuke was obviously a very sensual creature. But at other times he could be so damn repressed.

"You sure? You taste really good to me. Salty really." The blonde says and captures his lover's lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke was going to tell Naruto off. But when he kissed him, as always he melted. Screw it. He felt himself being pushed onto the bed.

"I love you. But you need to loosen up." Naruto murmurs and yanks off Sasuke's shirt.

"I'm sure you can help me with that." Sasuke smiles knowingly and tugs off Naruto's shirt, running his hands along the blonde's muscular back.

"Yeah. You read my mind." Naruto says and nibbles on Sasuke's ear, enjoying the feeling of the gentle massage.

"Mmm not hard to do. There's usually only one of three things on it. Sex, food, and violence. In that order." Sasuke replies.

"Damn you are vicious. You should be nicer to me." Naruto says.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke agrees and flips them, straddling Naruto's waist.

Naruto smiles. The sight of his lover completely naked and on top of him was fucking beautiful. He was hit with a sudden surge of possessiveness. He decided he was going to mark Sasuke in some way. So he attacks the other man's neck with kisses and love bites, leaving the darkest hickeys that his teeth could managing.

"Nhh! Nn-naruto, what the Hell?" Sasuke pants and moans.

"Sorry. It's just hard to believe you're mine sometimes. So I like to see visible proof." Naruto says.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruto was really such a romantic. He smiles and places a trail of butterfly kisses over the blonde's neck and slowly makes his way further south, over the muscular planes of his chest and abs. Sasuke was secretly a sucker for a nice set of abs and pair of biceps. He'd never tell his lover that though.

"Ye-ah that's much nicer." Naruto murmurs and sighs in pleasure, running his fingers through Sasuke's surprisingly soft hair.

He had expected it to be harsh. It was so spiky. But no, it felt more like velvet. That was the only part of Sasuke's body that was ever soft though, he thought with a smirk.

Sasuke replies to that by nipping at Naruto's inner thigh playfully and stroking his erection. Naruto groans and bucks into his hand desperate for more contact. His lover was very good with his hands, even better with his mouth. That's when the blonde's shut tightly in pleasure when Sasuke takes him into his hot, wet mouth.

The Taka leader glances up at Naruto as he continues sucking. Oral sex wasn't something he indulged his previous lovers with often. It was too submissive for his liking. But fair was fair and it was glorious to watch the blonde's response to it. He could tell that Naruto was fighting back the impulse to fuck his throat raw and that excited him.

"Ss-asuke, stop. I'm going to fucking cum and I want to be inside you when I do." He warns him and Sasuke releases him from his mouth with a loud pop.

Naruto leans over and gives Sasuke a passionate kiss before he starts sucking on his own fingers hard. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at this. Apparently, foreplay was nearly over.

"It's faster." The blonde explains, deciding his fingers were sufficiently coated with saliva to stretch his lover.

"Like I said, sex, food, and violence." Sasuke says with a smirk and gasps when he feels Naruto slide two digits inside him.

He squirms and arches back in surprise. Naruto had never done that before. He'd always started with one.

"That's mostly because I am really fucking turned on right now, but also because you were being sassy." Naruto tells him and kisses Sasuke to distract him while he adjusted.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and rocks his hips, to encourage Naruto further. He continues preparing his lover to accept him and smirks into the kiss when he felt Sasuke moan. Yes, he'd found that spot again. It was getting a little bit easier to find each time they made love.

"I'm good." Sasuke tells him and the hacker removes his fingers.

"You can set the pace." Naruto whispers hotly into his lover's ear and licks it.

The dark haired man shivers and nods. He slowly slides himself onto Naruto and moans when they were joined together. Sasuke slowly rocks against Naruto encouragingly and the blonde places his hands on his lover's hips and thrusts inside him.

 _Perfect._ It was like Sasuke was made just for him. They fit together so perfectly. He loved being inside the other man. He was so hot and tight. Watching Sasuke bounce along the length of his cock was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen in his life. He slams into Sasuke's spot when he felt his lover riding him faster and harder.

"Naruto! Fuck!" Sasuke moans as the blonde hit that spot inside him that made him swear to God that he could see stars behind his eyes.

He didn't know how the blonde did it. Naruto always made him feel so full and yet so desperate for more at the same time. He was the only person who could make him feel like he was fucking flying during sex and seemed to know intuitively how and where to touch him.

"You feel so fucking good, baby." Naruto growls in pleasure and couldn't help but admire the form of the gorgeous man on top of him.

If he were to die right now, he would die a happy man. Heaven would never compare to this. And to think those bastards in the courtroom thought that sending him to prison was going to be a punishment. He should send them a gift basket, maybe with a picture of him and Sasuke making love inside it. That would show them.

"You feel so good." Sasuke groans and was too lost in pleasure to protest the pet name.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum." Naruto says.

He couldn't take anymore. The way Sasuke looked with his head thrown back in pleasure and his beautiful ruby red eyes clouded in desire. His sexy moans. How tight he felt around his cock. He was going to cum. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

Judging by the moans Sasuke was making, he wasn't going to last much longer either. They both cry and reached their release at the same time. Sasuke slides off Naruto and the blonde pulls him flush against him, cuddling into him

 **End Lemon**

"You are such a cuddler. You are so lucky you are with me. The other inmates would laugh at your ass if they found out you liked to cuddle after sex." Sasuke taunts Naruto, trying to catch his breath.

"You're pretty cuddly yourself. So I wouldn't get so cocky." Naruto tells him and slips his ass, causing Sasuke to yip.

"Was I to rough, baby?" Naruto asks, his eyes growing alarmed at the yip.

"Pft. Don't flatter yourself. I am more than capable of handling your dick. You just surprised me." Sasuke says.

"Either way, I'll be more gentle next time." Naruto says and kisses the top of Sasuke's head.

"I didn't say I wanted gentle." Sasuke gives him a dirty look.

"Well we haven't really done it that way before. I want to be able to savor the moment, you know?" Naruto asks and Sasuke looks away to hide the light rosy pink tint that was now adorning his cheeks.

"Alright. Next time we'll go slower." Sasuke mutters.

Meanwhile Sai was getting out of solitary confinement. He's greeted by Kabuto on his way back to his cell. To say the least, Kabuto didn't look too happy.

"You idiot." He growls at him.

"It wasn't my fault. It was two against one. Naturally, the nurse took their word over mine." Sai says.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first fucking place. But you just couldn't resist taunting them, could you? I'm going to talk to Orochimaru. Your arrogance is going to cost people's lives at this rate." He says.

Sai raises an eyebrow. Kabuto actually thought he was in charge here. It would almost be laughable, if he was in a better mood. However, two months of sitting all by yourself, had put him in a rather foul mood.

"Kabuto, that sounded like a challenge. Are you certain that you wish to challenge me? Tell me, do you wish to be buried or cremated?" He asks.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! I've been running this gang long before you showed up! How dare you think that you can just waltz right in here and take over?!" Kabuto roars at him and lunges at him, only to fall over dead.

A single gunshot had rung out. Sai looks around alarmed. Maybe it was one of the guards? No, it wasn't. He saw a very distinctive head of full black spiky hair. It was Madara.

"Madara Uchiha? I'm honored to meet your acquaintance. Where did you get the gun?" Sai asks cheerfully, as if there wasn't a corpse on top of him.

"Sai, I have heard much about you. I do believe it would be in our best interest to talk. It seems to be that we could come to a mutually beneficial understanding. And as for your question, I have my ways. There is nothing inside this prison that I can not acquire, if I desire it." The elderly Crime Lord says and lets his eyes trail over the younger man's form suggestively.

Sai tilts his head curiously. Madara had not only killed Kabuto to protect him, he was offering some kind of deal. He couldn't help but be intrigued at the way Madara was looking at him.

Of course, he was suspicious. Sai was well aware that Madara was at least twice his age, if not over that. But he could easily pass for forty, a rather hot forty at that. God only knows, what he had been like in his prime. Besides, there were advantages to having an experienced lover.

"Of course." He replies.

Why, he wondered though? He knew that it was likely the eldest Uchiha in the prison as aware of what he had been doing to his relatives. So why would he want to help him? Was it merely a case of lust?

"I can see the skepticism in your eyes. It's only natural. Come, let us find a place where we can discuss things in private." Madara suggests.

"Of course. I was just heading to my cell. My cell mate is a night owl and likely won't be there until almost dawn." Sai says with a far too cheerful smile and Madara follows him.

"As you are aware two of my relations run two of the largest gangs in this prison. This distresses me. I have concerns they might plot against me, especially now that Itachi has taken the leader of Suna for his lover. The Sound seems like the best insurance." He says.

"I see and you would like this protection as repayment for killing Kabuto?" He inquires.

"I'm no fool. I doubt that you would be motivated by something sentimental as an old fashioned notion of fair play. That was just the beginning of my negotiation. I can also offer you information. I regularly speak with Itachi. I'm certain that he'll let slip something valuable that will help Sound win this gang war." He states.

"I have to admit your offer is most intriguing. I hope you will take no offense if I ask Lord Orochimaru for his opinion before accepting it." He says.

"None at all. .Do think it over." Madara says as he walks off.

 _Pathetically easy._ Sai actually thought that he would betray his own blood because he had killed Kabuto? Never. Itachi and Sasuke were family. Family was the most important thing in life. Besides, he had always hated that prick Kabuto.

He smirks. Still this should prove most amusing. Once the Sound trusted him, it would be an easy matter to take them out. Perhaps Orochimaru would even slither inside the prison walls to see what was going on, once his gang members started to fall one by one and at last he would rid the world of that snake.

"Children are so easy to fool. All you have to do is make them think you are trying to save your own neck. Just because they would betray their family to do so, doesn't mean I would. It isn't like the old days where you actually had to try to outwit rival gang members." He chuckles.

If one really pressed Madara into accepting a "label," he would define himself as being bisexual. He preferred men over women, but he could be tempted by women occasionally. This was especially so if they had large breasts. So it had been an easily matter to fake his attraction to the artist.

"As long as he believe that I desire him, that can only work in my favor." Madara mutters to himself and ponders the situation with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had just been rising up the ranks before Madara turned himself in. He was a viper. The man's ambitions knew no bounds. The eldest Uchiha detested him for one simple fact.

Orochimaru refused to get his hands dirty directly. He always hired underlings for that. He doubted the snake had ever actually killed someone. And if you hadn't killed someone, well you weren't worth bothering with in Madara's book. The coward was not worthy of the title Crime Lord. Perhaps Madara should remind him of that.


	13. Chapter 13

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. One reviewer did request a Gaara x Itachi lemon, so that request will be granted. Oh and I have a curveball ready for you guys in this chapter. We'll have to see how that is received.

 **Viewer's Choice:** Actual romance or was Madara just messing with her head? Or perhaps both? ;)

 **Chapter Notation/Warning:** Gaara and Itachi engage in a little dirty talking/crude language.

Chapter 13

Tsunade had been the prison warden for over 20 years. It might sound a little vain, but she thought she ran a pretty tight ship. Considering how many gangs were inside these walls, it was a miracle that everything ran as smoothly as it did. Well it had until Sai's arrival.

Naturally, she had started paying very close attention to the artist. She realized that he was slinking around a lot. As far as she could tell, Kabuto was no longer the real leader of the Sound. That was made particularly clear when she found his corpse, with a single bullet hole in it.

"There's only one man who is this good of a shot or who would be able to smuggle in a gun." She mutters.

If an employee had to shoot a prisoner in self-defense or to protect someone else, they would have reported it. They certainly wouldn't have left the body just laying there. No, it was obvious a prisoner had done it. Which meant it had to be Madara. He was the only prisoner capable of getting a gun so easily.

She sighs. Tsunade knew she had no choice but to confront Madara about this. She fingers the gun in her pocket for reassurance. Madara was one criminal who would not bat an eyelash over killing a prison employee.

If it came down to a shoot out, she wasn't entirely certain she would win. Tsunade knew herself to be an excellent shot, but so was Madara. With that in not very reassuring thought in mind, she heads to his cell.

"Good evening, Tsunade. You are looking well." Madara says casually as he lounges on his bed, reading a book.

He was reading _The Art of War._ The busty blonde highly doubted this was a coincidence. The eldest Uchiha had to be aware of the gang war that was currently ramping up inside the prison.

The book was worn though. It was likely that he was rereading it. Perhaps he was merely reading it in front of her as a subtle way of trying to intimidate her.

"Madara, I found a dead body in the hallway. It was Kabuto. He was the leader of the Sound. I know the Sound is a rival gang to the Akatsku and Taka. Both of which are led by your relatives. Somehow, I doubt that is a coincidence." She says.

"Are you accusing me of murder?" He asks and idly flips a page as if she had asked him if he had snuck in an issue of _Playboy_ , instead of accused him of killing someone.

"It wouldn't be the first time. There was a bullet hole in him. I know it wasn't any of the prison employees. They would have reported it and they wouldn't have just left his body laying on the floor like that." She continues.

"That is a reasonable assumption. I have to admit, that I agree. It does seem unlikely that Kabuto was murdered by a prison employee." He concedes.

"Indeed." Tsunade says and watches him like a hawk.

He might look as though he was casually reading a book now. But she knew that could change at any moment. Madara Uchiha was a killing machine and everyone knew it.

"Still I don't know why you are accusing me. He was a gang leader and at least two major gangs, if not three, utterly despise the Sound. That's not to mention the other inmates who likely have plenty of reasons to want him dead. That seems awfully biased of you lady Tsunade. Haven't I been a good boy all these years?" He asks.

"Your great nephews are the leaders of two rival gangs of the Sound. Sound's leader is now dead. You happen to be well known as an excellent shot. Yes, it is purely circumstantial evidence at this point, but it is the beginnings of a strong case. Do you not think so?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm already in jail. This state doesn't have the death penalty and even if they did, I'm over sixty. It can take well over a decade, sometimes over two for such cases to be settled. I'm impressed that you have the balls to threaten me, but we both know it's an idle threat. Besides, you wanted him dead almost as much as I did. Don't bother to deny it." He says and turns another page.

She blinks. Tsunade couldn't believe that he had basically confessed. To add insult to injury, he was right. There was very little she could do to him. She could put him in solitary confinement and take away privileges but those things were so minor. He likely wouldn't even care.

"So you admit it." She says.

"I am admitting that if I did do it, your threats are useless against me and we both know that. I confessed to nothing." He smirks.

Tsunade didn't like the look of that smirk, she reaches for her gun just in case. Before she could do much more than get it out of her pocket, Madara fired off a warning shot, that knocked her gun out of her hand.

"You do have good instincts. I do admire a woman who know show to handle a large gun. It's an attractive quality. But make no mistake about it, I am in this prison because I currently want to be. If I wanted out or if I wanted to kill every single person inside it, you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. Fortunately for you, that is not my desire today." He says.

"And what about tomorrow?" Tsunade asks.

"I would suggest that everyone live each day as if it was their last as an insurance policy." Madara states merrily.

Tsunade twitches. Did he think this was some kind of game?! Actually, this was Madara Uchiha, he probably did.

"Have I upset you, my dear? I suppose you could always reach for your gun. No one would question you if you were to say that I was trying to kill you. After all, I killed 382 people. Who is to say that I wouldn't try to make it an even 400?" He inquires as if he was discussing a sports game.

"You are insane." She mutters.

Madara smirks. That was actually quite the common misconception. He was not insane, he just liked to fuck with people.

"And you're beautiful." He says.

"…" Tsunade is speechless.

"I don't know why you look so shocked. I'm surely not the first man to notice." He murmurs and places a bookmark inside his paperback.

"No. But you are the first serial killer to have said so." She says and takes a few steps back when she saw him get off the bed.

"Well I'm sure other serial killers were thinking it." He says with a shrug and pushes her against the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kakashi says, walking past the cell and seeing that Madara had Tsunade pinned, he fires off a shot at the floor.

"Ever the Knight in Shining Armor, eh Kakshi?" Madara says with a chuckle and walks back to his bed, as if nothing happened.

"Tsunade, are you alright?" The silver haired guard asks and she nods, quickly walking over to Kakashi and out of that cell, locking it.

Madara raises an eyebrow. Did she actually think a locked cell would stop him, if he wanted to get out of there? Amusing.

"Good night." He says and lays on his bed, rolling over with his back to them, as the pair heads down the hall.

The blonde woman sighs. She couldn't believe she had allowed that to happen. How had things spiraled out of control and so quickly? Oh wait, that was a stupid question. It was Madara Uchiha. Things always spiraled out of control with him. It was like a law of nature.

"What the Hell was that back there?" Kakashi asks his coworker in concern, wondering if he had just prevented Tsunade from becoming Madara's latest victim.

"He was fucking with me. You know how he is. He likes to mess with people's heads. When he saw that intimidation wasn't working, he went with flirtation. I don't think he was actually going to hurt me." She says.

"That's not a gamble that I would take. You know how you always lose bets." Kakashi warns her and she nods as they head back to the office.

Meanwhile with Itachi and Gaara, the elder Uchiha brother was leading Gaara to the library. The red head wasn't sure why. But at this point, he just went with the other man's whims. They usually produced interesting results.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asks softly.

"Much better now. I sincerely recommend avoiding getting stabbed though." Gaara says with his typical dry sense of humor.

"I'll try to make a note of that." The Akatsuki leader replies with a smirk and pins Gaara against a book shelf.

Gaara smiles and wraps his arms around Itachi's neck. Yes, the elder gang leader definitely had a pinning fetish. Itachi seemed to love to shove Gaara against whatever hard surface was closest to him.

In the beginning of their relationship, it had nearly given the red head a heart attack a few times. Now, when someone grabbed him and drug him off to a dark corner, he wasn't worried. He just assumed it was Itachi.

"Good." Gaara says.

"It's late enough here that we should have the library all to ourselves. I would take you back to my cell, but most likely Sasuke and Naruto have already claimed it." He says and caresses the other man's cheek.

"Well I suppose a library is a bit more romantic than a prison cell anyway." The gang leader says.

Itachi chuckles and nods. He kisses Gaara's forehead. The Akatsuki gang leader would have loved to be free and taken him somewhere special. Most likely somewhere in Europe. Perhaps Paris, after all there was a reason it was called the City of Love.

"You are doing it again. You are here with me, yet your mind is a thousand miles away. What's on your mind?" He asks.

"I wish that we were free and I could take you someplace better than a library." Itachi admits.

"As long as you are with me, I don't really care about the location." The red head assures him and tugs off the other man's shirt.

Gaara took this moment to admire the Itachi's naked chest. He had a lithe muscular build. It reminded the red head of a leopard. Madara was obviously a lion because of that mane of hair and broad build. Sasuke was a black panther, a jaguar. It was frankly a little bit disturbing that so much masculine beauty was found in one family.

"Tell me what is going on inside that pretty head of yours?" Itachi inquires with amusement.

"It's nothing of consequence. Silly really." Gaara replies as he traces his finger tips down the muscular planes of the other man's chest, exploring.

Itachi shivers at the light touches. The red head was a master of the gentle, seductive touch. So light and yet so sensual.

It was almost as if he was afraid to push his luck further or perhaps he was really just a tease. Who knew? Their relationship was still entirely too new and they had had precious little time to explore each other before he was stabbed. That was one surefire way to kill one's libido for awhile.

"If it was consequential enough to enter your mind, then it is important to me." He says.

"I was just thinking that it isn't really fair that one family has so much masculine beauty in it." Gaara says and kisses Itachi's neck.

Itachi sighs in pleasure. He was just as much of a sucker for necking as Sasuke was. He was pretty sure it was a family trait. Though he had never asked Madara for confirmation. That would just be disturbing.

"Should I be disturbed that you are implying that you find my uncle who is over twice your age attractive? Not to mention my baby brother who is…already claimed by Naruto." He asks.

"Never. I am allowed to admire the scenery but you are in my eyes the most beautiful of the three of you and the only one that I actually desire." Gaara assures him and bites down lightly on his neck, causing the older man to groan in pleasure.

It was hard to stay miffed at Gaara. The red head knew his weakness and he could deny him nothing. Itachi knew he should be disturbed by this, but couldn't find it in him to care.

"You really shouldn't tease me like that if you are not fully recovered." Itachi growls at him and his eyes bleed crimson red.

"Someone's excited. Your eyes only change color when you are either very angry or turned on. I'm feeling much better, my love. Besides, we can't let Sasuke and Naruto have all the fun." He says and licks Itachi's ear.

"That's true." He muses and shivers at the attention to his ear.

Itachi captures Gaara's lips with his own and kisses him deeply. He smirks into the kiss when he heard the red head moan into it. The other gang leader then grabs Itachi's hair.

Gaara did seem to enjoy doing that quite a bit. The elder Uchiha didn't mind though. Perhaps it was a slight masochistic streak manifesting himself, but he found that he enjoyed the sensation of Gaara tugging on his hair quite a bit.

Gaara runs his fingers through Itachi's hair. He reveled in the silky feeling of the dark locks. He wondered how it was possible for a man to have hair so soft and luxurious? Was it naturally this way or had he found some really exceptional conditioner?

"Strip." Itachi says simply.

It was just one word. But it made Gaara shiver nonetheless. There was something about Itachi's voice, that was impossible to resist. He privately mused that might explain how he maintained power in the Akatsuki. It was like a Siren's call or something.

 **Warning Lemon**

Gaara slowly begins sliding his shirt over his head. His own muscles were well defined, though he would always be on the smaller side when it came to his height and build. Tiny, but mighty is what Kankuro used to say when they were children.

"You're beautiful." Itachi murmurs approvingly and Gaara slips out of his pants with an effortless grace, so he was left standing only in his black silk boxers.

"I do like the black. It goes so well with your hair and your fairer skin. The silk is surprising. Though I have always favored that fabric myself. It is very sensual." Itachi states as he walks over to Gaara and suddenly the red head felt like a deer that had just been cornered by a very hungry wolf.

"Glad you lik-e it." Gaara says and swallows hard.

Oh for fucksake. He was stuttering like some blushing virgin. That was embarrassing. As he was thinking this, Itachi took advantage of his distraction by tugging off his boxers and taking the red head into his hot mouth.

"FUCK!" The red head hisses in pleasure and squirms.

Itachi was glad that Gaara wasn't his first lover. It would have been rather difficult to take all of the Suna leader into his mouth otherwise. Gaara was quite… _blessed_ in this respect.

The elder Uchiha brother had not the faintest idea how this was possible, but he actually tasted like strawberries. Deciding that he liked this unexpected occurrence, he sucks harder and lavishes the sensitive flesh with his tongue. His efforts were rewarded almost instantly with a loud moan.

"I-tachi!" Gaara moans his name and tries to wiggle free of his lover's talented, but Itachi places his hands on his hips to still him.

Apparently the Uchiha didn't need this type of consideration. He was just fine with bringing the red head to his peak with his mouth. Which was a good thing because Gaara cries out and cums hard only a few moments later.

"I think that it's sweet that you were worried about upsetting me in that manner. But you don't need to be." Itachi tells him and kisses the red head hotly, while Gaara tugs off the other man's pants and boxers quickly.

"Al-right. Fuck maybe there are certain advantages to having an older lover." The leader of Suna muses as he begins pumping Itachi's cock in his hand.

"And a younger one, as well. I gr-eatly enjoy your…enthusiasm." Itachi pants out lustfully and thrusts into his hand, seeking relief.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who is enthusiastic." Gaara muses and places butterfly kisses along Itachi's chest, while still stroking him him.

Itachi lets out soft sighs of pleasure. He places then begins to suck on his own fingers harshly, coating them thoroughly. He was aware that Gaara wasn't a virgin. Virgins didn't grab onto their lover with such confidence. But he still wasn't going to risk hurting him by not properly preparing his lover.

"You really shouldn't just assume that you are going to be the one who tops." Gaara says.

"Would you prefer the other way?" Itachi asks.

"Variety makes sex more exciting. I was just saying that you shouldn't assume things." The red head says with a cocky smile and shivers when Itachi grabs him and bends the red head over one of the desks.

"I suppose not. But you really shouldn't taunt a man who wants nothing more than to bend you over and fuck you senseless." Itachi whispers hotly into his ear and parts Suna's leader's legs, slowly sliding one digit inside him and running his other hand along his back in a sensual massage.

"T-hat's a good point." Gaara says and writhes underneath Itachi, trying to adjust.

"You haven't had a lover in awhile. You are so sensitive." He marvels and adds another, searching for his new lover's spot.

"Itachi, if you don't fuck me now, I'm going to turn around and slams you into the table instead." Gaara growls.

"You do have such a mouth on you, my love. Normally, you are much more refined in your word choices. I suppose that's what happens when all the blood flows south though." Itachi muses and Gaara was about to make good on his threat/promise when the elder Uchiha brother slowly buries himself inside his lover and groans in pleasure.

It had been worth the wait. For three years, he had been in love with the red head. Itachi had always enjoyed sex, though he was selective in who he would take to his bed. But it had never been this euphoric before.

Gaara was so hot and tight. It was as if he was made just for him. He felt the red head arch against him and reveled in the feeling of his flesh against the other man's. He could feel his muscles ripple underneath him and begins to move within his lover, at an easy pace.

"ITACHI!" Gaara cries out suddenly and the Akatsuki leader smirks, knowing that he had found the other man's spot.

"I like it when you scream my name like that." He informs him and begins slamming into his lover with a reckless abandonment.

Gaara was going to reply to that. He really was. But soon he was reduced to being completely incoherent. Fuck! Fuck! It felt so good. Itachi kept striking his spot with a sensual precision that took his breath away. He pants and moans, desperately as he felt his own release barreling towards him.

Itachi had meant to make love to the red head slowly. He had intended to take his time. But the scent, sight, taste, and sounds his lover was making were too much for even him to resist for long. So he slammed into him with a carnal ferocity that made the desk shake underneath them. It didn't take long for both men to reach their climax together.

"My only regret is that we waited so long to do that." Itachi pants as he slowly slides out of his new lover.

"I feel the same way." Gaara agrees as he tries to catch his breath.

 **End Lemon**

"I love you." Itachi says and cuddles into the red head.

"I love you to. I suspect we should probably get out of here as it's almost dawn." He warns him and Itachi agrees, the two lovers walk off hand in hand.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were just waking up in their cell. The blonde runs his fingers through Taka's leader's dark hair and smiles. Every day that he woke up next to the other man was a good day to him.

"So what's with your great uncle or whatever Madara is to you?" He asks curiously.

"Not sure. I know that he used to be a Crime Lord. His brother died. I guess he was killed in a drive by shooting and that made him snap. So he hunted down every member of that gang for years. Then he turned himself in. Itachi seems to think that he's too dangerous for me to be around because I look like Madara's brother." Sasuke says.

"And you don't?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke shrugs. Personally, he thought Itachi was being overprotective. Madara had been inside the prison for decades and so far hadn't killed anyone or at least he hadn't been caught doing it. So that was a good sign.

Of course Sasuke wasn't stupid. He realized that Madara was still a dangerous man, a very dangerous man actually. The eldest Uchiha was the most feared person inside these walls for a very good reason. He had killed 382 people. He could claim the highest number of kills of anyone in this country that had been arrested for murder, maybe ever.

"I don't know really. But he is family. I think I at least owe him a chance. You know?" Sasuke replies.

"Yeah. I totally get it. But I want you to stay safe." Naruto says and he kisses Sasuke, who returns it.

"Mmm I always do." Sasuke promises him and smiles when the blonde pins him to the bed and straddles his waist.

It was a little game they played every morning they woke up together. A play fight really. Whoever managed to stubborn the other, would get to be in control of their lovemaking for that day.

Naruto was the most stubborn person that Sasuke had ever met. So perhaps it wasn't surprising that he won the majority of the time. When it came to raw skill, they were fairly evenly matched. Sasuke was faster, more agile, and more flexible. But Naruto was stronger, had better stamina, and some nifty moves the Army had taught him. So it was always an interesting battle for dominance.

"I think you let me win half the time." Naruto muses.

Hmm that was a tough one. If he said yes, that was admitting he wanted Naruto to dominant him. If he said no, that implied he was weaker than he really wanted to be viewed as.

"I think you are overanalyzing this." Sasuke replies.

"Mmm maybe." The blonde concedes.

Sasuke sighs. He brushes some of Naruto's hair out of his eyes. He knew that the hacker was worried about him. But honestly, he was a gang leader. He could take care of himself.

"I get that you're worried. I'm not going to lie. There's a gang war going on. So you have good reason to be. But I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. Give me some credit, okay?" Sasuke asks with a smile.

"Okay." Naruto says and kisses his hand.

"I love you." Sasuke says, pulling his ultimate trump card.

He rarely said it. It wasn't easy for him to say the L word. But every time he did, Naruto would give him that dazzling smile of pure joy. So it was slowly growing easier with time. But for now, about half the time he used it as a bribe or a distraction. Naruto didn't seem to mind though.

"I love you to and I know you mean that. But don't think that I'm going to let you change the subject that easily." Naruto says.

"It was worth a shot." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Yeah it was worth a shot. Things are getting serious around here. Did you hear they found Kabuto's body laying dead in the fucking hallway?" Naruto asks and Sasuke's eyes widen.

Kabuto was dead? That couldn't be possible. Granted, he had always hated the prick. But the prick knew what he was doing. That was why Itachi and Sasuke didn't directly challenge Suna. The bastard always had 100 escape plans ready to go.

"Was it another stabbing?" The youngest Uchiha asks his beautiful blonde lover.

"No. Bullet. Only one bullet. Whoever did it was a Hell of a good shot." Naruto muses.

"Madara." The dark haired inmate says simply.

Naruto blinks. Sasuke couldn't possibly be serious. He didn't really think that his 60 something great uncle had killed Kabuto, did he?

"What makes you say that?" The blue eyed hacker inquires.

"He's the only prisoner that could ever get his hands on a gun. It couldn't be an employee. They wouldn't leave the body like that. Plus he has a motive, to protect me and Itachi. It has to be him." Sasuke says.

"Do you think you should talk to him about it?" Naruto asks.

"Not a good idea. It's probably better to just pretend we don't know. If he knows that I know, he'll think that I owe him somehow. And that's never a good thing to owe someone, while you are in prison." The other man says.

"Yeah. I guess you are right. That usually ends really badly. So what are we going to do now?" Naruto inquires.

"First of all, we are going to pretend that we didn't have that conversation." Sasuke says.

"Alright and then what?" The former military man questions him.

"We can spend the rest of the day screwing each other's brains out to make sure neither of us remembers that conversation." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"I like the way you think." The blonde says and captures Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss, which he happily returns.

The two of them forgot their troubles for the rest of the day. Their passion for each other was so great, that it could keep even reality itself at bay for at least a few hours. But as they were about to find out, reality always had a way of creeping back in. That's when the fire alarm went off and all Hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 14

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter.

 **To Hell o kitty:** She/he is a guest reviewer who asked about some of my other stories that hadn't been updated in awhile, I just updated _**Animal Magnetism.**_ Thanks for the reminder. For anyone interested that's a Sasuke x Naruto werewolf story. It was my first "serious" yaoi story.

 **Chapter Warning:** There is just a little bit of dirty talking by Naruto. But by now, you are all probably used to it XD.

Chapter 14

Sasuke and Naruto quickly throw on some pants. They rush off to join the other inmates. There was no way of telling if this was just a drill or an actual fire. Naruto saw how panicked everyone looked. He didn't smell smoke though. Either way, he held onto Sasuke's hand tightly as they made their way out of the building.

"Alright everyone! We are doing a headcount." Tsunade informs them and walks down the line with some other prison employees, making sure everyone was there.

The busty blonde was frankly relieved to see Madara in the line. She half expected that he might have pulled the fire alarm as a distraction. She lets out a sigh of relief and checks his name off the list.

"Were you worried about me?" He asks cockily.

"More like worried about what you might have done." She scoffs and continues on down the line, ignoring the serial killer for the moment.

"I think your crazy Great Uncle has a thing for Granny Tsunade." Naruto whispers to Sasuke and Sasuke nods.

It was weird. But was it really anymore weird than him falling in love with a hacker or Itachi with another gang leader? Love was love. Though he wasn't entirely sure if it was love, lust, or if his uncle was just fucking with the prison warden for _fun._

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you alright?" Itachi and Gaara ask as they race over to the other couple.

"Yeah. We're fine. Just glad it didn't ring like an hour or so sooner. How about you guys?" Naruto asks.

"We're alright." Itachi answers his question and glances Sasuke up and down from head to toe.

His little brother didn't look hurt. On the contrary, judging by the rosy flush to his normally ivory colored skin and his messy hair, he looked like someone who had just spent the night being thoroughly ravished or perhaps he had been the one screwing Naruto into the mattress.

"Hey, Gaara…you sure you are okay? You are kinda limping." Naruto asks and the red head blushes.

"You are an idiot." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"What? It's just a question. I mean can't I be worried about my friend? Why do you have to be such a bastard?" The blonde asks.

"Clearly they were together last night, like we were." Sasuke mutters and couldn't believe he had to explain this to his lover.

Naruto blinks. Whoa. So Itachi and Gaara finally did it. He pat pats his friend on the back in congratulations.

"I only want him for his body, I swear." Sasuke mutters and rolls his eyes at his blonde's antics.

"That's not what you said last night!" The blonde protests at that announcement.

"You weren't acting like an idiot last night." Sasuke replies and smirks when he sees the hacker twitch in outrage at his response.

Itachi chuckles. He kisses Gaara's cheek. He was very pleased that his red head was far more even tempered. He sees Gaara smile and the leader of Suna leans into the older man, enjoying being wrapped protectively in his lover's arms.

"That's it! You need another spanking! As soon as we are back in our cell, I'm bending that sexy ass of yours over again and going to teach you to be nicer. Why can't you be nicer in public like Gaara is?" He whines.

"Because I don't want you to get too cocky and if you wanted nice, you shouldn't have bothered chasing after me like a lost puppy." The youngest Uchiha replies and looks at his nails in an almost bored fashion, causing Itachi to chuckle.

Tsunade goes and speaks with Kakashi. It looked like everyone was accounted for. It must have been a false alarm because there was no actual fire. She decides it was safe and lets everyone go back into the building.

Little did she know that Madara actually was responsible for the fire alarm going off. He just had someone else pull it. He smirks as he feels keys to the prison doors in his pocket.

Naturally, he had killed the minion. He couldn't him go blabbering to everyone. He knew that Orochimaru would be coming to the prison soon once he heard his favorite whipping boy had been killed. That is when he would strike. Perhaps he'd be a good great uncle and let Sasuke and Itachi have a crack at the "Crime Lord."

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the world in Japan, Orochimaru receives a call from Sai. Sai informs the Sannin of the "tragic news." Kabuto was dead.

"What? How could this have happened?! Was it Sasuke or Itachi?!" He demands to know.

"No. It wasn't. I don't have any idea who it was. But they found his body laying in the hallway. I am of course ready to assume his duties, if you wish it. I believe that would provide the most seamless transition. We are in the middle of a gang war and can't be seen as leaderless." The younger man reasons.

Orochimaru sighs. He would miss Kabuot. He had always been such a loyal servant. Loyalty was a quality that was so deeply lacking these days. Oh well. One pawn down and ten more were willing to take his place.

"Very well. You have my mission to take over the leadership role for now. I shall be visiting the prison shortly to pay my final respects and see what the fuck is going on in that damn prison." He says.

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru." Sai says pleasantly and hangs up after the Crime Lord did.

"That was very naughty of you, lying to your boss." Madara muses from behind the corner.

"I suppose. But he really should expect it. He trained me to be the best and that means recognizing when someone is offering a better deal." Sai says with a pleasant smile.

Madara chuckles. It was almost _cute._ Sai actually believed he had feelings for him. Nah, he was far too young for his tastes. Madara didn't fuck anyone who was less than half of his age.

While the enthusiasm of youth did have its advantages, he preferred a more experienced and less clingy lover. The younger your lover, the more clingy they were. Madara Uchiha did not put up with such behavior from any of his partners.

"Yes, he should. He raised an army of vipers. He shouldn't be surprised when one of them turns their fangs on him. Come, we have much to discuss." Madara says and offers his hand to the younger man.

He wouldn't sleep with him. But he could seduce him quite well enough without lowering himself to do so. Sai was attractive, but he was far too close to Sasuke's age. It felt wrong. Even Madara had his morals, as few as they were.

"Indeed we do." Sai says with a smile and is lead off by the other man to a more private location.

Elsewhere Gaara and Itachi heads back to the red head's cell. Gaara was currently laying in Itachi's lap. Occasionally, they would exchange heated kisses. Mostly though, Itachi was reading to Gaara and the red head was playing with Itachi's hair.

Gaara could listen to Itachi all day long. It didn't matter what he said. His voice was just nothing short of memorizing. He could recite fucking math equations and the red head wouldn't care. Currently though, Itachi was reading a story about Troy to him.

"I still have a hard time that all of that fighting was caused by one beautiful woman." He says with a chuckle.

"I would do it for you in a heartbeat." Itachi tells him and caresses his cheek, causing the younger man to blush.

Gaara smiles. He actually believed Itachi when he said that. He was perhaps the one person in the entire world, with the exception of Naruto that he trusted completely.

It was the strangest thing. All logic said he should run like Hell from Itachi Uchiha. They led rival gangs. And yet, no one else had ever made him feel this way. He didn't know that it was possible for someone as damaged as him to feel this way. He wondered if this was how Sasuke felt about Naruto.

"I know you would. You are such a romantic. It's most unexpected for someone of your station to be that way, but you are." Gaara replies with another smile.

Itachi kisses him. The leader of Suna was just adorable when he actually smiled. It was a rare privilege to be able to see one of his smiles, though becoming less rare by the day. His heart warmed at the knowledge that he was at least partially responsible for this.

Gaara kisses back happily. He moans when he felt Itachi deepen the kiss. The older man was an exceptional kisser. Actually, he had yet to find one thing that Itachi was actually bad at. There had to be something.

"There has to be something." He murmurs when he breaks the kiss and looks up at Itachi.

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha asks in confusion, not sure what was going on in his beloved's mind.

"You have to be bad at something. You are an excellent fighter, intelligent, well red, an amazing lover, a devoted brother…surely, you have to suck at something." The gang leader clarifies and Itachi chuckles.

"If you must know I am an absolutely hopeless cook and wood shop was a complete nightmare for me in high school. That was the only class that I had ever received a grade lower than a B." He admits.

Gaara tries to imagine Itachi struggling in wood shop. It didn't really make sense. The man was so good with his hands and so precise in everything he did. But he was relieved to find out that his lover was not actually perfect. It was beginning to be well a little intimidating if he were being completely honest with himself. (And Gaara did believe that honesty was the best policy when money wasn't actually involved.)

"That's good to know." The red head says.

"Mmm and what of yourself? What is your weakness?" He asks.

"I can't sing worth a damn and I apparently have a weakness for tall, dark, and handsome men." He answers.

Itachi smiles and kisses Gaara's forehead. He was truly adorable. The elder Uchiha brother would not mind spending the rest of his life behind bars, as long as he had Gaara at his side.

"I love you." He says simply and he meant it with every fiber of his being, never before had felt something so deeply.

"I love you to." His lover replies and laces his fingers with the other man, content to enjoy the quiet companionship that he provided.

Their love was certainly a quieter one than Sasuke and Naruto's. But Gaara liked it that way. They didn't need to bicker to deal with their sexual tension. They understood each other completely and there was no need for such games.

Gaara suspected the other pair secretly used their bickering as a strange method of foreplay. Honestly though, he didn't want to probe for further details. Itachi was the jealous type and likely wouldn't respond well to the leader of Suna inquiring about his younger brother's sex life.

"What is on your mind? You appear to be thinking rather loudly at the moment." His lover inquires.

"It's nothing." Gaara states quickly, perhaps a little too quickly because Itachi no was looking at him rather suspiciously.

"What did I say about your thoughts earlier? If it's consequential enough to cross your mind, it is important enough to discuss." He reminds him.

Gaara wonders if maybe he can weasel out of this somehow. Perhaps he could simply distract Itachi. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

"You are on my mind and the way you make me feel." He answers honestly, though it was a lie by omission.

"That is very touching. But I know when you aren't telling me the full story. Now you are going to respond in a more thorough fashion or perhaps I will take a leaf out of Naruto's book." Itachi warns him.

The red head tilts his head to the side. He wondered what the older man meant by that. A leaf out of Naruto's book? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I'll spank you until you learn how to behave. It apparently was effective on Sasuke. It may very well produce the results I desire from you as well. Should be investigate this matter?" The dark haired man inquires and Gaara gulps.

"Alright. Alright. I was just thinking that our relationship is different than theirs. Our relationship is different than Sasuke and Naruto's, I mean." He asds for clarification.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He didn't have to say it. It was clear what he was thinking. He wanted to know _**how**_ their love was different than the other criminal couple's was.

"They play fight a lot. We don't waste energy on such things. We understand each other in a way that allows our love to be an easier one." He explains.

"I can't disagree with that assessment. But I am wondering why you were so hesitant to tell me this." He says.

"Well I thought maybe you would be jealous. I mean I was pondering your brother and Naruto's love life." Gaara admits.

Itachi looks at his lover rather intently. When he put it like _**that**_ perhaps he had a good reason to be jealous. He had to be sure.

"And do I have a reason to be jealous?" Itachi demands to know.

"No. Never, my love. You are the only one I want. You're the only one who can make me feel alive in this way." Gaara says and kisses him.

"Mmm then that is good enough for me." Itachi replies after returning the kiss and Gaara mentally sighs in relief, a jealous Itachi was a scary thought indeed.

"Seriously, why are you so mean in public? You're completely different in private." Naruto asks as he and Sasuke head back to his cell.

"Because I'm a gang leader. I'm still not sure what part of that hasn't gotten through your thick skull yet. I have a reputation to maintain. If I'm seen as a romantic sap, it hurts my image. You know I love you. I don't get what is with you and this exhibition kink." Sasuke says, pushing Naruto against the wall and kissing the handsome blonde.

Naruto smiles. Alright, so Sasuke was a shy bastard in his own way. He knew the other man loved him. He just wished he would loosen up a little in public. There was no reason for him to act this way.

"Yeah, I know you do. I love you to. Someday I'm going to get us out of here and take you to a club." He says.

Sasuke looks at Naruto like he'd grown two heads. Why would Sasuke want to go to a fucking nightclub? They were loud and too crowded. That was not his idea of a good time. No he'd rather stay home and spend some _quality time_ with his favorite blonde.

"A special kind of club." The blue eyed hacker clarifies when he sees his lover's skepticism.

"Special how?" The youngest Uchiha asks the other prisoner curiously because God only knows what was going on in his head.

"A sex club." He answers with a grin.

Saskue blinks. Yes, Naruto had definitely lost his damn mind. He was crazy if he thought for one second that the Taka leader was going to go to a sex club. It didn't matter how hot Naruto was. That just wasn't his scene, at all.

"No. Not going to happen. No way." Sasuke says and puts his foot down in what he perceives to be a very firm manner.

"Awe come on. What are you so scared of? We'll be free and you won't have to show of for your gang members. It'll just be a bunch of strangers." Naruto reassures him.

Naruto pouts. Yeah for a gang leader, Sasuke was unexpectedly shy in his own way. In private, he'd let the _Fuck Me moans_ fly. He'd let the blonde screw him seven ways to Hell and back. But the second that Naruto mentioned anything beyond making out in public, he suddenly became a very skittish horse instead of that proud wild stallion that the blue eyed man so adored.

"Maybe that just doesn't turn me on. Maybe I don't like the thought of a bunch of strangers getting their rocks off while staring at MY boyfriend." Sasuke hisses.

"Ohhh. Now I get it. So that's what this is about. Well that's actually kinda flattering in a way. You'd be jealous of them looking at me. That makes more sense. I just thought you were shy." Naruto muses.

The youngest Uchiha just stares at Naruto. That blonde had not just called him shy. There is no way that he had heard the hacker correctly. Because Sasuke Uchiha was many things, but shy wasn't one of them!

"I am NOT shy!" Sasuke snarls.

"Alright. Prove it. If we get out of here or after the gang war is over, you'll indulge me. Just give it a try and see if you like it. If you don't, I won't bring it up again." Naruto offers.

"Alright…" Sasuke says.

"I'll even wear the uniform if you want." Naruto adds helpfully.

"Well I do like the uniform…" Sasuke mutters and looks a little flustered at that.

Naruto smiles. Well it was progress. At least now he knew why Sasuke had REALLY been opposed to it. The bastard was just jealous. It was sweet really. But he had no reason to be. The Taka leader was the only man that Naruto wanted.

"And seriously, I'm sure there has to be something more kinky than my uniform that you are into. You can tell me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you…you know except things involved really sharp objects or heavy S&M shit. Nothing THAT freaky. But I'm pretty freaky." The blonde continues.

"Well there might be a couple things. But it's kinda hard to do it here." He mutters.

Naruto beams. Ah ha! Finally, Sasuke was opening up to him. He wondered what it was that got Sasuke hot under the collar that he thought would be hard to do in prison.

"Great! So what is it?" The blue eyed man asks curiously.

"Mostly it's office sex, dirty talking, and I kinda have a thing about handcuffs. Usually I do the cuffing. Oh and hot tubs are fun." Sasuke adds as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I can definitely work with those." Naruto says with a smile and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke kisses back. He moans when he felt the blonde deepen it and grab his ass. There was just something very exciting about the fact that the blonde wasn't afraid to challenge him. Naruto was strong, really strong. Sasuke was sure it had something to do with the fact he had been in the Army.

"You like it when I grab your ass. You're already hard." Naruto murmurs after he breaks the kiss and strokes Sasuke through his pants.

"Nn-aruto!" Sasuke moans wantonly.

"Yep, there is that _Fuck Me Moan_ that I know and love. Do you have any idea how wild that drives me? How much it makes me want to bend you over and ram that hot ass of yours with my cock?" Naruto growls into his ear and causes Sasuke to shiver.

Naruto smirks. If Sasuke had a bedroom talk fetish, he was more than happy to indulge him. He'd do anything for his bastard. Besides, it was fun.

Meanwhile Temari and Shikamaru were cuddling up to each other. The blonde sighs. She was really worried about Gaara. He'd already been stabbed in the back. She hoped that Itachi didn't stab him in the heart.

"What's wrong? You look pretty worried about something and for some reason I don't think it's the gang war." Shikamaru says, observing his lover with worried eyes.

"It's about Gaara. He's fallen pretty hard Akatsuki's leader." She whispers as if she was afraid to voice this thought.

Shikamaru nods. Yes, he could certainly understand her concern. Itachi was not someone to be taken lightly. He wouldn't be a gang leader if he was. But still, it looked like it was a pretty happy, loving relationship. This was rare in prison.

"He's a grown man. Let him make his own choices. All we can do is be there for him if it doesn't work out. But I really think it's going to work out. Have you seen the way that he looks at your brother? It's insane." He tries to reassure her.

"Yeah. Maybe you are right. Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing. I can't help it though." She admits.

He nods. Temari was just being a good big sister. She wouldn't be a very good sister if she wasn't worried about the fact her brother was hooking up with a gang leader, despite being one himself!

"Gaara's smart. He knows what he's doing. I'd be more worried about the fact that Kabuto is dead. Someone shot him and just left him lying right there in the hall." The dark haired man says.

Temari frowns. The fact that they had just left him there meant one of two things. Either they had run off because someone had almost stumbled on the scene of the crime or they just didn't care about getting caught. The second option as by far the most terrifying.

"Do they know who did it? I hated Kabuto, but he wasn't an idiot. He wasn't a pushover." The Suna woman observes.

"No idea. That's what makes it such a drag. It could have been anyone." Her boyfriend muses.

She shakes her head. It couldn't have been just anyone. It was somehow who had been able to get a gun. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out who would have had access. Her blood ran cold at the thought there was someone on the loose within the prison walls, who didn't care if they got caught murdering someone.

"Don't worry. Suna, the Akatsuki, and Taka are all working together now. I doubt anyone is going to mess with us." He says.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." She says as she snuggles into his arms, seeking the reassurance that her lover's embrace always provided her with.


	15. Chapter 15

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I think this might be the chapter a lot of people were waiting for ;). With that said, on with the show.

 **Chapter Notation:** In the next chapter, you'll find out they didn't get off THAT easily.

Chapter 15

Madara smirks. Orochimaru had arrived. He knew that the snake couldn't resist seeing what was going on once one of his favorite boy toys was killed. He didn't even need to leave his cell to know the exact moment when the "Crime Lord" walked into the building.

It was painfully obvious. Every single prison employee and prisoner nearby became deadly silent. Even the most idiotic cop knew who Orochimaru was. But he always managed to slither his way out of getting actual prison time somehow.

"I can't believe they are actually allowing him in here." Kakashi mutters to Tsunade.

Orochimaru believed in having at least five degrees of separation between himself and the actual crime. It had served him well until now. Now Madara was annoyed. Now Orochimaru was going to suffer.

"Legally he's a private citizen who has every right to visit someone. It's out of our hands, but we need to keep a close eye on him." She whispers back to her coworker.

The members of the Sound were positively beaming with happiness and relief. Orochimaru had decided to visit them personally. Surely, that mean things were going to get better soon. They had felt rather demoralized since losing their leader.

The Akatsuki, Taka, and Suna were less than thrilled. Madara smirks. They weren't bothering to hide their contempt for the coward. Yes, he could certainly use that to his advantage. It would be so easily to light a match on this kerosene and watch it all go up in smoke. This was going to be fun.

"Madara, you are smirking." Tsunade says as she walks past his cell.

"Am I? I believe you are imagining things, My Lady. I am merely smiling." He replies smoothly and Tsunade was reminded of the old saying, Satan in a Sunday Hat.

Madara was a cold blooded killer. But still somehow despite knowing this, almost everyone was instantly charmed by him when he wanted them to be. He was extremely articulate, attractive, and knew how to make the person he was speaking to think they were the sole focus of his attention. Tsunade was relieved he hadn't decided to go into politics, otherwise he probably would have been president by now.

"You don't smile. You never smile. You smirk and when you smirk, it means you are up to something." She replies, not falling for his act.

"I have every reason in the world to smile today. I am admiring a beautiful woman and a dear old friend has come to visit me." He says and her eyes narrow realizing who he meant when he said dear old friend.

"You don't have friends. You have people that you use." She mutters and quickly races off to find Orochimaru.

"She really does defy that dumb blonde stereotype, does she not?" Madara says pleasantly to Kakashi.

Kakashi glares at Madara. He had had it with the man's mind games. They were bad enough when he used them on other inmates. But to it was completely infuriating to see the man try to use them on Tsunade, a woman who he greatly respected. She was practically a second mother to him.

"She'll be the one to shoot your dick off if you do not keep it in your pants." Kakashi responds in kind.

"She is most certainly welcome to try. Generally women tend to enjoy seeing me in a state of undress to such an extent that any thoughts of shooting it off, completely slip their minds." He chuckles and turns his attention back to his drawing.

"You have no idea how badly I want to shoot you, you sick son of a bitch." Kakashi snarls at him.

Madara chuckles. Ah it was fun to rile the guard up. It was always fun to anger guards, but Kakashi in particular. He decides to further agitate the man by ignoring him. After a few minutes, Kakashi leaves and heads down the hallway to find Tsunade.

Elsewhere in the prison, Orochimaru goes to see Sai. He needed to find out what was going on in this prison and quickly. The fact that Madara was inside these walls made him uneasy to say the least. The man was a complete savage underneath that layer of respectability that he liked to use to lull others into a false sense of security. He was a snake but Madara was a lion.

"Sai, it is so good to see you. I must confess I found myself rather worried for your safety after I heard the news about Kabuto." The Crime Lord tells him.

"I am touched by your concern. But there is no need to worry about me. Kabuto was weak. I am not. What are your orders?" He asks with that fake creepy smile that gave even Orochimaru the chills, this man was a psychopath.

"Keep a close eye on the Uchihas. I suspect that shooting not a coincidence." He says.

"Of course. I will do as you say. I live to serve." Sai murmurs and lowers his long lashes in a way that was visually stunning.

Orochimaru smirks. He knew that Sai wasn't above using his sex appeal to get what he wanted. It was one of his more positive traits in the Crime Lord's mind. One should make use of every tool in their arsenal after all.

"Very well. I'm afraid that I must visit another prisoner, one whose company is far less pleasant than yours." He says and heads off.

Sasuke was heading outside for recreation, when he saw HIM. It was Orochimaru. His eyes widen in shock and then narrow. He knew the instant that Orochimaru recognized him because the other man tensed up immediately.

"You're brave or suicidal coming here." Sasuke hisses.

"Now, now Sasuke that is no way to speak to an old friend. Have you forgotten your manners while you were in prison? Some civilized company would likely do you a world of good." The ashen skinned man replies.

The youngest Uchiha twitches. He wanted so badly to strangle Orochimaru. He's stopped though when he feels someone grab his hand and pull him into his chest.

"He's not worth it. He'll get his. But if you kill him now, you'll never get out of here." Naruto whispers in Sasuke's ear.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't realize you had taken a pet. Hmm I never thought you were the type to be into golden retrievers, lovely eyes though. He must be fun to play with." Orochimaru taunts them.

Naruto twitches. On second thought, this fucker really had it coming to him. He growls and was about to lunge at him, when Sasuke stops him.

"I thought you said he wasn't worth it?" Sasuke asks.

"Changed my mind." Naruto mutters and glares hatefully at Orochimaru.

He knew in some twisted way, he should probably thank the creep. If it wasn't for him, Sasuke wouldn't be in jail. If Sasuke wasn't in jail, Naruto never would have met him. He would have missed out on the love of his life. But he couldn't help it.

The hacker hated the man for taunting his lover and him like this. Naruto hated him for abandoning Sasuke and Itachi. Someone had to teach this creep a lesson!

"He even growls like a dog. Tell me, does he fuck you like a dog as well?" The dark haired man asks.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto snarls at him.

"Really Sasuke, if you are going to have a pet, you should at least make sure they are housebroken first. Anyway, I'm afraid I do not have time to play with either of you today. I have to go visit an old friend of mine." He says and walks off.

Naruto twitches. That damn asshole. No wonder Sasuke wanted to kill him so badly. He totally understood now.

"Come on. There's nothing we can do now without getting caught." Sasuke says with a heavy sigh and leads Naruto back to his cell.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Gaara had their hands full outside. A gang fight had broken out. Fists were flying everywhere. The Sound vs. the other Big Three. Though some smaller gangs had joined up with the Sound for whatever reason and thus the playing field was fairly level.

"Yo Sabaku, think you are tough because you are being banged by an Uchiha?" One of the Sound Members taunts him.

"I don't think I am tough. I know I am and it has nothing to do with who my lover is. I'm so glad that we could clear that up before you died. I wouldn't want you to go to your death with any regrets." The red head seethes at him and rushes at the Sound Member.

Itachi smirks. He knew there was a reason he loved the red head. Not only was he gorgeous and intelligent, he was quite good at snappy comebacks during a fight. He was momentarily distracted by admiring his lover and a minor gang member rushes at him.

"That was very rude. Can you not see that I was busy?" He says with a sigh, grabbing the other man's hand, and flips him hard onto the ground.

He was immediately knocked unconscious. Honestly, most of the fighters weren't that tough. There were just so many of them. This was getting tedious.

"Itachi, is now really the time to be staring at my ass?" Gaara inquires.

"My love, it is ALWAYS the time to be staring at your ass." He replies and elbows another fighter in the gut.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. Itachi was always well Itachi. There was no situation where he would not have some witty retort prepared. Honestly, did he come up with these in advance.

"YO RED, LOOK OUT! INCOMING!" Suigetsu yells as he flings another Sound Member off of him and Gaara narrowly ducks in time.

"Thanks for the warning." The red head mutters only to get punched in the face while responding.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Itachi snarls and was on the man who had thrown the punch in a flash.

The two of them rolled around. The other man was easily twice Itachi's size. But the elder Uchiha brother had righteous fury on his side. Gaara winced as he heard the sounds of bones being crushed.

Oh yeah, that man's face was never going to look the same again. But Itachi had taken a blow to his face, his lip was bleeding badly. Still the other man was now unconscious and would likely be in a world of pain when he woke. Itachi certainly had won that fight.

"TAKE THIS!" Temari snarls as she aims a powerful kick to a rival gang member's back, who had attacked Shikamaru.

"Thanks, beautiful." Shikamaru says while the other man cries out in pain.

Shikamaru winced. He tries to get up but fails. Shit! He was a sitting duck. He was pretty sure his leg was broken. If this battle didn't end soon, he was a dead man.

"AHHHH!" Suigetsu screams in pain when another fighter manages to sneak a blow to his ribs in.

He quickly recovers and slams his knee into the other man's nuts. Suigetsu smirks when he barrels over in pain and slams his foot into his back again and again!

"That's for the cheap shot, asshole!" He growls.

The battle raged for hours. By the end of it, Gaara had a black eye. Itachi had a busted lip. Suigetsu likely had a cracked rib. The red head knew that his sister probably had a broken wrist and Shikamaru a broken leg. But they had won.

"Is everyone okay?" Itachi pants and looks around in alarm.

"I've been better. Still not as bad as being stabbed." Gaara comments and checks on his sister.

"It's fine, Gaara. It could have been a lot worse than a broken wrist. Your eye looks pretty bad though." She comments.

Itachi shoots a glare at the unconscious man who had the audacity to strike HIS red head. He briefly contemplates killing the stupid son of a bitch. But he knew Gaara needed him more at the moment. So he dutifully walks over and kisses the Suna leader's swollen eye.

"Wonder what the fuck got into them?" Suigetsu asks.

"What a drag. Orochimaru is here. That's what got the Sound members all wound up." Shikamaru says.

The eyes of the others widen at this statement. Shit. If Orochimaru was here that meant this would no longer be a gang war, it was likely going to turn into a massacre. Though it was difficult to tell which side would be the victims and which would be the victors.

Meanwhile Orochimaru approaches Madara's cell with great caution. He wasn't delusional enough to think that mere bars would save him, if the other man wanted to take his life. But he had to take a stand. He couldn't allow the eldest Uchiha to believe that the Crime Lord was terrified of him.

Madara was like a dog. He could smell fear and blood. Once he caught the scent of either, you were done for.

"Orochimaru, I am surprised. I would have thought you'd have grown fat by now. You do let all your underlings do your dirty work these days. Then again, you always have. You never did have the stomach to handle things yourself." Madara muses.

"You always were such a child. Who cares who does the deed as long as it gets done? Then again, you weren't smart enough to delegate work. That is why you are here and I am not." Orochimaru replies with a sneer.

"You really think that is why I am here? I turned myself in. I'm here only because I want to be. The moment I decide that is no longer the case, I can get out of here as easily as you can tie your shoelaces. Or perhaps you have a minion do that for you as well?" He chuckles coldly.

Orochimaru twitches. He couldn't let Madara get the best of him. It didn't matter that it was only a verbal spar. Once the eldest Uchiha had the advantage, that was the end of you.

"I can see you are annoyed. Perhaps my question hit a little too close to home. I imagine you are here because one of your favorite pets died." Madara continues casually.

"You killed him. You killed Kabuto!" Orochimaru hisses in outrage.

Madara smirks. Tsunade was right. He didn't smile. He never smiled, but he did smirk. Madara was capable of happiness, he just didn't show it the way most people did. But today was a very good day.

It was delicious to watch how outraged Orochimaru was on behalf of his fallen minion. The former Crime Lord wished he had a camera on him to capture the moment forever on film. Oh well, one couldn't have everything.

"I did. It was pathetically easy. Though I can understand why you are having trouble finding good minions. It's so hard to find good help these days." He says with a dramatic sigh.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Orochimaru hisses.

The eldest Uchiha smirks. Ah that was more like it. The other man was angry. Angry people behaved stupidly. Stupidity was the number one cause of death when you were in a gang.

"You are no threat to me. You never have been. We both know that. You are weak. You only thrive as a Crime Lord now because I allow it. If I was still out on the streets, you would be nothing but an overgrown errand boy. You are pathetic." He continues and enjoys infuriating the Crime Lord further.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY?!" He practically roars at Madara.

"I'll speak to you in any way that I desire. Now I'm afraid that we have an issue. One of your pets stabbed Gaara. Gaara is the leader of Suna. Normally I wouldn't care, but he also happens to be Itachi's lover. I'm certain you know how important family is to me. You hurt my family. Therefore, you must be punished. I shall be nice and allow you a few days to get your affairs in order, of course. I am not a complete monster." He states.

Orochimaru sputters with rage. He snarls. He knew that he had lost this round. He had to get out of here quickly and plan a counter offensive. Madara was never one to lie. When he placed a target on your back as he just did, he always took the shot.

"It will give me the greatest pleasure to send you to Hell, right where you belong. Don't think these prison walls can protect you." He says as he leaves.

Madara smirks as he watches him exit. It was funny in a way. He had been about to say the same thing to Orochimaru.

Later that night, he goes to find Itachi. He raises an eyebrow. His great nephew had a badly busted lip. It seemed while he had been having an enjoyable day of mocking people, the Akatsuki leader had been busy.

"Itachi, are you alright? Your lip is busted." He observes.

"I'm fine. A fight broke out in the recreation area. I believe Orochimaru's appearance excited the Sound members. They got the smaller gangs to join them briefly. It was quite the battle. I'm certain you would have enjoyed it greatly." He replies.

Madara frowns. He did love a good battle. He was sorry he missed it. Oh well. There were more important things to think about it.

"It occurs to me that Orochimaru's gang is likely behind your lover's stabbing and that I as a good uncle should help you extract your revenge." He says pleasantly.

"And how do you plan to go about doing that?" He inquires.

"You may choose up to ten people to go with you. We are leaving tomorrow night. I have the key and can get us out of this prison. Once we are free, we will find a way to kill that snake. Think of it as a family vacation. We can bond while we burn his corpse." He says with a slightly insane smile.

Itachi blinks. Madara had the key?! They were going to get out of this prison? Was he joking? He couldn't tell.

"I assure you that I am telling you the truth. Anymore than 12 people would be too hard to sneak out of here unnoticed. Choose wisely. I assume that it will be a minimum myself, you, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto. That is five people right there. Think carefully on it. Good night." He says and walks off.

Gaara blinks when he heads to Itachi's cell. He saw that Madara had just left it. That instantly let him know something was up.

"Itachi?" He asks uncertainly.

"He has the key. I can choose up to ten people to take with us. We are leaving tomorrow. We are going to be free, Gaara." He says.

The red head blinks. He couldn't believe it. Could it really be true? Were they going to be free men again?

"Who are you going to choose?" The red head asks.

"Me, you, Sasuke, Naruto, and Madara obviously. We can take your siblings and Shikamaru of course. That brings us to… six of the ten. We will also take Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. Which brings us to nine and for my final choice, Kisame." He replies and Gaara nods.

He was relived that Itachi was going to allow him to bring his siblings along. Sasuke and Naruto were a given of course. Itachi would never leave his younger brother behind and Sasuke would never leave Naruto behind.

The other choices also made sense. Jugo was good for muscle. Suigetsu was a prodigy in the art of murder. He would prove useful. Kisame would as well for the same reason. Karin had been a nurse before she was arrested. She a medical background that could prove vital on a jailbreak.

"We need to tell the others." Gaara says and Itachi nods.

The pair of them quickly gather up their group and meet in the library. It seemed the ideal location for privacy and space. Itachi could tell the others were wondering what the meeting was about and decided it was best not to keep them in suspense too long.

"Madara has the key. He told me that I could choose ten people to bring with us. You are the ten I have selected. If you do not wish to make a run for it, I will understand. But I would quite like it, if you accepted my offer. I've grown attached to all of you and you all have skills that could prove critical to a successful prison break." He states.

"We are getting out of here?!" Karin asks in shock.

"Looks like it!" Suigetsu says.

"What a drag, if we are caught…we'll never get out of prison. But if we don't take this chance, it might never come around again." Shikamaru says.

Naruto looks at Sasuke. Sasuke was glancing at his brother intently, but his expression was unreadable. He had no idea what was going on in his lover's mind. And frankly, that scared him a little.

"I say we do it." Sasuke says after a few minutes and Naruto cheers!

He could have the love of life AND be free! What could possibly be better than that?! The hacker couldn't wait to get out of prison and see the world with Sasuke.

"I say we do it. I'm not going to let my brother leave without me." Temari says and Shikamaru nods in agreement.

"I'm in. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kankuro adds.

Kisame smirks. Itachi was crazy if he thought for one minute that he was gong to allow the other man to leave him behind. There was not a chance in Hell he was going to miss all this excitement.

"Count me in as well." The blue skinned man chimes in.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jugo replies.

Itachi nods. It seems everyone was in agreement then. They were going to break out of prison. He just hoped Madara had a plan for what they would do after they got out.

The next day, Madara finds Itachi and the group. He noticed Madara was carrying a very large sack. He pulls something out of it. It was a janitor uniform, actually the whole bag was filled with them and protective masks to wear over their face. Sometimes the janitors were exposed to harsh chemicals and had to wear them for protection.

"That's genius!" Suigetsu exclaims and Madara nods, allowing everyone to wander off and get changed.

"But what we going to do about money?" Kankuro asks and Madara gestures to his duffle bag, he opens it and inside it was filled with cash and credit cards.

"Where did you get all that?!" Shikamaru asks and the eldest Uchiha just smiles and explains that he had his ways.

Sasuke shakes his head. Who cares HOW he got it?! The point was that he had it. Madara stuffs a bit of cash into everyone's pockets and begins explaining his plan.

"We will go in pairs of two. Twelve janitors leaving the building at once is far too suspicious. You are to use that money to get a cab and order the driver to take you to the Sharingan Bar. Tell the bartender that Tobi sent you. He will take you to a room. Stay there until everyone else arrives. Each pair will have a key. I have made copies of the one I stole after the fire alarm was pulled. Does anyone have any questions?" Madara asks.

Everyone shakes their heads no. They split off into pairs. Naturally it was Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi and Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari, Suigetsu and Jugo, Kisame and Kankuro, and Madara went with Karin by default. Once everyone was paired off, Madara gave them all their key.

They draw straws to see who would leave when. Sasuke and Naruto drew the shortest, so they would attempt their escape first. Itachi pulls Sasuke in for a hug and whispers something into his ear, before he and Naruto head off.

"What'd he say to you?" The blonde asks.

"That he will always love me and not to get myself killed." Sasuke replies with a smile as he jiggles the copy of the key Madara gave him to get out of there.

Sasuke didn't have any idea how Madara got the original key in the first place. He knew that the fire alarm going off had been some kind of set up, but not how his great uncle had gotten the key after that. He definitely didn't know how his relative had managed to copy that many sets of keys and so quickly. But he filed that under the _You Don't Want to Know Category_ and headed off with Naruto.

So far everything looked good. They kept their heads down and walked slowly. Once they got to the doors, Sasuke pulls out the key, places it in the slot, turns the knock, and breathes a sigh of relief when the door opened without triggering the alarm.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"I was born ready." He replies and they head off.

They walked at an easy pace. As much as Sasuke wanted to run, he knew doing so would attract unnecessary attention. It was a relatively short walk. At most it was only a few hundred yards, but it was the longest walk that Sasuke had ever made in his life. His heart was pounding.

Thankfully, Naruto was able to hail a cab quickly. He gets in the vehicle with his lover and shuts the door behind him. They made it!

"Where to?" The driver asks.

"The Sharingan Bar, please." Sasuke says and the driver nods, driving them off to freedom.


	16. Chapter 16

Dangerous Love

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Well obviously this chapter is more about the jail break and what happens next. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 16

Naruto laces his fingers with Sasuke's. He wanted so badly to tell his lover that everything was going to be okay. They had made it. They were free! But he knew he couldn't. That might tip the driver off to the fact that there was something unusual going on and they weren't that far from the prison. He just hoped the driver didn't recognize either of them.

"Driver, how far is the bar from here?" Sasuke inquires.

"Hmm about 15 minutes if there's heavy traffic." He replies and the youngest Uchiha nods, feeling relieved at that answer.

Naruto was also relieved. He tries not to show it though. He slides his hand into his pocket and touches the money in there for reassurance. At least they had enough cash to easily pay for the cab, a couple of good meals, a cheap motel for awhile, and maybe some second hand clothes at a thrift store between the two of them.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the Sharingan Bar. Naruto blinks as they walk inside, damn this place was fancy. He felt horribly underdressed. Almost everything seemed to be made of silk, velvet, stainless steel, white marble, or came in the colors gold and silver.

"Whoa." Naruto says and Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

He walks over to the bar. One thing that the blonde really admired about his lover, was his ability to be confident in almost any situation. Sasuke was wearing a janitors uniform and still glided over to the bar like he owned the very luxurious bar.

"Bartender, Tobi sent us." Sasuke says and the bartender's eyes widen in surprise.

"Alright." He says and hands Sasuke a key with the number 999 on it, giving Sasuke instructions to the room.

"Thanks. There will be others coming. Tobi sent them as well. Make sure they get to the same room?" He inquires and the bartender nods.

The two criminals follow the man's directions until they come to a door with the number 999 written on it. Sasuke slides the key in and turns the knob, heading inside with his lover. It was…beautiful.

It looked like a five star hotel suite. There was a love seat, a couple of large chairs, and a couch in the living room. There was also a cherry wood coffee table in the center. He could see a big screen tv and a few laptops scattered around. There were about four or five mini bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. Shit they could live here if they wanted.

"I didn't realize Madara was getting us a suite at the Ritz. Damn." Naruto marvels.

The walls were black and the carpet was dark red, blood red . Sasuke was pretty sure he knew why this was the case. Madara wanted blood to be less noticeable if someone uninvited happened to show up when things got rough. The furniture was all elegant and very expensive. There were beautiful paintings hung up on the wall. From what little Sasuke knew of art, he was able to gleam that any one of them was probably worth thousands of dollars.

"Me neither. Guess we just wait here until the others arrive." Sasuke says.

"Bastard, we are the first here! Do you know what this means?!" The blonde asks excitedly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. God only knows what was going on in the hacker's mind. Naruto could be very unpredictable.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what does this mean?" The youngest Uchiha inquires.

"It means we have the shower all to ourselves!" He replies and Sasuke smirks.

"It's mine!" Sasuke says and he races towards the bathroom with Naruto in hot pursuit of his lover.

Sasuke smiles as he turns on the water. He quickly strips and adjusts the water temperature. Oh this was going to be fucking amazing. Finally, he could have a hot shower without worrying about other inmates trying to jump him.

Naruto stands in the doorway of the bathroom. He was content just to watch Sasuke for a few minutes. The gang leader naked was always a glorious sight. He felt a surge of pride knowing that the dark haired man was his and only his and was suddenly even more eager to make very good use of that shower.

"Awe come on, bastard. You have to share the shower." Naruto says and strips, locking the door behind him.

` "I don't know. This feels incredible. You should wait your turn." Sasuke moans in pleasure at the feeling of the hot water against his skin and the blissful near absolute privacy.

"You're kidding me. The WATER is getting a _Fuck Me Moan?_ I never thought I could be jealous of water before." Naruto mutters as he gets in the shower behind Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks. He tilts his head back just enough to kiss Naruto. Then he grabs the shower head and adjusts it so they both got covered in the wonderfully hot water. Oh yes, this was fucking bliss.

"You can't tell me that doesn't feel amazing." Sasuke mutters and smiles smugly when he heard Naruto sigh in pleasure.

"Yeah. It does. But so does this." He says and squeezes Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke turns around to face Naruto. He wraps his arms around the blonde's neck and kisses him deeply. He didn't think he'd ever been happier in his life.

He was free. Sasuke was staying in a gorgeous suite. And oh yeah, he had a hot naked blonde in the shower with him. Life was VERY good at the moment.

"Mmm how long do you think we have before they get here?" Sasuke asks and looks up at Naruto with ruby red eyes that were filled with desire.

"I'd say at least a couple hours before next pair arrives. I mean if we all leave too close together, it'd be suspicious. That would kinda defeat the purpose of dividing up in the first place." Naruto replies.

"Good because I want you." Sasuke says and nibbles on his ear.

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto was only human. How was he supposed to turn down THAT offer. He smirks and pushes Sasuke against the shower wall. He eagerly captures his lips in a heated kiss and his hands start to roam, reveling in the feeling of each muscle underneath his fingertips.

Sasuke arches into his touch and returns the kiss. The blonde could hear him moaning into the kiss. He breaks it and immediately latches onto Sasuke's neck, knowing that there were very few things that would arouse his lover faster than that. He groans when he feels Sasuke retaliate by stroking his now rock hard erection.

"God I love you. Fuck that feels so good. I love it when you play with my dick like that." The blue eyed criminal pants lustfully and bites Sasuke's neck was a reward, drawing a wanton moan from the other man.

"Mmm I can tell. Your fucking throbbing like crazy in my hand. I could probably get you off just by playing with your cock a bit. You are really such an overgrown high school kid. You'd think this was the first time that someone touched you." Sasuke sasses him.

Naruto growls. He forces his lover to sit on his knees in the shower, so that his face was eyelevel with his arousal. He couldn't let Sasuke get away with a comment like THAT. Cocky bastard.

"I have a much better idea about how you should use your mouth." Naruto tells him and Sasuke smirks, taking him into his mouth.

The blonde hisses in pleasure. Fuck, it always felt so incredible when Sasuke sucked him off. Sasuke really knew how to work his mouth and the sight of those otherworldly ruby red eyes looking up at him as he did so, was almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

"Fuck yes. Just like that, baby." Naruto pants and cups Sasuke's ass, spreading his legs apart.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the baby and lightly grazes his teeth against the sensitive flesh as "punishment." The hacker lets out a lustful moan at this gesture and slides a finger into his lover. The water would act as lubrication this time. There really were advantages to shower sex, he mused.

Sasuke squirms when Naruto pushes the digit inside him and lavishes him with his tongue. Every time they made love, he adjusted faster. But it still felt odd at first when Naruto tried to stretch him.

Of course the blonde had already memorized where his lover's spot was. So soon that awkwardness was replaced by something else entirely. Sasuke moans around Naruto's arousal and sucks harder, causing the blonde to cum hard.

"You're amazing." Naruto murmurs and helps his lover stand up.

"So are you." Sasuke says and kisses him passionately, which Naruto happily returns.

"That looks painful. Go lean against the wall with your back towards me and I'll take good care of you, baby." He purrs at his lover.

Sasuke was going to protest the pet name, but his erection was throbbing painfully. He decides to humor the blonde, once he slides his fingers out of him. He leans against the wall and hoped that he could blame hot water for the blush that was sure was adorning his face. He just felt so exposed in this position.

"Just fuck me." Sasuke growls at him.

SMACK. Naruto brings his hand done on Sasuke's ass, causing him to yip. The blonde runs his hand soothingly afterwards. Still with a hard on this painful, it had startled the Hell out of Sasuke.

"What'd I say about calling it that?" He demands.

"You're kidding me. You are arguing semantics? I'm sorry, I thought my lover was a gang member and not some sappy lovesick schoolboy who needs me to sing him a fucking sonnet for him to man up and fuck me!" Sasuke taunts him.

"Oh that's it! You are not going to be able to walk the right way for a week." Naruto growls and buries himself inside the Taka leader to the hilt, causing Sasuke to moan.

The blonde groans and begins pounding his lover into the wall, stroking him hard and fast. Fuck! He was never going to get tired of this. All thoughts of anger flew out the window when he felt how good Sasuke felt around him. How was he always so hot and tight?

The sounds of flesh against flesh are soon heard. Both releasing lustful moans, desperate pants, and groans of pleasure. The hacker slams into his lover's spot fast and furiously. The need to possess the dark haired man utterly was strong and every time Sasuke released one of his _Fuck Me Moans_ , he only got even more aroused.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Yes!" Sasuke pants out and felt like he was flying every time Naruto slammed into him, his cock throbbing in painfully good way in the Suna gang member's hand.

"That's it baby. Cum for me. Let me hear your pretty little moans." Naruto whispers into his ear darkly and Sasuke had no problem obliging.

The other man moaned loudly as he came hard. Naruto spills his release inside his lover almost immediately afterwards. He slides out of Sasuke and turns him around. Quickly, the blonde drops to his knees and takes Sasuke into his mouth.

"Nhh! Fuck, N-aruto!" Sasuke groans.

Unbeknownst to the lovers, Itachi and Gaara had just arrived at the hotel. Hearing voices coming from the bathroom, they cautiously opened it and got an eyeful. Gaara blinks. He was a bit impressed Naruto could take all of the Taka leader into his mouth like that. Maybe that's why they fought so much, makeup sex seemed to be a mutually enjoyable experience.

Naruto wasn't aware Gaara and Itachi. As far as he was concerned, Sasuke and him were the only two people on the planet. He sucks harder and Sasuke writhes in pleasure as his orgasm hits him hard.

 **End of Lemon**

"Really, Sasuke? We break out of prison and the first thing you do is get a blowjob?" Itachi asks in amusement.

"Actually first we had amazing shower sex and then I gave him the blowjob." Naruto says happily.

"ITACHI! JESUS, KNOCK FIRST!" Sasuke says and pulls the shower curtain around them.

Itachi chuckles and heads to the living room with Gaara. A few minutes later, a very flustered Sasuke and smug Naruto emerge. They were both wearing bathrobes. Apparently neither was eager to hop back into the janitor uniforms.

"Actually, I'm a little disappointed that we didn't think of that idea first." Gaara muses.

"Well it would feel a little awkward to have sex in the shower where my brother just got ravished. But we can claim a room and have our own fun, if you like." Itachi offers and Gaara smiles.

"Didn't need to hear that. I don't need to hear about my brother getting laid!" Sasuke mutters.

"And I didn't need to see my brother getting oral sex. I guess we will both have to find a way to live with it." Itachi states.

Gaara looks around the place in awe. Damn, Madara never did anything by half. The man might be borderline psychotic, but you had to admit he had style.

"So how's the eye?" Sasuke asks Gaara.

"Better. Your brother is very dedicated in his efforts to kiss it better and you should see what happened to the man who gave it to me." Gaara says with a chuckle.

Itachi twitches. He should have killed that stupid son of a bitch for touching his red head. He kisses Gaara's cheek.

"When are the others coming?" Naruto asks.

"I know that Temari and Shikamaru are supposed to be arriving next. Madara thought it best to put random intervals between all of us. An hour between the first and second group. Temari and Shikamaru should be leaving right about now, actually." Gaara replies.

Back at the prison, Temari and Shikamaru were making their get away. Shikamaru had to walk slowly, mostly on one leg. His other was broken. This was causing Temari no end of anxiety.

"Do you think you are up for this?" She whispers to him.

"I have to be. It's a drag. But it's our only chance to get out of here." He replies and they head towards the door.

Temari swipes the key. The doors open and they make the long trek to the road. Shikamaru hails them a cab and they get in.

"Take us to the Sharingan Bar, please." Shikamaru says and hands the driver the money.

"Sure thing. We'll be there in about 15 minutes give or take a few if there's heavy traffic." He replies.

"SHIT!" Temari cries out seeing that Kakashi had was running towards the cabin.

She notices the cab driver was packing. Temari grabs his gun, fires it off into the back window, leans over the side, and grabs the license plate. She tosses it inside the car and hands Shikamaru the gun.

He was a better shot than her. Shikamaru fires off a few warning shots at Kakashi. Temari knocks the drive out and shoves him to the passenger seat, quickly taking the wheel and high tailing it out of there.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Shikamaru asks her.

"No. But I know that I have a genius for a boyfriend who can use that fucking cell phone to get some damn directions!" She says and Shikamaru grabs the cell phone doing exactly that.

"We can't go directly to them. We'll lead the cops right to em. But I got the directions. I'll call the Sharingan Bar and let them know to wait for us." He says and does exactly that.

A few minutes later, the bartender arrives at the suite and knocks on the door. Gaara tilts his head curiously but lets him in. He wonders what the bartender wanted.

"I apologize for the interruption. But one of your party is on the phone downstairs. It sounds rather urgent." He says and Itachi goes to answer it.

It was decided that he was probably the least recognizable of the three. Naruto had sunny blonde hair, Gaara was a red head, and Sasuke's spiky locks were also distinctive. He follows the bartender and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Itachi? It's me Shikamaru. We got caught on our way out. Kakashi saw us. We got away though. We are in a cab. We are going to be late. We don't want any hitchhikers. So wait for us. We might be awhile." He says.

"Got it. I'll let the others know. Don't call this number again." He says and heads off.

"Looks like Shikamaru and Temari are going to be a little late. Kakashi spotted them. They don't want to lead the cops right to us, so they need to do some backtracking and such. They'll be here though." He says.

"Got it." They all say.

Back at the prison, Madara heads off with Karin, after secretly leaving a little note in Tsunade's office. He had to have some fun after all. He looks at the red head and wonders how much use this wisp of a girl would be on a prison break. Surely, Itachi had a reason to pick her.

"Stay calm." He informs her and walk to the door. He unlocks it and leads her to the street.

Thankfully, Kakashi was still chasing Temari and Shikamaru, so they were able to get a cab and not be seen. Karin gets in the car with him rather nervously. She hears Madara tell the man to take them to the Sharingan Bar and saw him stuff some money into the driver's hand as they took off.

She was fucking terrified. Everyone knew who Madara fucking Uchiha was. He made Itachi and Sasuke look like newborn puppies. And both of the Uchihas were powerful gang leaders in their own right.

She felt like a china doll by comparison. Mostly she was just trying to avoid eye contact with him. She didn't know what might set him off.

"You don't need to be so frightened. Well I don't unless my lover's enjoy that sort of thing. But you are far too young for my tastes. I detest the men of my generation who fuck people young enough to be their children or even grandchildren." He says pleasantly and Karin's eyes widen in shock.

"You seem rather shy to be a friend of my great nephew. You are in his year at college, are you not?" He inquires.

College or high school is how Madara referred to other gangs. To him they were nothing but a training ground. He was impressed with what his great nephews had been able to accomplish on their own, but it was all child's play compared to what he had done at the height of his power.

"I am yes." She replies.

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to the lady that way. You are making her uncomfortable." The driver says.

"That is very rude of you to interrupt our conversation. I don't like rude people. Mind your manners or I'll introduce you to my friend." Madara says and holds a gun to the man's head.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" The man begs for his life.

"Then drive us to our destination, this time without the commentary." He says with a malicious smile and that was when Karin truly realized she was sitting next to a psychopath.

When they arrive, Madara gets out of the taxi and helps Kairn out. She blinks. He had just threatened to blow a man's brains out and now he was helping her out of the cab like a gentleman? He was truly insane, she thought.

"Just because I am a criminal, doesn't mean that I do not know how to treat a lady. Come, the others will be waiting for us." He says and opens the door to the bar for her and Karin practically races to the bar.

Madara chuckles. Children were so much fun to play with. Itachi had certainly chosen his ten travelers well. They should all prove most amusing. He follows her and gets their key. Soon enough they were in the suite with the others.

"Were are Temari and Shikamaru? They should be here by now." He demands.

Sasuke sighs. He explains to his great uncle what happened. Madara wasn't pleased of this unexpected turn of events, but seemed to approve of how the modern day Bonnie and Clyde had handled it.

"Alright. Well Suigetsu and Jugo should be arriving shortly." He mutters.

Suigetsu, Jugo, Kankuro, and Kisame realized that the guards knew something was up. So they made a break for it. All four men made a mad dash for freedom. Quickly, Suigetsu opens the door and they race outside. They manage to hail a cab, just as the guards were coming into view.

"Take us to the nearest big city!" Kankuro says, realizing they couldn't go to the Sharingan Bar without leading the police right to them.

Jugo busts open the back window and swipes the license plate before cops could see it and sits back down. The cab driver looks horrified.

"Look buddy, you got a choice. You can drive us to the next big city and drop us off, not say anything, and live to see your next birthday…or you can make big fuss and die. Either way we are getting out of here. So what's it going to be?" Kisame asks.

"I'll ke-ep my mouth shut!" The driver says.

"Good. You got a phone on you?" Suigetsu asks and the other man nods, handing it to him.

Suigetsu thanks him and calls the Sharingan Bar. This time Karin answers. She blinks when she hears what Suigetsu told her.

"YOU IDIOTS! Yeah. Yeah. I'll tell them. Stay safe." She mutters in disgust, hanging up, and goes back to the hotel room.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks her.

"They all made a break for it together. Guards saw them. So they can't come straight here either." She mutters.

Madara sighs. He smacks his forehead. That meant half of their party wasn't here. They were going to have to wait for an unknown amount of time, while the cops were looking for them. Great. Amateurs. Honestly, children these days couldn't do anything right.

"We shall take shifts. Two people shall stay up and keep watch for now. In three hours, they will wake another pair of us and change shifts. For now there's nothing we can do but wait." He mutters in annoyance.

"We'll take the first watch." Itachi says and his great uncle nods.

Madara shakes his head. This was not a particularly promising start. But if push came to shove, he would bolt with Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Gaara. Everyone else was expendable in his mind. For now though, he would wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Dangerous Love

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I think we might hit 100 reviews on this chapter which is fairly rare for me to achieve on a yaoi story. ^_^ I really appreciate all support and feedback that I have received from you guys. Anyway, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 17

The cab driver gets Suigetsu, Kisame, Jugo, and Kankuro to the nearest big city. He notices that the largest of the four grabbed his license plate, as they got out of the car. These people did not want to be tracked.

"Thanks for the ride. Here's a nice tip. Keep your mouth shut. If we find out you told anyone about this, you are a dead man walking." Suigetsu says as he hands the man a hundred dollar bill.

"Th-anks." He stammers out fearfully and drives away, breathing a sigh of relief that today was not his last day on Earth.

"You should have killed him." Kisame says and the white haired man shakes his head.

He would have loved to kill the driver. But he knew it wasn't worth the risk. Someone would notice a cab parked in the middle of the road or eventually find the body. They couldn't risk that. There was always the chance that somehow a trace of their DNA would be found and then the man hunt would really be on.

"Too risky. Someone would notice he'd gone missing after a few days at most when he didn't report to work." Kankuro argues and Kisame nods, seeming to accept this answer.

"We should find a cheap motel to stay the night in." Jugo suggests and the others agree to this plan.

It was unfortunate that the cops realized they had escaped. They had to lay low for awhile before they could risk going to the Sharingan Bar. Every man in their group was worrying about the same thing.

What if the others simply moved on and left them in the dust? Other than Kankuro being Gaara's brother, who was Itachi's lover, none really had that strong enough tie to the group that would be worth risking getting caught over. The only thing they had to go on was trust. And as criminals, that was a resource that was in short supply.

"We should walk for awhile, jus tin case the cabbie decides to blab." Kisame says, deciding it would be a bad idea to choose the closest motel for that reason.

"Yeah. Do you think they'll wait for us?" Kankuro dares to voice the question that was on all their minds.

Suigetsu sighs He honestly didn't know. Sasuke had a firm believer in the _leave no man behind rule_. But he wasn't running the show. Hell even if Itachi was in charge, he would be almost certain that the elder Uchiha brother wouldn't leave them behind. Unfortunately, neither brother was calling the shots. Madara was. That is what made it so hard to answer Kankuro's question with any certainty.

"Well you are Gaara's brother. That might buy our asses a little time. But if not, we'll we have some money. We can figure something out. I sure as Hell aint going back to prison." The violet eyed man replies.

"I wouldn't count on it. Madara is really unpredictable." Kankuro states and the four of them begin walking.

None of them had a particular destination in mind. They just knew they had to get as far away from the drop off spot as they reasonably could. It was better safe than sorry. That cab driver could always blab to the cops about what had happened and then they would be screwed.

On the bright side, since the men had had very little to do in prison besides work out, read, or bang other inmates, they were all in good shape. So they were able to cover a lot more ground faster than most people would have been. Jugo estimated mentally that they had probably walked ten miles before he sun was starting to set.

"That one should do. Looks fairly run down. Which means it's likely cheap." Kankuro reasons.

"We should all get one room. We have to conserve our money." Kisame reasons and they head inside the motel.

The clerk looked at them funny when they requested one room for four men. But he shrugged and gave them the key. Yes, it was far from the Ritz. But it was a roof over their head. A fact that they were suddenly grateful for when it began to pour outside just moments after they arrived.

"I hope the others are having an easier time than we are." Jugo mutters.

"Well we are still alive. None of us got shot and we aren't back in prison yet. So I'd say overall we did pretty good." Kisame says, deciding to look on the bright side.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Kankuro agrees and the four of them settle in for a long night.

Meanwhile back at the prison, Tsunade curses under her breath. Kakashi had just rushed inside her office to inform her of the terrible news. A prison break had happened.

"Who got out?!" She demands.

"Temari and Shikamaru were the first to get out. I tried to give chase, but they got away. While I was chasing them, another group made a break for it. That group includes Kankuro, Kisame, Suigetsu, and Jugo." The silver haired prison guard informs her.

She slams her fist on the desk. Damn it! Damn it! Wait those were a mix of Taka, Akatsuki, and Suna members. How strange. Then again she knew that Itachi and Gaara were lovers. Perhaps the gangs had collaborated to gain freedom. If that was the case it seemed likely that more prisoners were planning to make a run for it in the near future.

"Did anymore get out?" She demands.

"We aren't certain. This seems too coordinated. They all had keys. There's no sign of them forcing the doors open." He mutters.

She rubs her temples. The busty blonde would beat her life that somehow Madara had something to do with this. Who else could have gotten that many keys? Satan in a Sunday Hat, indeed.

"Madara. Check Madara's cell. We need to know if he got out of here. If he did, the city's streets might run red with blood again. You remember what happened the last time he was on the loose. If he hadn't turned himself in, the police might never have caught him." She mutters and Kakashi races off to check on Madara's whereabouts.

Five painfully long minutes later, he returned. No words were necessary. The look of horror on his face said it all. Madara Uchiha had escaped.

"He escaped. Damn it. We will need to hold a press conference about this. The public has to know he's on the streets. This is going to cause a panic. But we can't leave them unprepared. God only knows what that psychopath is planning to do!" She groans.

"Yes, of course. I'll call the Governor immediately." Kakashi assures her.

"Good and while you are at it, get me lots of vodka. I need some hard liquor to deal with this!" She growls.

"You got it." The guard states as he heads off and it was at that moment that Tsunade noticed something underneath the door.

It was a single slip of paper. At first she thought it was just trash. But it was golden in color. She picks it up curiously and reads.

 _ **Dear Tsunade,**_

 _ **If you are reading this, by now you likely know that I have escaped. Don't worry, I will be fine. I'll return soon enough. I just have a few loose ends to tie up.**_

 _ **Hmm or perhaps I won't return. I guess we'll see where my whim takes me. If I decide not to, I will likely send for you. My brother always wanted to travel. Perhaps we could do that together. Which would you prefer? Paris or Rome?**_

 _ **I'll See You Soon, Madara.**_

"Damn him and his mind games!" She snarls and kicks her chair.

He wasn't even here, yet he was still taunting her. Forget the vodka, she was going to need something far harder to cope with this. But she didn't know what was harder than vodka. Damn it. She'd just have to drink herself silly, she decided.

She pulls out the files of the escapees that she knew about. Madara's was not a file, it was a fucking series of novels. She starts with Shikamaru and Temari. They were lovers and in Suna. Both were geniuses. She mentally dubbed them the modern Bonnie and Clyde. A pair of lovers who got enjoyed a life of crime together.

"Those two could be a handful. It's going to be very difficult to anticipate their next move." She mutters.

Next she pulls out Suigetsu's files. He was a Taka member. She remembered that he had once been Sasuke's lover. He was also a prodigy in the art of murder.

While his body count wasn't as high as Madara, she was sure if he hadn't been caught…it might have eventually matched the eldest Uchiha's. He was sadistic and unpredictable. He also loved swords and that was his weapon of choice.

"Damn it. The super psychopath and the psychopath in training are on the loose." She mutters under her breath and looks at Kankuro's file next.

He was also a Suna member. Kankuro's file was actually almost reassuringly normal compared to most of the others. He had been a drug dealer. If he had killed anyone, they had never found out about it. Though he had a few assaults in his background.

"We can deal with him." She murmurs.

Finally, she pulls up Jugo's file. Jugo was a Taka. About 90% of the time, she didn't believe the man belonged in prison. He was such a kind and gentle man with a fondness for animals. The other 10% of the time, he was a homicidal maniac.

It really wasn't his fault. Some childhood trauma had caused him to develop a second personality as a defense mechanism. He should have gotten treatment before he ended up here. But he was an orphan and had been bounced around from foster care home to foster care home. Each time he was placed, he had eventually lost control and it had ended very badly.

"Let's just hope it's the good side that is in control for now." She whispers a silent prayer and sighs in relief when Kakashi came back with the vodka.

"Here you go. I already called the Governor. We are going to issue the press conference in the morning. That will give us time to think up something to say. We have to keep the public from panicking." He says.

Tsunade twitches. Keep the public from panicking? That was impossible! Madara fucking Uchiha was on the loose! Panic was going to happen no matter what they said.

She cools her anger though. It wasn't Kakashi's fault. It was thanks to Kakashi that they at least had been made aware of the breakouts relatively early. He didn't deserve to get his head bitten off for something that wasn't even his fault. Yes, it was important to control her anger and direct it at the proper target, Madara.

Maybe there was still time to fix this. They'd have to call in the SWAT team and FBI to deal with Madara though. He wouldn't go quietly, nor would most of the other escapees. This could end in disaster.

Elsewhere Temari and Shikamaru were still driving around. They had to find a safe place to stay for the night. They couldn't lead the police right to the others. They were debating the best place to hide out.

"This will do." Temari says as they stop in front of a small school that had not been used since the 50's.

"A school?" He asks in confusion.

"This place hasn't been used in years. It's in a remote area. It's big. It's dry. And really it's likely the last place they'd think to look." She states as they get out of the car and head towards the doors.

Shikamaru couldn't really argue with that logic. He was very grateful to have such an intelligent lover. It was rare to find someone with beauty and brains, but Temari had both in spades.

"It's also boarded up." He replies once they reach the doors.

"That's not a problem for me. I'm a black belt in karate, remember?" She asks as she slams her foot against the door and shattered the ancient wood which had grown brittle over the years from being exposed to the elements for so long.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. Well done. Well let's get inside. It's pouring down rain. We'll catch our death out here." He warns her as they enter the building.

"It'll due till morning. Besides, I always had a fantasy about doing it in the principle's office." She says with a wink.

"Well who am I to deny you, your fantasies?" He replies with a smirk and follows Temari as they try to locate the principle's office.

Temari smiles and laces her fingers with him. They walk side by side as they explore the school. She was grateful that they had made it out of the prison and with the exception of his leg, neither of them was injured. She winced as she realizes he had been forced to run for his life with a broken leg.

"It's alright. I've had a lot worse than a broken leg over the years and you know that. It was worth it. We are free now. We just have to throw the cops off of our trial and then we'll meet up with the others." He assures her.

"Yeah. Too bad there's nothing to eat here. Even the canned goods would have gone bad by now." She mutters.

"Well you can't have everything. I think we can manage one night without eating and in the morning, we'll stop somewhere. Which reminds me, we should probably disguise ourselves." He says.

She tilts her head and wondered what he had in mind. Shikamaru reaches over to her and undoes her pigtails. They were frankly too distinctive. Letting her hair down was a good, easy way to disguise themselves somewhat. But they would have to take more drastic measures than that and he knew it.

"I'm sure there are scissors in here somewhere." He muses.

"Oh no. Don't you even think about it. You aren't cutting my hair!" She protests.

"I'm not going to cut all of it. I'm just going to make it reach your neck and stop there. I'm going to lop off may spikes to. It has to be done. Anything we can do to disguise ourselves is major plus. Maybe we can find some old clothes around here." He muses.

"I guess if it's a haircut or prison, I'll just have to suck up the haircut. Alright." She says and follows him.

They found a classroom and Shikamaru opens the teacher's desk. Inside were a pair of scissors. He has Temari cut off his spiky bun and cuts off some of her beautiful blonde hair. Oh he hated to do it. But it was practical.

"Maybe we should check the locker rooms. Some kid might have left their gym clothes behind." He offers.

"From over 50 years ago? That's very unhygienic." She mutters.

"We can wash them in the rain." He counters and she sighs, nodding.

He was right. She smirks as she finds an old pair of reading glasses left behind. She puts them on. That might help a little bit.

"Alright. Guess we should get to it then." She says and they look around for the gym, she knew this was going to be a very long night.

Meanwhile back at the Sharingan Bar, Naruto and Sasuke had claimed a room for themselves. The blonde was currently rolling around in the bed. Oh God, it felt so good to be in a real bed again. He hadn't realized how much he missed it.

"You think you had it bad. I was in prison for years." Sasuke chuckles as he knows exactly what his blonde lover was thinking and why he was currently rolling around the bed like a hyper puppy or something.

"Yeah. Come lay with me bastard. We can make really good use of this bed." The blonde offers with a sly smile.

"We JUST had sex a couple hours ago. God, you are such a Nympho." Sasuke mutters and joins his lover on the bed.

"And you're not? But no, that's not what I meant. Besides, I know you. You are all shy about people seeing us. So I doubt you are willing to do it when you know that so many people are nearby. I just want to get under the blankets and cuddle, that's all." Naruto says with a smile.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. They were criminals. Criminals did not cuddle. Someone really needed to explain some very basic facts of the criminal lifestyle to the blonde and soon before he humiliated himself.

"I never said I wasn't to. Good. At least you are finally learning to respect some boundaries. That's major progress. And we don't cuddle. Naruto, we are fucking criminals on the run. We…well I don't know what the fuck to call it, but it is not cuddling!" He grumbles.

"Alright. I just want to hold you. Some get your ass over here, bastard." The blonde orders and Sasuke shakes his had, he soon joins the blue eyed hacker underneath the blankets.

Naruto smiles. He wraps his arms around Sasuke and holds him close. They were free. For now they were safe. It felt so good to be clean, in a comfortable bed, and holding the man he loved. In the hacker's mind, life was perfect at the moment.

"I love you. You know that right?" Naruto whispers as he caresses Sasuke's cheek.

"I love you to and yeah, I know that." He murmurs and kisses Naruto, enjoying being close to his lover and the feeling of the luxurious blankets cocooned around them.

"Get some sleep. I have a feeling we are going to need it at this rate. God only knows what your crazy Great Uncle has in mind." Naruto says.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. He had a point. Even he had no idea what Madara was likely to do next. The man was utterly unpredictable.

There was a certain feral aura about him, yet at the same time he maintained the illusion of being utterly civilized. The man was a walking contradiction. One that Sasuke didn't think he'd ever fully understand. He was just glad that Madara was on their side.

"Yeah you're right. We both should get some sleep. I'm going to sleep like a baby in this bed." Sasuke says with a yawn.

"Good. Because you'll always be my baby." The blue eyed man says and Sasuke gives him a dirty look.

"And another thing, you can drop this baby garbage. It's a stupid pet name." His lover grumbles.

"But I like calling you baby." Naruto says and runs his hand along Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke shakes his head. He was too sleepy to argue this further. He decides just to enjoy the comfort his lover provided and get some sleep. He closes his eyes and drifts off almost immediately.

Naruto smiles. For awhile, he was content to watch Sasuke sleep. The Taka leader was always beautiful. But he was normally so guarded. It was amazing to see him let his guard down.

"Beautiful." He says and brushes the bangs out of his lover's eyes.

He knew that it was a big deal that Sasuke trusted him enough to sleep around him. That warmed his heart. God, he loved this man. He was never letting him go. With that thought in mind, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke tighter, and soon fell asleep.

While Sasuke and Naruto were falling asleep, Itachi leads Gaara into one of the rooms. He smiles. Ah it was nice to have some privacy with his favorite red head. This was going to be glorious.

"Your great uncle has amazing tastes." Gaara murmurs.

"That he does. But I would rather not talk about him right now. It seems to me that we are free and have a very nice bed that needs broken in." Itachi says with a sly smile and offers his hand to his lover.

Gaara returns the smile with one of his own. He takes Itachi's hand and allows himself to be pulled onto the bed and into the older man's lap. He wraps his arms around Itachi's neck and kisses him.

Itachi moans into the kiss and runs his fingers through Gaara's blood red hair. He would never get tired of kissing the other man. He'd never tire of making love to him. Gaara was made just for him.

"I love you." He whispers, breaking the kiss.

"I love you to. More than anything. Why did you wait so long to approach me." He asks curiously.

Itachi sighs. He had asked himself that very same questions at least a thousand times over the years. The elder Uchiha brother knew that he could lie by omission. He could blame it on the fact that they led rival gangs. But in all honesty, he had been terrified of rejection. Itachi would have preferred to live with the fantasy of having Gaara than deal with the reality of him not returning his feelings.

"Partially because we led different gangs. It's always a risk to get involved with someone from another gang, but especially with another leader." He murmurs.

"And the other reason?" The Suna leader asks curiously.

"I was afraid that you would say no. That was the main reason." He admits and Gaara smiles, nibbling on his ear.

How could he ever say no to Itachi? Against all logic, he would always respond to him. His heart and body seemingly had control over his mind. He knew logically that loving the older man was just asking for trouble. But he couldn't find it in him to care.

"I could never say no to you. You should know that by now." The red head admits and captures Itachi's lips with his own.

"Mmm I know that now and it is a fact that I will be eternally grateful for. But I didn't know it then. I don't think you will ever truly know how much I adore you. I am so glad that I drug you into that janitor's closet." He says after returning the kiss.

"Mmm as am I. I suppose we should really thank Naruto. If he hadn't pursued Sasuke so determinedly, I wouldn't have felt the need to speak to you on the matter. We might never have gotten together." The red head muses.

"Yes. You're correct. We do owe him a great deal. We'll thank him later. For now, come lay with me. Let's enjoy our first night as free men together and we'll deal with everything else in the morning." He says and moves to the side so Gaara could lay down with him.

Gaara smiles. He liked that plan very much. They were free. They were really free. The drug lord had never thought that he would be outside the prison's walls again. It was a miracle.

"I think that's a very good idea." He says and lays by Itachi, resting his head on the other man's chest.

"Mhm." Itachi agrees and wraps his arms around his lover.

"What do you think will happen to our gangs now that we are not there?" He asks suddenly.

"It's going to be utter chaos while they try to determine who will take our place. I know I should feel guilty, but I can't find it in me to do so. As long as I have you and Sasuke, nothing else matters." Itachi confesses.

"I feel the same way about you, my siblings, Sasuke, and Naruto." He admits.

"And that may love is just one of the many reasons why we are so perfect for each other. Now let's get some sleep. We likely have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." The elder Uchiha brother informs his lover and Gaara nods.

Both men close their eyes. It didn't take long for them both to drift off into the Land of Dreams. Each feeling perfectly content with the knowledge that they were free and with their most precious person. Nothing could go wrong was their final thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Dangerous Love

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, I think the reviews are down on the site again. I went to reply to a couple from my email and it said review can't be found. I can still see most of the reviews in my email though. So if you wonder why your review isn't showing up, that's probably why. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 18

Inside Konoha Prison's walls, chaos reigned. It didn't take long for word to get out that some prisoners had escaped. That by itself would have been a big fucking deal, but three of them were apparently the leaders of the Akatsuki, Taka, and Suna. So now three quarters of the Big Four were leaderless, during a gang war.

"He escaped." Sai mutters to himself as he thinks about Madara's disappearance.

Sai if he was a normal person, would have said he was _hurt._ Madara had left without him. But he wasn't a normal person.

He knew exactly who Madara was. He was a survivor. They hadn't even been lovers. There was no realistic reason to expect that their mere flirtation would have been enough of a reason for the eldest Uchiha to risk his neck to whisk Sai away to freedom.

"Pining over him will do no good. I have work to do." Sai says as he walks along the prison halls.

Fights were breaking out everywhere. It was so chaotic that often times there simply wasn't enough time to tell which gang a prisoner was affiliated with, except for Taka.

Their red contacts were proving most useful in this situation. Taka was suffering the least amount of casualties because of this. It made it easy to identify their fellow gang members. Sai estimated half of the people who had died so far, had been killed by people who were from the same gang. "Friendly fire" could be a real bitch.

"KAKASHI! I NEED SOME HELP!" Sai hears Tsunade call out and the silver haired guard came running.

He watched with a detached interest as the two of them wrestled a rather large prisoner to the ground. Sai didn't recognize the man. That meant he either wasn't from the Big Four or he was just an muscle for one of them. He knew all the important players by name now.

"I got him!" Kakashi says as he knocks the man out to be on the safe side and Sai smirks.

Things were getting completely out of control at the prison. He liked that. Sai loved the rush that danger provided him with. It was one of the few things that truly made him feel alive. This was going to be fun.

He wonders how the prison was going to explain to the public that Madara had escaped from prison. Perhaps they would try to hide it? It would keep the public from panicking for awhile. But if someone recognized him on the street and word got out before they informed the press, well the prison wouldn't want to deal with that.

"Damn it! We can't go on like this. We are going to have to request backup from the state. Maybe some members of the national guard. Without Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara here the gangs are running wild." She mutters in frustration.

"I'm on it. I'll give them a call. Your press conference is in an hour by the way. You should leave now if you want some time to prepare." He advises her and Tsunade nods.

The busty blonde headed off. Sai smirks. Things were so hectic that he was easily able to slip into Tsunade's office. Perhaps he'd be able to find something useful to give to Orochimaru there.

Madara was gone. It was time to move back to his original plan, gain Orochimaru's trust. Eventually, he would usurp that Crime Lord and take over his organization. That's when he saw the note.

 **Dear Tsunade,**

 **If you are reading this, by now you likely know that I have escaped. Don't worry, I will be fine. I'll return soon enough. I just have a few loose ends to tie up.**

 **Hmm or perhaps I won't return. I guess we'll see where my whim takes me. If I decide not to, I will likely send for you. My brother always wanted to travel. Perhaps we could do that together. Which would you prefer? Paris or Rome?**

 **I'll See You Soon, Madara**

Sai felt something he rarely did. It was a white hot rage. It was one thing if Madara left him behind. That was just business.

It was foolish to expect Madara fucking Uchiha to be a romantic. It was foolish to think that he would care about someone else as much as he cared about himself. But for him to say he would send for her, that was outrageous! It proved that he COULD care about someone else almost as much as he did himself. Sai felt like he had been bested by the bitch in a way and that made him angry.

"Damn her." He mutters.

He KNEW they weren't lovers. Sai had watched Madara too closely for him not to realize if Madara had taken another to his bed. Of course it wouldn't have mattered to him if they were. Sai thought monogamy was a silly notion. But the fact that he would send for her and not him, that irritated him.

Meanwhile Suigetsu, Jugo, Kisame, and Kankuro had woken up and decided it would best to split up. If people were looking for them, they'd be looking for a group of four. It was much easier to evade detection as a single person than in a group.

"Alright, you guys know the plan. Just find a cab and get a ride to the Sharingan Bar. Then go to the bartender and say Tobi sent you. If any cops see you, slip off and don't lead them to the bar. You got it?" Suigetsu asks.

"Got it." They all say.

Kisame decides to go first. He hails a cab and manages to get to the Sharingan Bar without incident. He sighs in relief once inside and finds the bartender.

"Tobi sent me." He says and the bartender gives him a key with the number 999 on it, as he leads him down the hall.

"Your party is waiting for you. If there is anything else you need, please let me know." He says and heads off, returning to the bar.

Kisame doesn't think twice before opening the door. He blinks at what he saw and heard when he walks in. Gaara and Itachi were on the couch. The red head sounded like he was rather enjoying the Akatsuki leader's sensual massage.

 _"FUCK! That feels so good."_ Gaara moans.

" _That's it just relax, my love. You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again."_ Itachi murmurs and kisses the red head's scar.

"Damn. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Kisame mutters and Gaara's eyes widen as he tries to hide behind his lover in embarrassment.

Itachi twitches in irritation. He had been enjoying seducing his lover and gotten interrupted. He had never figured Kisame for such a cockblocker.

"It's alright." Gaara murmurs.

"Where are the others?" The Akatsuki leader demands to know and he didn't bother to hide his annoyance from his tone.

Kisame rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Oh yeah, Itachi was pissed at him. Well he supposed he had every right to be. It looked like he had stopped the elder Uchiha brother from getting laid, if the Gaara's moans had been anything to go by.

"We decided to go solo. The prison workers are likely looking for us. It's a lot easier to find four people traveling as one group than four individuals." He reasons.

Gaara shakes his head. Madara wasn't going to be happy when he heard that. He knew that there had to be some method to his madness, a reason why he had chosen to employ _the buddy system._

"Well we are glad you made it here safely." The red head offers diplomatically.

"Though I would have preferred it if you had taken a few more hours to get here." Itachi grumbles.

"A few hours? Impressive stamina there." The blue skinned man observes in amusement.

"You have NO idea." Gaara mutters smugly and kisses Itachi's cheek.

It was cute to see Itachi pout. The Suna leader was a little miffed that Kisame had interrupted _play time._ But he knew there would be many opportunities to make love with Itachi. It was a good thing another member of their group had arrived safely, even if he had horrible timing.

"So where are the others?" Kisame asks.

"Naruto and Sasuke are in their room. Madara went to get a drink. Karin went to get us some food." Itachi replies.

"Ah yeah. Food sounds good. I'm starved. This place is fucking amazing. I didn't realize we were staying at a five star luxury hotel." He murmurs.

"Wait until you sleep on one of the beds. It's Heavenly." Gaara comments and Itachi nods.

Ah the beds were pure bliss. There were very few things better than cuddling up to his red head in a nice big, clean bed. The blankets had felt so nice against his skin. Not those cheap scratchy blankets that the prison had provided them with. He had slept like a baby.

Sasuke comes out of one of the rooms. He was wearing a bathrobe. This prompts Kisame to raise an eyebrow and Sasuke shrugs.

"It's more comfortable than wearing a janitor's uniform." He defends his fashion choices.

"That and it's so much easier to jump him this way. I just pull the sash and instant naked Sasuke." Naruto says cheerfully, following his lover out of the room.

Sasuke shoots Naruto a dirty look for that comment. He loved Naruto. But he didn't feel the need to broadcast such personal details about their love life.

"Ah yeah. That's always fun. You might want to take it easy on the sharing though. Looks like Itachi's kid brother is still a little shy. And trust me when I say, you don't want to annoy the brat. He can be a vicious little fucker." He says with a chuckle.

"I can kick you in the nuts again, if you don't shut up Kisame." Sasuke warns him.

Kisame pales considerably at that. Sasuke smirks. He had once kicked Kisame in the nuts for calling Sasuke, _Itachi's baby brother._ He'd tolerate kid brother with some degree of annoyance, but never baby brother. Hmpf. It was only a five year age gap and he was a grown man dammit!

"See what I mean? He's a vicious little fucker. You are going to have your hands full with him, blondie." Kisame mutters.

"Oh believe me, I know. I like it that way." Naruto says smugly and kisses Sasuke's cheek, while he wraps his arms around the youngest Uchiha.

Elsewhere back at the abandoned school, Shikamaru and Temari decide the coast was clear for now. They head outside of it. Temari was wearing an old cheerleader's uniform and Shikamaru had found a prehistoric t-shirt and pair of jeans, along with a football jacket that had seen better days.

"Think we can pass for high school kids?" She asks her lover.

"If people aren't looking closely enough, sure. Let's get going. The others are waiting for us." He says and winces as he tries not to walk on his broken leg.

"There's a gas station down the street. We can call a cab from there." She says.

Shikamaru nods. He had never been so grateful to see a gas station in his entire life. It was fucking painful trying to walk with a broken leg. But it would be worth it, once they got to the Sharingan Bar. They were free now and he knew one thing for damn sure, he was never going back to prison willingly.

Temari heads inside the gas station with her lover. She asks the cashier if they could use their phone. He nods and lets her call for a cab.

"Yes, we need a cab. Could you send someone over as soon as possible? Fifteen minutes? That sounds great. Thank you. Good bye." She says with a smile and hangs up.

The dark haired criminal sighs in relief. Soon a taxi would be here. Then it would be just a short drive to the Sharingan Bar. They would be able to rejoin the rest of the group and from there, well he didn't know what Madara had in mind next. But he figured the Crime Lord had a few tricks up his sleeves. Madara Uchiha was nothing if not a survivor.

The tax soon arrives. Temari and Shikamaru get inside. The lazy genius tells the driver where to go and they were off.

"Aren't you two a little young to be going to a bar?" The driver asks, noticing their high school clothes.

"My mom works there." Temari replies, lying easily.

Temari was an excellent actress. She had to be. You didn't get far if you weren't in the criminal underworld. Shikamaru smiles at her, clearly approving of her quick thinking. He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ah I see. Well that's nice. Pretty fancy place." The driver comments and a short while later, they pull up in the parking lot of the Sharingan Bar.

"Yeah it is. Thank you." Temari says, paying the driver, and helping Shikamaru get out of the cab.

The pair sigh in relief when they head into the bar. Shikamaru quickly finds the bartender. He informs the man that Tobi sent them and he takes them to one of the rooms in the back.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful." Temari whispers once they open the door.

"Temari!" Gaara says, rushing over, and embracing his sister.

The others in the suite looked relieved that two more members of their group had shown up. Slowly, but surely, it looked like everyone might filter in after all. There was a chance they could actually pull this off.

"Who else is here?" Shikamaru asks.

"Madara, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, me, and Kisame are the other ones here so far. We are still waiting on Jugo, Suigetsu, and Kankuro." Gaara explains and Shikamaru nods.

"Well it's a start. We might just survive this after all." Shikamaru muses.

On the other side of the country, Orohcimaru slams his fist into the wall in frustration. He couldn't believe it. Madara Uchiha had escaped from prison and so had Sasuke and Itachi! It was all over the news.

 _"Tonight's big story is the Konoha Prison break. Somehow twelve inmates have gotten out. It's unclear whether they are all part of one big group or if several smaller groups happened to break out at the same time. The most infamous escapee is Madara Uchiha. He is noted as being the biggest serial killer in recorded history with a body count of 382 people. But he's not the only "celebrity" on this list." The reporter begins to read from the teleprompter._

 _"Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Gaara Sabaku have also broken out. The Uchiha brothers are best known for stealing priceless artifacts. Gaara Sabaku is a drug lord. But there is more." The pretty blonde woman pauses for dramatic effect._

 _It was rather clear she though this was the story that was going to make her career. Orochimaru noted that she was doing her best to conceal her glee at her big break. He shake his in disgust and listens further._

 _"Temari Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara also escaped. Temari is Gaara's sister and Shikamaru is known as the Ultimate Hacker. He once hacked into the FBI's data base without getting caught for years. Kankuro Sabaku has also escaped and like his brother is a dealer." The reporter continued on._

 _Orochimaru sighs. She continued listing who had broken out of prison and flashing a picture on the screen. This was getting tiresome. He shut off the tv._

"Madara is free. He likely brought the children with him. I simply have to figure out where he is most likely to go first and strike before he can get to me." The Sannin muses.

"It would have to be someplace that he'd feel safe. Size is another consideration. That's twelve people, including himself who got out of prison. Hmm…" He runs a search on the Uchiha family tree.

AH HA! There was a Shisui Uchiha who owned a bar in the city where Konoha Prison was located. Oh he was clever. He no longer went by Shisui Uchiha, but by Tai Minimato. So it took Orochimaru awhile to connect the dots. But he finally had.

He smirks and places a few calls. Madara Uchiha was strong and fast. But the Sannin doubted even he could outrun a bomb.

Yes, it would be perfect. He could take out may of his greatest rivals in one fell swoop. He needed to act quickly though. There was no telling how long Madara would stay at the bar. Timing was of the essence!

"Fortunately, there are advantages to paying nicely with others." Orochimaru smirks as he places some calls.

Soon, very soon Madara Uchiha would dead. Then Orochimaru would be completely unrivaled in his position of being the top Crime Lord in the world. Oh he couldn't wait to hear on the news that the eldest Uchiha was finally dead. That would be such a wonderful day, indeed.

Feeling his spirits lifted at the clever plan, he decides to call Sai. Sai immediately answers the phone. Ah that was the good thing about Sai, he was so reliable.

"Tell me what is going on since the break?" He inquires.

"It's chaotic here. The Akatsuki, Taka, and Suna are now rudderless ships. Open warfare has broken out as people are vying for the top slots and fighting other gangs. The casualties are beginning to get fairly heavy as well. I know that the bitch and Kakashi are having a hard time keeping up." He replies.

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow. Hmm the bitch. It wasn't like Sai to speak about anyone in such personal terms. Perhaps he had missed something.

"When you say the bitch, who are you referring to?" He inquires.

"Tsunade. She's the prison warden. Madara is in love with her. Well perhaps not love, it could be lust. He might even just be messing with her head. But he left her a love note before he left. I saw it. I decided it would be a good idea to sneak into her office, while they were distracted by all the fighting." Sai explains.

Orochimaru nods. It was a good idea. It was so hard to find good help these days that he certainly appreciated Sai's skills, even if the younger man did occasionally cause him to feel uneasy.

"That is certainly information worthy of noting. Is there anything else that I should know about?" The Sannin asks.

"Not at this time. What are your orders?" The dark haired man questions the Crime Lord.

Orochimaru pauses as he considers Sai's question. It was such a simple question. But he knew that whatever he said next would likely have a dramatic impact in how events unfolded. He couldn't afford to be hasty.

"I want the members of the Sound to take out as many member of the Akatsuki, Taka, and Suna as they can. It's possible an alliance may be forming between these gangs. We can not afford to allow that to happen and to be so outnumbered by them. Best to cull the herd now." He observes.

"Yes, of course Lord Orochimaru. I will see to it that it is done. Have a pleasant day." Sai says and hangs up on the other man.

The dark haired Crime Lord frowns. It was unusual for the other man to hang up on him like that. Normally, he chose when their conversations would end. It was a small thing, but Orochimaru had long ago learned that small observations could mean the difference between life and death.

Perhaps he had been premature in saying that Sai was good help. He might very well be planning on stabbing him in the back. If that was what he was planning, he would soon come to regret his decision.

Meanwhile, Jugo leaves the motel. He stops at a clothing store. He quickly purchases a cheap business suit. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. It had been years since he had worn anything that wasn't orange or striped. It felt good to be a free man again.

"Best to go for a complete disguise." He decides and purchases a pair of sunglasses to and a blonde wig to go along with it.

Quickly, the large man headed off. He gets on a bus that drops him off a few blocks away from the Sharingan Bar. Jugo easily covered the short distance and heads into the bar. He strides over to the bartender and informs him that Tobi had sent him.

"Ah good. It seems like the gang is nearly all here. Follow me." The man says and he leads him down the hall to a room with 999 on the door.

Jugo thanks him. He turns the key and heads inside the room. The gentle giant blinks at the splendor before him. Say what you want about Madara, but he apparently had very good taste.

"Jugo!" Sasuke says and heads over to his friend, smiling.

"Sasuke! It's good to see you. So who all are we missing?" He inquires.

"Everyone is here now except for Kankuro and Suigetsu. When did you last see them?" Itachi inquires.

Jugo sighs. He tells them the entire tale. He explains that Suigetsu and Kankuro should be coming soon. He implores them to wait for their arrival.

"Really? Did you think that I would willingly leave anyone behind. I allowed Itachi to choose ten companions for a reason. I trust his judgment. If he felt that you were valuable enough to invite, then it's worth waiting for everyone to arrive." Madara says and Karin comes in carrying a bag with her.

"I picked up a few things. Mostly snack foods. But it should tide us over a bit while we wait." She says with a smile.

Naruto beams. He rushes over to Karin and digs through the bag. AH HA! Yes! Score! There was ramen in there. He does a happy dance.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto was dancing about ramen? Seriously? He shakes his head and smacks his forehead in exasperation. His gorgeous lover could be really strange sometimes.

"You're that happy about low quality noodles?" He inquires.

"LOW QUALITY?! What's the matter with you, bastard?! Ramen is amazing!" Naruto protests.

Sasuke decides to shut Naruto up in the best way he knew how. He kissed the blonde. Naruto never one to miss an opportunity, promptly pins Sasuke to the wall and deepens the kiss, his hands immediately going for the other man's ass.

"You are such an animal." Sasuke pants out after breaking the kiss a few minutes later.

"You like it though." Naruto says smugly.

"Ahem…well thank you for that show. But it seems that we have to wait for Kankuro and Suigetsu. Then we can move onto phase two of the plan." Madara says.

"What's phase two?" Sasuke asks.

"You'll see." Madara replies and smirks.


	19. Chapter 19

Dangerous Love

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, reviews are glitching on the site again. I can see most of them in my email, but they aren't showing up on the site. So if your review isn't showing up, that's probably why. Once they fix it, it will pop right back up. ^.^ Don't worry, they always do fix it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19

Kankuro realized he had to be out of his mind. Why else would he go on a prison break with some of the most dangerous people in the world? Sure, he was a badass gang member. But compared to people like Madara he might as well have been a newborn puppy.

"It's now or never." He mutters to himself as he leaves the motel and sets off for the Sharingan Bar.

He had made a quick stop to buy a hoodie and some sunglasses. He didn't want anyone to see his face. There was a chance that the public was aware of the prison break by now. And he didn't want to risk anyone recognizing him.

He starts on his way to the bar. That's when he noticed he was being followed. Kankuro whirls around. Damn it. It was a cop.

"FREEZE! Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" He orders.

Kankuro does as instructed. He smirks when he sees the cop wasn't the only one who followed him. It looked like Suigetsu had as well. The cop doesn't see him sneaking up behind him. His neck was snapped before he even knew what hit him. His body crumples to the ground, his eyes still glazed over in confusion.

"Honestly, I can't take you guys anywhere. You really need to ditch the makeup. It's too distinctive. Even with the hoodie on, he probably saw the purple." Suigetsu mutters and walks over to Kankuro, rubbing the sleeve of his shirt over the other man's face.

Suigetsu blinks. He'd never seen the other man without his makeup on before. Kankuro was actually… _hot._

"It's not makeup. It's war paint!" He protests.

"Well you look better without it anyway. Doesn't matter what you call it. It's a liability at the moment. Besides, I doubt you brought your war paint kit with you." He says mockingly.

"No. But thanks for that one. He would have had my ass otherwise." Kankuro says with a sigh.

"Well it is a nice ass." Suigetsu says after circling him once or twice.

"That whole circling people like a shark thing isn't creepy at all." Kankuro says dryly and Suigetsu shrugs.

"Come on. We're late to the party." He says, throwing the dead cop over his shoulder, hurling him into a dumpster, and lighting it on fire.

Kankuro nods and races off with Suigetsu. He hoped that they weren't too late. What if everyone had already left without them? That would mean he was on his own with Suigetsu. Suigetsu a man who had just snapped a guy's neck like it was nothing. A prodigy in the art of murder. Fuck!

"This is it!" Suigetsu says once they come across a fancy parking lot with a gorgeous building on it.

"Yeah. According to the sign, it is." Kankuro agrees, having noticed the sign that read _**Welcome to the Sharingan Bar.**_

The two of them head inside. Kankuro in his hoodie and Suigetsu in his janitor uniform. To say they looked out of place was an understatement. They were starting to get a lot of strange looks.

"Tobi sent us." Kankuro says once they make their way to the bar and spot the bartender.

"Ah of course. Follow me. Your party is in suite number 999." He says and leads them down a hall, giving them a key with the number 999 on it.

They thank him. Suigetsu opens the door and they head inside. Both men breathe a sigh of relief when they saw everyone was there. It was a miracle. They had made it and hadn't been left behind after all.

"Ah good. Now that everyone is here. We can move onto phase two." Madara says with a smile, as Suna Siblings embrace.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Somehow Madara had gotten them out of the prison in one piece. But he had no idea what his great uncle was planning next. He knew one thing though, it would be absolutely fucking crazy.

"Oh Itachi, don't look at me that way. I got you all out safe and sound, didn't I? You should really be more trusting. In the morning, a bus will come for us. It is going to drive us to a farm out in the country. I have a friend there who used to be a pilot. He has private jet. He became quite wealthy once he started writing erotic novels." Madara muses.

"Is the jet big enough for all of us and him?" Sasuke asks in concern.

"Yes, my dear nephew, it is. And in case anyone was wondering where we are going, we are going to Brazil." He says with a smirk.

"What are we going to hide out in the rainforest or something?" Karin asks.

Madara shakes his head in amusement. Kids always said the darnest things. No, they weren't going to hide out in a rainforest. He had something much better in mind.

"No, we aren't hiding in a rainforest. Believe me the accommodations will be to everyone's liking. While we are there we can figure out a plan to take down Orochimaru." He says.

"Sounds good. Guess we better rest up then." Kisame muses.

Everyone nods in agreement. They go to their rooms or take a spot on the couch or one of the chairs to settle in for the night. Naruto glances at Suigetsu and makes sure to make a grand show of wrapping his arm around Sasuke's ass as he guided the other man into their room.

"Naruto, what the fuck was that?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks innocently.

"Your hand on my ass. You were marking your territory or some Stone Age bullshit like that." The youngest Uchiha replies in a tone somewhere between amusement and annoyance.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He knew he was probably being silly. But he couldn't help it. He was aware that Suigetsu and Sasuke used to be lovers. Having them in the same suite, well it made him uncomfortable to say the least.

"Maybe a little. I know that you and Suigetsu used to have a thing. I just want him to know that you're taken. That's all. I know he can be really pushy." The blue eyed criminal admits.

"You were jealous." Sasuke says and pushes him onto the bed, straddling the blonde's waist.

Naruto just nods his head. It was hard to remember how to speak when you had a very sexy Uchiha sitting on top of you, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He was having trouble focusing all of a sudden.

"Naruto, Suigetsu and I were never more than friends with benefits. Yes, we were together physically, but it wasn't like with us. I never got jealous if I saw him with someone else. If I saw you with someone else…" Sasuke trails off as he slides the sash of Naruto's bathrobe off, leaving him to fill in the blanks.

"If you saw me with someone else, you'd what?" The hacker asks.

"I'd kill them for even thinking about touching you. You're mine." He replies simply and kisses the blonde.

Naruto kisses back. He smiles into the kiss. It was good to know that Sasuke was possessive. It meant he cared.

He couldn't resist running his fingers through Sasuke's dark locks. He still couldn't get over how silky they were. They looked so spiky. He had expected them to be coarser.

"Good. It makes me happy to hear you say that." He admits.

"Mmm do you realize how fucked up that is? That you are happy I'd kill a guy for looking at you?" Sasuke asks and his eyes dance with laughter.

"Yeah. But I'm a criminal whose lover is a gang leader. I guess fucked up just kinda goes with the territory." The blonde says with a smile.

Sasuke knew he was playing with fire here. But he couldn't resist. He couldn't resist yanking Naruto's chain.

"Speaking of fucking…" Sasuke trails off suggestively and grinds against his lover.

"What did I say about calling it that?! Am I going to have to spank you again?" The blue eyed man demands and makes a grab for Sasuke, who laughs and dodges.

"It's just a word, Naruto." He says and continues dancing out of his lover's attempts to capture him.

"HEY! STAY STILL! YOU BASTARD! I'm trying to spank that sexy ass of yours, so you learn your lesson. And I can't do that, if you keep running away!" He protests.

Meanwhile Gaara and Itachi went to their room. The red head's lips twitch upwards in amusement when he sees Itachi lock the door and block it with a bookcase. Apparently he didn't want to be interrupted this time.

"I'm not taking any chances this time. There are way too many people in one suite, no matter how big it is." Itachi mutters.

"You poor baby." Gaara says dryly and gestures for him to join him on the bed with a sly smile.

Itachi smiles. He joins his red head on the bed. He pulls Gaara into his lap and rips off his clothes almost faster than you could blink. A sexually frustrated Uchiha could be quite a dangerous and efficient animal.

 **Warning Lemon**

"It will be nice to get more privacy." Gaara concedes and strips his lover quickly.

Itachi couldn't help but agree. He captures the other man's lips in a heated kiss and his hands start to roam over his back. Finally, they stop at his ass and he squeezes as Gaara sits in his lap and rocks his growing arousal against Itachi's, causing both of them to groan in pleasure.

"Yes, it will." Itachi says and as he covers the other man's neck in love bites.

Gaara moans and closes his eyes in pleasure. That always felt so good. To feel Itachi's lips and teeth against his neck. He couldn't help but grind against his lover more insistently, loving the feeling of being so close to him.

It was regrettable that his injuries had prevented them from being together for so long. But Itachi seemed more than willing to make up for lost time. Itachi was just as much a sensual creature as his two relatives were.

"I want to touch you as well." Gaara says as he takes Itachi's erection into his hand and strokes him.

"Fuck!" Itachi hisses in pleasure and bucks into the talented administrations of his lover.

"Not quite yet. I haven't really thanked you for taking such good care of me while I was recovering." He whispers in his ear and jumps off the bed, leaving a very confused Itachi behind.

"The angle would have made it difficult." Gaara explains and grabs hold of Itachi's hand, forcing him off the bed and to stand up.

"Made what difficult?" Itachi asks.

Gaara doesn't dignify that question with a verbal response. But Itachi got his answer nonetheless. The red head sits on his knees and takes the Akatsuki leader into his mouth.

Itachi moans and had to use every ounce of willpower he had not to fuck his lover's throat raw. God Damn the red head had a talented mouth. It was a rare lover who could take all of him into their mouth at once. It was even more rare for someone to know how to use their tongue in such wonderfully wicked ways. Ways that made Itachi feel like he was going to explode from sheer carnal pleasure.

He quickly sucks on his own fingers and parts Gaara's legs. He knew he wouldn't survive much foreplay. He slides two digits inside his lover and starts stretching him, while Gaara continues sucking him off rather enthusiastically.

"You never cease to amaze me." Itachi says and smirks when he heard the red head moan around his cock, when the older man finds his spot.

"Go stand over by the wall, facing it." He says as he pulls away from his red head's mouth.

That was no easy feat. But Itachi knew his limits. If he waited much longer, he wouldn't be able to hold back and he did want their encounter to be more than just an amazing blowjob. So he removes his hand and watches as Gaara does as instructed.

He smiles. Itachi was fortunate. The Suna leader was unexpectedly submissive. The Akatsuki leader wasn't sure if this was because he was older than his lover or just a natural personality quirk. It was odd for a gang leader to follow orders so easily. But he wasn't one to question a gift horse in the mouth.

"Let me know if I'm being too rough." Itachi whispers in Gaara's ear as he gets behind him and buries himself inside the sultry red head.

"Nhh! Fuck!" Gaara groans in pleasure as he's pushed against the wall.

"You always feel so fucking good." Itachi purrs darkly with approval as he begins to slams into his lover at a pace more befitting of a wild animal than the cultured façade that the elder Uchiha liked to present to the rest of the world.

"S-o do you!" Gaara screams in pleasure as Itachi hit his spot over and over again and groans when he felt the other man grab his throbbing erection and stroke him in time with his thrusts.

How Itachi had that level of self control, to be able to focus on both tasks…Gaara didn't know. He supposed there were advantages to taking an experienced lover. Fuck! That felt so good. He could feel his release building.

Both men came with a roar. They each cried out he other's name as their orgasms overtook them. Itachi slides out of Gaara and carries him back to the bed, where both men collapse into the silky sheets and into each other's loving arms.

 **End of Lemon**

"Oh look at that. It's a miracle. We managed to have sex without anyone walking in on us." Itachi muses as he runs his fingers through Gaara's hair.

"Mmm you can be a little passive aggressive sometimes." Gaara says with a chuckle and lays his head on Itachi's chest, enjoying the cuddling.

Meanwhile Jugo blinks. The walls were pounding. What the Hell was going on? Finally it stopped.

"Itachi has a thing about pinning Gaara. Wall sex." Kisame muses, having decided to share a room with Jugo by default.

"Oh. They are very…passionate about each other." The orange haired man states and Kisame nods.

"Itachi tries to hide it. But he's just as big a freak as Madara when it comes to sex. He is just more selective about sexual partners." The blue skinned man says with a chuckle.

"Um good to know I guess." Jugo says.

Kisame shakes his head in amusement. Half the time, he had no idea what the other man was even doing in a prison, let alone in Sasuke's gang. But he had seen what Jugo was capable of when his other personality was in control. He was a complete psychopath.

"So when this is all over, what are you going to do? Go frolic in the forest somewhere with the birds and squirrels?" He asks curiously.

"I don't frolic. But maybe. Most animals are nicer than people." He muses and Kisame found he couldn't disagree with that statement.

A few hours later, Karin screams. Everyone blinks. They stumble out of bed to see what was the matter with their friend.

"BOMB! We got to get out of here!" Karin shrieks and runs out of the suite.

"Shit! It's only got two minutes on it." Suigetsu says, grabbing Kankuro by the arm and racing off.

The others immediately follow suit. They had to get out of there and quickly. They had to get out of the blast zone. There was no telling how far that might be. Each criminal was running for their life!

It didn't take long for the explosion to hit. Naruto falls to the ground hard from the force of the blast. He screams in agony when some of the fire from the explosion burned his legs.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. He races back to his lover and throws him over his shoulder, realizing that it was likely Naruto had a broken leg or worse.

"We don't have time to stop now. Sasuke, how far can you carry him like that?" Madara asks as he pulls out a cell phone.

"A few miles, if we aren't running." He replies.

"Good. I'll call our ride and tell him to meet us at the old railroad station. No one goes there. EVERYONE FOLLOW ME." He says as he leads them off.

Sasuke glances at Naruto. His eyes were unfocused. He could smell the scent of burned flesh on the blonde. He wasn't sure if the hacker was even still coherent.

"Stay with me Naruto. We'll get you some help soon. Just hang on." He says as the group takes off.

An hour or so later, they arrive at the railroad station. There was a bus waiting for them. Madara's friend had a mane of pure white hair that rivaled even Sasuke's great uncle's.

"Shit! What happened to the kid?" He says looking at Naruto.

"He wasn't quite out of the blast radius. Orochimaru bombed the Sharingan Bar. He must have known that I would go there somehow." Madara mutters.

"Well get him in the bus. The red head's a nurse or something, right? I can get out the first aid kit. We'll get him stabilized on our way to my place." He says and Sasuke quickly brings Naruto inside the bus.

Karin darts over to have a look at the blonde. She pulls up the leg of his pants and looks. She winces.

"Those are some pretty bad burns. His right leg is broken. Nothing fatal unless it gets infected. But there's a real danger he might go into shock, if he hasn't already." She murmurs as she begins washing the injury.

Jirayia drives the bus off, once everyone was aboard. Itachi walks over to Sasuke. He places a hand on his shoulder in a comforting fashion.

"He'll be alright. Naruto is strong. He'll pull through. You heard Karin. It's not as bad as it looks." He tries to soothe his brother.

"This is my fault. He never would have gone with us, if it wasn't for me. He would have been out in ten years. He might die because of me." Sasuke says and Itachi pulls Sasuke into his arms when he realizes there was a chance his brother was going to start hyperventilating.

"It'll be alright. You'll see. Karin's looking at him now." He murmurs and Sasuke nods, though he looks unconvinced.

Sasuke doesn't leave Naruto's side, not even after they arrived at the farm. Jirayia has the blonde taken to his room and gets whatever medical supplies he had on hand. Karin had more things to treat Naruto with now.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. This is all my fault. I told you that you should stay away from me. Why didn't you listen?" Sasuke whispers once they were alone and a single tear slides down his cheek.

Naruto felt like he was floating. That's when he felt it. He felt wet? He could hear a familiar voice, but he couldn't quite place it. Was someone crying? He slowly opens his eyes to see.

"Sasu-ke?" He slurs out the other man's name.

"Naruto! You're awake. Thank God!" Sasuke says and wraps his arms around him tightly.

` "Easy there. You are going to break my ribs, if you squ-eeze any tighter. Wait you were crying over me?" Naruto asks stunned.

"I thought I had lost you. I shouldn't have brought you along on this trip. I should have made you leave me alone. This is all my fault. You would have been out of prison in a few years an-" Sasuke is cut off by Naruto kissing him.

"Sasuke, I know are freaked out in a big way. You never babble like that. You're right, I would have been out in ten years, but after that what was there for me? Who is going to hire someone who stole millions of dollars? I came here because I wanted to. It was my choice. So don't you ever fucking blame yourself for anything that happens to me. Besides, I'd rather live one day with you than a hundred years without you." Naruto says, once he breaks the kiss.

"Awe that was so romantic. I think I'm going to cry now, brats." Kisame says with a chuckle, having decided to check on Itachi's kid brother and his lover.

"You are such an asshole!" Sasuke snarls at him and chucks a hairbrush at Kisame.

"Really, Sasuke? A hairbrush?" Kisame asks in amusement.

"It was the closest thing that I could find to throw at you." Sasuke mutters and crosses his arms defensively.

The blue skinned man chuckles. Ah well if Naruto and Sasuke were getting all sappy, the blonde would pull through. Which was a good thing. He could tell that Sasuke would have been a wreck if he hadn't. A depressed Sasuke, meant a sloppy Itachi. And a sloppy Itachi meant they would probably all get killed.

"He's right. You were being a jackass." Naruto mutters and laces his fingers with his lover's.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well I'm a criminal. If you wanna talk to Mr. or Mrs. Congeniality, go find the Miss America Pageant or whatever." He replies.

Elsewhere on the farm, Itachi was with Jirayia and Madara. He watched his great uncle carefully. He didn't know what the other man was planning.

Madara had always been a wildcard. He knew in his own demented way that the Crime Lord did care about him and Sasuke. He just had a strange way of expressing it. If it came down to his neck or theirs though, Itachi wasn't certain he could rely on Madara in that situation.

"Karin says the kid is stable." Jirayia says.

"Good. I'd hate to see my nephew's lover die. It would devastate him. Anyway, we have to plan our attack on Orochimaru. Obviously he was behind the bombing. We can't just let that go on unanswered." Madara states.

"How'd he even know we were there?" Itachi inquires.

"The man who was the bartender is actually an Uchiha. He changed his name a long time ago. He was always worried that the family members or friends of the gang members I killed might want revenge against a relative of mine. That's how I knew that we could find a room there." He replies.

"But the bomb went off in the bar, that means he died for us!" Itachi states in a horrified voice.

"No. He doesn't work on Tuesdays. He's safe." Madara assures him and Itachi lets out a sigh of relief.

"That won't be Orochimaru's last attack though. We all know that. We'll have to strike first." Jirayia says and the Uchihas could only nod in agreement, the real war had just begun.


	20. Chapter 20

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy they are working again. For those of you interested, I finally got around to updating _**The Sweetest Sin.**_ (Which may not be for everyone as it's Sasuke x Itachi x Naruto.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Don't try this at home:** This is purely a work of fiction and not intended to glamorize criminal activities, violence, or the use of weapons.

Chapter 20

Orochimaru smirks as he watches the nightly news. The bombing was being covered in graphic detail. It had been three days since he had ordered the hit. Any minute now, he knew that the names of the victims would be released. He was confident that the Uchihas would be amongst them.

 _"A bomb went off at the Sharingan Bar on Tuesday. So far there have been 83 reported fatalities and 27 injuries. On the left screen is list of those who were injured or killed. For more information please check out the Sharingan's website, if you want to examine the list in detail. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the victims and their families. Still no word yet on who was behind this attack." A reporter says._

Orochimaru quickly logs onto the site. He curses when he doesn't see any of the Uchihas listed as dead. Quickly, he checks the injured list. He curses once again when he doesn't see them mentioned there either.

"Surely, they would have been able to identify their bodies by now. They escaped somehow." He snarls and hurls his wine glass at the wall in a rage, causing it to shatter spectacularly and for the wine to spill all over the room.

He twitches in irritation. How had they escaped? There was no way they could have known that he knew they were there. Perhaps they had noticed the bomb before it went off? Yes, that must be it.

"You win this round Madara. But I will have the last laugh." He mutters and watches as a maid comes in to clean up the spilled wine and pick up the broken glass.

Hmm. Surely, the eldest Uchiha must have some sort of weakness. Clearly, he felt enough of a connection to his great nephews to take them on a prison break. But as he didn't know where the Crime Lord had taken them, he couldn't kidnap them to lure Madara out.

There had to be someone else though. Even Madara's heart wasn't made of stone. Someone must have caught his eye. With that in mind, he pulls out his phone and calls Sai.

"Sai, are you there?" He asks into the cell.

"I'm here. How may I serve you, Lord Orochimaru?" The artist asks and Orochimaru was vaguely aware of the sounds of groaning and flesh slapping against flesh.

"Kindly tell whoever your pet is that he or she will have to wait. This is far more important than lust." Orochimaru snaps in irritation.

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru." Sai says and he pulls out of his lover.

He didn't know her name. Sai had just chosen her because she was a member of Suna. She might have valuable information on her and quite honestly, he was feeling sexually frustrated.

While he desired Madara, he wasn't there and she was. It was simply about physical need and intelligence gathering. Whether she knew that or not, he was uncertain. He didn't really care.

"What did you learn about Madara before he escaped? Is there anything I can use? Was there someone he was close to?" Orochimaru inquires and Sai smirks.

It would serve the bitch right. This way Orochimaru could draw Madara out of hiding. Sai had no illusions about who would win in a face off. Madara would. But if Sai got lucky, maybe Orochimaru would kill the prison woman before Madara did and he'd be there to comfort him.

"There is one person, besides Sasuke and Itachi. The prison warden. Her name is Tsunade. He wrote her a love letter of sorts. If you can take her hostage, he might come. I can't be a hundred percent certain of it. But there are better odds he would, than he wouldn't. He cared enough to leave her a note after he broke out." He says in a casual manner on the outside, but inside he felt anything but causal.

"Interesting. You did well finding this out. I shall leave you to your lover for the time being. I have work to do." Orochimaru says and hangs up.

"You are planning on drawing out Madara fucking Uchiha?! Are you insane?!" His lover asks him.

Sai simply shrugs. Insanity was in his mind just the term used to describe geniuses who society didn't understand yet. Perhaps he was clinically insane. The artist didn't think so though. He vaguely wondered if an insane person recognized their insanity, didn't that make them sane?

"I'm so getting out of here before I get killed! You're hot and all, but I'm not going to die for you." She says and wraps a blanket around herself, running down the hallway.

Sai sighs. Well that was unfortunate. The least she could have done was gotten him off before running away. Oh well. Suna gang members tended to be the most practical of all the gangs.

He couldn't blame her for not wanting to get involved in the war further. Tangling with Madara Uchiha almost guaranteed you a painful, slow death. But Sai had never been one to shy away from a challenge.

Meanwhile Shisui sighs. Damn Orochimaru. He knew immediately who was behind the bombing. It had to be the Crime Lord. Shisui was well aware of the bad blood between Madara and the snake. So he automatically knew who had destroyed his beautiful bar.

"And he killed so many people to try to take out three members of my family. That's unforgivable." Shisui says and clenches his fists so tightly that his nails dig into the skin, causing him to bleed slightly.

Shisui Uchiha considered himself to be a fairly easygoing individual. He had never had Madara's lust for power. He lacked Itachi's cutthroat personality. He wasn't nearly as ambitious as Sasuke. Quite honestly, he had been perfectly content just to manage his successful bar. He'd never seriously considered turning to a life of crime before.

"Orochimaru knows who I am. He'll come back for me. I don't really have a choice now." He mutters.

He quickly packs some of his belongings. Mostly clothing, various fake id's, credit cards, and things of that nature. He heads to the bank and makes a large withdrawal, while transferring the rest of his assets into a Brazilian account. He knew Madara. The man would go to Brazil, when all else failed.

For now though, he gets in his car and drives to Jirayia's farm. He was well aware of the strange friendship that his relative had with the erotic novelist. Madara would likely go there to treat any injuries his "friends" had and then head to Brazil.

"Ha! Three Queens." Suigetsu says, back at the farm.

He had conned some of the Dirty Dozen (as they were now called by Jirayia into playing strip poker. Mostly, he wanted to see if he could get Kankuro naked. Once again, the white haired man was impressed by how thoroughly his makeup had hidden his hotness. (Ohh right, excuse him, Kankuro's… _war paint.)_

"You have to be cheating." Kankuro says with a sigh and slides out of his pants.

He was now down to only his boxers. The drug pusher was positive the other man was cheating. He had to be. The Suna gang member had never seen anyone else with luck this good, when it came to playing poker.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't playing. They were sitting in a large chair. Naruto was in Sasuke's lap. The youngest Uchiha was running his fingers through the blonde's hair and watching the game with some interest. Most of his attention though was focused almost exclusively on the blue eyed hacker in his lap.

"He wants to fuck him." Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear and his lover's eyes widen.

"No way. What makes you say that?" The former soldier asks curiously.

"That's how he originally seduced me. No one can beat Suigetsu at poker, not even Itachi." Sasuke muses.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. Alright, that was quite enough of that. His lover was down to only his boxers. And he was not going to let anyone else see Itachi naked besides him!

"Itachi, come to bed." The red head says and holds out his hand for the older man, beckoning Itachi to join him.

"Well it has been fun. I must admit that you're an exceptional poker player. But if it comes down to playing cards or joining a sexy red head in bed, well I'm afraid you know which I'm going to choose." Itachi says with a chuckle and heads off with Gaara, who smiles smugly.

Everyone else by this point, who had decided to play, had lost. It was down to Suigetsu who had lost his shirt and a nearly naked Kankuro. Suigetsu deals out another hand. He wins this one as well.

"Hey, Sasuke….wanna take me back to our room? I don't really wanna see Gaara's brother's dick. That'd be awkward. You know?" He asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees, scooping Naruto up Bridal Style, and carries his precious cargo off to their room.

Kankuro sighs. Well he had lost that one in a major way. He slides out of his boxers. Suigetsu whispers.

"Yeah, it's always the quiet ones. Nice package." The violet eyed man says with a grin.

"You are such a pervert." Kankuro mutters.

"Yes, yes he is." Sasuke calls out as he heads up the stairs with Naruto.

"Sasuke will vouch for me. I know what I'm doing when it comes to pleasing my lover." Suigetsu says with a grin.

"FUCK YOU, WATERBOY! DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT! SASUKE, PUT ME DOWN! I'M GOING TO GO KICK HIS ASS!" Naruto roars at hearing that.

Sasuke shakes his head. There was no way he was going to put the blonde down at the moment. Naruto's legs were still healing. And they needed every man and woman they had, if they were going to pull off taking down Orochimaru.

"It's in the past, Naruto. It was just fun. You know that you're the one I love." He murmurs and takes him to their room.

"I still don't like it. He really needs to knock it off with those kinds of comments. You're mine now. I accept you have a past. I do to. But God dammit, does he have to keep throwing it in my face?!" The blue eyed hacker growls in displeasure.

Sasuke shakes his head. He places Naruto gently on the bed and captures his lips in a heated kiss. It would be cute, if it wasn't a little scary. Naruto wasn't in any condition to fight right now and Suigetsu had never been one to pull any punches. He didn't want him to get hurt.

Naruto kisses back. He groans when he felt Sasuke's wickedly talented tongue seducing his. Why did Sasuke have to be such a good kisser? He couldn't concentrate on anything else, when the other man kissed him like that? It was so damn distracting.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asks, breaking the kiss, and caressing his hacker's cheek.

"A little. Sorry. I know I shouldn't have freaked like that. But he just pisses me off. You're mine. You know?" He says.

Sasuke nods. He had long ago stopped fighting it. He and Naruto were like magnets. They just gravitated towards each other. The more he tried to resist, the stronger the pull got. It was crazy.

"You should be relaxing. Do you want any more pain medication?" The leader of Taka inquires.

"Yeah. Some pain meds might be good. I'm sorry that I scared you like that." He mutters.

"Just don't do it again. If you die, I'll kill you." Sasuke says as he walks off.

Naruto blinks. Sasuke had a really strange way of saying, _"I love you,"_ sometimes. He'd killed him, if he died? That didn't even make any sense.

Sasuke heads down the stairs.; He lets out a sigh of relief when he notices that Kankuro was at least wearing pants again. He really didn't want to deal with a jealous Naruto. Bad enough that the blonde was still feeling insecure about Suigetsu, he didn't need to add to list.

"Sorry about that. I forget how whipped you are these days. You were never like that with me." Suigetsu taunts him playfully, but there was no malice in it.

"That's because I didn't love you. I liked you. But there's a difference. Anyway, can you knock it off? Stop provoking him, even if it is accidentally. He's hurt right now and I don't want you two to end up killing each other, over stupid shit." Sasuke warns him.

"Alright. Alright. I'll try. But it's not my fault that he's so sensitive. Honestly, you should have just shacked up with a woman at this rate. Your boyfriend is the biggest pus-" Kankuro covers Suigetsu's mouth.

He knew that if he let Suigetsu finish that sentence, Sasuke would tear into him. Kankuro would never admit this out loud, but he was starting to grow fond of the sexy sadistic killer. He'd rather not have the only chance he had to get laid in this group, get killed off so early.

"Thanks, Kankuro." Sasuke mutters as he walks off to get that medicine.

Meanwhile with Jirayia and Madara, the two veterans of crime were going over battle strategy and occasionally having a look at the newest issue of an "adult magazine."

"Those have to be implants." Madara mutters.

"Nah those are definitely real." Jirayia says as they glance at the centerfold.

"Unbelievable. You two are jacking off to magazine? A) Don't you have more important things to do right now? B) Haven't you heard of the Internet? C) Yeah, those are fake. Those breasts aren't real." Sasuke states as he walks over to Madara.

Madara looks at Jirayia smugly. His look clearly said, _"I told you so."_ Jirayia murmurs something about getting a third opinion and Sasuke shakes his head.

"Do you have anymore of the pain meds for Naruto? Probably a good idea to give Shikamaru some to. He did break his leg." Sasuke reasons.

"Oh sure." Madara says, opening the medicine cabinet and tossing him a bag of pills.

"Thanks. So how long we staying here?" Sasuke asks and Madara informs him that they should be able to leave in about two weeks, he wanted to wait until the search started to die down and Naruto needed time to heal after all.

Sasuke nods and heads off. He stops by Temari and Shikamaru's room, tossing them a bottle of the pills and heads back to Naruto.

"Thanks!" Shikamaru calls out as he pops one into his mouth.

"I can't believe you were able to run on a broken leg, so fast." Temari marvels.

"I had to. It was that or get blown up. Still hurts like a bitch though. It was nice of Sasuke to think of me." He muses and cuddles into his lover.

Ah this was the life. He was free. He was with Temari. Honestly, he was tempted to see if Jirayia would just let them stay here. Why even leave? They had everything they could ever need here and they could pay him back by helping him maintain the farm or something.

"Yeah. You should take it easy. I really should ask Madara how long we are going to be here. But I'm kinda scared to." She admits.

Temari had never met anyone like Madara. He made even Sasuke and Itachi look like cuddly kittens in comparison. The most scary thing about him was that one minute he could be a perfect gentleman and charm the pants off of anyone and the next, he could go on a rampage and kill hundreds of people. It was scary to be around someone who could flip a switch like that.

What made it even more frightening was the fact that she knew he wasn't insane. He didn't have a disorder. He wasn't like Jugo. He could choose when he flipped the switch on and off just like that. Madara Uchiha could do this as easily as another person would snap their fingers.

"What a drag. I know how you feel. Don't worry about it. I'm sure Itachi or Sasuke will ask him. We might as well enjoy the break." He murmurs and kisses her.

"Mmm yeah." She says and kisses back.

"You know if you rode me, we could probably still manage to have sex, even with the broken leg." He offers.

"That is pretty tempting." She laughs and Shikamaru nods, a man still had needs…even if he had a broken leg.

Elsewhere on the farm, Kisame and Jugo had found the hot tub. Like any smart men, they had decided to take full advantage of that fact. Both were currently relaxing in the hot water.

"Ah this is the life. A cold beer, a hot tub, and no bars on my room. I could get used to this. Tempted just to stay here." Kisame muses.

"You know we can't do that. We are too close to the prison." Jugo comments and Kisame sighs.

He knew the orange haired man was right. But damn it, it was really tempting. It had been such a long time since he had enjoyed the sweet taste of freedom. It was addicting.

He didn't really give a damn about Orochimaru, except in the abstract. The man had backstabbed Itachi and Sasuke. He was fond of both of them. So yeah, he wouldn't mind killing the twisted son of a bitch. But if he had his way, they would all just forget about it. They could stay here.

"You're right. Guess we might as well enjoy it while it lasts." He muses and chuckles when a sparrow lands on the other man's shoulder.

"Seriously, you are like Snow fucking White or something. What is with you and animals?" He inquires.

"Animals have good instincts. They know who they can trust and who they can't." Jugo replies simply.

Jugo sighs as he relaxes in the hot water. He remembered how Kimimaro used to say that. That's how the white haired man had always explained why animals flocked to Jugo. (Sometimes literally, as was the case with birds.)

He had been Jugo's best friend and lover. Unfortunately, he had died a couple years back. The man had terminal bone cancer. He had been the only one who could control Jugo's rages, until Sasuke.

Jugo wasn't sure what it was about Sasuke that calmed him. He didn't love Sasuke. Sasuke was in a way like a brother to him.

"Guess that's true. Well if you are Snow White, I guess that makes me the Beast." He chuckles dryly.

"You aren't a beast. Just because you look different doesn't make you the beast. You are possibly one of the more sane members of our group." Jugo offers.

Kisame laughs. That wasn't saying much. Being amongst the saner members of an insane group of criminals, wasn't terribly reassuring. But he appreciated Jugo saying it all the same.

"You're way too nice to be a hardened criminal." Kisame muses.

Meanwhile Karin was in her room. She sighs. How did she ever end up traveling with this group? She knew Sasuke. She respected Sasuke. Sasuke was sane. So was Itachi and even Gaara. But everyone else, was either an unknown or insane.

"Maybe I should try to make nice with Temari. She's another woman. That's something to bond over. It's such a sausage feast here. I mean granted it's a lot of hot sausage, but most are gay. Why are all the hot ones gay?!" She grumbles.

She briefly contemplates making a break for it. She had some money. She could slip off. Karin dismisses that thought though. If they found out she left and discovered where she went, the possibilities were too horrific to contemplate. She shivers and decides it was best to just stay put for now.

Back in Konoha Prison, Tsunade was at her wits end. The gang war was only getting worse. It was all they could do to keep the death counts in the single digits every day and on some days, they couldn't manage that.

It seemed without Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, and even Madara as stabilizers, the gang members just didn't know what to do with themselves. Individual gang members were vying for power. Alliances shifted from hour to hour. It was impossible to tell who was on whose side anymore. Gang affiliation meant almost nothing at the moment.

"Damn them!" She snarls under her breath and paces in her office as she tries to think of a plan.

There had to be something she could do. She couldn't let things going on like this. It was madness. Things had spiraled way out of control. The busty blonde had never seen the prison in worse shape than it was now.

"At this point, we are going to have to lock them all up in their cells and not let them out for anything other than one hour of exercise. It's the only way to cut back on the deaths." Her silver haired colleague observes.

"Agreed." She says.

Tsunade knew it was only a temporary solution. They couldn't keep them all on lock down like this forever. But it was their only option at the moment. Things kept getting worse. She didn't know what else to do.

She had always considered herself to be someone with a level head. The prison warden had never let her emotions get to her. She had always been cool under pressure, but right now she felt as though she was going to crack soon. They had to do something and they had to do it fast!

"Alright. I'll let the rest of the staff know. You should go home and get some rest. You won't do anyone, any good if you collapse from sleep deprivation." Kakashi warns her.

Tsunade sighs and nods. She checks out for the day. The blonde woman gets into her car and drives home. She lived in a "nice neighborhood." Maybe that's why she didn't see it coming.

The prison warden had just arrived at her front door step, when she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She collapses unconscious almost instantly. She didn't have time to see her assailant smirk.

"Don't know why Lord Orochimaru wants this woman so badly. But let's get her to the boss." A masked figure says.

"Yeah. Best not to keep him waiting. You know what happens when he's kept waiting." Another dark figure replies.

"People start to die." A third and final man states as they place Tsunade into the back of their trunk and head off.


	21. Chapter 21

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews. Hmm not much to say for this chapter, other than I hope you all like it. (Oh and my Gaara x Itachi shippers should be very pleased with this one ;) )

 **Chapter Notation:** The orange in the orange, black, and white blur was Sasuke's prison outfit. The white was obviously his skin and the black was his hair. **Reposting this, because I'm not sure if it went through last time. Please let me know if you can see it.**

Chapter 21

"Shisui! It's good to see you. I was so relieved that you weren't blown up." Madara says cheerfully, a short while later when Shisui walks into the living room.

"Yes, I'm rather happy at not being blown up, myself." The younger Uchiha replies dryly.

"Well everyone is here. We are going to stay for the next two weeks or so, while a couple of our people heal. One has a broken leg. The other has pretty severe burns on them." Madara explains and Shisui nods.

He was just glad he got there in time. He didn't want to have to try to track down Madara in Brazil. Even for someone with is skills, that would prove exceedingly difficult.

"Where is everyone else?" He inquires.

"My dear great nephews are probably enjoying some quality time with their lovers. Shikamaru and Temari are likely doing likewise. I think I saw Jugo and Kisame head off to the hot tub. Kankuro and Suigetsu are out exploring the farm together. And I believe Karin is hiding in her room. Poor thing probably feels outnumbered. There are only two women here after all." He muses.

"Ah good to know. I can't wait to see Itachi and Sasuke again. I don't think they recognized me. It has been so long since they last saw me. I can't blame them though. So they both have lovers then?" Shisui asks.

Just then the sounds of a bed shaking could be heard. Shisui was almost positive that he heard Itachi's voice. He chuckles. Well that answered that question.

"Yes, though I imagine Sasuke and Naruto will be less physical for awhile. Naruto is the one with the burned legs. Shikamaru has the broken one." He clarifies.

Madara smirks when he heard the sounds of more shaking going on. Itachi was quite vigorous, it seemed. Well Uchihas were known for their sexual prowess and Itachi was no exception in this regard. In a way, he was proud of the boy.

"Well I'm glad that everyone got here in mostly one piece." Shisui offers and his relative nods.

"It is a shame about your bar." Madara states in what the younger Uchiha was sure was supposed to be a sympathetic fashion.

Shisui sighs and nods. Yeah it was. That bar was his baby. He had built it from scratch. But he was a firm believer that when one door closed, another would open.

Now that Orochimaru apparently knew who he was, his hand had been forced. He'd throw his lot in with his family and see where it took him. The young man realized that he didn't have much of a choice. The Crime Lord would come for him eventually. It would be better if he did, while he had Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke fighting alongside with him.

"Thanks. I will miss that place. Oh well. They say nothing lasts forever and that is most certainly true." He says with a wistful sigh.

"Indeed. Come on. I would say after the week you've had, you deserve a drink. What's your poison?" Madara asks with a smirk.

"Russian Vodka." Shisui replies and Madara laughs.

"Ah a man after my own heart. Let's see what Jirayia has in his liquor cabinet." He states and the two head off to explore their options.

The eldest Uchiha walks into the kitchen. He opens the cabinet and looks inside curiously. Hmm, where was the vodka? Ah yes, there it was. He grabs the bottle and hands it to Shisui.

"Do you want any?" The younger man inquires as he pours himself a drink.

"I suppose a glass wouldn't hurt. We've already done all our strategizing for the day anyway." The long haired man answers.

Shisui nods. He quickly fills a glass for Madara. The former bar owner hands it to the Crime Lord and they make a toast.

"A toast to freedom, revenge, and new beginnings." The older man says and Shisui clinks his glass with Madara as they both take a long gulp of the hard alcohol.

"Hey, you two aren't drinking without me!" Jirayia protests as he walks into the kitchen.

Madara laughs and grabs his friend a glass. The white haired man nods his thanks. He quickly downs it.

"Ahhh that really hit the spot. Speaking of hitting, sounds like at least one of love birds is…well doing some heavy hitting. Damn" Jirayia chuckles.

"That would be Itachi and Gaara. Shikamaru has a broken leg. Naruto's injured. I don't think Suigetsu and Kankuro have passed the flirtation stage yet. So it's them by default." Madara states in open amusement.

"Damn, your great nephew is really going for it." Jirayiua laughs and the other two men nod in agreement.

Meanwhile Gaara and Itachi collapse into each other, in a pile of tangled limbs. Itachi disentangles himself and wraps his arms around his red head. He smiles and kisses Gaara's forehead.

"It's great to have a real bed." The Suna leader muses.

"Mhm. Even better to have a hot red head in said bed." Itachi replies and Gaara shakes his head as he cuddles into his lover.

 _Perfect._ As far as Gaara was concerned, life was perfect. He was free and had Itachi. Even his siblings had escaped. He was glad that Naruto was going to be okay. Itachi would have been devastated because Sasuke would have been. That and the red head was fond of the blonde.

"You weren't kidding when you said you adored me." The younger man says and places a light kiss on his lover's chest.

"I would never kid about something like that. Once Orochimaru is dead, we can travel the world together. Where would you like to go first?" He inquires.

Gaara tilts his head to the side. Hmm, he hadn't thought about it much before. Where would he like to go with Itachi?

Did it really matter? It wasn't likely they were going to leave their room much. A fact which didn't bother him. He was perfectly content just to make love and curled up in his lover's arms all day. Hmm but still, this seemed important to Itachi. He should come up with some sort of answer.

"Ireland." He says after awhile.

"Ireland?" Itachi asks in surprise.

"My family is Irish. Immigrated over after the Great Potato Famine. Besides, you'd fit right in. You're always after me lucky charms." He says.

"Well they are magically delicious and that does explain the red hair. Alright. Ireland it is." He says and snuggles into Gaara.

The red head smiles. Truly, he would go to the ends of the earth for this man. He hadn't known it was possible to love someone this much. He had never thought he'd actually find love, let along with another gang leader. Life could be strange sometimes.

Itachi smile as he runs his hands along Gaara's biceps and stomach. He enjoyed this. He liked to feel the well defined muscles of his lover. Gaara wasn't bulky. He was built much like a cheetah really. That red head was a fast motherfucker when he wanted to be.

"So where did you learn to throw knives like that?" Itachi asks.

"Probably best not to talk about it." Gaara mutters, suddenly turning serious.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He decides not to push the issue. The past didn't really matter. They had a beautiful future to look forward to and he knew Gaara would tell him when he was ready.

"Alright. Good night, my love. You should probably get some rest. I was rather rough on you." He says with a smirk.

"The day I can't handle your love physically, is the day I suddenly decide to dye my hair blonde." Gaara scoffs.

Itachi tries to imagine a blonde Gaara. He just couldn't do it. Of course, no matter what color hair he had, he'd still fuck his brains out. Gaara was Gaara. (Though he did find himself rather fond of the blood red locks.)

"I love you. I don't think you'll ever understand how much." Itachi states and kisses his forehead, as he wraps the blankets around them.

"Mmm I think you are pretty good at getting the point across. I'm surprised the bed didn't break." He states dryly and earns a chuckle from his lover for his efforts.

"I have to admit, I am also a little surprised. I'll just have to try harder next time." He muses.

Gaara smirks. Well if Itachi was going to give him that easy of an opening to work with, who was he not to take it? He couldn't resist the pun.

"Oh I'm sure something will be harder alright." He replies.

"You are quite the sassy little nymph." Itachi says and shakes his head in amusement.

"What can I say? You inspire me. You always have. Even when we were rival gang members." Gaara replies and smiles as he remembered the first time he met Itachi.

 _Gaara hadn't been in the prison long. But he understood enough to know that it was run by three gangs. The Akatsuki, Sound, and Taka. It seemed like the leaders of the Akatsuki and Taka were brothers. They had a major problem with the Sound. The red head had tried his best to stay out of it._

 _"Hey, red. Heard you used to be a pretty badass drug lord on the outside." Gaara heard one of the Sound members say to him._

 _"I did alright." He replied and turned his attention back to his lunch._

 _Prison food was utterly disgusting. He supposed that was half of the punishment of being in prison. He sucked it up though. The criminal figured he'd get used to it, sooner or later. Apparently it was going to be much later in his case though._

 _"Well you could do even better in the Sound. We are one of the biggest gangs in this prison and a global enterprise." The man continued._

 _"That's nice. I'm just serving my time. I'm not looking to get involved in the drama." The red head said._

 _"I don't think you understand. This isn't optional." The Sound member said and grabbed Gaara by the wrist._

 _Gaara's eyes narrowed. Oh he understood perfectly now. He wasn't going to be forced into joining a gang, he didn't want to join. He slammed his knee into the man's gut and he soon barreled over, clutching his stomach._

 _"I said no, thank you." The Drug Lord stated._

 _"YOU ASSHOLE. GET HIM!" The Sound member ordered in outrage and suddenly, Gaara was surrounded by a group of men who all had sound tattoos._

 _He counted at least eight in all. Damn it. Without a weapon, he could probably take 4, maybe 5. But eight was just too much. Oh well, he'd go down fighting._

 _"He said he wasn't interested. Honestly, eight against one? Could the Sound be anymore pathetic?" Gaara heard someone say and looked up._

 _Gaara had never been one to judge based on looks along. But this man was stunning. Smoky gray eyes, silky black hair that billowed in the wind rather dramatically (how did he get his hair to do that?), and sun kissed skin. His build was medium, all sleek muscle. But he walked with such a predatory grace that the red head almost forgot that he was about to get attacked by eight gang members._

 _"Oh Uchiha. Didn't realize the red head was your bitch. No wonder he's being a cocky asshole. But you are delusional if you think you can take all of us." The original gang member said._

 _"It seems you are the one who is delusional." Itachi replied and darted at the other man, slamming him into the ground._

 _When other members of the gang went to get Itachi off of him, Itachi did a split while still on top of the man, that delivered a kick to the side of two gang members heads. This knocked them out instantly._

 _"1, 2...and 3." Itachi said as he slams his first into the other man's throat, effectively knocking the wind out of him._

 _The other five came flying at Itachi. Suddenly, a black, orange, and white blur darted in. Said blur sent one of the men flying. Gaara finally got a good look at him. This was Sasuke. The leader of Taka. He knew that he was Itachi's brother. It seemed he had decided to lend a hand._

 _"Thanks, Sasuke." Itachi said smoothly as the brothers began fighting back to back._

 _Once Gaara got over his shock, he started to help them. Now that the playing field was somewhat leveled, they tore through the other Sound members with relative ease._

 _"You alright?" Sasuke asked, Itachi who nodded._

 _"Good. I'm going to get back to my gang." He said and walked off, as if nothing happened._

 _"You alright?" Itachi asked Gaara._

 _"Yes, thanks to you. But why?" The red head asked in confusion, not sure why the leader of Akatsuki had interceded on his behalf._

 _"It was eight against one. I despise cowards." He replied simply._

 _"Thank you." Gaara told him._

 _"You're welcome. Though it really is safer if you are in a gang." Itachi offered._

 _"Yeah. You're right. That's why I'll just start my own." He said._

 _"Good luck." Itachi said with a smirk and headed off._

 _Gaara hadn't had a gang exactly on the outside. He'd been a Drug Lord, but he mostly organized selling. He hadn't actually gotten his hands dirty with blood before._

 _Running a gang, had been a new experience. He probably wouldn't have started his own gang, if it wasn't for Itachi. In a strange way, he became a role model for the red head. Though of course, he never admitted that out loud._

Elsewhere on the farm, Shisui had gotten pretty drunk. He stumbled off to find a room. He ended up walking into Naruto and Sasuke's room without realizing it.

"Hey, it's the bartender!" Naruto says in confusion.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks in confusion.

"Oh Sasuke. It's good to see you. I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me. I'm Shisui. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you playing with your toy soldiers." He says with a chuckle.

Sasuke blinks. That was Shisui?! No wonder Madara had been so sure that the bartender could be trusted. He was family.

"Shisui? Is that really you?" The Taka member asks in disbelief and the bartender nods.

Sasuke smiles. He lunges at the other man and gives him a tackle hug. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not.

"Sasuke, who the fuck is Shisui?" The blonde demands to know, not liking the fact that he suddenly felt very much out of the loop.

"Oh right. Sorry, Naruto. This is Shisui. He's my cousin. I haven't seen him since I was like four though." Sasuke says.

"Oh. Cousin. Cousin is good." Naruto says, seeming to accept that answer.

Shisui chuckles. It looked like the blue eyed criminal was the jealous type. Sasuke was going to have his hands full with that one.

"No. I'm not going to try to seduce your lover. Don't worry. I love my family, just not in THAT way." Shisui offers.

"Good to know. I'd have to kill you if you tried to seduce him." Naruto says cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. The hacker was really possessive. But Sasuke didn't mind most of the time. He didn't want anyone else and honestly, it just showed he cared. It was kinda hot really. (Though he'd never admit that to Naruto.)

"Ignore him. He can be a bit of a caveman sometimes. Eventually, he'll get it through his thick skull that he's the only one that I want." Sasuke says.

"You have the strangest way of saying, _"I love you,"_ you know that? Only you can insult someone and then say you love them. It's weird!" The other man protests.

Shisui watches in amusement. He could see that if nothing else, he definitely would never be bored with this group. These two had such a passionate relationship, it seemed. He wondered how long they had been together.

"I was just looking for a room. I didn't realize this one had been taken. But it's so good to see you again, Sasuke." He offers.

"You to!" Sasuke says with a smile.

"How is your leg, Naruto? I heard you got hurt when the bomb went off?" The bartender inquires.

"Oh. Still stings like a bitch. Sasuke is such a good nurse though. He got me pain meds and everything." Naruto says cheerfully.

Sasuke twitches at being called a nurse. He mutters something about dumb blondes. The elder Uchiha shakes his head in amusement. Yes, there would never be a dull moment with this group, it seemed.

"That's good to hear. Good night." He says and heads off.

"Well he seems nice." Naruto muses and Sasuke nods in agreement as he cuddles into his lover.

A hundred miles away, Tsunade wakes up in the trunk of a car. She mentally panics. Then she realizes the idiots hadn't tied her up. She could move!

With that thought in mind, she slams her legs and hands into the trunk. Thankfully, she had always been strong. It popped open. She gulps when she saw the car was moving at a pretty fair speed. But she knew one thing, she'd rather take her chances going splat on the road, than wherever they were trying to take her. So she jumps.

"AHHH!" She cries out in pain when she lands on the ground.

"Did you hear something?" One of the men in the car asks and the other gestures at the radio.

"Just the radio. Come on. Let's get going. The boss wants this bitch delivered to him, ASAP. You know what happens when he's kept waiting." The other men replies as they take off.

Tsunade sighs in relief when she sees them drive away. She winces, trying to ignore the pain in her badly injured arms and shredded knees. She continues walking off in the opposite direction, as the car continues to drive off.

"This is bad." She mutters.

She knew she had to get to a gas station or somewhere with a phone. Maybe she'd see a sign on the way there, so she'd have some clue where she was and when she called Kakashi, he could come and get her.

"But who wanted to kidnap me in the first place?" She mutters.

The blonde shivers as she imagined the possibilities. None of them were good. She hurries off, trying to find a place with a phone.

Elsewhere Orochimaru sighs, he told himself that he just needed to be patient. His employees would show up with Tsunade soon. Judging by what Sai said, it was likely Madara would come for her.

"One can't fault his taste. If I was interested in women, I might share them." He chuckles.

He didn't have a problem with Tsunade. She was just bait. He needed to get Madara on his home turf. Then he could take out the other Crime Lord. It was the perfect plan.

If he could get Madara here, he would have the advantage. He had men. Orochimaru had guns. He had all sorts of traps he could set. Yes, all he had to do was get the lion to walk into the cobra's den.

"Soon he'll just be a historical footnote." He smirks to himself.

The Uchihas had caused him no end of grief. Truly, Itachi and Sasuke had once been his crowend jewels. It was unfortunate, that he had to abandon them. But Madara was a completely different ballgame.

He was a wild card. Sasuke and Itachi were motivated by very logical drives. They were highly intelligent. But more often than not, he could anticiptae their next moves. Unfortunately, the Crime Lord couldn't say this about their Great Uncle.

"Sir, your wine." A maid says as she walks over to him, carrying a tray with the wine on it.

"Oh yes. Thank you." He replies and waves his hand, dimissing her.

He was fighting to maintain his crown and his life. Orochimaru quite liked the lifestyle that being a Crime Lord entitled him to. Fine wine, cars, houses, and so many beautiful lovers he could play with. What could be better?

Nothing. That is what. He sighs. He missed Kabuto deeply. It was a pity the silver haired man had died. Oh well. He would just find a new play thing.

"Speaking of playthings, I shall have to keep an eye on Sai." He mutters.

Sai was a powerful weapon. But he was one that was also highly unpredictable. Who really knew what was going on behind that creepy smile? Orochimaru certainly didn't.

Privately, the elderly man knew that Sai was one sick puppy as the saying went. God only knows what he was capable of. Thankfully, with the proper guidance, he had flourished.

"I was burned once before though." He states, remembering the Uchiha brothers.

He had taught them everything he knew. Perhaps, he had taught them a little too well. He would never make that mistake again. The students must never surpass their master.

He sighs as he looks out the window. The Moon was full. He knew Madara. The man had some sort of obsession with he Moon. Apparently, Izuna had been killed on a night with a Full Moon. So the symbolism was powerful to him.

"Wherever you are, I will find you. There can only be one Crime Lord." He says with a smirk.

Oh yes, his revenge would be sweet. How dare Madara speak to him in that fashion? Orochimaru was a Crime Lord! He had EARNED his position. Just because he hadn't bathed the city in blood, didn't make him any less of a criminal than the other man. And he was going to prove that to the world.

He hears the car pull up. He smirks and goes to see Tsunade. The two men quickly open the trunk and blink. No one wast here.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Orochimaru seethes in rage.

"She was here! We knocked her out and stuffed her in the trunk!" They say in shock.

Orochimaru notes the trunk had a major dent in it. Tsunade had fought her way out. The idiots didn't bind her hands.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU LET HER ESCAPE!" Orochimaru roars in rage and shoots them both, honestly it was so hard to find good help these days.


	22. Chapter 22

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I don't know what happened last time with the chapters, but I think it is fixed now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one (and that it shows up.)

 **Chapter Notations/Warnings:** This chapter is pretty much mostly Sasuke x Naruto. Dirty talking, light bondage, and exhibition. Yeah, I can't believe I posted this either, lol.

Chapter 22

"How's your leg feeling?" Sasuke asks Naruto two weeks later, from their hotel suite in Brazil.

"Much better. Barely hurts at all. I don't think it'll even scar. I've always been pretty lucky with things like that." Naruto answers cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Leave it to Naruto to be worried about things like scars. He was lucky to be alive. Who the Hell cared if his legs had scars from the burns on them? He was ALIVE.

The dark haired man saunters over to Naruto, who was sitting in an easy chair. He sits down on his lover's lap and wraps his arms around his neck. Naruto blinks, clearly realizing that Sasuke was up to something.

"If you're worried that I'd want you less if you had scars, that's just stupid. But I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore." Sasuke says as he licks Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivers. This was a first. He'd always been the one to initiate intimacy. Sasuke might feign protests, but he would always respond. He'd never seen him be the aggressor before. But fuck, his dick was already jumping in anticipation.

He wasn't entirely sure if Sasuke was just being affectionate or if he wanted sex. Well even if he was just in a "cuddly" mood, Naruto was going to take advantage of it. Besides, who was dumb enough to complain about having a very sexy Uchiha on his lap?

"Ye-ah me to." Naruto agrees.

"I talked to Madara. He doesn't mind if we explore the city a bit." Sasuke murmurs into his ear in a voice that dripped with seduction.

"Oh cool. I've never been outside of the States before and I have really been hoping to have a look around. Is that why you were on the computer so much earlier today?" Naruto asks and Sasuke nods as he remembers having that conversation with Madara.

 _"Everyone, pack up. We are going to Brazil. Shikamaru's leg should be healed up enough to walk in a cast fairly easily. Naruto is doing better. We can't wait around here forever. We'll be sitting ducks." Madara said and headed off to go pack._

 _Sasuke followed his Great Uncle. He bit his lower lip. The youngest Uchiha couldn't believe he was actually going to ask this. But it was for Naruto, so he'd suck it up. Maybe he could get away with being vague?_

 _"Madara?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Yes, Sasuke?" He replied._

 _"I was wondering once we were in Brazil, if Naruto and I could go exploring a bit. He's always wanted to travel. We wouldn't go far. Maybe just to a nightclub or something." The leader of Taka started to ask._

 _Madara chuckled. That was fucking adorable. It really was. Sasuke honestly thought that he wasn't aware of Naruto's little Exhibition Kink? Nightclub, his ass. More like Sex Club._

 _"I don't mind. Just take your cell phone with you and stay in touch. I know you and Naruto will be doing a lot of touching. And, Sasuke?" He asked._

 _"Thanks! Great. I just want to do something with him, something special. I mean he's been laid up for a couple weeks because of his legs and you know how he gets restless…What is it?" The younger man inquired._

 _"I know that Naruto has this little fantasy about "showing you off." I'm well aware that you are planning to go to a Sex Club. You don't need to be embarrassed about such things. You are traveling with a group of hardened criminals. Quite honestly, Exhibition is likely one of the tamer kinks in this group. Myself, I enjoy tying my lovers up and hearing them beg." Madara admits._

 _Sasuke blinked. He really didn't need to know that. Yeah, Madara LOOKED fairly young. But the man was in his sixties. What kind of Vigara was this man pumping?_

 _"Don't give me that look. Sixty is the new forty. And I assure you that I do not need modern medicine in order to perform. Our family is rather fortunate that our sexual prowess doesn't seem to fade with age. I'm certain Naruto will appreciate this fact later on." He said with a smile._

 _"I didn't need to hear that. I really didn't need to hear that. But thanks." Sasuke muttered._

 _"Of course. You are my favorite nephew. Itachi needs to learn how to relax. Well I suppose he does relax, mostly with Gaara though. He's just so paranoid. Honestly." Madarta said and smiled._

 _"Um yeah. Gaara's good for him. Well I'm going to go pack. That's all that I really wanted to talk about." Sasuke replied._

 _"You can borrow my fuzzy handcuffs if you like." Madara adds helpfully._

 _"…" Sasuke is speechless._

 _"They are quite fun to play with. I think your blonde would enjoy them." He continued._

 _Sasuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. For fucksake, his great uncle was a pervert. How was he even supposed to begin to respond to that?_

 _"Um no. I think we are good. Naruto and I don't really need…accessories." He said and walked off, before the situation could become anymore awkward._

"There's nightclub nearby that I want to check out. You game?" Sasuke asks casually.

"Yeah! Oh can you wear some leather pants?" The blonde asks hopefully.

"I guess I could. Why though?" The youngest Uchiha asks in confusion at this request.

"Because your sexy ass will look so fucking hot in leather!" The blue eyed hacker replies cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruto would always be Naruto. He heads over to his closet. Over the past couple weeks, they had sent Jirayia out to buy them some more clothes. He finds a pair of black leather pants and holds them up for Naruto to see.

"Yeah! Those will work. Too bad about my uniform. I know how much you liked it. Sucks that we had to leave it behind. But I guess wearing a U.S. military uniform into a Brazilian nightclub wouldn't have been a good idea anyway." He muses.

"Yeah. Probably not. Go get changed and I'll meet you at the car." Sasuke says as he heads into the bathroom, grabbing a shirt quickly before he does.

Naruto smiles. He watches as his lover sauntered into the bathroom. Sasuke was a damn fine sauntered. He just had this really hot predatory walk. Somehow at the same time it communicated, _"Don't fuck with me,"_ and, " _You know you want me,"_ at the same time.

The blonde quickly grabs some clothes to change into. It was just a white shirt and some blue jeans. But he figured it wouldn't stick out too much in the nightclub and even if it did, who cares? He was going out with Sasuke. This really their first official date. He quickly heads to the car, completely giddy at that thought.

Sasuke came out a few minutes later. He'd tossed on a white long sleeved shirt and was wearing those leather pants. Yeah, Naruto was definitely hitting that later. (Over and over again.)

"Ready?" Sasuke asks with a smile and Naruto nods excitedly, as they take off.

A short while later, they arrive at the nightclub. Sasuke shows their ID's and they head in. At first, Naruto thought it was just a normal club. That was until he heard the moans and the screams.

He blinks and looks around. Not even five feet away from them was a pair of men having sex right there on the fucking dance floor and they weren't the only ones.

His eyes widen and he looks around. There were definitely some people getting taken against the wall. Holy shit! Were those chains he saw in the background? Oh yeah, that mean was definitely tied up with chains and receiving oral sex from his lover.

"You did say you wanted to go to a sex club. So I figured…I'd surprise you." Sasuke says.

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely surprised in the best way possible. You sure? I mean I know you weren't really into it at Konoha." He says and caresses Sasuke's cheek.

"That was mostly because I was a gang leader. I couldn't be viewed as weak. That and the whole gang war going on meant that exposing yourself like that, was just asking for it. Yeah, I don't really like the thought of anyone else seeing you this way. But it makes you happy and we don't know any of these people. They are never going to see us again. So that helps with the jealousy." He admits.

Naruto smiles. He pulls Sasuke in for a deep kiss. The blonde grabs his leather clad ass tightly. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's neck and moans into the kiss.

"I love you. I have since the first moment that I saw you. I'll prove it to you right now. Tell me what you what you want and I'll do it." Naruto promises him.

"I want you to distract me from the fact we have fifty strangers staring at us by sucking me off." Sasuke says.

Naruto smirks. Sasuke was getting right to it, it seemed. He had kinda expected him to be a little bit romantic after his declaration, but this was Sasuke. He smiles and tugs off the other man's pants, much to the delight of a small ground that was now watching them curiously. (Probably because Sasuke's fair skin and Naruto's blonde hair really stood out in Brazil.)

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto tugs off Sasuke's boxers. He sits on his knees. Just as he was about to take Sasuke into his mouth. He heard someone in the crowd call out something. He wasn't sure what he said, Sasuke apparently knew though.

"What'd he say?" The blonde asks, noticing that the gang leader was blushing slightly.

"The Portuguese version of holy cock." Sasuke mutters quickly.

"Oh. Can't disagree with that." Naruto replies with a smirk and sucks on the tip.

And just like that, all rational thought went out the window. Sasuke couldn't think of anything else but how good Naruto's hot mouth felt wrapped around his cock. Fuck!

Naruto smirks, when he heard his lover hiss in pleasure. Sasuke had always been really sensitive. It was a fact that the blonde adored. He might put up a Hell of a front, but if you played with his dick the right way, the tiger became a sex kitten really quickly.

"Nn-aruto! Stop fucking teasing me." Sasuke growls and tugs on Naruto's hair.

The hacker didn't mind the hair pulling. It turned him on actually. It didn't really hurt, it was just Sasuke's way of saying he wanted him. So he takes more of the Taka leader into his mouth and starts sucking hard.

Sasuke moans and slides off Naruto's pants and boxers quickly. He takes his lover into his hand and strokes him hard and fast. He reveled in the hot moans that Naruto made around his cock and didn't even care that they were being watched at the moment.

"J-ust like that." Naruto groans and thrusts into his hand, hard and fast as sucks Sasuke off enthusiastically.

"Shit! Naruto, I'm going to cum!" Sasuke warns him.

That didn't bother though. He happily sucks on Sasuke like he was a lollipop. Sasuke came with a roar and Naruto groans as he spills his release into his lover's hand.

Naruto pants and then tilts his head. Some of the Brazilians were saying something. Yeah, he probably should learn how to speak Portuguese if they were going to stay here much longer. Sasuke's eyes flash red and Naruto knew that someone was about to get their shit fucked up.

"No. He's not going to suck you off. **He. Is. Mine!** I don't give a fuck if you want to get your rocks off by watching us. But if you even think about touching him or me, I will fucking kill you." He says and punches the other man in the stomach, sending him flying back a couple feet.

"Sasuke the guy might not even understand English." Naruto says.

"I know. That's why I punched him. I think that's universal. I thought it was considerate of me." He mutters.

"I thought it was pretty fucking hot really." Naruto says and he kisses Sasuke heatedly, his hand sliding down to stroke his lover, teasingly.

"Gl-ad you liked it." Sasuke groans and he kisses Naruto's neck, after returning the kiss.

"Mmm loved it. Love you." He whispers in his ear, after breaking the kiss.

Sasuke smirks. He quickly strips Naruto the rest of the way. The dark haired man places a trail of kisses and love bites along Naruto's chest and his hands glide over Naruto's back and ass in a gentle caress.

"Shit! That feels good. Do you trust me?" Naruto asks.

"More than anyone else in the world. Why?" Sasuke asks, not at all sure where Naruto was going with this.

He smiles and leads Sasuke towards one of the walls with the chains on them. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He couldn't be serious.

"Oh come on. You'd look really hot in chains and I'd make it worth it." Naruto says.

"You are so lucky I love you. If I say stop, you'll get them off of me?" He asks.

"Yeah. I promise." Naruto says, nodding his head vigorously and Sasuke lets Naruto slap the chains on him.

The blonde smiles. He pushes Sasuke until he was down on the floor on his knees. His lover knew him well enough by now, to know what he wanted. Sasuke takes Naruto into his mouth and sucks hard.

"Fuck. You're so good with your mouth. You have no idea how fucking hard it makes me to see you sucking me off with everyone watching us and those gorgeous red eyes of yours looking up at me, as you do it." Naruto hisses in pleasure and tries to resist the impulse to fuck Sasuke's throat raw.

Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat up, at Naruto's words. But he couldn't lie. They were a turnon. Naruto sucks hard on his fingers and gently parts his lover's legs. He slides two digits inside Sasuke's tight, heat.

"And your always so fucking tight. God it feels so good just to pound into that tight ass of yours." He continues, sensing Sasuke's arousal at his words and groans at his own.

The taka leader squirms when the blonde begins preparing him. He hadn't bottomed much before taking the blue eyed hacker as his lover. Sasuke was getting more used to it, but it still felt a bit strange at first. But then Naruto found that spot inside him, that made him moan like a slut.

"That's it. Make some more of those pretty _Fuck Me Moans_ for me." Naruto says as he cums hard just from hearing Sasuke moan like that.

The blonde pulls Sasuke up to his feet. He kisses him hotly and continues stretching him with his fingers for a few minutes. He loved the way that Sasuke would moan into the kiss and how the other man would use his tongue to completely seduce him.

"Go stand against the wall, with your back towards me." Naruto says and surprisingly, Sasuke does it without compliant.

The chains were long enough to allow him just enough movements to do this. Naruto gets behind him and kisses his neck while trailing his hands over the pale muscular back of his lover.

"Fuck, you're beautiful. So god damn perfect." Naruto mutters as he cups his ass and Sasuke squirms.

"If you call me beautiful one more time, I'm going to kick your ass!" Sasuke warns him.

"Bad Sasuke! You know that you are!" Naruto says and slaps his ass, causing Sasuke to yip.

Sasuke squirms against the wall. He could feel Naruto's hands on his ass. The warmth of his skin and his eyes on him. He was suddenly really glad he wasn't a virgin. He knew that Naruto was about to fuck him right into that wall.

"Their all watching us. They know I'm right. You really are beautiful. Like a fallen angel or something." He mutters almost reverently as he buries himself inside his lover, causing them both to moan.

"Fuck!" Sasuke pants out and Naruto didn't need to be told twice, as he slams into his lover with a joyful reckless abandon.

The blonde couldn't think of anything else. It just felt so fucking good. He never got tired of this. He loved hearing every desperate moan and pant, along with every curse. The feeling of being inside him was incredible and there was nothing more stunning than watching Sasuke as he came.

 _Oh god!_ Sasuke arches against his lover and writhes, helplessly lost in pleasure. The chains limited his movement, so there was really no escape. Not that Sasuke wanted to go anywhere. He was so close.

That's when Naruto slammed into his spot with one powerful thrust. Sasuke screamed in pleasure and came hard. Naruto wasn't far behind him. The blonde slides out of his lover and unchains him.

 **End of Lemon**

"You're amazing." Naruto says and wraps his arms around Sasuke.

"So are you." He murmurs and blushes, when he hears some applause from the crowd.

Sasuke's eyes narrow, when he saw a camera. Oh no way in Hell. Number one, they were wanted criminals. They couldn't risk being found out. Number two, he wasn't going to be a porn star and not even get paid for it. He walks over there, grabs the camera, and smashes it.

"You really should fucking ask first!" Naruto states and slams a rather vicious right hook into the man's face.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly dress. They head off. Sasuke was muttering something about perverted voyeurs and cameras. Naruto couldn't help but agree.

He loved taking Sasuke with everyone watching him. But that was only in a controlled setting. He preferred to choose who got that privilege. He definitely didn't want a few million people whacking off to the sight of Sasuke's gorgeous ass getting pounded on the Internet.

When they arrive back at the hotel, both men were relieved to see that someone had apparently ordered room service. Shisui was sitting on the couch with a couple of pretty Brazilian girls.

"Yes, someone bombed my bar. I'm terribly upset about it. I worked so hard to build something that I could call my own. But I decided that it was clearly a sign to start over. So I came to your beautiful country to make a new life for myself and I find myself so happy that I did. If I didn't, I wouldn't be enjoying your wonderful company on this evening." He says.

The woman giggle. They say something to him and kiss his cheek. He smiles and pours them another glass of wine.

"Damn, you're cousin has game." Naruto mutters and Sasuke nods.

"Yeah. He's also straight as an arrow. So again, there was no reason for you to be jealous." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Oh welcome back. Did you have fun?" Shisui asks when he notices them.

"Yeah. Loads. Where is everyone else?" Sasuke asks curiously.

Shisui tilts his head as if trying to remember. It was such a massive group. Sometimes it was hard to keep track of everyone.

"Madara and Jirayia went to a casino. They are going to try their luck, I guess. Suigetsu has drug Kankuro off to a local pool party. Karin and Temari went to the spa. Shikamaru is hanging out with Jugo and Kisame, at the seafood restaurant down the block. Itachi and Gaara are…in their room and making plans to visit Ireland for some reason. I don't get it. Something about lucky charms." He says with a shrug.

"That was rather thorough. You'd make a great secretary." Naruto says with a snicker and gets a dirty look from Shisui.

Meanwhile Kakashi was back at the prison. He sighs as he puts another prisoner in solitary confinement. This couldn't be allowed to go on much longer. They honestly didn't have enough space for everyone to be in solitary confinement. He was quickly running out of options.

Just as he was about to give up hope, he hears the phone ring. The silver haired prison guard quickly answers it. Maybe it was the Governor. They had requested for him to send in some National Guard members.

"Kakashi?!" Tsunade yells into the phone.

"Tsunade! Where are you? I've been worried sick. We've had everyone out looking for you. What happened?" He asks.

"I was kidnapped. I escaped though. I'm in Atlanta. Come and get me. I'm at the Rosemary Gas Station. Please hurry. I don't know what I'll do if I can't get a ride home before it closes." She mutters.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." Kakashi says, hanging up, and he takes off.

Sai smirks when he saw the man dart off. Perfect. That meant that Tsunade and Kakashi were gone. Things were about to get really interesting.

It pissed him off that the bitch had somehow escaped. But he supposed it didn't matter. He had more important things to focus on. Like…taking over the prison for example, that was extremely important.

"Are we ready?" He asks his fellow Sound gang members and they nod.

"Excellent. As it stands now, Tsunade and Kakashi are gone. They will likely be gone for several hours. It is our job to take control of this prison. Free people from solitary confinement if you can. Let's send a message and burn this place to the ground." Sai says and the other Sound Members cheer.

He smirks as he walks towards Tsunade's office. Maybe he could find some keys. The more people they had on their side, the easier this would be. The Uchiha brothers had fled. That meant he really had no reason to be here. Sai was tired of working for Orochimaru.

"It's time for me to be my own boss." He mutters.

The dark haired man smirks when he finds some keys in Tsunade's office. Perfect. They'd have this place fully under their control long before the pair ever got back. He was going to send a powerful message to Orochimaru and Madara, he was not to be underestimated.

"You know what to do." Sai says as he frees some of his fellow Sound members from solitary confinement.

"Yes, sir!" They cry out as they rush to the take over the prison.

The few Taka, Akatsuki, and Suna members that hadn't been locked up, were suddenly being attacked. It was an all out war. Everyone was grabbing whatever they could find to use as a weapon. One Suna member rather creatively deployed a staple gun.

"AH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" His opponent cried out in rage as he lunged at the Suna member.

Sai smirks. Ah and so it begins. Soon he'd have control of the prison. From there it was just a matter of time before he would escape. Then he would prove to everyone that he was just as much a Crime Lord as Orochimaru and Madara.


	23. Chapter 23

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I think we are easily going to crack the 100,000 word barrier on this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Viewer's Choice:** You get to decide who lives and who dies. Excluding Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara, if any character(s) get three votes to die, they will be axed by the end of this story. They can be "good guys" or "bad guys." (Though I suppose in a story that is about criminals, those terms are rather flexible). There is still the option of everyone living, of course.

Chapter 23

"Alright, everyone has had their fun. But now it is time to get serious." Madara says as he gathers the motley crew around him.

"Are we going after the snake now?" Suigetsu asks, as he holds Kankuro into his lap.

Sasuke shakes his head. It was still weird to see Suigetsu involved with anyone in a relationship that wasn't purely sexual. He wasn't jealous. He just didn't get it. Well he wished Kankuro good luck with that crazy motherfucker.

"Yes, we are. Shikamaru, tell them what you found." Madara says and Shikamaru takes the floor, so to speak.

"I was able to hack into Sai's cell phone. I can access Orochimaru's network from there. I got a location of his last call though. I'm guess that's where we'll find him. We could hack into his network and disable his security system or even use it to our advantage. But it's top of the line. I can't do it alone." He says.

Naruto smiles. Hacking was something he could definitely do. The blonde was pretty sure he could run circles around whatever defenses Orochimaru might have for his network.

"Count me in!" He says excitedly.

"Jirayia can you get us a vehicle were our electronic signals won't be detected? If we hack, they can find out where we are and we need the element of surprise." Itachi asks.

The white haired man nods. There were certain perks to becoming fabulously wealthy. One of them was the fancy cars.

"That means blondie and lazy bones are going to have to stay outside to make sure their systems are down while we do the fighting." Kisame observes.

Naruto blinks. What? No way! No way was he going to let Sasuke charge into a potentially lethal situation, without him at his side. He opens his mouth to protest, but Sasuke cuts him off with a kiss.

The blue eyed hacker kisses back. No matter the situation, he couldn't resist Sasuke's kiss. The bastard knew that to. He was clearly trying to distract him. That wasn't fighting fair, dammit.

Sasuke breaks the kiss. He looks at Naruto. The Taka leader sighs. He knew that it was going to be an uphill battle to get the blonde to listen to him this time.

"Naruto, your hacking abilities are too valuable. I know you are strong. But in this case, we need your brains more than your muscle. That feels really weird to say." Sasuke mutters.

"HEY! Bastard, don't you try to distract me with jokes! It's not funny! There's no way, that I'm going to let you charge in there without me to cover your sexy ass!" Naruto protests.

"Don't give me that look, Itachi. I'm going." Gaara says, when he feels his lover's eyes on him.

"This isn't your fight. I will come back to you. I always do. I don't want to risk you getting hurt." The Akatsuki leader tries to reason with his red head.

This wasn't his fight?! This wasn't his fight?! The Hell it wasn't. Gaara had gotten stabbed over Orochimaru's power games. Itachi and Sasuke were only in jail in the first place because of that snake. One of his gang members had nearly gotten their leg blown off during an explosion because of that Crime Lord. Yes, it was his fight!

"Yes, it is my fight. He attacked you and your family. He attacked my gang. Orochimaru is going to pay for what he did. I'm going. Don't even think about trying to stop me. If you do, you aren't getting any for a…month." Gaara says firmly.

Itachi blinks. Gaara couldn't be serious about that threat, could he? The red head would go just as crazy as he would. No sex for a MONTH?!

"And I mean it." The Suna gang leader reaffirms his threat.

Sasuke blinks. Why didn't he think of that? That was brilliant. Maybe that would make his hacker behave.

"And that goes double for you, Naruto. Shikamaru needs your help to keep his security system down. If it goes off, the cops show up or Orochimaru's gang members will shoot us down. Just please, stay with Shikamaru. We need your skills. You ARE going to be protecting me, just in a different way." Sasuke pleads with him.

"I still don't like it. But alright. I did promise, I'd help you take this bastard down and I always keep my promises." Naruto says.

"Do we have anymore lovesick puppies in this group that need to threaten their lover with abstinence or are we good to go?" Karin asks.

Immediately four pairs of eyes turn on Karin. If looks could kill the red head would be 6000 feet under, forget about six. She gulps and looks at Temari a bit nervously.

"Everyone calm down. We need to keep our heads if we are going to take down someone like Orochimaru. Naruto, Shikamaru get started on the hacking. Everyone else, start suiting up. We are going to need to need a lot of weapons to pull this one off." Temari says.

Shikamaru smiles. God, he loved this woman. He kisses her. The lazy genius groans when she returns his kiss with equal passion.

"Seriously, am I the only one not getting laid here?" Kisame asks.

"Well I was hitting it off with the Brazilian girls, but Madara called this meeting. So I had to send them off." Shisui whines.

It was terribly unfortunate. They were both beautiful and VERY friendly. Damn Orochimaru for blowing up his bar and costing him the opportunity to get blown in a far more pleasurable way!

He really needed to kill this son of a bitch. He messed with his sex life, his bar, and most importantly, his family. That was unforgivable. It was seriously time for some payback!

"I'm not either, if that makes it any better." Jugo offers.

"Me neither. Almost everyone here is gay or bisexual in a relationship with another man. Well there is Shikamaru but he's with Temari." Karin says.

"I'm not!" Shisui comments cheerfully.

"If you are going to bang Karin, you might as well find a man. She's as flat as one." Suigetsu chimes in.

This was the wrong thing to say. Karin went flying at the white haired man. Soon they were fighting like cats and dogs. Kankuro was forced to take cover or get drawn into the Battle Royale.

"Well I suppose since we are all sharing, I'm not either." Jirayia contributes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! No one cares about anyone's sex life. We have a job to do! Honestly, you are all worse than high school kids." Gaara mutters in disgust.

"YOU STARTED IT!" Everyone yells.

Gaara twitches. He did not start it. He was merely ensuring Itachi's cooperation. It wasn't his fault everyone decided to advertise whether or not they were currently getting laid. People could be so fucking annoying sometimes.

"Anyway, Temari is right. We should start getting packed. Carry as much ammo as you can. We are going to need it." Sasuke says.

"I did not and I'm going to go suit up." Gaara mutters in annoyance, with Itachi following him.

"Red is right. You are all a bunch of overgrown children. But you'll have to do." Madara says with a dramatic sigh and everyone glares daggers at the Crime Lord for this comment.

Madara promptly ignores them though. He had no fucks to give. Sometimes the obvious needed to be pointed out repeatedly. This was one of those times.

Meanwhile Tsunade sighs in relief when she sees Kakash pull up to the gas station. She races over to him. Thank God. She was worried she was going to be stranded.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I think so. I'm scrapped up pretty badly. But other than that, I'm pretty lucky. I got home and two men attacked me out of nowhere. I woke up in the trunk. It's a miracle the idiots didn't tie me up. I was able to get out of the trunk and jump out of the car." She explains.

Kakashi frowns. Someone had tried to kidnap Tsunade. He doubted it was because they wanted to invite her over for tea. As a prison warden, she had many enemies. It could have been anyone. This was extremely disturbing.

He couldn't help but feel that it was somehow connected to the gang war in the prison. But first things first, he had to get her home. Oh and her knees should probably get looked at. They had been badly bloodied.

"Come on. Let's get you in the car. I have a first aid kit. We can have a look at your injuries." He says and leads the busty blonde to his car.

He opens the door for her. Tsunade hops in. Kakashi soon joins her, after grabbing the kit and begins cleaning the injuries. He applies disinfectant and almost gets his ass kicked for his efforts.

"OWE!" She hisses.

"Sorry. I know it stings. But that is how you know it's working." The silver haired man tries to assure her.

She sighs. The prison warden knew he was right. But it still stung like a bitch. She supposed that was the least of her worries though. Tsunade had to figure out who kidnapped her, why, and to squash a gang war inside a prison. She was a busy woman. She had no time to cry over boo boos.

"I know. How bad is the situation at the prison?" She asks.

"I won't lie to you. It's getting worse. I hope the Governor sends in the National Guard soon. I've locked up most of the worst offenders in solitary confinement, but there's only so much space to do that." Kakshi replies with a heavy sigh at the dire situation.

She nods. They needed to get back and soon. Things were spiraling out of control. In all her years at Konoha, she had never seen anything like it. It was pure madness.

"Well you look like you are all patched up for now. I guess we better head back. I am pretty nervous about having left that clusterfuck, but I couldn't leave you stranded here." The prison guard admits.

"How gallant of you to come and save me." She says and rolls her eyes in amusement.

"Oh it looks like you saved yourself. I imagine you would have gotten back just fine on your own. I'm just a time saver in this case." He states and he starts the car.

Tsunade smiles. Kakashi was like the son she never had. He always managed to say just the right thing. She sighs in relief when the car takes off. They'd be home soon. One way or another, they'd fix this mess. She just didn't know how yet.

"Thanks. I appreciate you saying that, more than you will ever know." She mutters as she enjoys the feeling of the wind on her face as the car cruises along.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth. I pity the guys that took you. When you get your hands on them, well I wouldn't like to be in their position. You have a killer left hook." The silver haired man notes with a chuckle.

She nods. Tsunade prided herself on her monstrous strength. It was one of the reasons that she had been promoted to the position of prison warden all those years ago.

It was a job that she had enjoyed, until now. Now everything was going to Hell in a Handbasket. She had to do something. They had to stop this before things got work. Someone could get hurt.

"How far are we from Konoha?" She asks.

"Hmm about two hours, maybe three if traffic is heavy." He answers as he continues driving.

The busty blonde gulps. A lot could happen in two or three hours. This was especially in the middle of a gang war. She just hoped they weren't too late.

"Don't worry. Most of them are in solitary confinement by now. It's not like they can get out. We'll get there soon." Her companion tries to reassure her.

She nods. But something in her gut, told her that wasn't the case. The prison warden had learned to trust her instincts over the years. And right now her instincts were screaming, TRAP.

Tsunade didn't want to tell Kakashi that though. He'd think she was just suffering from the trauma of being kidnapped. Still she was going to be on high alert as she entered that place. There was no telling what might happen.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was back in his home. He had to figure out where Madara and the others were hiding. He knew Madara. The man would come for him, if he didn't find them first.

The fact that they had been laying low for a couple weeks meant absolutely nothing. Clearly, the eldest Uchiha was attempting to lure him into a false sense of security. The Crime Lord wouldn't fall for it.

"Well? Do we have a location?" Orochimaru demands of his top intelligence gatherer.

"No. I'm sorry. We do not, Lord Orochimaru. But I swear that we will find them." He says, in an almost pleading voice.

After Kabuto died, he became Orochimaru's number two man. But he knew that was a perilous position. The higher up in the hierarch you were, the more danger you were in. There was always someone gunning for your slot.

It also meant that you were more visible to Orochimaru. This in turn demanded that you be at the top of your game. If you weren't, Orochimaru wouldn't think twice about having you killed.

Most people at the top had an even shorter lifespan than the goons at the bottom. It was a big depressing, if he thought about it. But he was in too deep to get out now and the money was damn good.

"Remind me again, what I am paying you for?" Orochimaru hisses and his eyes narrow.

The intelligence agent gulps. Those eyes weren't human. They reminded him too much of a snake. A snake that was debating swallowing him whole. He needed to come up with a suitable answer or these might be his last few moments on Earth.

"To find the Uchihas. I will do it. I swear it to you on my mother's grave." He says.

"Is your mother even dead?" Orochimaru asks.

"It's an expression, My Lord." He says quickly and the Crime Lord sighs, it was so hard to find good help these days.

"Very well. You have three days. I'd start getting your affairs in order, if you don't think you can find them. I will not allow them to sneak up on me." He mutters and walks off in disgust.

He sighs and heads to his kitchen. He finds a rather expensive bottle of wine and pours himself a glass. Orochimaru knew that it was imperative that he keep a cool head. If he didn't, he was just as dead as those two idiots in his driveway.

Orochimaru still couldn't believe it. They had kidnapped Tsunade. But the fucking morons, hadn't tied her up? Apparently, common sense wasn't so common these days.

"I can't afford such careless mistakes when Madara is on the loose. Itachi and Sasuke are bad enough, but that man is a true predator." He mutters as he sips his wine glass.

"My Lord, is there anything I can do for you?" A butler asks.

"Draw me a bath. I believe a hot bubble bath will do wonders for my nerves." The crime lord says and the butler heads off to do so.

Everyone had things that relaxed him. For Orochimaru, there was nothing better than a bubble bath. The hot water just soothed away all the tension and the bubbles made him feel like a child again.

Of course this was a fact that he would never allow to be known. He had a reputation to protection. For a crime lord, your reputation was everything. If anyone viewed you as weak, they would come gunning for your position. So Orochimaru never allowed himself to be viewed as weak.

"It's the simple things in life that are truly life's greatest pleasures." Orochimaru says a few minutes later when the butler informs him the bath was ready.

He heads off to enjoy his bath. As he was enjoying his soak, he frowns. Orochimaru knew time was of the essence. The crime lord was almost convinced that at least one of the escapees had been injured in the blast. It would explain why they had laid low for so long.

"If Madara wanted to find me, he would have by now. He must be waiting for one of his "friends" to heal." The dark haired man murmurs.

He laughed as he said the word friends. Madara Uchiha didn't have friends. In that respect, he was just like Orochimaru. They didn't have friends, they had people they used.

The yellow eyed man did wonder if Madara felt a true kinship his great nephews. Would he have taken them in, if he hadn't been in jail when their parents died? He supposed he would never know. What mattered now was whether or not Sasuke and Itachi would be fighting alongside their relative. It seemed likely that they would.

Back in Konoha Prison, Sai smirks. They had done it. They had taken over the place. Now it was just a matter of finding the key to the doors. He sound found them in Tsunade's office. Perfect.

He rigs the speakers to broadcast his announcement throughout the prison. If he was going to take out Orochimaru and Madara, he was going to need an army. How fortunate, that he just happened to have one right here.

"EVERYONE! ATTENTION! My name is Sai. I am another prisoner here.. But I have the keys to your freedom. If you want out of this prison, you will follow me. I think it's time for a little payback. Orochimaru and Madara feel as though they are above us. They claim the title Crime Lord. Well I say that we should all show them what we are made of. Everyone that pledges their loyalty to me, will be granted their freedom and once we defeat them, a share of the spoils." He says.

For a few seconds, there was stunned silence within the prison's walls. Then a chorus of cheers go out. Sai smirks. Ah yes, he had them right where he wanted them. People were entirely too predicable.

He heads to the door with keys in hand. The dark haired young man open sit. Soon all the prisons go racing out of it. They just need to find Orochimaru and he was sure Madara wouldn't be far behind.

"We are going to Orochimaru's home. Fortunately, it's the Fourth of July. There will be parades everywhere. So a group as big as ours, won't look out of place. NOW LET'S GO MAKE SOME REAL FIREWORKS!" He says and they head off.

The prisoners cheer and race off. Sai smirks. Soon he would be at Orochimaru's place. He'd take over his organization and he'd force Madara to recognize he was more than just a pretty face. Then he'd kill him.

"And if I'm lucky, I might even get to kill that bitch as well." He mutters as they race off.

He was intimately familiar with Orochimaru's house. He knew the security system was top notch. There really was no way for him to get around that. So he decided to do it the old fashion way. He'd just _storm the castle._

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are here. If you see anyone who isn't wear an orange prison uniform, kill them." Sai says.

"Alright. But we need to get in first." One of them says.

A man steps up from the crowd. He walks over to one of the cars in the driveway. He smashes open the window and wiggles through it. The prisoner hotwires the car and drives it straight into the doors, smashing them open.

"Oh I think we can manage that." Sai says with a smirk and the prisons charge inside.

Orochimaru was still in his bathtub when he heard the sounds of a door being busted down. He quickly dresses. His butler races inside the bathroom.

"Sir! You have to get out of here! There's a mob outside!" He says.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure my men will take care of them, just fine." Orochimaru says.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire was heard. The escaped prisoners had just run there with nothing on them, except for whatever improvised weapons they might have. The most lethal of which were knives. They didn't have guns like Orohcimaru's men.

Still they had something the other group didn't'. They had righteous fury on their side. These men and women had been locked inside Konoha for months, even years. All of them were ready for some action.

Soon the sounds of the mob fighting Orochimaru's men are heard. Some of the prisoners were quickly killed by gunfire. Their blood splattering across the walls and floors. But others were overwhelming his men with their sheer numbers.

"This has the possibility of going south." He murmurs.

He truly hadn't expected there to be so many of them. Orochimaru picks up a gun and prepares to defend himself. He would not go down without a fight.

There were two thoughts on his mind. The first was he had to stamp down this little invasion. The second was he had to figure out who was behind it. It couldn't be Madara. Madara would never be this sloppy.

"It doesn't matter who it is. I'll kill them." Orochimaru snarls as he heads downstairs, firing off his gun at anyone who came near him.

Madara was right. He preferred not to get his hands dirty. But he was still a damn good shot. His aim was deadly accurate. His eyes scan the mob, looking for any hints as to who might be the leader of this group of thugs.

"Orochimaru, so good of you to join us." Sai says with that creepy smile of his.

It was at that moment that Orochimaru knew. He knew that Sai was the man responsible for this mob. His lips curl backwards into an ugly snarl. There was nothing worse than having a subordinate betray you.

"So good of you to come here to die." Orochimaru states as he fires off his gun.

Sai stops, drops, and rolls. One of the bullets grazed his shoulder. But other than that he was unharmed.

"You are going to have to do better than that. You hired me because I was the best. Don't treat me like I'm some kid in the middle of their first gang fight." He warns him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Your death will be a lot slower and more painful than theirs would ever have been." He says with a smirk and the two men stare at each other, knowing that only one of them was going to leave this building alive.


	24. Chapter 24

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Death vote poll was tallied: Sai 7, Orochimaru 6. Kankuro got 2. Shisui 1.. This chapter is CHAOTIC. I was trying to maneuver over a dozen characters. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. ^^.

 **Chapter Warning: CHARACTER DEATHS. No one from the two main pairings is going to die.** I will put up a warning before "good guy" death scenes, so skip if you are squeamish.

 **Explanation for character deaths:** I feel it's important that this story lives up to its name. I apologize to anyone who had a favorite character/ side pairing killed off. But fear not, eventually everyone who is still alive, will get a happy ending.

 **Chapter Revision:** Minor chapter revisions to clear up confusion. **Plot will not be changed.** To answer one reviewer's question, they had to hack to find Orochimaru's location because Orochimaru as a Crime Lord had several homes. Otherwise they would have been guessing which one he was at. Tsunade knew about the connection because one of Orochimaru's homes was mentioned.

Chapter 24

The dirty dozen fly back to the United States. Soon they make their way to Orochimaru's house. Sasuke blinks. Someone had driven a car straight through the door. Everyone else had a similar stunned reaction.

The sounds of fighting could be heard coming from inside the house. The flashes of orange told them that some of the combatants were escaped prisoners. But that didn't necessarily mean they were on their side.

"Naruto, Shikamaru…can you hack into his system and show us what's going on through the security cameras? Sasuke asks.

"Hell yes, I can. What do you take me for, some kind of amateur? That's kids' stuff!" The blonde replies.

"Yeah. We can do it. This is such a drag. Looks like we aren't the only ones gunning for Orochimaru." Shikamaru says as he helps Naruto with the hack.

Two minutes later and the hackers had wired into the security system. Shikamaru shows them the images on the laptop. There were hundreds of people in orange suits and dozens of armed men.

The prisoners weren't armed with guns, unless they had somehow managed to take one off of one of Orochimaru's guards. There were a lot of them though. This was a war zone.

The walls were splattered with blood. Bullets were flying. The sounds of bone breaking punches and kicks could be heard. Men and women crying out in pain when they get shot or hit.

"Fuck. I wonder how they got out and why they would attack Orochimaru dead on like this. You'd think they'd be trying to keep a low profile." Naruto mutters.

"Well three quarters of the biggest gangs hate the Sound. So maybe it's not that surprising." Shikamaru counters.

Madara nods. He frowns as he considers the situation. Perhaps they should simply wait until it was over. Even if the prisoners didn't win, they were still surely taking down at least some of Orochimaru's guards. It might make things easier.

One thing kept him from going that route. Orochimaru was a snake. He could slither away during all the chaos. Then they would have come here and risked their lives for nothing.

"We're going in. See if you can't use your hacking to turn Orochimaru's toys against him. Everyone has a cell on them to keep in touch." Madara says.

Itachi grabs Gaara and kisses him heatedly. Sasuke seems to be thinking the same thing, because he grabs Naruto and copies his brother. Shikamaru and Temari also kiss. And the kiss fest was finished off by Kankuro and Suigetsu.

"That's not fair. I don't get a kiss." Shisui says and looks at Karin.

"…" Karin is speechless.

"Might as well. There's a chance we could all be dead in a few minutes." Temari offers.

"Good point." Karin kisses Shisui.

If she was about to die, she might as well kiss a hot guy before she went. The red head knew that she was in all likelihood about to die. But if she didn't, she damn sure knew that Madara was going too kill her anyway.

"If everyone is done sucking face, we have a snake to kill." Kisame says cheerfully.

"You have such a way with words." Jugo muses.

"I know." The blue skinned man say sagely and they all race into the building, except for the hackers.

Naruto's eyes narrow in worry. What if Sasuke didn't come back? Wha if that was the last time he ever saw him again? What if he never felt the other man's lips against his? A world without Sasuke was a dark place. It wasn't one he wanted to go back to.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. He was the leader of Taka for a reason. He's a badass. Now let's see what we can do to help them." Shikamaru says and Naruto nods determinedly.

"Shit watch out!" Shisui calls out as he tackles Jugo to the ground, who otherwise would have taken a bullet straight to his heart.

"Thanks for the save." He murmurs and shoots his attacker dead.

"Anytime!" Shisui says cheerfully and looks around, instantly on his guard.

It was a good thing he was to. Because just then one of Orohcimaru's lackeys came flying at him. He was grateful that he had been a bar owner. He was used to dealing with angry drunks. That meant he knew how to fight. He slams his foot into the man's knee caps hard, shattering them. Once they were down, he fires off his gun and ends their misery.

Sasuke blinks. Damn…he hadn't expected that. Shisui had always been such an easy going person. It was hard to picture him being violent at all. But here he was kicking some ass.

"It's in the genes." Itachi murmurs seeing the look of shock on Sasuke's face when he saw their gentle cousin kill someone.

"I want you to be able to protect yourself. Do you have enough ammo?" Itachi asks his lover in concern.

"Itachi, I am not some damsel in distress. I am a gang leader, just like you. I would really appreciate it, if you would stop this old fashioned notion of chivalry. Because in case you didn't notice. HEY, I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVESATION HERE!" Gaara snarls and fires off a shot straight into the man's head who had been sneaking up behind Itachi, killing him instantly.

"As you were saying, my love?" Itachi asks.

"I am not a woman." Gaara finishes with an exasperated sigh.

"I know that. I have seen your dick. It's a very nice one as well. Rather large and thick." His lover comments cheekily as he dashes off, in search of Orochimaru.

Gaara blinks. Had Itachi really just said that? He looks at Sauske like did that really just happen? Sasuke nods to confirm that indeed, that really had just happened.

"TAKE THIS!" Karin snarls as she exchanges punches with a prisoner.

 **Warning Death Scene**

Karin was holding her own bravely. But when the prisoner's friends saw he was losing, three more rushed to his aide. One grabs her. Another punches her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The third snaps her neck.

Her eyes were frozen wide in horror as her body sank lifelessly to the ground. Only moments before, she had been so full of life. Now she was laying on the floor, stiff as a mannequin.

"COWARDS!" Shisui snarls and rushes at the other three, while firing off his gun in rapid succession, and thus Karin's killers soon joined her in the afterlife.

He couldn't believe she was dead. Shisui glares hatefully at the other corpses. It was such a waste of a life. What had she died for? Because she was friends with them?

 **End Death Scene.**

"It's too late. Karin's dead." Madara mutters at Shisui softly, who kneels down at the woman's corpse.

He closes her eyes. It seemed the least he could do. She didn't even look thirty. Yet, now she was dead. It was just another reason to kill Orochimaru. She had been a good kisser. Shisui sighs and gets up, ready for action.

It was just really hard to process, one second she had been alive and the next she had her neck snapped by another prisoner. Life was truly a fragile thing.

"Bastard! You there?" Naruto calls Sasuke.

"Yeah. I'm here." Sasuke replies and ducks as Jugo sends a guard flying into the wall.

Damn Jugo was strong. He was like a human elephant or something. He just chucked that 200 pound man like it was nothing.

"How good is everyone's eyesight? Can any of you fight in the dark?" Naruto asks.

"I guess fairly good. Karin had glasses, but she's… she didn't make it." Sasuke whispers.

"Good. We can cut the lights." Naruto replies.

"Do it!" Sasuke mutters quickly and lets the others know that the blonde and Shikamaru were about to cut the lights.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru. He nods. The two of them quickly shut the lights off. He crosses his fingers and hopes that it will help them.

Elsewhere in Orochimaru's mansion, both men freeze when the lights go off. That couldn't be natural. It was a perfectly sunny day. A power outrage seemed unlikely.

"Someone cut the lights." Sai muses.

"Indeed. Oh well. I wanted to have a good look at your face as I killed you. But one can't have everything." The Crime Lord says.

"I was thinking the same thing." Itachi murmurs and Orochimaru freezes, recognizing that voice.

Sai smirks. He knew that Itachi wanted Orochimaru dead as much as he did. This was a wonderful opportunity.

"Itachi, you want him dead. I want him dead." He offers.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Sai was offering something of a partnership. Well he supposed that in the interest of expediency, he could take the man up on his offer.

"Deal." He says smoothly and both men go rushing at Orochimaru.

Meanwhile Kankuro narrowly avoids being stabbed to death. He dodges just in the nick of time. The man fell down on his own knife. He couldn't really see the dark pool of blood that he knew was covering the floor, but he could feel it. The floor was suddenly slippery underneath his feet.

That thought made him sick to his stomach. But he knew he had to get it together. If he was going to get out of here alive, he couldn't allow his nerves to get the best of him. He quickly steals the knife.

"You alright, gorgeous?" Suigetsu asks, suddenly standing right next to Kankuro.

It disturbed Kankuro how the white haired man had gotten so close without him noticing. If he could do it, anyone could do it. He tries to suppress a shudder.

"Yeah. I'm okay! He missed." The drug pusher replies.

"Good." His lover replies and Kankuro's eyes go wide when he sees someone rushing at Suigetsu.

 **Warning Death Scene**

"Suigetsu!" Kankuro cries out in horror as he saw the bullets come flying at his lover, he slams Suigetsu into the ground.

Kankuro screams as the bullets pierce through his body. One struck his heart. That one ended his suffering.

"KANKURO!" The violet eyed man cries out and tries to revive him.

He frantically checks for a pulse. He didn't find any. They were surrounded in almost complete darkness. But he could feel Kankuro's blood spilling onto the floor, mixing with the other corpse's. He knew that his lover was dead.

 **End Death Scene**

A rage unlike anything he'd ever felt before came over him. Suigetsu grabs the knife and goes flying at the men who killed Kankuro. They soon find out why he was called a prodigy in the art of murder.

He slices them to ribbons. He had guns, but they were too impersonal. He used the knife that Kankuro had stolen off one of their enemies, to utterly butcher his lover's killers. His rage was so great, that even after they were dead, he continues stabbing their corpses. Jugo watches in horror.

"Suigetsu, I'm sorry! But we have to keep moving. We can still avenge him. But we have to keep moving!" The orange haired man says.

"I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THESE BASTARDS!" He snarls.

Jugo shivers. Right now, Suigetsu could give him a run for his money in the homicidal department. It was frightening to witness the transformation.

Meanwhile Sasuke was desperately looking for Itachi. Madara was racing alongside him. They found Itachi facing off against Orochimaru. But something was off. Itachi and Sai appeared to be working together to take down the snake.

"Oh no you don't. He's mine." Sasuke says and he throws himself onto Orochimaru.

His body slammed the other man's into the floor. Sasuke punched and kicked. Blow after blow he delivered. Orochimaru tried to block, but it wasn't working. Finally, he saw an opening. He stabs Sasuke in the stomach with a knife that he had stolen off of a prisoner.

"Sasuke!" Itachi and Madara cry out.

Sasuke falls off of Orochimaru, as the Crime Lord shoves the younger man off of him. Itachi snarls at Orochimaru and attacked. He slams the other man into the wall, desperately trying to choke him to death.

Itachi was literally seeing red. His fury was burning so brightly that it clouded his judgment. Had he been thinking rationally, he would have just shot the son of a bitch. But it felt so good to be choking the life out of this man. The man who had cost him and Sasuke everything.

Sasuke clutches his badly bleeding stomach. He smirks when he saw that Orochimaru had dropped the knife. He was now unarmed. Now was his chance. He could finally have his revenge.

"ITACHI! MOVE!" Sasuke screams out and his brother wisely moved.

Sasuke grabs his gun and manages to fire off a shot at Orochimaru's jugular. He smirks coldly as he heard the sounds of Orochimaru choking on his own blood.

Madara apparently wanted to finish the job though. The youngest Uchiha was vaguely aware of the sound of someone's body hitting the floor. A guard had tried to attack Madara, but his great uncle had taken them out. The Crime Lord grabs one of his guns and shoots his rival.

Itachi was now back on Orochimaru and trying to choke him to death faster. No doubt his hands were now coated with blood, even if Sasuke couldn't see them. Sasuke just knew this instinctively.

"This is what happens to anyone who attacks my family." Madara states after he had shot Orochimaru straight in the heart, thus sealing the other man's fate and ending his life.

Itachi had heard the threat. He had let go of Orochimaru and backed away, seconds before the bullet went flying, so he was unharmed. Orochimaru fell lifeless to the ground.

"Hmm, I wonder which of you three actually managed to kill him. Sasuke's bullet to the jugular would have done the job eventually. Though Itachi's strangulation certainly helped. And of course shooting someone in the heart will do he trick every time. I suppose it doesn't matter." Sai says as he pulls out his own gun and tries to shoot Itachi.

Madara shoves Itachi out of the way. He hisses in pain when the bullet pierces into his arm. But it wasn't a fatal shot. Not unless it got infected.

The three Uchihas stare at Sai. Sasuke was bleeding heavily from his stomach stabbing. He was going to need to get to a hospital and fast. Madara's left arm was currently useless. Itachi was the only one who currently wasn't badly injured.

Outside the building, Naruto finally brightened the image enough to see what was going on. His eyes widen in utter terror. Sasuke had been stabbed. He had to help him.

"Naruto, don't!" Shikamaru calls out, but it was too late.

The blonde had already taken off running. The only thought on his mind was that he had to save his lover. Sasuke was hurt! He was badly hurt! He had to save him!

"SASUKE!" Naruto calls out once he finally made it to the room where the Uchihas were currently facing off against Sai.

This distracted them all long enough for Sai to fire off another shot. This one hit Itachi's side, who cries out in pain. Sai decides to take advantage of the moment and take out the man who was injured the worst. That was Sasuke.

He threw himself onto of him. He was about to finish him, when he felt something slam against him. Naruto had shoved Sai off with the full weight of his body.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" He snarls and Sasuke's last thought before he passed out was that Naruto looked more like a demon than a man at the moment.

Naruto slammed his fists into Sai's face so hard, that he was instantly knocked unconscious. But that wasn't enough. He kept punching and kicking. Eventually, his eyes notice the knife.

He quickly grabs it. Then he stabs Sai with it, over and over again. The blonde lost count of how many times exactly.

"Naruto, we have to get out of here. Sasuke needs medical attention immediately!" Itachi says.

"You're right! Let's find the others." Naruto growls, getting up.

He walks over to Sasuke and scoops him up in his arms. He very gingerly carries him out of the place. Itachi and Madara were at his side, shooting anyone that came near them.

Madara had his gun from earlier. Itachi had stolen one off of a prisoner that tried to ambush them and failed miserably. The elder Uchiha brother desperately calls out for his lover.

"GAARA!" He yells.

"Itachi!" The red head yells as he tries to make his way over to the others, having to fire several shots along the way and once getting tackled.

Thankfully, the red head was able to fire off his gun, before the other man could fire off his. He somehow manages to make it into his lover's arms. Itachi hisses in pain when Gaara's arms wrap around his side.

"You're hurt." He says.

"I got shot. It's Sasuke I'm worried about. We need to get out of here fast." He says and the five of them race off.

Naruto gets into the car with Sasuke first. The others follow. Madara calls the cell phones of the others.

"Get out now. We are going to blow the place up. Hurry! We have several injuries and need immediate medical care." He hisses into the phone.

Temari got the call. She snarls in pain when she felt a knife go into her back, but she whirls around, breaking the man's arm. She goes racing towards freedom and soon joins them in the car.

Elsewhere Jugo had wisely decided to leave Suigetsu alone, while he was busy cutting people up and had joined up with Kisame. Both men were abnormally strong and had an informal contest going. The idea was to see who could throw their opponents the furthest. Kisame so far was in the lead. That's when they got the call.

"Guess the fun is over. We should do this again sometime!" He says with a fang-tastic smile.

"Yeah!" Jugo agrees and goes racing out with Kisame.

They stopped briefly kitchen, turning on the stove's fire. They knocked it over. The house would soon be on fire and all the bodies would be burned beyond recognition.

"Good move with the fire!" Kisame calls out as they dart inside the car.

"Thanks!" Jugo replies.

At the same time, Shisui got the call. He looks around frantically to see if they were missing any of their other "teammates." He sees Suigetsu still in the middle of fighting. He grabs the white haired man and drags him out. He shoves him into the car.

"Not much pointing avenging him, if end up joining him." He mutters.

Shikamaru saw everyone getting in the car. He races over and joins them. Once everyone was inside, they take off to the nearest hospital. Madara didn't waste any time once there.

"WE NEED AS MANY TRAUMA DOCTORS YOU HAVE. MULTIPLE GUNSHOTS AND STABBING INJURIES. My great nephew is suffering from the worst injury." Madara calls out.

A hospital was a hospital. It was possible that the health care providers were so startled by the site of over a dozen people arriving in the hospital, they didn't recognize the escaped prisoners. Perhaps, they did and were simply too scared to refuse treatment. There was also the law that required you stabilize anyone suffering from a life threatening injury. Who can really say what was on their minds as they begin rushing people off for their potentially life saving treatments?

Naruto watches helplessly as Sasuke is wheeled off. Shisui places his hand on the blonde's shoulder consolingly. He tries to comfort him.

"You've done all that you can do. It's out of our hands now. But I know my baby cousin. He's a fighter. He will get through this." Shisui says with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry about Karin." Naruto whispers.

"So am I. I suppose it's a good thing that I didn't have time to get too attached. She was a good kisser though. It is a pity." He replies and the blonde briefly wonders if maybe Shisui took after Madera a little bit.

He was a friendly guy. The man acted normal. But that comment was just a little off. Shisui was acting more like someone had stolen his cookies or something, than someone had died. It was…freaky.

"Itachi was shot in the side." Gaara mutters as he paces alongside them.

"That's painful as fuck, but shouldn't be lethal." Naruto offers in a somewhat consoling fashion.

"I know. I still don't like seeing him in pain. But even worse, Sasuke is fighting for his life. Itachi would be devastated, if his brother died." The red head mutters.

Temari rushes over to Gaara. She embraces her only remaining brother tightly. They didn't know this at the time. Suigetsu was the one to break the news.

"I'm sorry. Kankuro didn't make it. He died saving my life. I got the bastards who killed him though." He says and a single silent tear slid down his cheek.

"Kankuro…" Both siblings say at the same time and their eyes widen in horror.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have protected him better." The white haired man says.

Gaara sighs. It wasn't Suigetsu's fault. He knew that. Kankuro had never really been meant for the criminal lifestyle. He had only started selling drugs for he money and to be with his siblings. The red head had always known that deep down. He wouldn't allow the other man to blame himself. So he did the kindest thing he could at the moment, he slapped him.

"It wasn't your fault. If I hear you talk like that again, you'll be joining him. Do you understand me?" The leader of Suna asks him and the violet eyed man nods dumbly.

"Two of our own dead. Sasuke fighting for his life and most of us have at least one serious injury. Jugo, Kisame? Are either of you hurt?" Shikamaru asks.

"No. I'm good." Kisame says.

"We got lucky." The orange haired man agrees.

"Well that's a relief." Naruto says, not sure if he would have been able to handle more bad news at the moment.

"I'm going to go get looked at. I got stabbed in the back, though I think it's more superficial than anything." Temari says as she heads off to get looked at, her eyes filled with unshed tears over the loss of her brother.

A couple hours later, one of the doctors comes out. He quickly summarizes the state of all the other criminals. Naruto waits for baited breath to hear about Sasuke.

"It's a damn miracle. But it looks like all your friends are going to be okay. The young man who got stabbed, I don't know how he's still alive. But we have him stabilized now." The doctor finishes.

"Thank God." Naruto says and sinks to his knees in relief.


	25. Chapter 25

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. ^^ This chapter should push us over 100k words. That would make it my longest yaoi story ever. Thank you so much for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Earlier they drove through the door and got in. If you are wondering why one of the other prisoners seemed to mistake, it is because it's time for another viewer's choice.

 **Viewers Choice:** Do you want any of the other inmates to have escaped the fire before the firefighters/Nation Guard showed up? They could be Suna, Taka, Akatsuki, Sound, from another gang, random inmates, or some combination. Majority rules as always.

Chapter 25

Kakashi and Tsunade arrived back in the prison and blink. There was no one there. Well there was no one there left alive. The prison workers had all been killed. But hundreds of prisoners couldn't just disappear could they?

"Be on guard. Somehow they got out. But that doesn't mean there aren't any still lurking around the corner." Tsunade warns him.

The silver haired prison guard nods. This was every guard's worst nightmare come true. Seemingly all of the inmates had escaped and all the prison's employees had been brutally massacred.

"I guess now we know why you were kidnapped. It was a distraction." He mutters and the busty blonde nods her head in agreement.

That knowledge didn't help them now. But it felt good to talk. The halls were eerily empty. The warden felt like she had just walked in on the set of some horror movie and she shivers at the feeling of unease that had seized her.

The two search the entire prison together. There wasn't a single soul left inside, save for themselves. That's when they heard one of the tv's running.

 _ **"Breaking News! There is a massive fire blazing at Rosemary Hill. Firefighters have been dispatched to the scene, but so far haven't been able to contain the fire. No word yet if anyone is still inside or not."**_ A news reporter says and Tsunade's eyes widen as she recognizes that name.

"Rosemary Hill. That's where Orochimaru lives." She says.

"That can't be a coincidence. The prisoners break out and a Crime Lord's home is on fire on the same day." Kakashi murmurs.

Tsunade nodded. Kakashi was right. It was clear what had happened. Somehow the prisoners had gotten out and they had found out where Orochimaru lived. There were three major gangs that loathed Orochimaru for one reason or another and plenty of smaller ones. The Sound gang members must have fled or been killed, she supposed.

"I guess we shall have to let the fire department know what is going on. If the gangs truly set fire to Orochimaru's place, they might still be lurking around the corners and they could be in danger." She says and quickly heads to her office to place the call.

"Hello, this is Tsunade. I am the Prison Warden at Konoha Prison. It seems that the inmates have escaped. We have reason to believe they may have set the fire at Rosemary Hill. We do not know if they are still there and urge you to be cautious. Most of these prisoners are highly dangerous, Konoha is a maximum security prison." She explains.

"Thank you! I'll alert my crew. You should call the Governor and let him know." The head of the fire department says and hangs up quickly, to go and see if that was indeed the case.

Meanwhile the National Guard pulls up in front of the prison. Their eyes widen when they saw the doors were completely crushed. Someone had driven a car straight through it. The men cautiously head inside.

"What happened here?" One of them asks when they finally find Kakashi and Tsunade.

"I was kidnapped. I managed to escape. Kakashi came to get me. By the time we got here, everyone was gone. We are the only employees who survived. We have reason to believe that they may have gone to Rosemary Hill and set fire to the mansion there." She explains in a rush.

The soldiers blink. It was so unbelievable. Somehow hundreds of prisoners had busted out of a maximum security prison and the first thing they did was go and light a house on fire. It didn't make any sense. But they could see from the look on her face, that she was serious.

"Very well. That's where we shall go." The leader of the soldiers says.

"Can we do anything for either of you? You probably both need counseling after such a traumatic event!" Another says.

"Later, maybe. Right now we have to figure out what happened to all those prisoners! We can't just let them roam the countryside." Tsunade says desperately.

The soldiers nod. They couldn't disagree with that logic. Still they had suffered so much. Seeing the bodies of their former colleagues alone, must have been traumatic.

"Do you want to be escorted home at least?" One asks.

"A hotel would be better, at least until we know what we are dealing with." Kakashi says.

"No problem. I'll take you to a hotel while the rest of the division goes and checks out Rosemary." He says and leads them to his car.

Kakashi and Tsunade quickly get into the car. With a heavy sigh, they resign themselves to their fates. Going to Rosemary Hill would likely only mean an instant death if potentially hundreds of escaped inmates were lurking around. They would recognize them as prison workers and try to kill them immediately. The smartest thing they could do was wait for more information.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Naruto paces anxiously outside Sasuke's hospital room door. He wanted to go see his lover so badly. The doctors had said he was stabilized. But he needed to see it with his own eyes.

"Alright. Don't overexcite him. But you can go see your friend now." A doctor finally says, coming out of Sasuke's room.

Naruto darted inside. He was inside that room so fast, that Gaara was almost positive that his friend should have won a gold medal at the Olympics for fastest sprint. It was impressive really.

"Sasuke!" The blonde calls out.

"Naruto. Please don't shout." Sasuke says and winces.

"Sorry. Sorry." Naruto whispers and sits in the chair by Sasuke's bedside.

"It's alright. I'll be alright. Just need some time, is all. You saved me." The youngest Uchiha says.

Naruto leans over and kisses his lover desperately. He needed to be able to feel him. To know that Sasuke was still with him. Thankfully, the Taka leader understood what the blonde wanted and eagerly returned the kiss.

"Mmm don't get me too excited. I can't really perform like this without risking reopening my wound. As much as I enjoy sex with you, I'd rather not bleed to death all over you, during it." He murmurs after breaking the kiss.

"Jeez bastard. You really know how to ruin the mood." The hacker pouts and Sasuke laughs.

He winces. Sasuke realized that he had just done something very stupid, just now. Laughing after being stabbed where he had been, yeah not a good idea. **SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS PAINFUL!**

"FUCK!" He hisses in pain.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke! Just take it easy okay." Naruto says desperately.

"Yeah. I will. Don't make me laugh while I'm like this. It fucking hurts." He says with a sigh.

Naruto nods. He fluffs the other man's pillows. Sasuke was in pain, but at least he was alive. He hadn't lost his most precious person. The blonde had never been so relieved in all his life.

"What do you think we are going to do now? Karin and Kankuro died. Most of the others have injuries. We aren't really in any shape to leave the hospital. But I don't really like the thought of sitting around either." The former inmate points out.

"You're right. The longer we are here, the greater the chance we'll get caught. And I am not going back there." He mutters.

The hacker couldn't help but agree. As long as he had Sasuke, he didn't mind prison life. But he would rather be free than a prisoner.

"We'll think of something. We always do. Well I guess I should say that Madara always does. Your great uncle is scary as fuck sometimes. But I can't deny he has a lot of good ideas." The Suna gang member replies.

Sasuke couldn't argue with that. Madara was possibly crazy or close enough. Still he had gotten them out of prison and most of them were still alive. A lot more of them were alive than by all rights should be.

He lets out a wistful sigh. Karin had perished in the fight. She was a member of Taka. While he hadn't been in love with her, Karin had still been a member of his gang. She'd even patched Naruto up after the Sharingan Bar got bombed. He would miss her.

"What's wrong?" The other man asks.

"Karin. She's dead. She's dead because she followed us. She trusted us to keep her safe and now she's dead." Sasuke says.

Naruto blinks. He hadn't expected that answer. The blue eyed hacker knew he should have though. Sasuke was the leader of Taka. A member of Taka had died. Of course he was going to feel like shit.

"That wasn't your fault. She followed us willingly. People die in war. That was a war zone. I'm sorry she's gone. She seemed nice, but don't you dare blame yourself for that!" He growls.

"I know it was war. I know that it wasn't my fault. Well at least it wasn't my fault directly. But if she wasn't a member of Taka, she wouldn't have gone with us on the breakout. She would still be alive." The Uchiha says.

"No, she wouldn't. She would have gotten out with the other prisoners and would have been burned alive like most of the others. Well who knows, maybe some of them didn't go with Sai. Maybe some escaped. It would be cool if some members of Suna, Taka, and the Akatsuki got out." Naruto offers.

Sasuke shakes his head. He found it doubtful that the others had escaped. But he supposed anything was possible. This was especially true, when he looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. He made him believe in miracles.

A few rooms down, Gaara sits in the waiting room with Itachi. The red head was sitting in the other man's lap. While some visitors and employees gave them funny looks, neither cared. To them, the only other person that existed in the world right now was their lover.

"I'm so sorry about Kankuro, my love. I know how much he meant to you." Itachi says.

"It's my fault. He wasn't meant for this life. He was never meant to be a criminal. I guess I always knew that deep down, but I never listened to my instincts." Gaara replies sadly, with a silent tear streaming down his face.

Temari had come out of a room, after getting her back looked at. She walked into the waiting room with Shikamaru. The busty blonde sigh sadly when she overheard what her youngest brother was saying to Itachi.

"Gaara, it wasn't your fault. Don't make me slap you, like you did Suigetsu. None of this was your fault. Don't think that for even one minute." The eldest of the Suna Siblings orders him.

Shikamaru sighs. He didn't know how he could possibly comfort Temari or Gaara. They had both just lost their brother. Sometimes words just weren't enough. He wraps his arms around Temari's waist and holds her, while she gives Gaara a tongue lashing. Thankfully, it seemed to be working somewhat.

"She's right, Gaara. Don't let grief consume you. We all need you. I need you." Itachi murmurs.

"I know. It's just so hard. We won't even get to burry him." The red head whispers.

Itachi holds the Suna leader closely. He wished there was something more the could do. He wished there was something he could say. Anything, anything at all that he could do to help the love of his life through this difficult time. But there was nothing. He could do nothing but hold him as he silently mourned his brother's death.

"Were are Jugo and Kisame?" Shikamaru asks.

"They went to get us all something to eat and drink from the vending machines. They'll be back soon." Gaara says.

Elsewhere in the hospital, Jugo and Kisame were indeed by a vending machine. The two men were having a spirited debate about what to get for all of their companions. Both desperately needed a distraction from the fact two of their own had died and such a silly topic, provided it to them.

"Yeah, there's nothing in there that Itachi and Sasuke would actually eat. They are both really healthy eaters and that's mostly potato chips and candy bars." Jugo points out.

"If they get hungry enough, they'll eat it. Oh wait, look there are some granola bars. I guess that's healthy-ish." Kisame says as he presses the number two on the machine, getting a few for the brothers.

"Naruto would probably be happy with some chips." Jugo sayas.

Kisame nods. On and on it went. It was interesting, trying to guess the eating habits of their companions. Truthfully, it was a bit of a game.

"I'm glad you didn't die." The blue skinned man says.

"I'm glad you didn't either. Let's get these back to everyone." Jugo says with a smile.

The two men walk side by side down the hall. Jugo was a very large man. He would have naturally drawn attention wherever he went. But the fact that he was walking next to a man who had blue skin, well that only added to it. Neither of them cared though.

They were just happy to be alive. Each inmate was grateful that the death toll from the final battle hadn't been higher. Overall, they had been rather lucky.

"Hey, we brought some food." Kisame says as they walk into the waiting room and start disturbing some of it.

"Have any of you seen Shisui?" Temari wonders.

Itachi chuckles. He knew his cousin. Shisui was likely flirting with some of the prettier nurses. Sure enough they heard some giggling nearby.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Gaara says with a chuckle.

Meanwhile Jirayia was in the hospital room with Madara. He had just finished getting looked at. The white haired man had made a crack about Madara getting too old to play Rambo. The eldest Uchiha had swatted him playfully for that one.

"I am not too old. Still this begs the question about what we do now. We can't stay here for too long. But Sasuke can hardly be expected to travel in his current state." The Crime Lord muses.

"We can have the hackers create us all fake identities in the meantime. I think Brazil is still our best bet." Jirayia muses.

Madara nods. It was a curveball. He doubted any of the authorities would expect them to flee there. Some of their gang members spoke the language. Others could learn easily enough.

"I shall speak to Shikamaru and Naruto about this matter then." He says and Jirayia nods.

At the same time, SuigetsuI sighs. He was sitting in the corner of the waiting room with the others. The normally mischievous young man was completely silent.

What was there to say really? He had found love. Now that love was dead. It wasn't fair. He wished he had been able to make those men suffer more, he thought bitterly.

"He wouldn't want you to spend your whole life grieving. He would want you to be happy." Gaara says, sliding out of Itachi's lap, and going over to comfort Suigetsu.

"Thanks. That helps a little." The violet eyed man mutters.

"Anytime. If you need to talk about it or some sense slapped into you, my door is always open." The red head adds.

"You don't have a door…" The prodigy in the art of murder says.

"Suigetsu, it's an expression." The leader of Suna says and the other man nods his head in understanding.

Meanwhile the firefighters continue fighting the blaze. The entire mansion was on fire. This was the worst fire they had ever seen that wasn't a wildfire. But was even wore was the grisly scene they saw when they stepped inside, to see if they could rescue anyone.

Bodies littered the floor. Some had been stabbed, others shot, and many had simply been burned alive. There was blood splattered all over the walls. By the time they got there, they had been burnt beyond on recognition.

"If it wasn't for the strips of orange prison suits here and there, I never would have guessed they were the escaped inmates." One firefighter murmurs.

"It looks like everyone's dead. This was a slaughter." Another says.

"Just put out the fire. We'll try to retrieve the bodies and at least give them a proper burial, even if we can't identify them." The head firefighter says.

It took days, but the fire was finally put out. That's when the National Guard came in. They checked to make sure no one had somehow survived. Not surprisingly, everyone in that mansion was dead. They had been charred beyond recognition.

"Whoever did this, wanted to make sure the bodies weren't identifiable. They probably set the fire to erase DNA evidence. Very clever." One of the guardsmen muses.

"Too clever. This is creepy as fuck shit. Someone must have gotten out before the fire spread. We have a serial killer on the loose. Possibly multiple ones." Yet another soldier chimes in.

Their was a collective shudder. The firefighters and soldiers were all equally shaken. Who could have done such a thing? Who could have allowed hundreds of people to be burned alive?

Two weeks later, Madara decides everyone was healed enough to risk traveling. Naruto wasn't particularly happy about this. He thought Sasuke needed more time to recover.

"I'm sorry. But we don't have the time. The fire was already discovered. It's only a matter of time before we are found out if we stay here. Then he will be recovering from inside prison. Is that what you want?" The eldest Uchiha demands.

"No! But is it safe to move him? The blonde asks fearfully.

"As safe as it is going to get. Don't worry. He's an Uchiha. We are above all else, survivors." He tries to reassure the younger man.

Soon enough, the motley crew arrived in Brazil. Madara had chosen a small city for their new headquarters. It was large enough to have access to everything they needed, but small enough that it was unlikely anyone would think to look for them there.

"I quite like it here. I think maybe I'll reopen a second Sharingan." Shisui says with a smile after awhile.

"Could be fun. I'm good at fucking people up. Maybe I could be a bouncer." Suigetsu offers, perking up slightly for the first time since his former lover's death.

Shisui nods. He wouldn't mind having the man on as a bouncer. He could be very useful.

"I can help you with the actual business side of things." Sasuke offers.

He had to do something with his life, right? There wasn't much of a point in escaping prison, if he was just going to end up back there. Working with his cousin seemed as good an idea as any.

"Shikamaru and I can totally cover anything computer related." Naruto offers cheerfully.

"Thanks everyone." Shisui replies with a smile.

Madara watches them all with some amusement. Still they had important matters to focus on. Matters more important than some bar. He walks over to Shikamaru.

"Are you certain that these new identities are iron clad?" We won't be discovered?" He asks.

"Positive. I'd bet my life on it." He replies.

"Good. Because it just may come to that, if Tsunade manages to track us down." He mutters.

Itachi looks at Madara. Did he actually think the prison warden had that kind of authority? Even if she did, the odds of her actually finding them were so low, they were almost laughable.

"I saw that look, Itachi. It is better safe than sorry." His great uncle reminds him and the elder Uchiha brother nods.

"What a drag. I'm beat from jet lag. Temari, let's head to our room?" Shikamaru offers and the blonde woman heads off with her lover.

Kisame looks at Jugo. He'd grown fond of the other man. He was fun to hang around with. He might as well be roomies with someone he liked.

"You want to share a room?" He asks.

"Alright." The orange haired man agrees and the strange pair head off to claim one of the rooms for themselves.

"Well after that long ride, I could use a hot shower. What do you say, my love?" Itachi asks Gaara.

Gaara smirks. He says nothing. He just saunters off towards the bathroom. Itachi eagerly follows his lover, seeming positively giddy.

"I'm going to go check out the city. I'll try to find a good location for Sharingan." Shisui says merrily.

"I'll go with you. Probably not a good idea for any of us to be traveling alone right now." Shisui says as he heads off with Shisui.

Shisui nods. The two walk off to explore the city. Madara shakes his head in amusement. He quickly heads to the room he was going to share with Jirayia.

"I think we are alone now." Naruto says to Sasuke.

"Mhm." Sasuke says from his position of sitting on one of the couches.

Naruto smiles. He sits next to Sasuke. He eagerly captures his lips in a heated kiss. God, it was bliss to be able to kiss him and actually feel safe.

"I thought I lost you. I was so scared." He admits, after breaking the passionate kiss.

"For a minute, I thought I was a goner to. It doesn't matter now though." Sasuke says with a smile.

Naruto nods. He holds Sasuke tightly. He was never going to let him go. He'd almost lost him. The blonde wouldn't let that happen ever again.

"I could have been Suigetsu. I could have lost you. You could have been my Kankuro. It almost happened. I don't want to feel that helpless again. I want you to stay safe." The hacker says.

"I will stay safe. We'll both be safe. Orochimaru is gone now. We are free. There's nothing that can hurt us anymore. I doubt any of them guessed we went to Brazil. Shikamaru came up with really convincing fake identities. We can pull this off." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Yeah. We can do anything, as long as we are together." Naruto agrees.


	26. Chapter 26

Dangerous Love

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Well we had two votes for some members Taka, Akatsuki, and Suna living. One for no. This is the grand final chapter of _**Dangerous Love.**_ I want to thank you all for your continued support. This is my longest yaoi story and I believe my most reviewed. If you are interested, feel free to check out my other stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let's wrap this up. ^^

 **Chapter Notation:** This is set five years after the last chapter and you get to meet two new Uchihas briefly. **To clear up some confusion, Haku was one of the people that escaped from the fire and ended up in Brazil with the other escapees.**

 _ **Special thanks to Emirri**_ for the idea of a Naruto x Sasuke prison story. Without her, this story never would have happened.

Chapter 26

"Faster, faster! Go faster, daddy!" A little boy cries out joyfully as Sasuke gives him a piggyback ride around the park.

The little boy had adorable big blue bubble eyes and pitch black hair. His name was Ryo. Sasuke and Naruto had adopted the four year old, a year earlier. Sasuke smiles as he remembers how that went.

 _"Come and meet some of the children." The social worker had said and escorted them inside._

 _Two men adopting a child was unusual to adoption agency, but money talks. The Sharingan Bar had become enormously successful. The remaining members of the Dirty Dozen, Jirayia, and Tsunade were all wealthy by almost anyone's standards._

 _It did make Sasuke a little sad that he and Naruto couldn't naturally conceive a child together. But he supposed there were benefits to adoption. They were giving a kid a home, who didn't have one. It was an important decision to make and not one he made lightly._

 _"So how old were you thinking?" Naruto asked cheerfully._

 _"At least two. I'd rather have us past the diaper stage. Because I know you, you'd be utterly hopeless at changing them." Sasuke said with a smirk._

 _"You are such a bastard!" The blue eyed hacker told him affectionately, earning a dirty look from the social worker for his language,._

 _He muttered a hasty apology. They looked around. There was a young boy. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked up at them with the biggest bubble eyes that Naruto had ever seen and instantly the blonde was smitten. Sasuke was also immediately smitten, by the boy's friendly smile._

 _"I want him." They both said at the same time and the social worker chuckled._

 _"Alright. Let's go fill out the paperwork. Ryo, you are going to have a new home now with two daddies. Won't that be fun?" She asked the boy and he nodded, not really understanding what was going on as he was only three._

"Doesn't that hurt your back?" Naruto asks with a laugh.

"Not really. He's light as a feather." Sasuke replies and heads over to his lover, briefly kissing him.

"Yuck!" Ryo says and Naruto messes up his hair playfully.

The kid was too cute. He could have passed for either of their biological sons. Naruto had never expected the hardened gang leader to be such a softie when it came to kids. Sasuke was every inch the doting father. So was he actually. Itachi was actually kinda worried the kid would grow up to be spoiled between the two of them.

"You'll like kisses more when you are older." Naruto says after breaking the kiss.

"We should probably head back to Sharingan. Shisui was saying something about wanting to go over the bar's website with you?" The dark haired man reminds him.

Naruto nods. He smiles and walks off with his small family. Ryo walked between them. His left hand was held by Sasuke and his right by Naruto as they walked over to the Bar. Which conveniently wasn't that far from the park.

"TASHA UCHIHA! You put that down right now. Give Uncle Suigetsu back his sword. That's way too dangerous for you to play with!" Sasuke hears his brother cry out when they walk inside the Sharingan Bar.

Tasha was a seven year old girl who had been adopted by Gaara and Itachi. She had black eyes and crimson red hair. It looked like his brother and his lover were just as eager to find a child that looked like them, as they had been. She was also…rather mischievous.

"Hi, Tasha!" Ryo says cheerfully.

"Hey, Ryo! Look what I got!" She says and bounds over to her cousin happily, waving the sword. (Suigetsu liked to collect them.)

Gaara shakes his head. He swiftly removes the sword from her hand and hands it back to Suigetsu. He gives Itachi a look, silently chiding him.

"It wasn't my fault. I told Suigetsu to watch her while I helped Shisui put away the alcohol. He must have left her here with the others, while he went no his date." He protests.

"I know that. But you should know better than to leave Suigetsu in charge of a small child. Tasha also knows that you are a pushover. So she's going to do whatever she desires, as long as you let her walk all over you, my love." Gaara says with a smile.

Itachi wanted to protest that. He really did. But he sighs. It was the truth and everyone knew it. His red heads had them wrapped around their fingers.

"I never said that it was a bad thing. It's adorable." Gaara says and he gives Itachi a quick kiss.

"Well as long as you like it." Itachi replies with a smile, after returning the kiss.

"Hey, brats!" Kisame says cheerfully, walking in with Jugo.

The two had become inseparable. At first Sasuke thought they were lovers, but apparently Kisame was actually straight. Damn he had called that one wrong.

"Uncle Fishhead and Uncle Orange!" Ryo says cheerfully and bounds over.

"Morning, Uncle Kisame and Uncle Jugo." Tasha says and scrambles over to greet them as well.

It was just easier to have the kids call every male member of the gang that wasn't their father, uncle. It was too complicated to explain otherwise. Besides, they were all a family now.

A few minutes later, Madara comes down with Tsunade. Madara's wild mane was even more of a mess than usual. Tsunade's skin was flushed. It didn't take a genius to realize what had happened.

"That does explain the loud noises that were coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms." Gaara muses.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade! Hey, Uncle Crazy!" Naruto greets them with a grin and remembers how Tsunade had come to join them three years back.

 _It had been a normal day at the Sharigan Bar. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. That's when Tsunade came walking through the door. When she saw Madara, she lunged at him._

 _"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She snarled at him and the two rolled around on the barroom floor, with everyone watching them._

 _Tsunade as Madara found out that day, had a mean left hook. The two of them were fighting like animals. That's when Shisui fired off a warning shot._

 _"I'm sorry. I don't allow fighting in my bar. Miss would you care to tell me what is going on?" He asked politely._

 _Tsunade didn't know Shisui. He hadn't been a prisoner. He hadn't even been a wanted criminal before joining up with the rest of the group. So to her, she thought it was just a random bar owner._

 _Privately, she knew it looked bad. She had just tackled a man and punched him for seemingly no reason at all. She sighs. Once again, Madara made her look crazy or incompetent. She was sick of it!_

 _"This man is a wanted criminal! He escaped from a high security prison years ago. I am here to take him back into custody." She said._

 _"So are most of the people in this bar." Shisui replied pleasantly and that's when Tsunade looked around in horror._

 _She recognized most of these people. It seemed some of the inmates, perhaps two dozen in total had escaped a fiery death that day when Orochimaru and Sai were finally killed. They had all been in Suna, the Akatsuki, or Taka._

 _"What Hell?" She demanded._

 _"Oh it's quite a long story. But you see, you are in Brazil. You have no jurisdiction here. I know you used to be the Prison Warden at Konoha. Did they keep you on after everyone escaped?" He asked as thought inquiring about the weather._

 _They had quickly gotten over their sore feelings at being left behind, when they were offered new identities and employment. Now the gangs were all back together. It was heartwarming in a weird way._

 _Tsunade snarled at him. She got off of Shisui and attacked him instead. She was beyond all reason. She was a woman who had lost everything. The busty blonde had nothing to lose._

 _Naturally, the other criminals couldn't allow her to attack Shisui and Madara. They stepped in. She fought like a wildcat. Truly, it was amazing how long she lasted._

 _Eventually, Madara sneaks up behind her and knocks her out. He sighs and scoops her up Bridal Style. He informed everyone that he would handle this and headed off with the former Prison Warden in his arms._

 _"I don't even want to know." Sasuke had said to Naruto._

 _"Me neither." The blonde agreed with his lover._

Naruto wasn't really sure EXACTLY what happened next. But apparently "makeup/ hate sex" had been involved. It didn't really matter. Tsunade had ended up joining their group. Everyone was grateful to have an actual Matriarch. Temari tended to just stick to Shikamaru and Gaara. She didn't socialize much with those who weren't originally Sunaese. So while she could have filled the Matriarch role, she willingly handed it over to Tsunade. Tsunade and Madara in a very twisted way were the grandmother and grandfather of the group.

"Has anyone seen Suigetsu?" Temari asks as she and Shikamaru arrive on the scene.

"Nope. Haven't seen him." Shisui answers.

"I told you guys, he slipped off to go on his date." Itachi reminds them.

"Whoa. I didn't realize he swung both ways." Kisame muses as he points to one of the darkened corners in the bar.

Sasuke tilts his head. What was Kisame talking about? Then he looked. Suigetsu was sitting down at a table, drinking with someone. They were beautiful. Long dark hair, creamy silky looking skin, and stunning chocolate brown eyes. Sasuke preferred men and no one could hold a candle to Naruto, but this woman was beautiful.

"Oh he doesn't go both ways. That's Haku. He's a man. I know. I know, I thought he was a woman at first to! He's a regular, so I've gotten to know him a little." Shisui explains.

"There's no way. That's got to be a woman." Naruto says when he looks over.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one." Sasuke says.

Gaara shakes his head. This was silly. Haku was beautiful. But he was a beautiful man.

"I see an Adam's Apple. That's a man." He insists.

At the table, Suigetsu smiles. Haku was so…well almost zenlike really. There was a quiet serenity to him. He was also a very friendly person, even if he was wayyyy more soft spoken than his usual type.

"So you are a bouncer?" Haku asks curiously.

"Yeah. What about you?" Suigetsu replies with a question of his own.

"I'm a paramedic." The dark haired man replies.

"Oh cool. We should totally go play doctor later. That could be fun!" The violet eyed man says with a smirk.

Haku laughs. Suigetsu was certainly anything but shy. Then he blinks when he felt many sets of eyes on him.

"Don't worry about them. They are my friends. That one over there owns the bar and most of them work here." He reassures Haku.

"Oh alright." Haku says with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to see his dick. That can't be a man." Kisame insists.

Itachi shakes his head. Honestly, sometimes his friends acted like overgrown children. The point was that Suigetsu seemed to have found someone. He was happy for the little psycho.

God knows he had suffered enough, when Kankuro died. It had taken him years to begin to move on. He didn't particularly care if Haku was a man or a woman.

"Hey kid, have a look at this one." Jirayia says to Kakashi.

Kakashi had shown up a couple months after Tsunade. Somehow he had tracked her down. The two were as close as mother and son. So he had been accepted into the group.

He had become Jirayia's editor. The older white haired man was just happy to have someone who "appreciated fine art." Kakashi glances at the book and begins reading.

"Oh that one is good. Though I think her legs should be over her shoulders. It sounds more erotic that way to me." He offers.

"Oh yes, that's a good point." The author agrees with the silver former prison guard.

"Daddy, what's erotic?" Ryo asks curiously.

"You'll find out when you are older. MUCH older." Sasuke replies and smiles as he hugs his son.

Naruto smiles. He wraps his arms around both of them. Who knew that hacking into a corporation would eventually end up to him finding love and being a father? Sasuke was still so fucking cute with Ryo. It made the blonde want to shove the other man against the nearest wall. Hmm that was an idea.

"Hey, Pervy Sage! Would you mind babysitting Ryo for tonight?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"Sure, I don't mind. You know I love the kid." He tells him.

Sasuke looks at Naruto in confusion. Babysitting Ryo? Why? They weren't planning on going anywhere. Seeing his lover's confusion, the blonde leans in and whispers into his ear.

"I bought another soldier uniform." He says and looks at Sasuke meaningfully.

"Ohhh." Sasuke says.

He promptly thanks Jirayia. The youngest Uchiha informs the man that they would be back to pick up Ryo sometime in the morning or afternoon. He slips him a hundred dollar bill for his trouble and darts off with Naruto.

"Think they are going to fuck?" Itachi whispers into Gaara's ear in amusement.

"You are setting a poor example for our daughter by using such filthy language to describe the physical expression of love. But oh yeah, they are definitely going to screw like rabbits." Gaara whispers back.

"Want to follow their example?" Itachij purrs seductively into his ear.

The red head smirks. He asks Temari and Shikamaru to watch Tasha for the night. Once they agree, they take off towards their home.

Sasuke and Naruto arrive home. The Taka leader shuts the door behind them and the hacker scrambles off to go change into the uniform he bought. Sasuke smiles. Some things would never change. Naruto would always be willing to indulge his kinks. (However minor they might be compared to his own.)

 **Warning Lemon**

"Damn that was fast." Sasuke murmurs in approval once he sees his lover saunter out wearing an army uniform, which the Uchiha figured was a costume he had purchased off of the internet. (But Naruto looked so hot in it, he wasn't going to worry about authenticity!)

"Wouldn't be very nice of me to keep you waiting. This time, I'm the drill sergeant and you're the cadet." The blonde says.

"Why am I the cadet?" Sasuke demands in a slightly sulky tone.

"Because I'm going to be the one drilling that sexy ass of yours later! That's why. Now strip!" Naruto barks the order at him.

Sasuke shivers. There really wasn't any arguing with that tone of voice or that smoldering look of desire in those sapphire blue orbs. He quickly strips.

"That's better, cadet!" Naruto says and circles him in a way that reminded Sasuke very much of a shark.

Sasuke nods and shivers when he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him. The blonde runs his hands along his chest and stomach in a manner that was nothing short of provocative.

"Out-fucking-standing." The hackers murmurs approvingly and places a few light kisses along the back of Sasuke's neck.

There was just something really hot about having Sasuke at his mercy like this. To know that he'd actually go along with the game. That or it could just be a naked Sasuke was more than enough to get him going, no matter what. It was probably both, Naruto decided.

"You really bent over, if just standing around naked in front of me is enough to get you half hard. How are you ever going to focus on the field when you are only half cocked?" Naruto asks, apparently getting into character.

"I don't know." Sauske answers and yips when he felt Naruto smack his ass.

"That is, I don't know SIR! Now drop and give me a blowjob. I know how good you are with that mouth of yours cadet." He says and Sauke feels his face heating up, as Naruto unzips his pants and frees his erection.

Sasuke might have been halfway ready, but Naruto was ready to go. He apparently really got off on this little game. Sasuke quickly takes him into his mouth and sucks on him, hard and fast. Naruto wanted it hot, fast, and dirty today it seemed.

"That's a very good soldier." Naruto groans and sucks on the fingers of one of his hands, parting Sasuke's legs, while stroking him with the other.

Sasuke moans and writhes against his talented hand. Why did Naruto jacking him off, feel so much fucking better than when he did it himself? He continues deepthroating his lover and gasps when he felt Naruto slide two fingers inside him.

"If you stop, before I cum… I'm going to bend you over that couch and pound into that tight ass of yours so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." Naruto warns him and Sasuke shivers, not at all certain that the blonde wouldn't make good on that promise/threat.

 _Incredible._ The feeling of Sasuke's hot mouth wrapped around his cock felt so fucking good. The sight of those ruby red eyes staring up at him was so hypnotically erotic. He had to resist the urge to slam into his lover's very talented mouth. It didn't take him long to climax. Sasuke was just irresistible.

He continues stretching his lover and stroking him. Naruto reveled in every pant, every moan. God, he loved Sasuke's _Fuck Me Moans._ They could get him hard almost instantly.

"Moan for me, some more. Let me know how good it feels." The blonde says.

Sasuke bucks back against his lover's talented hand, squirming. He wanted more. He needed more. The Uchiha was far too proud to beg though. So he waited it out.

Naruto would give him what he wanted, he always did. It didn't matter if that meant Sasuke slamming him into the nearest hard surface or the blonde fucking his brains out. He always delivered.

"Fuck!" Sasuke moans when the hacker hits his spot.

"Go bend over the side of the couch." Naruto says as he slides his fingers out of his lover.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He was standing on the thin line between pain and pleasure. He bends over the couch, his stomach against the arm rest and backside fully exposed.

He squirms at this position. Naruto seemed to really like seeing him bent over things. He felt his face heat up a bit in embarrassment, but he knew it'd be worth it.

"Such a good soldier." He murmurs approvingly as he buries himself deep inside his lover.

"NHH! NARUTO!" Sasuke moans and arches against him.

Apparently that was all it took. Naruto fucking lost it. He slammed into his gorgeous lover with a reckless abandon. Every thrust touched that spot that made Sasuke see stars.

"MINE!" Naruto growls out possessively.

 _Perfect._ He was so hot and tight. God, he was beautiful pent over the couch like that. He could see every muscle in his lover's body coiled with pleasure and could cover the ivory skin with kisses as he claimed the man below him.

"YES! YOURS." Sasuke agrees and moans wantonly.

It felt so good. They were one like this. The rest of the world didn't exist. Only their bliss. Naruto and Sasuke both cry out as they achieve their climax together.

The blonde slides out of Sasuke. He kicks off the rest off the rest of his uniform because it was covered with sweat. He had only exposed his manhood because that was all he really needed to and to humor Sasuke's uniform kink. (Hey, he'd do almost anything to hear those _Fuck Me Moans_ and it was a harmless kink.)

 **End Lemon**

He smiles and helps Sasuke off of the couch. The blonde kept a firm hold on him, because he knew after an orgasm that intense, Sasuke's legs were probably as jello-like as his own.

"God, you're amazing. I love you so much." Naruto says and kisses him.

"I love you to. More than anything." Sasuke says after returning the kiss.

Naruto smiles and the two men head up the stairs. They quickly find their room and flop onto the bed. The blonde wraps his arms around Sasuke and holds him closely. Sasuke and Ryo were his everything and he knew the feeling was mutual. He was the happiest man in the world.

On second thought, there were at least two other men that could compete with Naruto for that title. Gaara and Itachi collapse into each other after a heated round of lovemaking. (Well actually several.)

"Even after all these years, it's still just as amazing as the first time." Gaara marvels as he lays his head on Itachi's chest.

"That's because we love each other and you are really sensitive." Itachi murmurs and runs his fingers through his lover's blood red locks of hair.

"I guess so. We got really lucky. Love is dangerous for criminals. Kankuro didn't make it. Neither did Karin. Shikamaru had a broken leg at one point. I was stabbed, so was Sasuke, and for that matter so was Kisame. Though he isn't getting any that I know of. Let's not forget Madara and Tsunade….enough said really." The red head says in amusement.

"Mmm love is always is always dangerous for criminals. But I would walk through Hell and back just to feel your lips against mine. I'm certain all of our family feel the same way about their most precious person." Itachi tells him.

"I'm certain they do. We'd all kill for each other. We have killed for each other. Our love makes us stronger and borderline psychotic." The red head says.

"You are a very sexy little psycho though." Itachi grants him.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT MADARA, NOT ME!" Gaara protests.

"Of course, my love. Well that's true about my uncle. But you know what they say, the family that kills together…stays together." Itachi says with a smile.

"Yes, we all have a very dangerous love." He mutters and shakes his head in amusement, as he kisses Itachi.

He smiles when he felt Itachi return the kiss. That was all any of them really needed….each other. As long as their crazy "family" had each other, everything would be okay. He falls asleep in his lover's arms, secure in that knowledge and with a smile on his face. Happily ever afters did exist after all.


End file.
